Time Reaper
by lamp1
Summary: The gods feed on the power of Chaos, allowing lust to contort their judgments and bodies into hideous demonic monstrosities. Percy, a former champion struggling for survival alongside the Titans, is given a chance to return in time to balance the world.
1. Papercut- Linkin Park

**AN: So I've been reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians writings for a while now, when I started there was about 15 thousand fics or so. But recently the number seemed to stop at 25 thousand and there's still really good writers here and there, but my older favorites since long gone, so I decided to post my own, this is my first fic, just a warning.**

**AN#2: Heyyy guys. I know i kinda haven't updated in awhile, but be assured it's coming soon. now I decided to rewrite the first chapter because I would like to think I've grown some in these pass few months AND because the original kind of sucked and was a big turnoff when I read it, so boom. Nice to know I'm spending my time so wisely as to remake the first chapter instead of continuing the latest, huh?  
**

**Papercut**

Dark shadows loomed over the City of New Olympus where the sun never rises. Like tortured souls, the clouds crawled around the empire state building, dark faces screaming in torment. The blood red moon hung over the sky unmoving for years now, bleeding it's light on the empty streets of the city.

The actual city was silent, soundless, except for the wailing wind. Giant statues of gold, silver, and diamond raised from the roads proudly showing the heroism of the gods. Stakes posted with the crucified bodies of the titans and despicable traitor demigods lined the streets on either side.

Every light, from lamppost to neon signs were turned on, yet not even a single soul spoke. Ominous, the word fit the scene perfectly. The ongoing battle between the gods and the titans continue to drag on, however the titans were coming to an end, along with the only shred of hope. A soft light glowed just over the edge of the horizon, briefly then died out once more. The gods have became far too arrogant, leaving their Capitol complete unprotected, of course knowing them, they didn't need the protection, no assault team passed the battle field unnoticed by the gods. Even if they managed to get one or two though to the other side there was nothing that they could have done. Of course, no one but the Reaper, the Phantom of Champions.

The dark figure emerged from the shadows' of an office building, flowing down the street like a ghost. Bright light boomed up in the skies. For a brief moment the Reaper came to a halt, looking at the sky warily. Bright colors clawed to sky like lightning. A streak of gray energy dropped down on the empire state building lighting the night bright with an indescribable explosion. The darkly wrapped figure raised one arm, falling desperately behind a coffee shop. The ringing of the strike stuck with him, making him dizzy and wobbling.

"T-There goes that." the Reaper sighed, placing his hand firmly on the concrete wall of the alleyway. Even when the gods took over the city, the empire state building always seemed like a familiar reminder of the past days when all was fine and well.

The sky cried again and again almost like they're following the First's lead. By the dozens the lightning streaked, in all different colors, rained down on the city demolishing the supreme capitol of the gods. However they didn't care for their city, they can rebuild in a months notice. But all to find him, why?

_Well, that's a silly question._ The Reaper smirked under the thick layers of shadows. Even being a captain of the rebellion didn't drive the gods this wield, rather, it was because of he, himself that utterly raged the "Supreme Lords". He had a tendency to annoy people.

The Reaper began to run once more, this was once his home so he knew it well. His escape route had already been planned.

The sky erupted in fire of all color, roaring out their power and hatred. The mere sound could have made a man deaf, like a demonic choir.

"Great, found me." The Reaper muttered, jumping into a roll, a shot of energy blasted the concrete behind him, into the air. The Reaper landed in a crouching position behind a wall that would soon be destroyed as well. Taking a quick breath, the Reaper ran into the ally wall, kicking the bricked wall under his feet and lunging for the emergency ladder. It takes him little time to reach the top, and begin to run, as expected the alleyway burst in colorful flames.

The Reaper kept running, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. When a bright flash caught him off guard. The reaper only had time to lift his arms as protection when the force tackled him in mid jump. The reaper landed, rolling over the ruin of a shopping store. The bright light faded before the Reaper.

A man- a demon stood a few yards away, a monstrous beast with three eyes, a mouth of fangs, and countless white wings wrapped around his body, the lower layers have merged with the skin. The beast had two hideous bird legs and hands. Two menacing snakes, also wrapped around his body, hung over his shoulders. The blood red eyes and ridged slits offer no comfort.

The monster chirped out laughter. "**Well, well. Look at what the birds brought in.**" Even the voice was fused with inhuman textures; at times climbing high pitched like a bird or growled low to a snake's hiss.

"You need to tone down on your bird fetish." the Reaper pushed himself shakily on his knees; he felt the warm ooze of blood coaxing his inner shirt. _Had that always been there? _Not a big surprise, you often get random wounds in his occupation.

"**Yes, make you last pathetic jokes, I well end you! You have no chance to escape with all twelve Olympians here!**"

"I feel honored. But no thanks." Said the Reaper as tugged on the hilt of his katana, a white feather dropped into his vision.

The monster blared, and charged. Percy barely had time to roll to the side and out of the way. Unsheathing his katana, a black and blue Japanese blade. The blue edge of the blade began to burn with blue Arcane energy.

Hermes griped both snakes and pulled them like blades. The snakes uncoiled and flatten into curving swords, dripping with acidic green venom.

As Hermes's form suggested, his fighting style matched that of a crazed master swordsman. The Reaper jerked his blade up with both hands, sparking against the right snake sword, recoiled, then blocking the next.

Hermes stepped back and swung his right blade with extreme rage, the Reaper smoothly sidestepped the slash but was met by the left sword. They locked swords- which was bad for the Reaper considering Hermes had two of them- he quickly fixed that by slamming the heel of his boot in between Hermes's thumb and the right sword's hand guard, immobilizing it temporarily.

The Reaper thrust his left feet, forcing Hermes's right arm into a wide swing, then just as quickly, stomping both foot down and throwing Hermes blade to the side. Hermes slashed with his recovered right blade only to find the Reaper slipping trough his swing, behind him and slicing a deep cut in the god's right thigh.

A heated roar shook the crumbled ruin of the battleground. Hot gales pushed the Reaper into a roll, picking the dust from the ground and spitting it in a cloud of smoke.

The Reaper pushed himself off the ground, dust and rocks falling from his trench coat. The distant curses of Hermes shook the ground.

01000100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01100111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110011 00111010 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00101110

The sun, if you could call it that, broke through the clouds, burning a sick green and red. The Reaper took off, sprinting fast for cover. Small bullets of arrow dropped down, like water droplets they splashed and consumed small blotches of the ground in fire. Apollo have grown devious over the years, those flames acts like a plague, once they burn through your flesh you will be infected by such poison that will kill you in the matter of seconds. There was no use in trying to put it out, once the fire was lit, it's impossible to extinguish.

"3.2 meter radius, 3,050 feet per second." The shadowy figure recited hastily as if that actually helped fend off the invasion.

The Reaper released his katana from its sheath on his back. Feeling an incoming heat, the Reaper sprung to face his enemy. The black blade glowed blue, growling with electricity, with quick, agile swings, the reaper deflected two arrows, then cut through the third. Lastly, the Reaper sends an ark of pulsating blue energy from the swords edge. The sky split in half, the wailing sun dispersed into clouds of fire.

[]

Lights flickered on and out in the silent and somber halls of Yancy Academy. The door broken from its hinges, chairs and litter showered the floors, the place had yet to have a student in five years, ever since the Chaos War started. Ever since that day…

This was where it all started, the rebellion, the truth, and the Arcane arts. He hadn't seen the school since, yet everything looked exactly as it did five years ago.

Echoes, like cries of the dead, approached the central hall, they sounded like barking of furious hounds.

"Hades!" The Reaper shouted, ending his momentary rest. The halls became blurs as the Reaper maneuvered through the halls, around the corners, and up the stairs, all the while the barks became louder. He reached in his pocket and was glad to find he still had his golden orbs. As he ran he dropped a handful on the floor, picking up the pace as the beeping gold eggs became louder. Hellhounds jumped from the shadows in pursuit, but before they past the hall, the golden orbs lighted and exploded.

The floor rumbled dust and debris fell from the ceiling. The detonation wasn't loud, but the chairs, doors, and other wreckage provided enough evidence of the orbs' effect. The Reaper climbed the circular stairs to the rooftop.

It might be that the rooftop could be the most dangerous place the Reaper could be right now, or the strange quietness of the moment. Lightning and fire hit the city far, far in the distance. But this area seemed to be safe, however, that was nothing more than wishful thinking. The gods know where he was, and they aren't attack for a reason.

"Hello, you. It's been a while." The voice spilled from every direction.

_Reason found._

"I never thought I'd see you here again, how funny fate is." The body of a woman in her early twenties stepped from the shadows, her pale skin, soft and unblemished; her lips were a light shade of red, and beautiful flowing gold hair. "I honesty didn't believe you could evade the gods so flawlessly. You've barely had a scratch. The Reaper of the Gods"

The Reaper calmed his breath, his green eyes never leaving the girl. "Annabeth." He breathed out.

"Well, are we back on first name bases again, Percy." Annabeth smiled with evil pleasure. "Tell me, do you suppose the gods have finished them off yet, every single little Titan? Kronos _is_ pretty stupid to have sent all of his forces against the gods at once for what cause? Get you into the Capitol? What will happen now?"

"Will you shut up? God, you never had the ability to be quite, did you? One eye." Percy pressed his palm to his forehead, enough to cover his right eye as a sort of mocking.

"You fucking arrogant, cowardly, prick! I will fucking eat you!" Annabeth wailed her fingers crawled at her eye patch. Her other black eye burned with purple frames.

"Really? Arrogant coward? Now I remember why I stop calling you Wise Girl." Percy tensed, lifting his shoulders and readying his fingers for the quickest of actions. Despite his taunting attitude, every second Annabeth remained in his view, more and more bitter anger rose from his usually controllable gut.

Annabeth flashed out her dual demonic daggers; unlike so many times it had done before, this time the blades did not burn. "What? Why isn't it resonating?"

Percy took this chance and jumped off the roof. As much as he wanted to end with a "Big Bang" he knew better to try and survive than closing his eyes and plugging his ears, that's how he survived up till now, by having hope. Feeling strong air full with thick debris, Percy grabbed at the iron sphere on her belt, then throwing it at a near lamppost. The iron ball was attached to a wire, wrapping itself around the lamp and swinging Percy safely to the ground.

Once again the assault continued, the skies churn and contorted. Above all of the colors a brilliant blue beast rose in a roar. Lightning and electricity bouncing around the clouds, Zeus has arrived.

All of the gods blended into a chaotic mirage, like a demonic dragon. It's scales lighted the gloomy night brighter than day. It's claws tear the city in half. It's breath, burning the stars above. And it's now chancing after the Reaper.

"**Perseus!**" A familiar voice called wise and powerful. In the opposite direction of the dragon beast a sailing vessel flew through the sky, riding the clouds. The Grande Ecstasy, the last of the battle ship of the Titans. And on the bowsprit, a golden champion, old in age, with burning gold eyes and a white fire crown. Kronos.

"**Perseus, protect the stone at all cost! You are the last hope for human kind. Stop Chaos!**" Kronos rose extending his scythe, the black instrument cracked and melted. Shattering in his hand, the golden dust swirled into a vortex.

"No-" Percy knew what Kronos intended, they, the elites have been briefed on this several times. The ultimate Arcane art. The greatest spell in all of the Archive, one such spells that only Kronos can perform, a spell that Kronos was _made_ to cast. However, at the cost of that spell were the life of both Kronos and the target of the spell.

Time Reaper.

Golden light. Golden mist. Robed skeleton. White scythe. Then Percy was gone, along with the rest of the world.

...Error...

[100110] ...Damage...

[10010] [001110100101] ...restore failed...

...Memory...

[01010011] ...Data

[1110110101] [0110] corruption...

[]

01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100100 01110010 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 [D]02345 0460303 56004306 4350[A]06 30034[T]0 34603403 4[A]034567 005[R]745 60807806 3507[E]58 9040[C]30 45[O]0324 062080[N] 00670653 047[S]001 0001400 12[T]0230 50457[R]5 64005760 76[U]5703 04030042 750[C]040 50800350 567[T][I]5 002[O]600 260[N]503


	2. New World- Charice

**Charice - New World**

**AN: Please read this part. Okay, so I didn't really wanted to reveal this until the next chapter, but the first chapter was cut in half. The more informational half is being kept, and the other half became chapter one. Why? Because if I showed you the whole thing it'll ruin the entire story. So I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's, , exactly how it's suppose to be. All fragmented.**

**(Re-edited, because i feel like the begininning needed to be better for the ender to be more attractive)**

* * *

Soft muffles of sound caught Percy's ears, a bright and warm light shown through his eyelids. He was awake yet didn't move nor think, like being half asleep. Children could be heard laughing and yelling. Strange. The sound of innocent and ignorant laughs. Not fill with malice or heavy with weariness. So rare.

Percy could remember his last la1u0g00h1100100100110

Percy couldn't remember his last laugh. It was so blurry, so distant. Odd. It seemed like it was only yesterday, laughing with his closest friend. Some one who he had great affections for...

"Percy?"

A voice. A voice so familiar. But Percy can't remember where it was form. Not an enemy, but not a close ally.

"Percy?..." the voice sounded concern. Too concern for their own good.

"What is it?" Percy turned his head to the side, feeling the rough straw texture. "Don't worry. Don't you know I'm hard to break?" couldn't really survive the wrath of the gods being soft now can we?

The voice chuckled, it sounded nervous. Maybe something big happen while he was out.

Percy forced his eyes to open. Instead of the bleak world he was expecting, Percy found beautiful fields, lush trees, and plump flowers. So bright, so colorful, the very scene was powerful enough to bring tears to Percy's eyes. Such undomesticated nature.

"Percy." the voice next to him was glowing weaker.

Percy turned to face Grover Underwood. Then, everything stopped. Time stood still the wind held its breath. All was silent. Here, sitting next to Percy was Grover, some one who should be long since dead.

"I-I'm sorry."

The world shattered, the sky began to fall. Everything began to move not noticing the horror of it all.

"I couldn't save you or your mother-"

Percy jumped from his seat and landed on his weak legs. He needed to make a run for it. The mutated satyr was about as dangerous as the gods. Once he was on his legs, they gave out, Percy grabbed for the railing barely kept himself up. He instinctively reached for his blade, but found no hilt. His next line of attack was spells, so he raised his free left hand, palm out, at Grover. There was no abundant source of Arcane, a small pulse of electricity popped on his palm.

"Damnit!" He was rendered helpless, immovable, weaponless, and even his spells have been canceled out. He didn't even know that was possible!

"Whoa, please calm down. You're safe now." Grover still had his innocent and weak tone. For some reason Percy had a sudden urge to trust this... Grover.

Grover helped Percy back to his feet, sitting him back down in the seat next to Grover's. He then position a straw connected to a cup to nectar in Percy's mouth.

"Please drink this." Grover sounded pleading almost as if he knew Percy would resist.

And he was right. Percy felt like a child, jerking his head away from the straw, he still couldn't trust a dead man. Could… Could this be the afterlife? Had he died?

Percy nearly choked up the nectar, but managed to keep it under.

"What's wrong? Is it bad? Well, that's the first." Grover tried laughing but it didn't work, he only managed a weak snicker.

"G-Grover?" Percy's voice sounded so off, so light. What happened to his witty, sarcastic tone?

"What is it?"

"What's the year?" Percy held his breath his stomach twisting in agony.

"What?" Grover laughed, "Don't tell me you've hit your head, too!" But his joking tone dropped when he saw Percy's dead serious eyes. "It's 05, w-why?"

Percy let his breath go, his hand entwine as he thought. Time reaper, worked? But how? No one, not the gods nor any monsters can survive that spell. That's what Kronos said, so how. If it weren't for his up most self-control, he would have screamed. Why is all this happening, what was his mission again? Think. The answers must be within his memories.

Percy squeezed his eyes shut, but he saw nothing but blurred mist. A strange feeling begin to burn in the back of his head, like a souring headache.

...Y**0**_u A_Re T**h**e _**L**_ast hø**P**_e_...

...Protect the stone at all cost...

Stone? What stone? Why did Kronos ask him for such an aimless task? It was all so frustrating.

"Percy, if you're feeling any better, we should meet up with Chiron the camp director and Mr. D." By then Percy had finished his drink and feeling a lot better.

"Mr… D?" Dionysus?! What would happen now...? Should he attempt in an assassination? No, he's far too weak, weaponless, and no form of Arcanum magic to protect him from devastating blows.

"Mr. D is our other camp director. He's been waiting for you to wake up, and wants to talk to you." Grover seemed worried and even a bit afraid. But why?

Percy brace himself for the worst. If needed he's sure he can make a run for it, so he nodded. "Alright, sure."

"He's just round the corner, so if you're ready..." Grover helped Percy up off the chair and after seeing that he's capable of walking, lets him go. The breath taking view of the camp hit like bricks, sucking out all of his air. The arena, the amphitheater, the volleyball, they weren't as shocking this time as the first, but the feeling of guilt and nostalgia easily replaced. If one were to come up to him right now and tell him he was dead, he'd believe it.

Down the end of the porch, two men sat across a card table. One of them was Dionysus, wearing a tiger pattern Hawaiian shirt with the stench of alcohol almost visible.

There was a blonde girl. She rested on the rail next to the two men. Her gray eyes paid no mind to Percy, and looked as if she could be more interested being just about anywhere else but here. Her name was Annabeth...

Percy felt weak, his head was down cast, and his arms tingled along with every other spot on his back. Grover whispered something, but they seemed to blend with everything else in the world.

Her, she's here, right here in arms reach. So close, so very close, the one, the only one able to cost Percy his greatest pain. The only one left he still cared with such intensity, to the very end. The one who ended his life, Annabeth was the one who killed Percy five years ago. Percy was stoned alongside everyone he cared, leaving a limp mask, carrying out mission after mission for the unfathomable idea of hope. Now here she is again, the very place where they first met.

He wanted more than anything, to wake up, to see the pitiful life he lived, to see the resistance at their lowest struggle. But he can't. This wasn't a dream, and he certainly wasn't dead. Now is his greatest and final test, to face his fear and stand victorious, there was no other option. Even so the very thought of her name begins a tidal wave on his defenses.

"Percy?" Chiron called, pulled his attention back to reality. The boy barely had the will to look up. "Are you alright?" He nodded, but Chiron didn't look convinced. "Why don't you take a seat?" Percy didn't move, and shook his head after a moment.

"Well, brat," Dionysus grunted, deciding he was fed up with Percy's disrespect. "You better show some respect. I can just see you turning into a flowerpot. Maybe then-"

"Please Mr. D, have some sympathy for the lad." Chiron tried, showing kind eyes.

"Why do you even bother with trash heaps like these 'kids'?"

Percy's glare reached through his bangs and connected with Dionysus. For a moment the two stared into one another, as if unintentionally passing information.

Dionysus choked on his diet coke, breaking the contact. Percy instinctively jerked his head aside, the feeling of being explored by someone else never suited him. It always left him so open and vulnerable, he hated that.

"I think you should leave." Dionysus said flatly.

"Mr. D-"

"Now...!" Dionysus cut off Chiron not making eye contact with anyone, just staring down at his deck of cards.

"Right then, Annabeth, please escort Percy here to cabin eleven." There was a strange strain on Chiron's voice.

Annabeth said "Sure, Chiron."

The camp looked the same as in Percy's memories. However seeing them, all the parts and areas put together again gave off a strange, new feel, like it's the first time Percy's been here.

"This is where the cabins are-" Annabeth paused, looking back, Percy wasn't beside her, he was standing a couple of yards back, right before entering the cabin boundary. "What's wrong?"

Percy stared at the ground, not daring to look up. He was afraid, afraid of the dead bodies hanging off the grounds and the campers nailed to the cabins. He was afraid of the monsters that would soon jump from the woods in an ambush.

"Come on."Aannabeth's patience was running low. She grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him towards the cabins.

Percy, didn't fight, he couldn't. He did, however look up, and saw the beautiful, gold flowing hair, shining like sunset over the ocean. Right, he was in safe hands. For now at least.

Annabeth led Percy to cabin eleven, the door was already open and the cabin was packed. Hermes and undetermined all swarming in social activities. A boy, slightly older than the rest came up, with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing an orange tank top and cutoffs. A scar that runs down his right cheek that seems to haunt Percy every night.

"This is Luke." Introduced Annabeth, "Everyone, Percy. Percy, cabin eleven."

Percy nodded weakly. His energy was still low, from what, he wasn't sure, but the dead faces certainly didn't help.

"Determ-"

"Undetermined." Percy cut in, this only cause more stares.

"Percy, let me show you to the basketball court." Annabeth, grabbed Percy's hand again and pulled him out the door.

[]

"Jackson, I don't know what your trying at, but you'll be staying with eleven until you are determined." Annabeth stopped and stared, before rephrasing. "If you are determined, so if I were you, I'd be nicer."

"I'm tired." Percy sighed, feeling overwhelmed, not by the camp, but him being here and why he was. "I really want to sleep."

Annabeth examined Percy's averted eyes. "Percy how much do you know? Greek mythology, you've realized their fact not fiction, right?"

He nodded, showing his tiredness in slow movements.

"So you should know that you are a demigod, half mortal and half god. And as such, we are hunted down by monsters, vicious beast from Greek myths, our counterparts. Every demigod child will most definitely suffer some form of lost and grief, if not already. You can't be so self-centered.

"We as demigods are different from mortal in two ways; first we are part god. And second is our will to fight no matter the odds, as long as you remember who you are and what you're fighting for. You need to be stronger than everyone else to survive and protect everyone you care for. If you need, come to us, we are your family now."

Annabeth came close and wrapped her arms around Percy, feeling warmth were he buried his face. Percy was shaking, maybe from physical tiredness, maybe not. Annabeth truly didn't know the kid, she spoon-fed him while he was recovering, but she'd comfort him for as long as he needed. She knows the pain of not having parents; then again she didn't lose her parents the way Percy did. She never had one to begin with. However, Percy didn't have anyone else left, no friends, like she did.

Percy pulled away and smiled, for the first time. A true smile, one that has been mimicked for years now. He's decided this one was real. This Annabeth wasn't an illusion she was real and everybody else as well. This isn't a second chance; it's a second life a real life that will be cherished until the very end.

"Well, what do we have here?" Clarisse approached with a few of her siblings. "Bunch of lovebirds."

"Clarisse..." Annabeth hissed.

"Going so low as picking off a newbie? Low, even for you." Clarisse's siblings snickered and laughed. "You know Prissy, we have an initiation ceremony for newbies like you."

"Clarisse-"

"Don't worry, I got this." Percy interjected, stepping forward.

"Brave aren't we." the Ares kids begins to taunt, but was ignored by Percy.

Clarisse waited for Percy to make the first move, but he didn't even raise his arms. So her patients was quickly broken and charged. Clarisse grabbed at Percy's hair, but was more than surprised when his arms flied up in a block, pushing her arms into the sky.

Clarisse propelled her other hand in a low hook. Percy blocked using one arm and punched Clarisse's inner forearm with his other fist. Percy sent two punches, one following the other, first in her upper chest and the second to her face. Percy followed up with a side kick to Clarisse's left, forcing her down.

"Shit!" The Ares kids stepped up to help, but was immediately stopped by Clarisse.

"Stay back!" Clarisse pushed herself back up and took on a defensive poise. "Don't think your weak punches can bring me down that easily!"

Without warning, Clarisse was upon him, swinging her outstretched right arm with incredible speed. Percy attempt for a block, but buckled under the pressure. Clarisse stepped back and launched her knee into Percy's abdomen, causing him to gag. She once again, jumped for a straightforward punch. Percy had recovered enough to raise his arm and slide under her attack jamming his other elbow in her stomach.

The two both retreated, making distance between them. Their breaths heavy and hard, small beads of sweat run down their cheeks. The scorching sun was brighter and more so intense than Percy had originally thought.

As if an unknown gunfire, the two opponents charged. Percy swerved to the right and went airborne in a series of spins. Clarisse threw her strongest punch and Percy landed his deadliest kick. The punch hit Percy's chest while the kick connected to Clarisse's shoulder, and immediately the two fell to the grounds.

"W-what..." Someone voice. Not quite able to comprehend the battle that played through.

Percy grabbed his chest and poised himself on one hand, his breathing very much unsteady; it's like returning to a harsh training after months of break. Nevertheless he got up, and reached his other hand out to his former comrade.

Clarisse took a moment before processing what the gesture meant, and surprising even Percy, took the hand and pulled herself up.

"You got moves, give you that." With that Clarisse walks off taking her siblings with her.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth sound actually concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

[]

The conch horn blew in the distance, sounding dinner. The dinning pavilion was like a small torch in the woods from Half-Blood hill. The night was sky clear and shiny like the eyes of the gods glancing down at the world.

Percy leaned against the tallest of pine trees, Thalia's tree. His gaze lost in the mysterious world, which was equally lost. So many possibilities, so many options. Too bad he only have this second chance to explore them. What exactly would happen if he were to free Thalia now, before the summers end? He wouldn't be the prophecy, of course the thought of leaving the pressure of the world on Thalia was far too worst to even consider.

Thalia. The thought of seeing her once more sparked a fire of excitement. Percy had been so absorbed in brooding to even realize all the great wonders that were reset in the world.

However, he wasn't going to get sidetracked, he won't forget his mission to defeat the gods. This all started because of them and it will end with them. The pain that erected from their heinous acts will never be forgiven as long as he still lived, the last to carry the pain and sorrow from the future. No, the gods' punishment won't be handled lightly.

"Percy?" A voice called from the base of the hill. It was Luke, slowly climbing the slope. "What are you doing here? Dinner's ready."

"Oh, I'm not that hungry actually." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Had a hard day?" Luke slid down against the tree, opposite of Percy. "You shouldn't worry about that, it'll get better, I promise. Not that great, but better."

In a way Percy can connect with Luke, they both shared a strong, unwilling hatred for the gods, with completely different reasons. But Percy knew plenty well the feeling of being left, unloved by his father and watching his mother perish.

"Luke, what do you think of the gods?"

"What do I think?" He sounded generally surprised. "Arrogant. Self centered and heartless." his voice was hard, full of bitterness. "They act all high and mighty on their thrones while we Demigods struggle for approval, and then doesn't even get noticed." his breathing became heavy with hate, but just as he was starting to get worked up he sighs. "Sorry, I... Have a lot on my mind. But what's more important is what you think of them."

_Me? _Percy thought, all of his hate, distrust, betrayal, they all seem too far for words. "Well," Percy sighed, an old habit not suited for a twelve year old. "I guess we can both agree on them being cocky. But I really have, more or less, personal reasons for dislike."

Luke stared over his shoulder for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you sounded like an Athena's child, is all."

Percy blushed, feeling silly for not acting like his age. Kinda. Hopefully it was too dark to tell.

"Here, I brought some biscuits." Luke opened a grocery bag; pulling two bundles the size of two fists each, he past one to Percy who was glad to open it. Inside were three biscuits, still warm, with strawberry fillings. Percy began biting, devouring one quickly. "Not hungry, eh."

"Shut up. This is just how I eat."

Luke chuckled, before beginning on his own. "Yeah, forget what I said about being an Athena."

Percy glared, but the light from the heavens was only so bright. They ate in silence, not really feeling for a conversation. Not until they were finished.

"Have you ever thought?" Percy begins a question he wasn't fully aware of. "That maybe, the Titans didn't deserve what they got?"

For a moment Luke looked to the skies, as if waiting for a thunder. "Well, kind of, not really often. It all depends on what perspective you look from." Luke readjusted clearly ready to rant on something he was totally familiar with. "In the Titans eyes, it wouldn't really look all that fair, ruling the worlds, and one day, a few kids decides to take over. And does. That doesn't really seem all that fair. But in the humans' perspective, it's the greatest thing to ever happen. The gods removed the evil oppressors and created a new world to venture in. So, it really comes down to two opinions; supremacy over law, or freedom over supremacy."

"Have you thought about this much?" Percy wasn't totally engrossed, but he was able to connect several points that he had thought about as well.

"No, not really, just here and there, never really had a critical thinking session on it or anything." Luke chuckled again, but there was this strange feel of relief, after spilling his thoughts.

"Maybe we should get back-" Just then, the conch horn blew again.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" Luke got up and offered a hand, a gesture that was unplanned and natural. And Percy accepted.

[]

Every morning, Percy would rise before dawn and hike into the woods, preferably near the lake, and begin his routine. Not the one he used to preform in his last life, which would completely disintegrate him. Instead, he decided to start with pitiful push-ups, sit-ups, laps, and both Mix Marshall arts and Titan combat and swordplay. His "work out" would last until 11, which is when cabin eleven would be waking up.

The reason Percy began so quickly and not allowing his injuries to heal properly, was because of his realization of exactly how weak he was. His arms bruised up terribly after his tussle with Clarisse, and frankly, he had the art of surprise on his side. She thought he was new and weak, but he couldn't be any more opposite, actually, he could, if he was back in shape. Even his knuckles are soring, and he barely used them, not to mention his twisted right ankle. Yes, the Reaper of the Gods is out of shape like nobody cares.

Even with one intense workout on top of another, his morning sessions along with Demigod activities, which barely counted, he wasn't seeing any form of results, except for his stamina, which wasn't really the point of this.

After that, the day continued like normal, Greek lessons, which he was already a master in, having been able to memorize every single character in mythology, and so much as going into other mythology such as Shintoism, but some how none of that really help because the Americanized Greek monster look nothing like the ones in the books, so much of the learning involved trial and error. Which, at the least, sucked.

Other activities were somewhat new, in that Percy haven't seen them in years, such as painting. There was no need for paintings, but every so often, he'd crack his knuckles and have a try at drawing. Archery was the most disappointing. Percy was no good at archery, however, after years of trying, with nothing but hard determination, he was able to work up his muscle memory enough to shoot an arrow, but that was all washed away along with his physical endurance.

Nevertheless, Percy managed to survive the day without too many difficulties. Grover and Percy sat down near the lake after barely making up the climbing wall at the same rate as the other campers. There he decided to refresh on several Demigod "must know" facts such as reforming, the fury, and so on so forth. Mostly so that they wouldn't think he's some kind of spy, already familiar with being a Demigod.

Once they've reached the subject of the Minotaur, Grover immediately stood up. "Oh Tartarus!" Thunder rolled over the sky. "I completely forgot! Percy, wait here for a minute!" and there he went, skidding away.

So, now alone, Percy dipped his fingertip in the lake, creating smooth ripples on its surface. Slowly, he moved in circles, trying to forget about everything that's been happening for now, but that quickly failed as he began to plot for the future. What will he do exactly? One couldn't simply walk onto Olympus and slay the gods. Speaking of unnecessary violence. Capture the flag will be taking place tonight, what will happen, is he going to be on the defensive again? What will Annabeth be planning now, her and her devious mind.

The water flatted despite Percy's movement, making soft lines as his finger glided along the surface. It was so calming. Percy's hand tensed, forcing ripples across the lake. Comfort is not needed from his father now.

"Hey, Percy!" Grover returned breathing heavy. "I, I went and pick this up a couple of days ago." He extended the shoebox in his hands. "Everything was happening so fast I totally forgot to give this to you."

Percy took the box and opened it. Inside was a black and white Minotaur's horn. A smile crack across his face. Yes the Minotaur's horn, Percy's symbol of power. And now maybe he can consider remaking his gear, though that would be a long and hard process.

After a little more chatter, the two separated to their own activities until the conch horn blew.

The excitement of the campers were so incredibly loud that Percy had the urge to hide on Half-Blood Hill, but of course Luke wouldn't let him. "We need you." He said, it's probably Annabeth more or less that wanted to use him.

"The teams this time are led by the Athena and Ares cabin. Tonight we have made a truths with cabin six." Luke explained, pointing to the red flag with the boar's head. "That's the Ares flag, for this game, you need to lead a small group of distraction through the main route while we enter through a smaller path and take the flag."

"How do you know they'll be going through the main route?"

"Because you're there." Luke answered simply. "The Ares cabin has taken a liking to you after the little incident on your first day. Their pride's been hurt. And needless to say, we 'leaked' out plans to the enemy."

"Why are you telling me this again?" Percy's finger shook with excitement, it's been a while since he was used as a distraction, and he loved to be purposely put in the face of danger and strive for nothing.

"Because we need you to watch out. The Ares cabin can hold a good grudge, and the last thing we need is a good fighter being crippled." There was a strange strain in his words.

The teams flooded into the forest and waited until the horn blew signaling the game have begun. (**AN: now that I think about it, isn't this like the hunger games?**) Immediately Percy rushed into the main path, so open, the chances for traps and ambushes are so high. Percy had about fifteen or so people behind him, another ten with Annabeth and Luke, and the rest of the team was dispersed throughout the forest.

Percy raised his hand, palms out, and everyone else stopped behind, they were shield by some trees on the side. There in the clearing about thirteen yards ahead was three enemy players. Three? Only three? Why?

The only thing that comes to mind is that they've decided to attack the infiltration team, maybe they've set up traps in the main path. "Yo, guys. You need to retreat and join Annabeth, it looks like they've headed for them."

The closes camper nodded in agreement, and passed the message to the rest. After a minute the silent message passed through everyone and they began to move back the way they've came.

"I'll take care of these three." He assured his teammate. And once they were gone Percy boldly walked into the clearing, catching the guards' attention. They shuffled around looking everywhere but at him. "What's wrong guys?" Percy called out almost as if he was actually concerned. "Did Clarisse leave you guys behind?" Now he was crossing the line, his voice was clearly taunting.

Once Percy entered the center of the clearing, he stopped, feeling a strange urge. Then suddenly, without sound, ten other Ares campers walked onto the stage, cutting off every possible exit.

"No Percy Jackson. Your decoy was perfect." One of the Ares kids stepped up, holding a small battle-ax and a shield. "You should go and tell that wise girl of her job well done."

Percy gritted his teeth feeling utterly idiotic and humiliated. He gripped tightly on his sword, feeling once again that familiar urge. No. It's more like an exceedingly powerful emotion like anger, but not quite as controlling.

"Where's Clarisse, too busy trying to win to say 'hi'?" Percy eyed each opponent carefully; they mostly looked to be heavily armed. But there's no way he can out run them, not in his pitiful-ten-minute-per-mile body.

"No, we decided to throw the party ourselves. Since Clarisse is too busy for a runt like you." The same kid said (**AN: for now Percy's going to refer everyone under 20 a kid because he hasn't gotten use to being twelve yet**). "Now, if you don't mind, die for us!"

At that very moment, everything turned into instinct. Time slowed and sound seized. Percy batted the low swing of the ax and swirled around to parry a high swing of a sword. Percy landed a kick into the kid and turned to block an incoming swing with his shield. He slashed through the chest armor of the swinger, drawing little blood, but enough for him to fall helplessly frighten on the ground.

A hammer came down from over head, but he rolled under the swing and cut the hilt of the hammer, undoing the straps and causing the hilt to fall apart, the giant cubed stone fell useless on the ground.

Percy smacked a swinging sword away and turned around to parry another sword. Percy raised his right leg and stomped the first guy in his stomach. Then spin 360 passed the still locked sword and hit the opponent in the temple with the butt of his sword.

A slash cut the unprotected fabric of Percy's thigh, not too deep. Another on his back, like flowing lava from his right shoulder to the left of his hip. His cry was muted like everyone else. Sweat start to drop quicker and quicker, some even getting in his eyes, or is that blood that flowed from his injured head. His arms sored and throbbed with bruises and cuts.

Some one, managed to hit Percy's leg with something hard and he fell to the ground on one knee. "D-Damn." sounds returned as his adrenaline depleted.

"Well." The ax kid walked cockily in front of Percy. "Looks like you're no match for the power of Ares. Undetermined."

"Strange," Percy panted, "I could've sworn I didn't see you fight after the first blow."

The ax man kicked Percy in the chest and stepped on him. "Yeah, make your pathetic jokes. I'm going to kill you. There's no way you can run with all of us here."

The ax drops and digs into Percy's chest armor, then through his orange camp shirt and into his skin.

01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100110 01101100 01101111 01110111 00101110 00100000 01001100 01101001 01101101 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110

There was a scream, loud and piercing, a mindless cry. Was it his? Had he cried such a terrible and frighten sound? Yes it was he; his body was overtaken by brutal and uncontrollable instinct, and a power, a power that was far too familiar to overlook.

Another gift sent along with him from the future. Arcanum was the structure of magic, the will and essence of Chaos that was spilled over the world when Chaos was encased. Arcana was power that allows Titans, gods, monsters, and Demigods to preform incredible feats, the power that started the Chaos wars and the same power that will end it.

The Ares child flew into the air, propelled by an azure aura. The closest camper was launched, flying into the bushes; the one next to him went a second after, this time into a tree. One by one every Ares campers were thrown away from the battlefield. None of them were hurt, but all of them ran.

The conch blew and the game was over. Alas Annabeth and Luke got the flag, Percy was sure of it.

Then, just like that. Percy fell to the ground again. His stomach burning like fire. His arms felt as if they were pealing off, his legs trembled without strength. The flow of blood quickened and a pool of red formed around Percy.

"Percy!" Aannabeth's voice called. Her form shimmered into view, her cap in hand. "Oh gods!" She fell to her knees beside his unmoving form. Her hands touched the body lightly. Almost afraid if she put the slightest pressure on him, he would pop like a balloon of blood. "Percy, w-what do I do?" For once she found herself completely clueless. There he was, a boy who she barely knew, dying because her plan went sour. Playing with people like pawns of a game can be so dangerous, how come she didn't realize this?

"Water." Percy uttered. His voice was so weak, maybe not even conscious. "Water." he urged.

"Water?" Annabeth repeated stupidly. Whatever he means, he knew what he was trying to do. So Annabeth began to pull and almost immediately stopping when she heard his groan of pain.

Percy moaned again, his arm stars to move. Planting itself in the dirt. With a tired grunt Percy pushed himself up off the ground. It was as if watching the greatest miracle Annabeth gawked, the boy, all cut up and injured, got on his knees as if he was waking up from sleep. The blood flow has lightened, but didn't stop. Percy frowned; his face was so pale it made him looked like a vampire, an extremely tired and sleepless vampire.

"Jesus." Percy swore under his breath, his vision blurred, small spots of color pulsed in his eyes. His body was mostly numb, but he still felt stings of cuts and tenderness of bruises. It was as if he had just blacked out and forgot everything for a split second but just as quickly returned leaving him confused. Slowly the surrounding placed together like a puzzle, and he was able to make out the form of a girl in front of him. He smiled, almost a stupid smile, the lost of blood took its toll on him.

Just as Aannabeth's worry turned to anger, Percy got serious again.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled and knocked Annabeth over with his weak arm. A black beast jumped from the trees, bearing its fangs.

"Auranda!" Percy stretched out his arms. A vortex form from water that was not there, pointed like a cone. The water drilled into the beast, mixing the monster dust along with the clockwise spin of the water. The hellhound was no more. The water dissipated before even touching the ground. And once again Percy felt as if his body went raw.

However they were no longer alone. Chiron with a fleet of master archers stood arrows nocked, too fazed to loosen their tense arms. Luke stood next to Chiron panting hard, sword in one hand shaking slightly.

Everyone. Everyone was here. Looking. Staring. Startled and frightened. Maybe not even because of the monster but because of Percy.

"Percy..." Annabeth uttered. So quiet he almost didn't hear. Before he even turned around he knew what he'd find. A trident flowing like a hologram, shimmering green and blue.

"All hail Perseus, son of Poseidon. God of the sea, the earth shaker, father of horses."

[]

The night calmed down, the campers left for their cabins with the feel of unease still on them. Percy was sent to the infirmary with Annabeth as company, but Chiron told her to go and leave the boy alone.

It was far into the night, no one was awake. All sounds in the forest died down. The moon and stars cast a light through the windows of the infirmary. Percy lay on a bed awake starring at the ceiling. The room was so big and empty. The shadows danced in the corner of his eyes, giving him a feel that he's not alone. The medical nymph said that he had amazing healing attributes and his blood has stop leaking, and torn muscles already started to stitch itself back together.

They urged him to take a pain stabilizer despite him trying to convince them he's alright. After a while I gave in and took the pills. Whatever happened during the game seems so blurry like a dream. Whatever happened, it felt good, not the part when he was being beat up or after when he nearly lost it. But in that blurry middle when he seemed to release his bundled up emotions.

Emotions. There seemed to be an endless supply of them recently, so unnecessary and troublesome. He was slipping up. He wasn't convincing anyone that he's new. With the fights and the game, not the mention when he practically shouted out "undetermined" back on the first day. He needed to get in role and put his persona in place.

01010101 01101110 01101011 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110

Percy's body stiffened then curled up into a ball. A sudden overwhelming sensation blew through him, one so intense he nearly screamed. The blood pounded in his ears, small stars appeared in his vision. Small bolts of electricity ran through his skin.

There was only one thing running through Percy's mind. His weak spot. The sensation was identical to the weak spot in Achilles blessing, except it was all over. Not just in his skin, it was through his whole body, into the very core of his bones.

It had only one meaning, and Percy knows it well. Limit Break. When Arcana drained dangerously low it meats Limit Break. The feel of Limit Break will be sharp and piercing. However when Arcane reaches an abnormally high peak it reaches Limit Break again, this time the feel will be overwhelming, much like it is now.

Limit Break due to a high spike of Arcane is rare and only happened if one was in an area that attracted high quantity of Arcane.

One devastating effect of Arcane overload is if the vessel can not contain the essence then, when the vessel collapses, all of the stored up Arcane will disperse and damage everyone in a two kilometer radius, in this case, kill every kill-able person at camp.

Percy slid out of his bed and stumbled to the door. Once outside he turned for the closest direction to the forest, and sprinted, ignoring the growing pressure rising from his abdomen. The Break took longer then suspected, and Percy managed to make it to the border of camp before he collapsed on his knees.

He screamed, violent aura raged through the trees. The ground shook, the lake danced, the very air seemed to vibrate. The feeling, it was as if being run through by a spear. Having the rest of his body burn from the inside out. Percy ripped his infirmary shirt apart, the buttons flying into the bushes.

Underneath, in the center of Percy's chest, shined a bright, blue light, shooting rays into the dark night. There on his chest was a small blue stone, clear as a crystal.

* * *

**AN: Hopefully I didn't make too many errors, but for some reason my computer doesn't have grammar check and barely any spelling check. Now, for the story. It'll get more interesting after Percy get the quest, that's when the fic will split from the original.**


	3. Numb- Linkin Park

**AN: So here's another chapter, I had a hard time editing it what with all the projects, exams, and my birthday. So some things might be incorrect. I hope you enjoy.**

**Numb**

01010101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100101 01100110 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01101101 01100001 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101101 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101100 01100011 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100110 01101001 01100111 01110101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001111 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01100011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01101001 01101110 01110101 01100101 01100100 00101110

_"Percy...! Hurry...! Trap...!"_

Dark shadows loomed over the City of New Olympus where the sun never rises. Like tortured souls, the clouds crawled around the empire state building, dark faces screaming in torment. The blood red moon hung over the sky unmoving for years now, bleeding its light on the empty streets of the city.

The actual city was silent, soundless, except for the wailing wind. Giant statues of gold, silver, and diamond rose from the roads proudly showing the heroism of the gods. Stakes posted with the crucified bodies of the titans and despicable traitor demigods lined the streets on either side. The faces were familiar, everyone among the rebellion know one another. Their personal connections run deep, their laughs and cries shared as one.

Every light, from lamp post to neon signs were turned on, yet not even a single soul spoke. Ominous, the word fit the scene perfectly. The ongoing battle between the gods and the titans continue to drag on, however the titans were coming to an end, along with the only shred of hope. A soft light glowed just over the edge of the horizon, briefly then died out once more. The gods have become far too arrogant, leaving their Capitol complete unprotected, of course knowing them, they didn't need the protection; no assault team passes the battle field unnoticed by the gods. Even if they managed to get one or two though to the other side there was nothing that they could have been done. Of course, no one but the Reaper, the Phantom of champions.

Deep within the empire state building, inside the secret sanctum of the gods, a dull sound of metal on glass echoed quietly, again and again. The chamber was made of green diamonds stitched with fine Eternal Plasma and rare, Cryptic Diamond. At the center a large Blood Stone crystal shields the objective. Once more the Reaper pounded with Immortal Silver glove, his Arcane art pouring energy into ever contact. Finally with a sharp squeak, the glass lock was broken. The shadowed figure slipped the small blue light though the layer of crystal barrier.

Within his palms lay a small stone, glowing with the last pure essence and Arcane left in the worlds. The stone pulsated with irregular power, flowing in every direction, reenergizing its holder. Quickly, the man stuffed the pure blue light into his white pouch.

01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100101 00101101 01110011 01110101 01100010 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100111 01100101 01100100 00101110

"Chiron!" the nurse nymph ran into the high house, panting hard. Inside a large room 8 consolers stood around a ping pong table waiting for the nurse to fetch Percy so they could start the meeting. The consolers looked slum, not complete over the night before's events.

Annabeth turned around, standing in between Luke and the old centaur.

"What is wrong?" Chiron's voice was still strong and wise like they've always been. Some had to be strong, even for heroes.

"P-Percy..!" the nymph breathed. Chiron's tail waved like they do when he was nervous.

"What? What's wrong!" Annabeth surprised herself by being so impulsive. He _was _her responsibility. It's her fault, all of this, if she had had the guts to tell Percy of the plan, the leaking of the information, maybe then he would of been more careful (**AN: Okay, in the last chapter Percy knew about him being decoy, so that means...? Think about it, I'm going to try and not spoon feed you these little things. They are and will be important!**)

"He's gone! I-I can't find him anywhere! Oh gods, what do I do?" The nymph held her head, going through a spasm of head shakes.

"Calm down-" Annabeth ran out the door and was quickly followed by Luke. Chiron reached for them but they were already out of the door.

The nymph wasn't lying, the infirmary was completely empty. The last night's game went better then suspected. Barely anyone got hurt, well except Percy. The minor wounds was easily fixed up and delivered out. Luke turned around and sprinted for Half-Blood Hill, and the few others that followed, which compose of Annabeth, the nurse, and Lee from Apollo's cabin, who became friends with Percy trying to teach him how to shoot an arrow.

The hill was silent, small waves of wind brushed Thalia's leafs together. The gray sky gave of an ominous feel to the site. "Not here!" shouted back to Annabeth and Lee who was still at the bottom of the hill.

After several stops at the lake, in the woods, and at the arena. The group found themselves at cabin 3. Luke, in a desperate act, opens the door with fierce force. The floor was made of dull white wood. And the walls were blue with many sea shells stuck in them, so very much like a real sea shore. The beds were folded neat and clean, and drawers are closed and empty. On the ceiling was a large brilliant stain glass window in blues, greens, yellows, and aqua. Light shimmered from the other side, casting a beautiful mirage of colors on the white floor, giving a feeling that above them was not the sky but the ocean.

On the bed near the very end of the room was Percy, sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling a thin white glove from the camp store on his left hand. The gloves are fingerless; it was originally used for the climbing wall. Percy looked up casually.

"Wait, wait. Take off your shoes before coming in!" He scolded Luke as he was already one foot in.

"Percy!" Annabeth stomp across the room and raised her right arm.

"W-wait!" Percy raised his own arms in defense. "T-time out, I'm not fully healed yet."

"That's exactly the point!" Annabeth begin to hit Percy on the arm. "You're suppose to wait until the nurse..." She pointed to the wood nymph. "To discharge you!" her flailing arms came to a stop. "You got us all worried! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That you've stepped on the bleach white floor with dirty shoes?"

"For yourself, Percy." Luke repeated. "Now if you two are done we should report to Chiron." he turned and walked out without the slightest care. But the way he shouted and the urgency in his steps told a different story.

Percy put on his shoes and followed Lee to the big house while Annabeth decided to have a chat with the confused nymph.

Back at the conference table, Chiron talked about a few problems that have been occurring on Olympus. Such as family feuds that has started to affect the world as a whole.

"The master bolt has been stolen." Chiron stated, and before anyone can freak out he continued. "It also seems like Dionysus has been called back for duties of higher proportions." This should have at least cracked a smile in one or two of their faces, but it didn't. Higher proportion. Something that's more so important than the Demigods.

"Do we have any leads on the thief?" Clarisse placed her palm on the table, but something in her voice changed from yesterday. She didn't have that fire and fierceness that was there.

For some strange reason, Percy had the urge to step in front of Luke as if trying to block an archer from their target.

"Yes." Chiron sounded restrained. Here it comes. "Lord Zeus believes a Demigod has stolen the bolt, considering other deities cannot enter one another's domain. And so he is now accusing Perseus here as the culprit." Though no one voiced it, everyone already suspected the answer, so no one really looked too awfully shocked and accusing.

"B-but, Percy didn't do anything." Annabeth tried with no fire in her voice, it's like she's fighting a losing argument. "I mean, he just got here, he didn't even know about..." her voice trailed off.

"Yes, Percy might very well be falsely accused. That is why we must bestow him a quest." Chiron looked so very conflicted, almost like he wanted to protect Percy but knows better than to restrain him from the gods' will.

Quests have been suspended for so many years that when Percy was given one, he was surprised no one looked at all envious or jealous.

"What do I need to do?" Percy asked trying on his hard and serious tone. It worked; his voice was low almost like it didn't fit the twelve year old body.

"Well, let me escort you to the oracle." The room seemed to tense at the name and it was clear why. No one liked the oracle. It's been dead for far too long, the thought of the rotting body under those tie-dyed clothe brought goose bumps.

The consolers were dismissed leaving Annabeth and Chiron behind. An unspoken agreement pasted through her and Chiron, so he didn't bother ushering her out. Chiron pointed Percy to the top of the stairs, but did not come himself, most likely because he was part horse.

The green trap door at the end gave of an old and eerie feel. The dark corners aren't lit almost like giving the monsters places to hide. The hallway seemed to extend far longer then suppose to. For some reason when Percy made it to the door all he could really think about is how rusty the door knob was. The truth was he wasn't really prepared to see the frightening site of the oracle. In fact he wasn't really expecting to see it, ever. Not after (**spoilers**) Rachel took on the job. Then, of course, never again after the gods destroyed the spirit of the oracle. But apparently going back in time wasn't really in the equation. True, he's had plenty of time to think about it, but he was too distracted to do so. Or maybe, no, most likely he was just trying to push the thoughts ahead.

Now, once again, back in the dusty attic of camp, he got the chance to look at some completely useless antique. Seriously, why would anyone keep a rusted and dirty armor? Maybe if they melt it and remake something out of it, it'll be much more useful.

At the back of the room, next to the window was the oracle. Old and sad. Looking aimlessly in nothingness.

"Don't worry." Percy step up to the mummy. "I'll lift the curse, no matter what." the outside grew quite, no sound leaked through. Not even the creak of the floorboards. Percy breathed uneasily, his breath was visible. The room's temperature had dropped drastically. Going from a warm 81 degree to somewhere around 63. The windows were dark as if the lights from the sun had blacked out.

"I.." Percy's voice was frightened but not exactly shaking. _What happens if I open the window? _He thought. What would he find? Night? Nothingness?

"_Speak, seeker of hope. Speak your deepest voice._" The oracle spoke. It's head moving to face Percy.

Percy worked up the courage to look at the oracle's marble eyes. "How do I save everyone?"

_"Tis the duty of the chosen_

_Be followed by the phantom of the unseen_

_When fate is broken the breaker must fall_

_Swords to shields and the rusted pendulum will swing once more."_

Percy released his breath which he had held on to since the oracle moved. _What?_ A new prophecy, one that'll help save everyone? After a moment in the tense room, Percy decided to turn back the way he came and leave when the oracle spoke once more, this time in a more human and elegant voice.

"Thou must care for his actions, awaits ahead, pain and suffer, nothing more. Dis he who hears ghost take my last warning with him, in his heart always? Fight for the fruitful light, but forget not of the greenery that thou carries himself. Remember mine voice, I shall call forth thou name once again."

"What." Percy mumbled stupidly. _What just happened? Another prophecy? No._ The way the voice spoke was like a sincere warning and it left off almost like a message of some sort.

"Percy?" Annabeth knocked softly on the door, "A-are you finished in there?" That was when Percy realized that the room was alive once again. The floors creaked, light flooded the dust filled room.

After a quick turn to check that the oracle was indeed back at her former location, said "Y-yeah, I think it's over..."

Annabeth open the door and step back allowing Percy to go through. Down in the kitchen was Chiron in his wheelchair, drinking from a white cup filled with coffee. The rain pounded at the window and roof. The view of the outside was dark and gloomy. No campers were out today, not in the hard rain. Trees waved back and forth from the strong wind. It was clear that he wasn't welcomed at camp anymore.

"Come, have a seat." Annabeth and Percy sat across from Chiron as he drank. "Have you received the prophecy, Percy?"

Perch shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, how did it go again?" Percy thought hard, it's been hell of a long time since he thought about that first prophecy. "I think it went like this;

You must travel to the west

Face the god that has turned

Betrayed by the one you call friend

And fail to save the thing that mattered most." (**AN: I don't exactly remember the prophecy, but its ok like this since Percy probably shouldn't either.**)

"The west." Annabeth muttered, "It can't be! Not Los Angeles. That's where-"

"Yes the domain of Hades." Chiron finished.

"Does that mean Hades is 'the god that has turned?'" Annabeth said more to herself than to Chiron. "'Betrayed by the one you call friend.' Who can that be,"

"I don't have that many friends." Percy admitted.

"Nonetheless," Chiron cut in. "We must not try to decipher the future. Get ready children, I shall call for a ride to Manhattan." Chiron looked at Annabeth and remembered something. "But first, Percy you will be the lead of this quest, who do you chose to accompany you?" Annabeth formed a glare. "With the addition of Annabeth here of course."

"Hmm." Percy began to run through the possibilities, though half of his mind is still upstairs in the attic with the oracle. Finally he grinned. "How about Luke."

[]

"W-whoa!" Annabeth giggled, so unlike her. Percy tried to hide his smirk. "B-b-but why me?" Luke was at a lost for words. This might be the best thing for the plan, but, why had Percy chosen him? It's not a total surprise, considering that Luke's role was to become friends with Percy, but for some reason he didn't think, he didn't _want_ to thank Percy'd choose him.

"So? Yes or no. I could always pick someone else if you don't want to." Percy teased.

"I-I'm not sure, I don't know! Argh!" Luke raked his fingers through his blond hair.

"Don't you want to be apart of the first quest in years! Not to mention we need a strong third to balance our awkward team." Annabeth urged.

"Awkward?" Percy repeated. _I guess_. In Aannabeth's point of view the team is compose of a dagger wielder and a beginner close combat artist. So yeah, maybe a little awkward.

This seemed to change Luke's mind. "Fine, but only to protect you two. That's the only reason why."

It didn't take Luke long. To get ready, but it certainly took him a couple to "reorganize" his stuff so his siblings don't steal them. Of course, cabin eleven probably has too much respect for him to do that.

Soon the three were on the top of Half-Blood Hill, backpack ready. They all had a sleeping bag, because no one knew when they'd need to make a hasty run through the woods and not come out for days.

Percy packed a few pair of shirts socks and a tooth brush and paste, never forget tooth paste! At least have a mouth wash, one of the most important thing in the world. Annabeth's pack was larger, most likely full with books and nectar. And her bear, of course. Luke by far had the largest bag, almost like a hiking pack. What could possibly be in there? Could he be that paranoid?

Chiron toddled up from the street where a white van parked with a strawberry logo.

"Have you readied yourself?" Luke nodded. "Good." Chiron sighed. How much sleep has he lost to the quest? "Well then, I full heartedly wish for your good fortune, may the fates smile upon you three."

Luke gave his last nervous smile and walked down the hill. Annabeth hugged Chiron then jogged down next to Luke. But before Percy could give his single wave, Chiron stopped him.

"Percy, I should have trained you better, they all, the rest of the heroes, all had more time."

Percy pulled his pack strap. "Don't worry." He rose up his fist in front of his chest. "I got mad skills, 100% natural! Though, I kinda feel naked without a weapon."

"Gods!" Chiron cried. "What have I been thinking?" He fished his pockets and pulled out a bronze, gold pen, with a white metallic hook (**AN: or is it called a clip? The thingy that you clip the pen to your shirt with. By the way, the pen changed a little because I feel this is how the pen should look like**).

Percy was too shock to feel the small piece of metal in his hands to respond.

"Take good care of it Percy. It was a gift from your father." Chiron patted him on the shoulders. Percy uncapped the pen and it immediately turned into a three feet long bronze blade, one such blade with perfect balance in Percy's hand. "Anaklusmos, the blade have a dark history. It was sent to my years ago, but now it's found its owner."

Once Percy put the pen in his pockets, he nodded goodbye and left. The van traveled for hours before joined by other vehicles. Up until then Percy looked out the window at the unpleasant gray sky, churning and swirling almost like it's ready to strike them down and rain a flood to wash away the evidence.

Annabeth seemed to catch on to the unease since she stopped chatting with Luke. She leaned in next to Percy and gazed at the clouds. The feel of some one being so close evoked fear in him, the feeling of uncertain death that lies on the swift movements to either move away or eliminate the enemy. Annabeth didn't move, she didn't pull for her daggers the way it has happen so many times in his dreams. She just looked at the skies with unsure concern.

"The clouds look threatening." Percy whispered.

"Don't worry." Annabeth sat back in her seat and turned towards Luke. "Like I said. I'm here to protect you two." He said, his head turned away from them.

[]

Argus drove away leaving the three at a bus station, almost sunset. Percy stretched his arms up and around, while walking towards a wall of mailboxes. On the side of the column of boxes was a wanted posted of Percy that read "Have you seen this kid?" Percy ripped the poster off. Not because he was missing but moreover that he hated his image being posted up, and that was often back in the future, but it did slowly blow over. This just reminded him, that he was being looked for (**AN: Percy was given the quest right after he was claimed so no one had the chance to give him that newspaper**).

"You alright so far?" Luke walked up and followed Percy's eyes to the apartment buildings above. "What's wrong?"

"My home..." Percy said without even realizing it. "my home is just down the street." he turned to the road on their left, and almost like an electrical shock, flinched away. A permanent block locked him from his most damaging memories.

"Was." Luke corrected, feeling like a jerk but nonetheless this needed to be done. "You have a new home now. This is nothing more than broken chains."

"Right." Percy's voice had gone weak. "Do you have the bus tickets?" Luke held up three small white slips of paper.

"Yeah, right here. I'm also keeping check of the money too, alright quest captain?"

"Yeah." Percy chuckled. "Hey are we suppose to ride this bus all the way to L.A.?"

"Yes, of course, Percy. We are going to travel across the country on a bus. This means we'll be sitting in those seats for about three days." Percy's face heated, and he turned away.

"You know what I mean!" Percy shouted but felt ever more childish. In truth even he didn't know what he was talking about. It just kinda came out. And now he's idiotically defending a pointless cause.

"For someone who acts all old and wise, it sure is surprising to see your other side." That's when a thought hit Percy. He didn't know Luke at all. Sure, he knew the background of the guy, but nothing else. He didn't know how Luke would act in the site of danger or chaos, what of his conversation, friendly and not. Maybe Percy will find out how Luke acts like under his persona. "Don't worry, I'll try my best to keep this between us." Luke eyed in the direction where Annabeth was standing looking their way, she quickly turned away.

"The last thing we need is more confusion." Percy said to himself, which confused Luke. Percy was originally in love with Annabeth then afraid of her, and now there's a strange neutral relationship. As he sees it, the less he had to do with the girl, the better. However that might not be as easy as thought, since they are going to be in a lot of the quests together, or so he thought.

"Hey! Boys!" Aannabeth called and just as she does a bus pulls up the stop. Luke patted Percy on the shoulder and took the lead to the bus. Once on the bus, Annabeth led them to the back of the bus, but Luke looked reluctant. "Come on!" Annabeth urged, what would happen if they sat in the back? She asked. But Percy knew all too well that Luke wanted a quick escape route, and so suggested every seat close to an emergency exit. The bus driver roared for them to pick one and so they followed Annabeth to the back seeing as how she didn't look like she'd give in.

The bus rumbled silently, making many turns and several times the bus stopped to load and unload passengers. Every time the door opened Percy would jump only to fine out that it was just some random person.

"What's wrong Percy?" Annabeth asked turning away from the window.

"I'm just unease is all." Percy responded not lying.

"It'll be alright." she reassured. "Luke and I have been fighting monsters since I was seven." Her voice wasn't proud but sad and longing.

"Yeah-" A blue glow lit right side of the bus's windowsills. Might it be the reflexes hone by years on the battle field or just plain old instincts, Percy held his arms out wide feeling the time slowing down his movements. And managed to say two words. "Síro Aspada!"

A yellow wall shimmered in front of the three Demigods forming a vague shield. Then everything went blue.

The bus was slammed across the road hitting several cars in its way. The offender had been what looked like a bolt of lightning, crashing into the side of the bus and tearing through the metal and iron. The "missile" was almost the size of a train, and certainly had the power of one.

What remain of the bus was completely open shreds of metalwork, in some way it almost looked like a potato chip bag being viciously ripped open by some hungry monster. Blue fire coated the bus and near by vehicles including the black paved street. Along with the blue was also red, but more liquid then fire.

Annabeth clawed at the seat that was ripped off the floor and flanged at her. Her hands pushed the cushion off her body only to be attacked by dust and smoke. She let out a choking cough and climbed out of the hole she was buried in. The surroundings were fogged by dust, making it hard to recollect the events that happened before this, and panic quickly replaced the confusion. Annabeth begin to grab at the near mess, shouting out her companions' names.

The pile of bags moved just to the right of Annabeth making her flinch. Luke rose from under and sighed, taking few quick breaths only to cough it back out.

"What the hell happened?" He croaked out, feeling for his legs.

"Percy. Percy!" Annabeth cried. Luke followed in the search and fumbled through the wreckage. Under a suitcase and several other packages was their third party. At first look he seemed fine, but with a closer look they found the boy was bleeding. The injuries looked minor and the bleeding was slow so the body was movable. "Percy," Annabeth shook his body and sure enough he began to cough. "My goodness, you're a real hard head."

Percy smiled and waves his arms weakly. Luke gripped one arm and Annabeth the other, and together pulled him to his feet.

"We need to get out of here." Luke informed and was responded with nods. With Percy's arms on either side they began to make for the giant hole in the wall.

"Looks like you don't need to worry about an exit route" Percy smiles weakly and Luke laughs.

"Yeah, risk everyone's lives to make an easy getaway was totally a better choice."

"Not risk," Percy pointed with his finger on Luke's shoulder. "took their lives." On the ground, under the removed seats was an arm, blood starting to pool around it. On one finger, the ring finger was a silver ring with a small diamond on it.

Annabeth made a gagging sound and turned away.

"Come on." Luke pulled them out of the bus and dropped down to the street. "Come on! I'll catch you!" Annabeth let's go of Percy and momentarily yelps, before being hugged by Luke. "It's alright Percy, that was like, what? A 5 feet drop?"

"You try falling 5 feet without control of your arms and legs!"

"Boys!" Annabeth nearly shrieked and dropped down beside them. "Let's hurry it up." She looked at the dark skies wryly.

[]

"Are you sure going into the woods is the best idea." Percy sighed once again. His left arm around Luke, for some reason his legs didn't work properly, they kept jerking around, out of control.

"Yeah well, it's not much safer. But it'll do."

"Not any safer than the city." Percy returned.

"True. Not safer for us, but for the mortals." Percy knew that Annabeth would flinch at that. The bodies littered in the wreckage were no small deal. It might be, for all Percy knew, the first time Annabeth even saw a dead body. For the other two, Luke and Percy, who had seen the dead before wasn't as fazed or at least it didn't show.

"We don't seem to be making any progress." Percy complained, managing to control his legs long enough to kick a rock out of the way.

"Be patient, Percy. We've been here for a while already, of course there's no change, we're in the forest." Luke pulled Percy closer.

"No. No! Did you see that!" Percy pointed to a tree that divides into two about three feet up the ground. "I swear to God we've passed that tree, like, six times!"

"You're just imagining things, now calm down, or else you'd never regain your circulation in your legs." He sighed and looked ahead, trying to peek through the trees. Do they need to sleep out in the wilderness? That's not a good sign for a quest. First day and already needing to bring out the sleeping bags. "Alright, Annabeth can you go ahead about a dozen yards and look for any kind of civilization?" She nodded. "Don't go too far. And if anything happens, yell." She took off, not really up for talks. "Alright don't worry-"

"Yo, Luke. Can you lose feeling to your hands from lack of blood circulation?" Percy's body went limp and toppled over. If it wasn't for Luke, Percy would have hit the ground.

"Whoa, Percy? Hey." Luke placed Percy on the ground. He felt for any wounds that were bleeding but they seemed to be fine, not completely closed, but fine.

"Luke!" Annabeth had returned, and apparently found something. "There's this old storage construction. I think it's some kind of a shop." She came to a stop before the other two. "W-what happen to Percy?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"I'm not sure, but we need to take him to that shop." Luke picked Percy up and placed him on Luke's back. "Lead the way."

The hike wasn't long, in fact, if Percy had held on for just a couple of minutes more then they would have made it. The forest ended after about half mile and opened up to a small flat land. About a couple dozen more yards was the small building that almost looked like a gas station.

Once Luke had come up to the large storage store he cocked his head at the door. Annabeth walked up to the door and knocked three times. They waited for several moments, when Annabeth reached for another knock the door unlocked and opened. Behind the iron doors was an old lady with a piece of headwear that covered all of her hair.

"Oh! My, what's happened?" Luke walked up with Percy still on his back.

"Please help our friend, he's hurt." the old lady looked at the boy for a moment, and then moved aside.

"Come in, come in." Annabeth came first and Luke second. The room was dark, full of shadows.

Luke placed Percy's body on a couch, and for a brief moment, looked almost reluctant.

"What should we do?" Annabeth came up next to Luke. Her finger twisted together with nervousness.

"Just let him rest." Luke turned away and walked into the kitchen. The old lady had gone off into another room, maybe the dinning room. He grabbed a cup, covered with dust and filled it with sink water after washing it. The sink was filled with dirty dishes with old and rotted food that could have been there for years.

"Here." Luke walked next to Annabeth, holding the glass of water. "Son of Poseidon, right." he whispered, then tilt Percy's head back and poured the liquid into Percy's mouth. About halfway, Luke stopped and dumped the rest on his face. The water had its affect, Percy's lips twitched. His eyes moved under their lids, his breathing became fast.

Out of curiosity, Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's forehead and jerked away.

"Hot!" She exclaimed. "He's burning up."

Luke checked as well, and sure enough, it was like tapping boiling water.

"This is bad." Luke pulled his bag on the table next to the couch and unzipped it. He pulled out a small container of nectar and uncapped it. "We need to-"

"Children!" The old lady had returned again. With a plate of McDonalds burgers in a large pile. "Come now, eat some and refresh yourselves. Don't worry. I have the perfect medicine for a fever." Her voice was laced with a heavy sense of tone. It wasn't easy to explain. There was a certain, ring, to her voice that made it sound almost like in a dream. It was calming and soft. Even in such a life threatening situation, Annabeth and Luke found themselves more relaxed.

"What can one bit do?" Annabeth asked, more so to herself than Luke, and he seemed to share the same thought. They almost seemed to forget their own names, all but their hunger and tiredness.

"Yes, just a bite. Leave the child of Poseidon to me." The two walked towards her in a clumsy daze. "How about this, we go take a picture of these two lovely pairs first."

Annabeth still seemed to have the mind to blush, and so agreed. The two left out the door, shutting off the only light source, leaving the room completely dark.

[]

Percy was flying. More or less, he felt the wind hard against his face. His arms must be outwards, considering he felt the small stings of the wind everywhere. He must be blind because he couldn't see anything, not even the small cluster of colors behind his eyelids. Was he dead? But how? When?

All that he remember was, well nothing really. He could recollect his memories, but none of them were in order. They all seemed out of place, all so blurry.

What happened, before he was here? What happened after he started his quest? After he was on the bus?

A sharp pain stabbed at Percy's mind. It was a pain that you get when you're trying to think but everything in the world seemed to be trying to stop you. A frustrated feel. Like when you have something right on the tip of your tongue, but no matter what you do you can't remember.

_What happened? What's going on? How did this happen?_

_"An incoming projectile, aimed at 270 degree angle curved .23 miles from the ground to 324 degrees and made impact with the large transport vehicle at 312 miles per hour."_

Percy turned around but was greeted by nothingness.

_"You attempt to rescue your comrades by using Archive area 2 Section 1 Chapter 14 Verse 3.'Great iron wall of Ovallon, protect thou champion, shield away the foul arrows of deceit and hatred. May we once again stand tall rid of injuries. S__í__ro Aspada.'"_ The voice finished_._

_Who?_ The voice sounded so familiar, in fact the very thing it said sounded like something Percy would have remembered after years of studying. In some way it was like having your alarm clock ring in the middle of summer and you've just got over the annoying sound. But when it does sound, it brings so many mix feelings, such as confusion and frustration.

_"Perseus, you are currently under the effects of limit break, your body is not capable of resisting the pressure of Arcane." _The voice said. It was female. Not too young but not quite a matured voice, somewhere between the two. _"Your companions are under danger. You will regain consciousness in 5 seconds. I will try and reestablish connection soon."_

Percy tried to argue but then it hit him, he wasn't flying, he was falling.

[]

Luke stared at the camera, seated next to Annabeth. The two holder their position for a minute when the old lady snapped the shot. The there was no flash.

"Oh, dear me. It seemed the filter has ran out, wait here for a moment Demigods." The wrinkled hag limped away with an almost lustful urge.

Luke gazed at the statues with tormented faces, faces of fear and shock. _She's a monster_. Luke thought. Like waking up in the morning, he didn't register the thoughts for a moment. _Monster_. Luke's eyes widen.

"Monster!" he shouted. And turned to find Annabeth's face twisted with horror.

'Medusa' she mouthed.

Luke jumped up, his body tingled like when you jump from your sleep. The monster returned with new filters.

"What's going on!" She hissed with vicious intent.

Luke kicked the old fashion camera at her. She jumped backwards and hissed again. Luke grabbed his slap bracelet, and pulled it loose, conjuring a black and white sword. He quickly turned back to fine Annabeth was gone.

The gorgon sprang at Luke, but before she reached him, she was attacked by some invisible force and fell over.

"Distance!" Annabeth's voice yelled. Luke turned around and sprinted a fair couple of yards before stopping. He raised his blades across his eyes and looked into the metallic reflection of Medusa.

Annabeth jumped back from the monster still invisible. The gorgon swinger her arms around trying to catch her unseen attacker. Every time the monster tried to advance on Luke, cuts would appear on her arms for out of nowhere.

Luke narrowed his eyes trying to size up the situation, but the fact that the gorgon was swinging around like a wild animal didn't help.

"Damn you!" the monster hissed as she received yet another cut on her elbow. The gorgon snaked forward but just as the dagger swings again the monster swiped her old and flabby arm. Despite being hit by a 60 year old lady, the blow hurt like, being hit by a iron bat. Annabeth fell over, her invisibility cap next to her.

The gorgon turned to the next immediate danger and launched for Luke. He stood unmoving as he watched the monster in his sword come closer and closer. Her fangs shown in the dim light, the hundreds of snakes hissing in unison. Her claws glazed Luke's shirt.

Like a fish, Luke spins around with silk like smoothness, bringing his sword in like water. With a quick motion, faster than a blink, severed Medusa by the base of her neck. The body crumbled into dust, but the head remained. The dust flowed away in the wind, washing away the overwhelming tension.

Annabeth got back up, picking up her hat. "Is it over?"

The ground started to shake, too violent to be an earthquake and it seemed to only be emitting in the courtyard.

"Annabeth, don't you know to never ask that questions." Luke sighed and begins to back away form Medusa's head. This seemed to be a good idea when the head lifted up. Its mouth opened in a screech. "Close you eyes!" Luke warned holding his arms to shield his site.

Medusa's neck began to bulge, small tendrils of snakes started to pour from her wound in the dozens. It was like a magic trick as the snakes doubled and triple in size, pulling much more than possible. Soon the head was ten feet off the ground, with hundreds of snakes the size of trees balancing her.

One snake raised and dropped on Luke who barely was able to roll out of the way and shout: "Maia!" His sneakers sprouted wings and lifted him into the air.

Another snake swiped at Annabeth, however Luke cut it off by hugging her and pulling them high, high up.

"Gods! This never happened in the stories!" She yelled.

"Could this be a blessing from the gods?" Luke re adjusted his hold under Annabeth's arms.

"That's not blessing, if anything, it's a curse." Head of the gorgon twisted and turned, the eyes closed and lifeless. "Percy!"

"Right." Luke agreed. "We can't leave him in her hands, er, snakes. But we need to take you to safety."

"No!" Annabeth jerked her body and nearly fell. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Whoa! Calm down! I can't risk you getting hurt." Luke pulled up away from another swipe of snakes.

"Don't do this! Not like before. You can't leave me! Not like she did!" Annabeth shook free of Luke's grip and fell from the air. She readied her dagger and digs it deep in Medusa's main body, right under her head. She dragged the blade down a few inches when the gorgon roared. It was like a pulse, a wave of sound so powerful it literally clang Luke out of the air and into a tree branch and Annabeth off the gorgon and into a pile of furniture and old statues.

Medusa slithered up to the building and snake after snake, ripped through the rubbish of broken statues until they wrapped around Annabeth's body. The tendrils hold the body up to eye level, but Annabeth had her eyes shut tight. The snakes tighten their hold so much so the the blood flow in the girl's body stopped. The snakes closed tighter and tighter, squeezing the life out of their pray.

A light of blue, rolled pass Medusa and her target. Annabeth begin to fall, the snakes loosened and littered on the grounds. As they made contact with the ground they exploded into dust. Annabeth fell limp on the ground, covered by dust.

"Yo." Percy call. His eyes ablaze with yellow fire, flaring outwards dramatically. Medusa roared once again. "Hey! You missed." the gorgon's wounded snakes re-grew like a hydra. "You need to aim for the larynx! Got that?" Medusa leaped forwards, all of her snakes directed at Percy. Luke rose from behind hold Backbitter in both hands.

"Auranda!" Percy cried. Sending a wave of water, as sharp as razor, cutting off clusters of snakes. Luke appeared soundlessly from behind and slashed Medusa right across the neck, where her voice box should be.

The body of snakes exploded in a chaotic splash of dust. Like fire work, flying into the air, then slowly raining down like snow. The dust covered the windowsills and the nearby pond. The dirt and grass and pebbles were covered by a thick layer of sand.

Luke bent down and sat Annabeth up. She was fine. Her eyes flittered open and a groan escaped her mouth.

"Thank the gods." Luke breathed. "You're alright." His relief was replaced by anger. "What in the world were you thinking?"

Annabeth shrugged. "A fit of impulsiveness." her eyes moved pass Luke and towards Percy. Luke followed.

Percy was on the ground again. The sand must have muffled his fall.

"Damn." Luke pulled Annabeth up and they both ran to Percy's side. "Hey, come on." Luke reached out to tap Percy when his eyes bolted open, almost frightening. "Percy?"

"Body damage detected at 12%. Mental damage detected at 4%. Soul duration damage detected at 67%." Percy's voice was his own, but they took on a monotone, almost lifeless.

"W-what do you mean?" Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed together.

Percy's eyes moved towards the two. "Limit break detected." the cold mechanical voice began. "Assistance required."

"R-right, what do you need?" Luke swallowed.

"Any body of water that can fully surround Perseus is required."

"Okay." Luke grabbed Percy by the shoulders and Annabeth the legs. They carried him to the nearby pond. "Will this do?"

"Yes. Place Perseus's body with the body of water." They did so, easing the body carefully into the dirty water. "Remove Perseus's upper clothing." the voice instructed. With a little bit of hesitation Luke took Annabeth's dagger and cut open the camp shirt. He nearly dropped the dagger when they saw the small blue stone, about the size of one's eye, embedded in Percy's chest.

"What the hell is that?" Annabeth felt her curiosity overwhelm her.

"Object, unidentified. The stone seems to emit strong waves of Arcane energy with healing properties." The voice answered. "Please place your hands, partially submerged." Luke aced his hands into the pond hesitantly and Annabeth followed lead. The doll began to whisper under his breath. Luke only caught a few phrases. "...blood of gold... Taste the bitterness... May light warm..." It sounded more or less like a ritual of some sorts, or maybe even a prayer.

The pond water began to glow a faint blue, and stone on Percy's chest pulsated with immense power. The light grew brighter and brighter until the water began to hear. At once the spell casting ended with an electric zap, crawling up the twos' hands.

"Aurgh!" Luke pulled out and so did Annabeth. The voice was gone, the light was gone, all that was left was Percy, breathing heavily.

**AN: So this ended pretty roughly, but I think it was ok. I really appreciate any and all reviews and comments, so please leave one.**


	4. One Step Closer- Linkin Park

**AN: Sorry about the delay, I've been soo busy. This might not be the best time to start a fic because of finals and all that. But luckily summer's drawing near. I can't promise any steady schedule because of my job, but I'll try and sick with my eight day thing. Now, a quick warning: the beginning is pretty bad because every freaking paragraph was like a week apart, but the second half is where I think the chapter shines.**

**One Step Closer**

_My body. Why does it hurt? Where am I again? How did I get here? What happen before, before now? Was there anything before now? Can this be all there is? Nothingness. Without time. Without colors. Without smiles. Nothing but one's thought, that is all, is this my existence?_

Luke set the room key on the table next to the door and turned to Annabeth. He dropped his and Percy's bags on the vanilla colored carpet. "How is he?"

Annabeth stood from kneeling at the bed's edge. Her hands rubbed the indent on her knees. "I'm not sure, calmer. But nothing else happened." She wrapped her arms around her stomach and looked back at Percy. "What's going on?" Her voice was like one that had had it, and decided that she just wants to quit.

"I don't know." Luke replied weakly. His legs shook slightly, not from carrying Percy, but all the events that lead up to that. It seemed that a small town was not too far from Medusa's shop. And luckily, the motel had great price.

Annabeth plopped on her bed, and sighed. "He... It said something. Limit Break?" She turned to Luke. "What's that? I don't remember anything in he books on that."

"I don't think it's a medical condition either." Luke added. "But, the voice said the rock was emitting Arcane energy. Arcane means something that's mysterious and old." He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Last I checked the gods were pretty old and mysterious. So what exactly is Arcane?" Annabeth gripped the sheets and wrinkled the bed. "I really don't understand Percy at all. How can some random half-blood just be so skilled at fighting and, well being a half-blood. It's not normal."

"Annabeth." Luke lean in. "You can't keep treating people like math equations. There isn't an answer for everything, especially people."

"But you haven't-!"

Percy began to move, his head turned over and stopped. His breathing picked up and his fingers twitched.

"He's coming to." Annabeth got back to Percy's side with Luke hovering behind.

Percy began to mumble the way he did when he was first at camp. His eyes moved under his lids, his breathing became harsh. "... Only... Not enough... Need more time..." He muttered. His body becomes unsettled and threshing.

"Hold his head." Luke grabbed Percy's legs and arms and Annabeth hugged the head.

"Hurry... Trap... Protect it...! Protect the stone!" His body became silent. His fingers loosen from its fist form. The legs stop moving and his head relaxed. "Mnemosyne..." He sighed, then fell into deep sleep.

[]

_"Perseus."_

_"Perseus!"_

_"Percy."_

_"Percy!"_

_"Percy,"_

_"Come now, Percy."_

_"Don't be difficult, Perseus."_

_"Calm down."_

_"This is all your fault!"_

_"You just had to, didn't you?"_

"Where am I?" Percy held to his trench coat tightly. The voices, they won't stop. They won't leave him alone! They would yell, or cry, or whisper. They accuse him. They blame him for his mistakes that he doesn't remember. Problems that had been caused by him, ones that hasn't happened yet. Ones that were in his past life. The voices sounded so taunting and dreadful. The worst part was that he knew the voices.

For some reason he couldn't place the names. So many random faces mixed with names that didn't match. But he knew them. He knew them dearly. Every time one of them yells, Percy would flinch, like a kid being scold by their parent.

_"Their blood are on your hands"_

He cringes at the hard voice, the feelings of guilt and remorse rose from his stomach. His hands pressed against his ears, his fingers digging into his hair. "Shut up!" He shouted but there was no show that the voices heard him. "Go away!" He grew weak; his will could only last so long against those familiar voices. Tears began to touch the rim of his eyes, threatening to fall. "Help!" He cried out.

Like a old radio box, the voices became broken, covered by static. Soon, everything was overpowered by white noise. Then gone, like someone flip off the volume and everything is silent.

_"Perseus."_

Percy hugged his head deeper in his stomach, he had fallen to his knee at some point during the scream.

_"Perseus, can you hear me."_

This voice sounded clearer than the rest. They sounded like something through a transmitter, whereas this one sounded like it was right there next to him.

_"Perseus, answer me. Remember me."_

A flash of white blinded Percy's eyes despite that they were closed. The flash had ignited inside his eyelids, no; it had flared in his very mind.

Percy clawed at his head, the very veins in his body are burning up. His limbs turned numb and his bones disappeared, leaved him the feeling that he couldn't so much as lift his arm in a strait line. A new sensation, this one felt the most out of place. Small cold breezes sucked at Percy's forehead. It was soothing and relieving, like a breeze in the hot summer.

However the cold wisp of air grew stronger and stronger until it became a one way tornado, pulling Percy farther and farther away. Strange thing was that it didn't touch Percy's skin, not his hair, or even his forehead. It touched his mind, pulling his soul away from his body.

More than anything, Percy wanted to scream, to release his agony. But he couldn't. His voice was lost when his head was pulled from his body, his neck stop swallowing. His chest stopped pumping. He felt like he was dead. Painless, all washed away like a river current. Thoughtless, he looked, observed, but did not question the data. Empty, his emotion, his hatred, lust, laughter, anger, smiles, hope, all gone.

_"Perseus. Remember."_

01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110

Like small puzzle pieces the white sky broke apart, peeling off the whiteness and replace it with darkness. Soon the whole world turned black. From nowhere, an ocean of numbers swirled around Percy. Wrapping around him in a vortex of zeros and ones. Their bright light illuminating the dark void.

Those numbers. They were a code; binary code used as blue prints for computers and programs. Each letter and space is broken down into high and low energies. Percy knew them well. They'd adept it as a mean of written communication. For some odd reason the gods don't seem to be able to properly distinguish the different patterns. It's almost like a god base dyslexia. And after years of memorizing, he could read them like real words.

But the spiral of words were flying by at such a speed that he could barely catch the 8 digit codes. But a few words could be clued together: Data, Reformation, Unknown, Damage. Those words were repeated several times in warnings or alerts.

From above, or so it seemed, a light shined brighter than the code. It grew bigger and brighter, it grew closer to Percy.

_Flash!_

_"Greetings, Perseus. It's a pleasure to finally meat you." She reached out her hand and shook Percy's._

_Flash-_

_"I believe this will be our first mission together then."_

_Flash-_

_"That was far too reckless!" She scolded._

_Percy leaned against the hill side. "It'll be fine. It's not like anyone was hurt or anything."_

_"As long as I am your keeper I will not stand for any such act. I well now request for you to cease all life threatening actions."_

_"Ha!" Percy looked up at the specter looming above him. "Our whole life is filled with life threatening actions. If it wasn't, we'd all be dead."_

_Flash-_

_"No, I have no record of any such pattern in the archives."_

_"Well, look harder."_

_"I don't appreciate your rude tone of voice."_

_Flash-_

_"God damnit!" Percy grabbed his katana and readied him self for the attacker. "Mnemosyne! Activate the Archives!"_

_Flash-_

_"What is it, Mnemosyne?"_

_Flash-_

_"Is something wrong, Mnemosyne? Do you sense the gods?"_

_Flash-_

_"Mnemosyne."_

_"Mnemosyne!"_

_"Mnemosyne." "Mnemosyne. Mnemosyne! Mnemosyne. Mnemosyne! Mnemosyne."_

_Flash-_

Percy fell to his crumbling body, his hands clawing his head. His body wasn't I pain nor was his mind aching. The sheer force of the memories rushed through him like a spear, pouring out emotion that was forgotten. Such intense feel not in the body or mind, but in his itching chest. His companion, the one who he could rely on no matter what transpires. His closes friend. Mnemosyne.

_"Can you hear my voice?"_ She spoke like she always had. The sensation of the ringing inside his head still made him cringe.

"Mnemosyne!" He called out, not hiding his excitement. "W-what happened?" The world went dark, Percy closed his eyes, feeling consciousness pulling him back to reality.

[]

"Mnemosyne!" Percy bulged from under his blankets. Cold sweat coated his unease and tense body. He immediately regretted his decision, as a head cracking headache set in, assaulting his backside.

Annabeth stirred from beside Percy, her head lifted off the side of the bed he was occupying. She looked up still dazed from sleep and stared Percy with half open eyes. The red imprint on her forehead showed that she must have been in that uncomfortable position for a while.

"Percy?" She murmured then stopped and narrowed her eyes some more. "Percy... Percy!" She jumped from the floor his was kneeling at, beside the bed, and leaned in on the bed, her nose only an inch away from his. She suddenly pushed him against the head board and stepped away. "H-how are you feeling?" She asked with crossed arms, her face turned away.

"I feel fine." He answered, gesturing his hand open and closed. Swinging his legs to the side, he pushed him self off the bed.

Annabeth yelped and turned her back away from him. She grabbed at the pillow on the next bed and threw it behind her, at Percy. She grabbed the neat blanket and flung it intone air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Percy swiped the blanket from his head.

"S-s-s-shut up, a-and get back under the cover!" She demanded; her voice was thick with stutter.

"What? Why-" Percy felt his arm, still fairly numb, brushed against the skin of his thigh. "Why the hell am I naked?" Percy grabbed the blanket on the floor and wrapped it around him as best as possible, making a bad interpretation of a toga. "Well? Explain! You. You rapist!" He never felt so violated in his life and Percy had been in MANY "uncomfortable situations".

"Shut up!" Annabeth still refuse to turn back around. "You were wet an-"

"Why was I wet?" Percy's face contorted in horror.

"S-shut up. That's not what you think."

"That's what they all say." Percy dragged the blanket with him to his bag. Annabeth remained silent for a moment. Even without looking Percy could see the red glow on her face. "This is child abuse and molestation. Don't overestimate my ego, I will tell the cops about this."

"You were hurt some how," She began more steady. "On the bus, then you passed out by the time we got to Medusa's lair. You woke up and help slay the gorgon and then passed out again. After that a voice came out of your mouth." She took a breath. "It said to put you in a pond, so we did. Then it began to heal you."

"Voice." Percy repeated. His hand traveled to his chest and touched the blue stone. He stared into the distance as if carried away by a wave of thoughts.

"Percy-" The door opened, cutting Annabeth off. From outside, Luke stepped through, a bag of McDonalds in one hand, a room key in the other.

"Percy! You're walking again!" Luke patted Percy on the back and glanced towards Annabeth. "I hope you two didn't mess around too much." She jerked her head away.

Percy had just manage to pull is shirt down in time, before Luke waked in. "Finally, something to eat. I'm starving." Percy patted his stomach.

[]

Percy closed his eyes and lean his head into the aim of the shower head. Luke had briefly clean the boy off with a towel but that was far from enough. The dirt under his nails, the sand in his hair, the dry, dead skin. They bothered him so. He wasn't really that... needy about showers. It all started in the future, like many things. He really can't remember when or exactly why he developed the habit of always feeling the need to cleanse himself even on the most eventless days.

It might have been his first mission or maybe his hundredth in a row. Which ever one it was, it had a big affect on Percy. Maybe it was his first Demigod kill, some one he remembers or maybe it was an extra busy week and he's been at work on missions after missions and slaughtered hundreds of his own kind. Whatever it was, he could still remember him, sitting in the bathroom, trying so disparately to wash away the blood. It didn't work. The blood was never washed away, they were forever stain on his hands and cheeks. He could never wash them away, all he could do was ignore them, run away, and put on a mask.

Percy touched the stone on his chest, feeling its edges, not sharp but still pointed. It glowed faintly, small wisps of light swim in the blueness. It was so weird, the stone have been there for only a single day, yet he feels as if he's had it forever. The stone blended with his everyday life and yet he didn't even know how it got there.

_"Are you done then?"_

Percy flared his arms in panic, and then he wrapped his arm around his chest. "M-Mnemosyne? How long have you been there?"

_"That's hardly the question to ask."_ Her voice echoed in a way that wasn't realistic.

"Alright, how about this; what the hell happened?" Percy relaxed. "How did you travel back with me?"

_"It seems we were together when Time Reaper was preformed." _She answered.

"But it doesn't work that way!" He hissed, glad that the shower covered his voice. "Time Reaper only works on one person; it said so in the Archives! Speak of you being with me, where are you? I'm not carrying any objects for you to store yourself in."

_"That seems to be the problem." _Percy shook his head sideways trying to unclog his ear. _"I am currently inside your mind."_

Percy nearly fell over but managed to catch onto the rail. "What? I-inside my head? How?"

_"Memory is damaged." _She responded, nice and simple.

"What?" Percy waved his hands in front of his face. "What the hell happened?"

_"It seems my spiritual body was damaged when I took refuge in your psyche."_

"Aaand?" Percy's nerve seems to be cutting thin when it came to the well being of his mental health.

_"Considering my domain is the memory, there might be a possibility that-"_

"You damaged my memories?" Percy nearly screamed. His memories, the only escape he had to his past, to peace. And also his only evidence of the future that was his own.

_"Severely." _She confirmed. _"Though that is only a probability. A probability of 98.5%."_

"That makes me infinitely hopeful." He muttered under his breath. "Wait, so how much exactly am I missing?"

_"If you count both of our lost, it'll be over 953,342 times your carrying capacity. That'll be 81% percent of our whole collection. If it is only your memory then it 3 years worth of memory, which is roughly .02% of your total capacity."_

Percy fell against the tile wall of the shower. His forehead pinned on the hard surface.

"Two years." He said slowly almost as is testing the words. Two years is a long time, hell of a long time for someone who was only 21 years old. Percy felt as if someone had explored his inners and stolen one of his most important jewel yet he doesn't even know which one.

There were two knocks on the door across from the shower stall.

"Percy are you done yet?" It was Annabeth's voice. Percy pushed himself off the wall and stood tall. He couldn't fail now. Kronos had trusted him with everything, everyone's lives: the Titans, the gods, the Demigods, the humans, everything were on his shaking hands now. He must harden his resolve now. "Well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done." Percy dried himself off and dressed himself. Annabeth waited behind the white door looking Percy with narrow eyes.

"You take too long." She said simply. "I know you are the son of Poseidon and all,"

"Yeah, yeah, okay already." Percy passed her with a determined smile. He went to his bed, but not before hearing Annabeth's "eww" sound.

[]

_"So what is the plan now?"_ Mnemosyne echoed inside Percy's mind. _"Do we eliminate the enemy Demigods?"_

_No,_ Percy thought. _Not them, not anymore._ His hands tighten on the railings outside their room. The bright moon came out from her hiding place behind the clouds. Light shined on the motel side. Their room was on the second floor right next to the stair case to the left.

_"Why a change of mind?" _She asked. _"Do you doubt the cause?"_

_Don't worry._ Percy assured. _There is a difference between the gods and the Demigods._

_"Not so much when it came to the battlefield." _Her voice was hard. _"Enemies are enemies, you can't change who they are, you can only lie to yourself."_

Percy remained silent. Pondering what side he truly belonged to. No. Rather which side the Demigods should be on. "Either way." Percy stood up. "I will burn Olympus to ashes."

Mnemosyne crept away, having found what she needed to know. Percy was left alone to remember the so very near future, and its broken fragments.

"Percy?" He turned upon hearing his name. Annabeth was at the door frame, staring at him with examining eyes like so many times now. "Are you alone?"

Percy nodded and said, "Yeah. How's Luke?"

"He's still asleep." She said in a hush tone. "I wanted-" She corrected herself. "I need to know something."

"Need is a strong word." Percy warned.

"When we opened your shirt. We... found something." She ignored his warning. "The stone."

Percy touched his chest without realizing.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Annabeth..." Percy tried again.

"Percy, we're companions. And as such we can't keep secrets like this!" Her voice lowered with a wry glance behind her. "I need to know this, what's going on."

Percy dropped his arm. What choice did he have? He couldn't really lie about something he didn't even know himself. "I don't know." Percy answered simply. "I don't know how I got it or what it is."

Annabeth looked hard into Percy's eyes, searching, analyzing. "Then what is Arcane energy?"

Percy sighed and turned around facing the parking lot. Here's something he couldn't lie about. "Arcane is..." He took another deep breath. "A form of magical particle that radiate strange and mysterious power that cannot be handled by just any Demigod. Of course this is just a theory. To tell you the truth, we don't know what it truly is."

"We?" Annabeth questioned while trying to process all the new information that was given.

"Look," Percy turned and stared Annabeth in her gray eyes. "I swear I'll tell you everything once this is all over."

"It's a promise then."

"A promise." Percy insured.

Inside the room Luke pulled his blanket over his cheeks, eyes closed.

[]

"What exactly is the game plan here?" Annabeth shouldered her bag as they walked. They passed what seemed like a park a couple of hours back and now began to enter into civilization.

"My money was on the bus to take us to some train station, but I'm not totally familiar with this area." Luke admitted take the lead. "I guess the faster we cross into a city the better."

"How about a," Percy racked his brain trying to remember the transport he took on his first time on this quest. "Amtrak station! About half a mile away?"

"Aand you know this how?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I saw it on a news paper mapping of the city earlier back." He answered, but didn't seem to convince them. "It was extremely dirty, covered with grim and mud. Didn't think it'd be polite to show you." He smiled sheepishly.

"Alright," Luke sighed. "Lead the way."

Percy took to the front of the group and walk in the direction of the station to the best of his abilities. Luckily they had started early, because Percy had gotten lost several times and ate away a good 40 minutes. But they got to the train before noon and brought three tickets with the remaining money they had left. They ride the train for two days, with really nothing to do but stay tense and awkward because of the neutral agreement of not asking Percy about any of his "secrets". Even having been through this quest already, Percy's memories... aren't the best. Not to mention the strange change with Medusa put Percy on his toes, there was no telling what else could have changed in the timeline.

"Annabeth," She looked up from her seat, her fingers still touching her collage ring on her necklace. "What is that? I mean you're not in collage, so why do you have one."

Annabeth looked out the window at the fast passing landscape. Next to her Luke had passed out for the day, feeling the best and fastest way to pass the trip is to sleep through it.

"It's because every other cabin counselor is in collage." She said monotone. "But if you're wondering how I got one..." Her tone was quite. "I got it from my father."

"How was he like?" Percy sat up in his seat across from Annabeth.

"He hated me. And I hate him." She answered in a scary calm voice.

"Why?"

"Because he never cared for me, that's why."

"You can't be serious." Percy couldn't help but frown.

"Trust me, he never even wanted me. In fact, he wanted Athena to take me back and raise me herself." Her grip on her armrest hardened. "After he got married and got himself a 'normal' wife and 'normal' kids, he completely shut me off, he didn't care for me and my step mother hated me. Every time a monster attacked they'd blame me as if I had call upon it. They never cared."

Percy leaned on his right arm, trying to find the right words for this moment. "Sometimes," He began, crossing his legs. "When you love someone, you need to keep them at a distance."

"That makes no sense!" Annabeth looked out the window fuming, her arms crossed. Right as she did so her eyes opened wide, shining. Outside was St. Louis, the Gateway Arch. Annabeth craned her neck to view the wonder.

"You like architecture?" Percy smirked.

"Are you kidding?" Annabeth pressed one hand on the window. "I'm a child of Athena, and we are expected to create things, things this. Something that'd last for a long, long time."

The intercom overhead announced that there'd be a three hour stop before we took off again from the downtown station. Luke stirred from his nap and stretched his arms.

"Come on." Annabeth pulled Luke up off his chair and waved Percy to follow. "We're going sightseeing."

"What?" Luke mumbled. "But that really isn't the safest-"

"Gateway, now." The two didn't try to argue, so they followed her lead. The Arch was about a mile away from the station, and because it was fairly late there wasn't too much people waiting in line. The three traveled through the underground museum full of old 1800s tools and other useless objects. Annabeth continued to lecture on the small facts about the construction of the arch and the tools itself. Hearing it once was boring to Percy and now hearing it twice was torture, he has, however, developed a longer attention span.

Annabeth urged Percy and Luke onto the elevator that would be taking them to the top of the Arch. They boarded the small elevator with a fat lady and her Chihuahua.

"Where are your parents?" The fat lady asked.

Annabeth looked uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm looking after them." Luke answered and gave a charming smile.

"Oh how responsible." The lady complimented.

Once the elevator opened, Annabeth rushed out like a hyper child on a sugar rush. Looking this way and that, giving comments on every speck of the structure. Luke followed Annabeth, making sure she didn't do anything reckless or broke any part of the monument. All in all, Luke looked to be having fun, chasing the girl down this way and that.

After awhile and park ranger called to the rest of us, saying the tour was about to close. So Annabeth and Luke loaded onto the elevator, when they stopped and turned to Percy. Before they could even say anything the door slide shut, leaving their third teammate on the Arch.

The chihuahua barked viciously at Percy feet. Percy turned around, his face hard, his limbs tense, ready for combat.

The fat lady smiled deviously. "It seems introductions are unnecessary." Echidna laughed showing its stained fangs. Green scales crept into place on her arms and face. The dog's bark became louder and louder as it grew into the height of the hallway. Goat horns and lower body took its place and a snake slithered from behind. The boy screamed; hiding behind his parents and the park ranger froze at the sight.

"Now child of the sea, face the wrath of Zeus!" Echidna hissed.

The Chimera roared and pounced forward. Percy rolled to his right and barely made it unscathed. He pulled Anaclusmos from his pocket and unleashed its wicked blade. The beast swung its claw which hit Percy, but not before he raised his blade in defense. Percy fell, sliding across the floor, he was not harmed, thanks to his sword.

Percy raised, ready for the next attack. The Chimera opened its wide mouth and breathed red hot fire. With a swift leap, Percy evaded the deadly blow. A hole had opened from the Chimera's blast, rushing in fresh air. Percy stood up in time to parry another swipe of a claw and back step away from the snake tail. Percy raises his Celestial Bronze and severed the snake's head. The Chimera howled in pain, casting himself in rage as he charged mindlessly towards Percy.

As his final move, Percy positioned himself in front of the gaping hole in the wall and waited. Waited until the Chimera was upon him. He leaned back and fell as the Chimera reached him. Percy lunged his blade forward and stabbed it in the roaring mouth; popping the beast like a balloon, sending dust scattering across the floor.

There the battle was over in a brief frenzy. Percy fell, the adrenaline leaving his body. It was like a song to him. There was a beat for ever millisecond, a rhythm for every move, and an unexplainable attitude in the feel of the moment that can never be repeated in normalcy.

So he fell, letting the wind cool his face, loosen his arms and legs, let his mind free as he fell downwards. His hair brushed against his cheek and forehead, his eyes close as if in sleep. This was how he always felt after a mission, like he could just close his eyes and let the worry flow away. But now is not the time to dream, his mission is not over yet.

Percy flipped around, facing the water. His blade pulled out as he swung at the wide spread branches of the trees. He plunged into the water feeling numb like he does when he sits on the floor for too long; a tingle ran through his body, from back to fingertips. He was safe and sound under the Mississippi River. The cool underwater breeze washed through his arms and through his dry clothes. Percy opened his eyes to see the littered river, the clearness of the water, and feel the strength it was giving him. There was something else, it was providing comfort.

Percy downcast his eyes as if there was another pair in front of him. His lips curved into a frown. Why would such action from such man make him so warm and soft? Why does he wish to open his arm and caress the loving water? But he didn't, he refused the kind gesture.

"Is that anyway to thank the lord for his protection and care?" A spirit formed from water not too far from Percy with eyes of green. Her flowing hair spread outwards in the current.

"Who?" Percy stepped forwards.

"I am merely a messenger, Percy. I've come to tell you that you mother's fate is not sealed in hopelessness as you thought it was. This is still a chance. But watch yourself and your comrades on this epic, for great, incomprehensible powers are against you."

"What power?" Percy demanded.

"Something that could only be sense to the slightest degree, something that is only paranoid superstition of a god that has far too many enemies now." The spirit answered. She begins to fade away into the water as she spoke for the last time. "Now, brave hero, save the ones you care for most, your father is counting on you."

Percy surfaced the river and walked onto the sore. The crowd of people formed around the Arch was in the hundreds, with ambulance, police cars, and helicopters circling the area.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. She ran and punched Percy in the arm. "What the hell happened?"

"Not now." Luke surveying the surrounding. "We need to get out of here as fast as possible. Before anything else happens."

[]

Finally they've made it to their next checkpoint, Denver. The three were hungry, tired, and drastically needed showers, but they forge on. Walking on and on until they've reached a water source.

"We should contact Chiron." Annabeth said simply, too tired to elaborate. Once they've reach a do-it-yourself carwash Luke inserts three quarters and sprayed the water in the afternoon light, casting a rainbow. "O goddess, accept our offering." Luke toss in a Drachma, it flash out of existence, and the rainbow bend into the image of camp.

"Clovis?" Percy called. The boy about 15 years old turned and nearly screamed from shock. Clovis was an Asian, undetermined child, he was pretty nice to Percy and they became friends very quickly.

"Percy? Luke, Annabeth! It's so good to see you all safe and sound!" His voice had a slight hint of an Australian accent, though he didn't use any other slang.

"Where's Chiron." Luke asked.

"Oh yeah. He's takin care of a small tussle down at the arena. The camp's a mess, man. Erryone's choosing one side or the other. Zeus or Poseidon." He explained.

"That's horrible." Annabeth growled. "Here we are risking our lives to stop a war, and what are they doing back at camp? Already choosing the sides."

"Hey, calm down. More or less, most cabins have been trying to stay out of it." Clovis defended. "But not to be rude or anything, but you guys need to hurry. The camp's losing it." The spray bottle ran out and the message ended.

One way or another, the three made it to a small burger joint, Percy had honestly tried to remember the route they took, but the tiredness drowsed and soon lost track. But now they were sitting on stools waiting as the waitress passed by.

"You kids have money to pay for the food?" She asked.

"Yeah," Luke fished out about $12. They ordered simple food and chaw down, right before they were done; the rumble shook the burger joint, out side a motorcycle parked l with a large man in leather stepping off and towards the store. He jerked his head to the side as it avoiding flies. Then again the man shook with inhuman speed. Once inside the joint he made a b-line straight to our booth.

The man, Ares, breathed heavily and sweated as if just out of a battle.

"Oh hey, little cousin." his voice was strained and hard. "Nice to finally see the-" he jerked his head. "The seaweed's kid." his voice had lowered, almost monster like.

"Ares." Percy breathed, not really surprise.

"Yup, that's-" Ares's voice turned into a growl, his fingers clawed at the table making marks. "Yeah, that's right. The g-god of w-war." he let out a dreadful laugh, contorting high and low notes. "Yeah. Yeah! You got the right, punk!" Ares clawed at his head and panting hard now. "H-here! G-g-get out of m-my sight!" the war god threw a small back pack on the table. "Get on the truck and that'll t-take you to the west." he hissed.

The war god ran outside and rode his bike away in a flash, leaving the kids very much confused.

"W-what happened there?" Annabeth turned her head from side to side looking for an answer from one of the two.

A truck pulled outside labeled "Kindness International".

"Come on, we need to go!" Luke grabbed the bag and tanned out the door with the other two dragging behind. After boarding the truck the three sat in silent, not sure what exactly to say in a moment like this.

"So Ares. Is he always like that?"

Luke shook his head. "No he's usually acts tough and gruff, not that... Jumpy."

"There must be something nagging at him." Annabeth pointed. "Maybe he lost a match to Athena." She grinned wide.

"Yeah? Or maybe Hermes beat him in every way possible." Luke smirked, but immediately stopped.

The truck grew quiet again. This time it stayed quite for quite a long time. The rumble of the truck became like a rhythm, almost soothing, but not enough to soften the heroes' tense hearts.

"Annabeth." She turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you a counselor of cabin six? Not that you're not capable or anything." Percy raised his hands.

Annabeth stayed silent, reluctant to answer until the proper words could be formed. "It's because I was here longer than most campers."

"Really? Yeah I think I heard something about that. How long have you been there?" That the question, Luke turned to face Annabeth.

"For five years." she said bitterly.

"Wow, really. That's quite a while!"

"It's nothing to be proud of. I ran away from home when I was seven." Her voice grew darker and heavier with pain.

"All by yourself? Alone in the dangerous world?" now Percy was crossing into dangerous territories.

"No." Her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath. "I joined up with Luke."

"Still that pretty amazing."

"Well it wasn't just us." Luke cut in. "There was a third. She was Thalia." his looks locked on to the truck floor. "She was a great fighter and a better friend. She faced any monster face on and always came out victorious."

"She sounds so brave." Percy's own voice quivered a little. Wasn't really full on ready for this talk, he was thought he was, but he wasn't.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Brave, powerful, graceful, hotheaded, and impulsive. Almost like you." A smile cracked on her face.

"You think so? I don't really feel up to that." He laughed.

"Don't downsize yourself." Annabeth scolded.

"You're a good fighter, Percy. Almost scary good. I don't even know what happened up on the Arch, you whatever happen, it was awfully brave. Just like Thalia." Luke's voice was weak now. "Always risking yourself to save others."

"It was necessary. I didn't want you guy to get hurt."

"Don't say that." Annabeth's voice was trembling. "Don't sacrifice yourself for others, you don't know how we feel on the other side." small dribbles tears leak from her eyes, for some reason Percy didn't feel like Annabeth was exactly talking to him anymore.

Later on they all fell asleep; sense the truck was offered by a god, they supposed it would be more or less safer than in the woods.

For the first time Percy dreamt of something different than the usual dream of the battlefield. This time he was in the woods with pine trees and bushes in a dark shade of green. A thick mist clanged to the ground, swirling like a twister.

Percy was standing in a clearing about 12 feet in diameter, there was no mist in the clearing but right where the trees start the most closed in like a gray wall. Percy was in his twelve year old form versus his twenty year old one that usually appeared in his dream. Percy stared up at the stars, so bright and glittering, lines connected them into consolation.

"Percy?" A voice echoes around the clearing, making it hard to pinpoint the epicenter. "What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?" The pine trees begin to bend and stretches, leaning in over Percy, like a coffin closing in every direction. There in from of Percy, about 6 feet away the most twisted together and solidified. The image was a girl in her middle teens. She had black, medium length hair, girl standards, spiked in a gothic, almost stylish fashion. The girl was wearing a black T-shirt, black, baggy jeans, and two purple and black striped, fingerless gloves that almost reached her elbows. On either wrist were silver bracelets, gleaming and sparkling in the mist light. With the black leathered, metal plated boots she completed the image for a fierce troubled teen ready to fight monsters to the death.

"Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" She looked from side to side, not sure of her surroundings. "Are you really here?"

Percy couldn't speak, not that he's lost that power but it sure felt like it. His body rage against itself; wanting to run and touch the girl but he was afraid that she will disappear like the mist that formed her.

"Well? Are you just an illusion?" Her voice was angry but also disappointed.

At this his will broke and ran towards her, wrapping her in an embrace. She was shock as if it was the first time something like this happen or will ever happen. She gasped on contact but softened and snaked her arms around him the way he did her. Percy let his breath go free, one that he had been holding onto since the dream started. Hot steams of tear ran down his red cheeks. And she too couldn't help but lean her chin on his head. It was strange, the girl was 15 and was well taller than the boy, but they didn't care, they kept in their lock.

Percy pulled back, not wanting to miss the chance to see he girl's face. She was beautiful, neither in an elegant nor a sophisticated way, but she was more so gorgeous in her own little way. In Percy's eyes she was the fairest of all goddess; no one, not Aphrodite, not Helen, not even fair Calypso can take away the immense passion Percy felt for her.

"Percy it's really you!" Thalia chimed. "I was starting to lose hope. I saw you through your eyes. But only from time to time." Thalia looked the boy and caressed his cheeks. "But you look so familiar."

"Thalia," Percy spoke. "Do you remember? Remember anything from before?"

"Remember from before?" Thalia thought for a minute. "Do you mean chaos? I had a strange and long dream about this war, it's mostly blurry but I remember some points. I remember you."

Percy smiled, but it had gone quickly as the girl began to fade back into mist.

"Percy." Thalia looked down at her arms that dissipated. "Percy?"

"Thalia." Percy tried to grab her shoulders but only broke the mist more. "Thalia, don't worry, I'll come for you, I'll save you! Hold in there!" Thalia smiled the best she could then dispersed into white mist.

**AN: IMPORTANT! Okay, so a warning. If you're one of those people who don't like changes like: if something didn't happen in the original books you won't like it happening, then this story isn't for you. After the first ark which is where I barely follow the first book, EVERYTHING will change, I mean everything: characters, settings etc. but don't worry, it's still a PJO fic. So if you're willing to jump into insanity with me, I'll make sure to keep you entertained. You reading my story is greatly appreciated. **


	5. All Fall Down- OneRepublic

**AN: Finally summer is here, for us at least. And as celebration; I've been working so hard on this chapter, the editing was hell, and I still think I've missed many mistakes. If you want, point them out to me. I tried to write, like half of this in one go around 9 o'clock and ended somewhere around 1:23 a.m. So this might look a bit rushed to you, but I tried and I think it turned out okay.**

**All Fall Down**

_My eyes opened for the first time. The darkness vanished, replaced by strange blurs and blinding colors. I don't remember anything that happened, I couldn't, and they_'_ve made sure of that. One thing that I'm sure of: there was pain, tremendous, agonizing pain. I don't know why, why does it have to be like this? All the power I have now is to forget everything and only remember the pain. For now._

Percy woke up in cold sweat, his body sore from the cold metal they had to sleep on. The truck smelled of anime and their droppings and with the heating sun outside and the walls made of metal, it was very hard to breath. It was a good four days now that they haven't showered; a change of clothes might help but certainly wouldn't do for much longer.

"Had a good night's sleep, I hope." Luke smiled from across the room, leaning against the wall, his right arm resting on his right knee. Somehow he still managed to look halfway descent; a proper smile might change a person's whole appearance. However, Luke's smile wasn't a happy one, it was sad and painful, but no one would have caught it because of Luke's acting abilities. Percy caught it.

"About time too." Annabeth sat up next to Percy, her skin was covered in grease and dirt. "You were having a nightmare of some sorts."

Percy frowned, he stared at his hands trying to remember what happened in his dream. It was a good dream but sad as well. It involved Thalia, he saw her. Percy pressed his palm against his face and let go a shaky breath. Her face flashed into his vision, so blurred and colorless, but it was her face nonetheless.

"Was it bad?" Annabeth asked. "I know it's bad omen and all, but what was it about? Half-Bloods usually have unique dreams."

Luke sat up at this; clearly very interested. His eyes dead set on Percy, very intense.

"I-I had a dream..." Percy tried to compose himself, holding and twisting his shirt. "Where I was in front of a dark hole. A-and this voice called out to me. Telling me to help it out and rise above the gods. It said in return; it would give me my mother back."

Annabeth right away went to analyze the information and break down the sentences, whereas Luke sighed and sank back down.

"A dark hole, that sounds like Hades's domain, more or less." Annabeth touched her chin. "But it doesn't sound like him to ask a child of Poseidon for help."

"Maybe it's just some nightmare I had because of everything that's happened." Percy suggested.

"No. A Demigod's dreams almost always mean something." She shot down the possibility.

"Yeah well, I dream about blue cheesecake monsters. Does that mean something?" Percy countered.

Annabeth glared. "But what's strange is," She ignored his comment. "Why would Hades refer to the others as 'gods' when he is one as well?"

"Well, Hades doesn't have a throne in the throne room and isn't allowed on Olympus. He isn't even considered an Olympian." Luke noted, waving his wrist. "For all we know he might exclude himself from the gods altogether."

"Still," She really didn't seem to be giving up. "To undermine himself beneath the gods doesn't seem like Hades. He can't really be considering himself above the gods."

Percy was about to say something about friend circles and not being apart of one when the truck came to a stop. The driver yelled something that was distorted from the engine and metal plating of the walls. As he grew closer his words became more definite.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me check on the damn animals!" the raspy voice yelled with a thick southern accent. The trunk doors rattle. At that, the three quickly fumbled to the other direction of the door, hiding next to the empty cages.

The doors opened and in came the fat man, pressing his phone into his pocket. He climbed into the trunk, making the whole truck bounce and patted the cages with the animals up front, not bothering to crawl deeper in, where the empty cages and nets where. After a minute he walked out and slammed shut the door.

Luke waited until the driver was out of range for hearing before speaking. "I think we should go. If I know carless, stupid, hillbillies like I think I do; we're probably close to the zoo now."

They packed up their thing; which were just a few old clothes that need to be washed, and waited at the sliding door. They counted to three and cracked open the door, the truck was parked near a gas station, from the looks of it, they were somewhere in Los Vegas. The three stealth away from the truck and begin to trek for a place to stay.

"No, I'm serious! I truly think Ares is trying to kill us rig now!" Annabeth huffed some time after they had escaped the truck.

"If so, then he could have just charged in guns blazing and slaughter us back at that burger joint." Percy countered.

"Well, he couldn't, because the other gods would have known and got on his case about it." She explain, not really sure why she brought this up. Maybe she just wanted something to debate about.

"If he wanted to kill us, indirectly, then he could have just left us there to rot. It isn't like we had a way to advance on this quest" Luke interjected.

"No, you shut up. You'll get your turn in a sec." Annabeth pointed at Luke. "But that does make sense. If he's trying to kill us why did he bring us here? Could this be apart of his master-but-less-thought-out-than-Athena's plan?"

Percy was almost amazed how close she could get to the truth just by some stupid argument. "Don't be stupid, why are we even talking about this, the guy didn't look so bad, just a bit jittery."

"Hello kids! You guys look tired. Come on in!" a door man waved us inside. The giant Hotel and Casino stood in the middle of a 200 yard radius field. The field had neatly cut grass and statues of many Greek and Roman characters, which seemed to put the three straight at home. Large trees with luring shades planted around the field with beds of flowers and white picnic tables. In the back was a small roller coaster park, one slide looped around the Hotel and dropped off on the left into a large pool. The Hotel itself was massive, rising so high it almost touched the clouds.

Somehow they hadn't notice they've passed the field and now is right in front of the Hotel. In their defense they were extremely tired and sleep rid. The cold air inside the lobby pulled the three inside. The inside was almost as gorgeous as the outside with thick marble floors, glass walls, and a high, arcing ceiling supported by beautifully crafted columns. The man who stood at the lobby table waved and handed them each a small golden card.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

The door man smiled and said: "It's your Lotus cash card, of course."

Percy almost dropped his card, but held on. "Lotus?"

"Yes, the Lotus Casino!" the doorman waved his arms around him. "Welcome."

"We should leave." Percy handed the card back. "We don't even have money."

"What? No, it's already been covered!" the doorman chimed.

"How much can one shower cost?" Annabeth flapped her card in Percy's face.

"Not to mention some food." Luke smiled.

"But-"

"Let's go Percy!" Annabeth took Percy's hand and dragged him away with Luke behind them.

They rode silently up the elevator, looking through the glass walls to the park and greenery outside. Annabeth pressed her face on the glass and sighed, letting her admiration pour out, muttering something about placement under her breath. Luke seemed that more than anything he just wanted to get to the room and take a shower, but he did smile when Annabeth wiped her steam off the glass.

While they were slowly being sucked away by the Lotus Percy leaned back on the door, across from the others. His right arm round his chest and his left poised on his right, fingers touching his chin; the way he stood when he needed to "think" his way out of a situation.

_This is the third time now._ He thought. _Again, something has changed: first being Medusa, then Ares, now the Lotus Hotel. Slowly, things are changing. Not the events this time, those I can understand. But now personalities, biology, and even settings are changing. Could this be an effect of Time Reaper? No, the Archives of Infinite Knowledge had no such information on that spell, at least none that was told to me._

The door slide open from behind and Percy fell back. Luke quickly grabbed him before Percy hit the ground and level him back up.

"Pay attention, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth taped Percy's forehead and walked out. Their room was once again on the top floor; overlook the whole of Las Vegas. Annabeth nearly ran into the bathroom and began her shower.

Luke had tried on several occasions to start a conversation but Percy was totally engrossed in thought he almost didn't respond. So after a while Luke quiet, deciding to enter his own thoughts.

Suddenly, Percy grips the armrest of the chair he sat in. His body grew tense. A final conclusion was set, it might not be definite but it's the only one with clear proof. The reason he didn't remember anything about the spell is because his memories have been damaged. Nice and simple.

_Mnemosyne!_ Percy called as loud as mentally possible. First there was nothing but his own thoughts, but a small echo rumbled from deep inside his psyche.

_"You have summoned me?"_ Her monotone voice answered.

_This is important; I need you to open the Archives. _Percy pleads. _I need to search up an Arcane art._

_"Request impossible." _Mnemosyne responded.

_Why?_ He didn't have time for protocols right now, he needed the Archives and he needed it now.

_"Like I have said before, our memory has been damaged."_

_So what?_

_"If you do not remember, I am the carrier of the Archives. Only I can access the infinite knowledge." _She informed, not arrogantly. _"The reason is because the actual text does not exist. It is a collection of very old knowledge that was formed by chaos himself. When he formed the knowledge, he create me to store them in, as such I am the Titan of memory. So when I was damaged the memories were damaged. This means the Archives were damaged."_

_That can't happen! _Percy shifted in his seat. _D-does that mean we can no longer access the Archives?_

_"Not exactly, I can still open what little of the text that is left, but most of it has been damaged. Correct, on the other hand. It is impossible to destroy the Archives, as long as Chaos remains. Right now, the Texts of the Archive had been scattered. We can fine one sooner or later if we're lucky, but they are hidden by or hearts' will, we can only hope to find them."_

_W-wait, what? _Percy drummed his fingers impatiently.

"I need to thank you." Luke spoke up from his bed. His voice was heavy with churning emotions, but he managed to hold his voice in a whisper. He lay on the bed farthest from the window, arms crossed behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Percy crossed his legs.

Luke didn't say anything or even looked to register that he heard Percy. He just stared at the ceiling.

The bathroom door opened and Luke jumped up. "Sorry Percy, you'll have to wait." he called and dashed into the bathroom with his bag.

Annabeth sat down on the bed to the left of Percy. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Percy sighed. "I really had to go."

After they rotated the shower and got dress in new clothes, they decided to all go and refresh. Percy was against the idea, but knew that this is their only chance to restock on supplies. Despite it being the second time in the lobby, the group, including Percy was still gawking at its beauty.

"Alright," Annabeth faced the other two. "I'll just dump these in the washer on the second floor and be right back." she shook the small pile of dirty clothes.

"Sure and let me just check out the dinning area." Luke jabbed his thumb behind him.

Percy sighed again. He waved his hand in a shooing motion, for the other two to go. They nodded him goodbye and left. He himself was drawn to the pool right outside the lobby. The giant 140 feet long pool that stretches in a curve around the side of the lobby. The water was so calm and blue that it almost called him. But he knew, if he even took one step in that water, he'll never come out.

Again he sighed. It's so much harder being a captain than everyone thought. He had let his companions into a deadly trap and now he needs to fight against hell itself to keep his sanity and return with Luke and Annabeth out alive.

There was a strange feeling, a nice feeling, like when spring has finally arrived and the chilly wind would brush against the night sky. So beautiful and calm that he wished he could stay there forever.

Percy quickly pulled away, and marched into the shopping center.

[]

Inside the large mall like area, Percy stocked up on can food and water, fruits, socks, and other consumable products.

After he finished buying a bag of apples, he tried to maneuver his way back out of the mall because even the fashion stores were becoming more luring. As he passed a group of kids, slipping pass their waving arms, Percy bumped into another shopper. A young girl, about 12 with night black hair, olive skin, and drowsed black eyes. She wasn't all that tall and her arms are skinny. She had a silky long flow of black hair all the way down her back and ended at her waist.

"H-have you seen him?..." the girl mumbled. "Have you..." she pressed, her voice was sleepy and confused, but also urgent. "I need to fine him."

"Who?" Percy held the wobbling girl with one hand on her shoulder.

Even before she answered, he knew. The shocking realization that hit him in a split second. One that washed away all the charm the Lotus Hotel had cast on him. "My brother." she answered. "Nico."

[]

Like a fish cutting through the currents, Percy pulled Bianca by her wrist through the crowd of people. He had passed her one of his bag of supplies in order to maneuver better in the cluttered halls. He burst into the lobby, pulling her close to him.

"Do you know where he is?" she spoke in full sentences. As they walk across the halls Bianca grew more and more awake. "Where are we going?"

"Where all ten year old boys likes to go." Percy responded. They made their way into the arcade. It was a dark looking hall full of new and shiny video games. Many of the titles Percy remembered, in fact, there were even a few that shouldn't exist in this time. The games ran from the age of 10 to at least 30 year olds, so resisting them was no easy task for Percy, especially when he spotted the label "Titan" a game that he desperate needed to finish, but couldn't.

They looked in the arcade for a couple of minutes until they've scan the whole area. Percy brought them to the back and finally found what he was looking for. There, next to the "Magic the Gathering" board game was another table, Nico was standing on one side examining his deck of cards, going against some 13 year old, who looked very frustrated.

"Just go!" the teen yelled.

Percy pulled the boy away from the card tabled. He began to leave the arcade ignoring Nico's cry of rebellion.

"Nico!" Bianca screamed once they were a good distance away from the arcade. Nico shook his head as if trying to jerk off sleepiness.

"Bianca!" they join together in a hug.

Bianca lets go first. "Where have you been? I was looking for you a long time now!" she scolded.

"I was... Uh, just playing. For a long time." Nico tried to remember what was beyond that, his memories before the casino.

"You two need to wait here. I'll be right back." Percy looked each of them in the eye. "Got that?"

Bianca nodded once. Nico pulled at his sister's sleeve.

"Who's that?" Nico asked when Percy began to leave.

"Oh yeah! I don't know your name." Bianca called after Percy.

He turned and smiled. "It's Percy Jackson."

Percy ran through the doors to the staircase and unscrewed a bottle of water he had brought. Percy poured the water on the floor making a small puddle. The water lifted of the ground and wrapped around his feet.

He whispered a chant under his voice and the water began to churn violently. The water spiked and Percy flew skywards, through the spirals of stairs. Percy opened his arms for balance and focused his weight on the ball of his right foot, where the jet of water pushed him.

With a backwards flip, Percy landed on the railing of the top floor. Waving his arms to fight his imbalance. Percy hopped off and sprinted for their room. He had a feeling that if they stayed any longer than already am, something bad would happen. He burst in his room, grabbed all the bags, huffed at the weight of them all combined, and bolted down the hall without closing the door.

With what little water left, Percy decided to slide vs. jumping off the stairs. So he jumped on top of the railings and using the water to hold his feet to the rail, slides down. The elevator was cluttered to the point were there was a line of people at each elevator last he checked, and he has very little time to waste. Before knowing it, he was done falling off the end of the railing and hitting the wall. Anyways, he didn't trust elevators, especially when there are three Big Three children in one building.

Percy opened the door and ran for the food court. The court was a large area with indoor trees, television screens, and a glass ceiling. Luke was seated at an all-you-can-eat Korean buffet. Percy threw Luke's bag at him catching his attention.

"Wake up! Time to go." Percy pulled Luke out of his seat.

"Whoa, Percy calm down." Luke waved his hands at Percy. "What's the matter?"

"This is the Lotus Hotel, where you lose your desire for home." Percy said. "Now if you want Annabeth to be an eternal video game freak, then let's go."

At Annabeth's name, Luke as well woke up, strapping his backpack on one shoulder. "Alright, lead the way captain."

Percy led him back to the lobby, which wasn't too far, into the back side, away from the entrance.

"I need you to look after these two for me." Percy nodded to Bianca, who suddenly felt nervous.

"Gotcha and you'll look for Annabeth? Do you know where she is?" Luke walked towards the other two.

"Yeah, just wait here and I'll explain." Percy jogged away from the group and into the second floor through the stairs, the elevators were still packed with night rush. On the second floor he stopped at the nearby map and, with his finger, pointed to the second floor arcade next to the laundry room.

Percy headed for the laundry room first and looked through the glass openings until he found one full of orange camp shirts, luckily Annabeth had the willpower to dry the clothes before leaving. He threw the clothes in his bag, the only one that he didn't drop off with the others.

Percy headed for the arcade across the hall. He scanned the room and easily found the blonde Demigod. With stealth, not that he even needed it; Percy moved up the unsuspecting girl and moved his lips next to her ears.

"Spiders." he whispered.

Annabeth let out a screech and jumped backwards clawing at her hair. Somehow, his fell to her knees holding her hands against her ears. Once she spotted Percy, her fear turned to anger.

"What the f-"

"We need to go." Percy took Annabeth's hand and ran out of the arcade. "The hotel is sucking away our sense of urgency and care. We need to get out of here as fast as possible."

"There could have been an easier way!" she punched Percy in the arm. "Can't you have a soul, please? How would you feel if I whispered Minotaur in your ear?"

"I'd feel badass for defeating a rare monster on my first try." Percy smiled at Annabeth. "Born a boss."

"Shut up." she rolled her eyes. Annabeth walked through the stair case door and towards Luke and the other two.

"Hey! Percy!" Bianca waved feverishly.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked flatly, her tone not so happy.

"Uh." Percy pulled up to the group. Luke snickered and turned away. Percy looked down at his clothes to make sure nothing too bad had gotten on there, but what he found was his fingers between Annabeth's. Percy quickly lets go, hoping no one saw. "I found these two earlier. Completely confused and no memories."

"Barely any memories." Nico corrected.

Luke pulled Percy and Annabeth back a couple of steps. Annabeth looking like she was too distracted glaring at Bianca.

"Are these two?"

"Yeah." Percy answered. "I felt something, a strange, powerful push from these two."

"I certainly hope not." Annabeth said coldly.

"There are now five of us." Luke explained. "If even one Demigod can attract a pack of hellhounds. I don't want to know what five can do, especially when there's a child of the Big Three involved." Luke's voice was sad and dry.

_Now, how much worst can it be with three Big Threes'?_ Percy groaned. "Sorry."

Luke looked at Percy with a twisted face of surprise. "Oh gods! No, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!"

Percy chuckled. "Yeah, but enough chatter. If it's as bad as you think, we really need to go."

"Wait," Luke put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Don't tell them; don't tell them what they are. The less they know, the less the power."

A small rumble shook the lobby.

"What was that?" Annabeth looked around as if waiting for a hellhound to spring.

There was a low, thick crackle like the breaking of branches. The room shook again, this time more pronounce, forcing the citizens to panic and to call out earthquake.

_"Abnormality detected, there is a strong interference in a close radius of your location." _Mnemosyne warned.

"We need to run-"

"Too late." Percy cut Annabeth off. The windows squeal as they crack open, like an earthquake, the ground shook, as loud as an explosion, the beast roared.

In a flash the whole room was ignited in blinding fire. Waves of intense and overwhelming heat pushed the Demigods to the ground. The large pillars that supported the glass ceiling fell, one by one.

Above the siblings of hell, a large white pillar toppled. Luke ran and flings Nico on his back and maneuver away from the flaming battlefield. Percy pulled Bianca to her feet just in time to dive away from the falling architecture. Dust and ash filled their lungs as they tried to breath. Percy pushed himself off the ground and helped Bianca up as well. The two leaned against the fallen column for protection.

"What's going on?" Bianca's terrified voice rose above the bangs of fallen rocks, the cries of the innocent, and the burst of fire.

Percy peaked over the column and gulped. "A hydra." his voice was barely a whisper. "A drakon, hydra hybrid." the black dragon like beast lifted its first head, black with plated scales, like armor. Blood red eyes, and a full set of razor fangs. The head itself was about the same size as Percy's upper body, making the body about as high as two school busses, one stack on top the other. The beast had the total of 13 heads, all breathing deadly red flames.

"A h-hydra, b-but that's only in stories!" Percy didn't have time for a Demigod speech.

"Listen, this is what you are, you can't fight it, if you do either you or your brother might die. So welcome to your new life. Full of danger and more often then not, death." Bianca clanged to every word, almost like it was her wildest fantasies coming to reality. "Now if you want to live, stay here and stay down, we'll take care of that thing." Percy looked back as the beast breathed fire over a nearby pillar. "And if we don't, you need to run." Bianca's eyes gleamed with excitement, with every word he said, her breathe became heavier.

"How can I help?" she asked eagerly.

"You can't. Now stay down!" Percy pushed her under as a jet of flames washed over their pillar. Percy jumped up and onto the pillar pulling Anaklusmos from his pocket, Percy leaped off. High into the air, Percy spins leftwards, swinging his sword. The hydra breathed its fire at him but Percy sliced through the fire, like water, splitting it in half. Another head joins and another, soon all of the hydra focused on Percy, forcing him backwards, the intense strength of the jet of flame knocked Anaklusmos out of Percy's hands. The blade spin in the air, stabbing itself in the pillar Percy was just hiding behind.

At the last second Percy had rolled under the flames, and under the hydra. The giant dragon pulled back and breathed fire once more.

"Síro Aspada!" Percy cried. A yellow hue covered his body like armor. He raised his arms in a X in front of his chest, the flames burned around Percy, sliding off his yellow armor. But the combined forces of all 13 hydras' head were too much and Percy bucked under the pressure.

One head fell to he ground forcing the rest to howl in pain, halting the flames. Bianca stood in front of Percy, at her feet was a severed hydra head, she held riptide in her hands, breathing hard.

"Never cut-!" the hydra's wounded neck sprouted two heads, with its scaly arm, the hydra smacked Bianca aside into a pile of rocks.

As a head tried to bite at her, Luke fell from the sky and kicked the head away, spun and sliced Backbitter into another head, not cutting it off.

Percy picked Bianca up and ran her away from the immediate danger. Luke flew backwards with his magic shoes to avoid a deadly bite of the hydra. He pulled higher up, off the ground. The hydra focused its fames on Luke, who managed to slide pass the rays of fire. He barrel rolled to the left, evaded a blast of fire, and leaped in, with blinding speed. He managed to cut the side of another head all the way to the mid neck when the arm of the hydra swatted him to the floor.

Luke pushed himself up quickly to find the hydra above him; all of the twelve remaining heads opened and spewed fire.

Another rumbled shook the floor as hundreds of gallons of water pour into the lobby forming a wall between Luke and the red burning fire. Luke turned to find Percy behind him, with one eye close arms above his head, shaking as it he was trying to actually hold up the wall of water. Percy grinned at Luke shaking badly now.

Luke shouted; "Maia!" and took to the air as the wall of water fell apart. The hydra spun around, its deadly tail, black with heavy and sharp scales pointed at Percy. The wall of water rose again, but wasn't quick enough, and the tail burst through it. Percy held his arms up, squeezing Arcane power into his protective armor along with the pool of water that flew around him. The tail hit and sends Percy flying across the lobby.

Luke tried for an attack but was stopped by sharp fangs biting the air at him.

Percy stood, his body was not injured by the tail, but the armor broke at contact of the floor because of Percy's lost of Arcane power. He walked towards the hydra, which was occupied with Luke.

_Mnemosyne, open the Archives, I need some sort of restrain._ Percy thought.

_"Only restrain type spell accessible is chapter 90 verse 5." _Mnemosyne stated.

"Oh good, my favorite. 'The bane of devils and injustice.'" Percy's voice was weak and sarcastic. "God I hate this one." he muttered. The Archives opened to him, the passage of words shown in his mind, he spoke them out loud. "_O, thou great lord, your truth is justice, your words are law. Kill not the bane of good and just, bind the devils of wrath and malice; Heaven's Chain!_"

Gold chains descended from the skies, wrapping around the hydra, every single head. The chains moved to the ground, giant stakes, with loops around the chains, nailed to the ground, the chains then moved towards their caster. They wrapped around Percy's left arms and to his back, giant stakes fell from heaven and nailed the chains into his back.

Percy screamed in agony, offering his pain as sacrifice for the usage of the heavenly chains. The golden metals were not from this world so their touch burned Percy's left arm with every passing second.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy yelled at his companions.

From behind, a dagger stabbed the tail of the hydra, which was the only part of the beast still free and could cause major damage. Annabeth appeared next to the tail and nodded at Luke.

Luke charged the beast, now safely, and landed on its back, he raised Backbitter and stabbed the dragon in the back, the sword sank halfway down, the hydra roared, so loud the lobby shook and parts of the ceiling fell down. Finally, the beast fell apart, armor by armor, into a pile of black scale and dust.

Through the sand, a wicked black blade stuck out from the scale. The curve blade was black and had small white fangs digging at the side of the blade where the hand guard was. The handle was patterned like the hydra's complex scale. On the blade's flat was a pattern in blue, a dragon.

Luke plucks the sword and felt its heaviness. He carried it to Percy, who kneeled on one knee, his right arm gripping his left. He looked up.

"What's up?" he said weakly.

"This is your award." Luke handed the blade to Percy.

"But you defeated the beast." he argued.

"I couldn't have even gotten close to it, if it wasn't for you." Luke presses the sword in Percy's hand and pulled him up, Percy's right arm around Luke's neck. "Is it happening again? Have you reached Limit Break?"

"Yeah." Percy sighs, not hiding anymore. "That Arcane spell was out of my league. But it was the only one I had at the moment."

"And the Arcane spells, what are they?" Luke pressed.

"They're the essence of Chaos, his will and power. With some control you can easily turn them into spells." Percy explained. "Don't worry it's complicated. I'll explain when this quest is over, just bear with me a little longer."

Luke lowered Percy in the empty pool outside. There was still half the water there used to be. Percy sighed when he sank in. Luke stood just over his head. Percy closed his eyes and they open again, this time it wasn't Percy anymore.

"Rejuvenation process beginning." the cold voice said.

**AN: Now, the ending is where I think needed the most editing, but I am a lazy bum so I just left it. It'll be fine. Now to business; I first wanted Bianca to have the hydra sword, but then I thought "Why bother, if I'm going to get rid of Anaklusmos anyways?" so I just gave it to Percy. BUT! As I'm writing this author's note right now I just thought of another idea! Great, it'll take some time though.**

**MORE IMPORTANT! Like I've said, this arc is coming to an end; as in the lightning thief quest and I've barely just started plotting the next arc. So I really don't know what to do for that arc... I thought up of a little quest they could do (and it'll make sense to the main story. It's going to explain the concept of the story). However, the story is going to be really short (like 3 chapters, short), so if you can, please suggest any myths that concerns the Olympians, when I was reading mythology I always read ones about the heroes, not the Olympians. And if you think you know any kind of cool or neat types of weapons, please tell me. I already have most of them ready, but any kind of help is appreciated.**


	6. Going Under- This Beautiful Republic

**AN: Okay, so truth be told, there isn't any "action" in this chapter. BUT, I believe that this is one of the most important chapters. So far. It has a lot of useless blabber that was added because... otherwise it'd be like a 4 paragraph chapter. So good luck getting through this. On the brighter side of things, for all you action seeking freaks, the next chapter, which will be pretty short (or so I think) will be FULL of action. *cough cough only the first half cough. But it's goings to be the MOST important chapter in the WHOLE first act (Which pretty much means arc or chapter for those of you under the age of 13. Speaking of which, do I even have any readers over the age of 13? Because if I don't then there's really no point to this story. It's going to be mainly facing "personas" or stuff like that. Personal issues and stuff. Please comment if you're still reading! Much appreciated).**

**Going Under**

Percy opened his eyes to meet the cloudless night sky, its moon, full, hanging high up with the few stars visible in the city lights. He moved his left arm and felt a wave touch his arm, traveling up to his cheek. Sounds were muffled, and half of his body felt cold while the other half felt hot.

Percy drifted to an upright position. He was in a shallow pool, but the water pushed him into a standing form. Luke sat on the edge of the pool, to Percy's left about 5 feet away. The stairs out was in front of him so he made his way there.

"How do you feel?" Luke turned to Percy.

"Numb. But I'll be fine." Percy replied, his hand closed and opened. His legs tingled, but they were up for the job of climbing the stairs.

"Better be, that shock never gets any less painful, in fact, it hurts more now." Luke huffed, pushed himself up and made his way to Percy.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not too long, just a couple. I think your getting better at recuperating." He pulled Percy's right arm over his neck.

"No way, that was just a warm up. The real trauma starts in a little bit." Percy informed, trying hard to keep a relaxed pace of breaths.

"Then we better get you to where we need to go, fast." advices Luke, looking wearily at the gaping hole where the entrance used to be.

Percy turned his head and scanned the ruins of the hotel. The glass walls were all shattered, broken pillars lay on the ground, making the lobby a maze. The elevators had stopped working; one of them had ripped open doors. What once used to be the clean, reflective floor now was a crater-filled battlefield.

"Where are the others?"

Luke jerked his head upwards to a pillar that was coming up. From behind Nico poked his head up and waved with excitement.

"Percy! You're awake!" he called. Now they came up to the pillar and found Annabeth sitting next to Nico. She turned around at his name.

"Oh, you're alright!" she recomposed herself and put on a cold stare. "This is the third time now. Can't you ever just learn from your mistakes? If you do something that puts you under a mini comma, then stop doing it!"

"How's Bianca doing?" Percy looked down at the topless girl lying in front of Annabeth. Her chest rose up and down from her hard breathing, her upper left arm had a couple scratches, but nothing too severe. On her exposed belly was an ugly purple bruise that was bleeding slightly.

"Beat up, but she'll live." Annabeth waved Luke over and made him hold Bianca up while she wrapped white bandage around Bianca's midsection.

"Speaking of which, didn't you get smacked around too?" Percy eyed Luke.

"Oh, yeah." he patted his right shoulder. "Just a bruise."

"I'm pretty sure you got hit harder than Bianca." Percy pointed out. "Right otta the sky."

"Hmm." Luke touched his chin. "I guess it was God Flow Resist in action."

"What?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"God Flow Resist, also called Demigod Resist. It's a theory that if you're exposed to ancient Greek attributes longer the more durable you are. So if you acknowledge that you're a Half-Blood and practice in the Demigod arts than your godly blood flow grows... more potent. That's probably why a hit that could k.o. Bianca didn't me. It also explains why when you first fought the Minotaur you passed out for a week, but now you can better stand a good beating."

"Oh, interesting, is that why you said to not tell the two they're Demigods?" Percy thought aloud.

"Yes, that's the biggest evidence to God Flow Resist." Luke answered.

"Okay, it's done." Annabeth said after taping the bandage. "We really need to go now, before the magic charm around the hotel falls and the mortals notices the mess."

"They still haven't realized a giant 100 floor hotel/casino caught on fire, yet?"

"No, the charm is the only explanation as to why." Luke lifted Bianca up.

"W-wait." Percy kneeled down, unzipped his backpack, and pulled out a clean camp shirt. He dropped the shirt around the half naked girl. "Ya know, so she doesn't pms."

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"I think you mean 'pissed'. Menstrual cycles have nothing to do with embarrassment." Luke corrected.

As Luke loaded the girl on his back, Percy noticed something in her hand, a bronze pen, his pen: Riptide. She held the pen in an iron grip, so tight that her knuckles were white. That's right, he had lost his blade against the hydra and Bianca had saved him with it.

Percy suddenly froze and slowly turned down; in his hands wasn't Riptide as he expected to find, but instead there was an one and a half feet long slick, black container. The container was thin, being half an inch wide and covered in reflective black paint. A small blue line ran down the length of the container, down the middle, six inches from the right end and twelve from the left, was a small, nearly invisible line that looped around the width of the container.

Percy gripped the short end and pulled and stopped only until it was possible to see the black blade-like metal on the inside. Small encryptions, like ancient writings were carved in white.

"Come on Percy! Let's get out of here." Annabeth called over her shoulder. He closed the sheath and stuffed it in between his belt and loose short. Percy jogged up to reach the others.

[]

Once they've found a cab to cram into, Annabeth gave the Lotus Cash Card to the driver and shut him up about the unconscious girl. Percy sat at the very left of the cab with Annabeth right up next to him, then Nico sat on the right with Luke up front in the shotgun seat. Bianca lay on the three's lap in the back, having really no room to fit an injured girl.

"Hey, Percy!" Nico popped his head over Annabeth.

"What's up?" Percy answered carefully; he really didn't want their relationship to go rotten again.

"You guys said something about fighting monsters? That dragon back there? What was that? Who are you guys?" Nico tried to properly ask the questions, but after a few his words became jumbled up.

"We're monster hunters." Luke said, and then turned to the cab driver and winked. The driver smirked and didn't say anything else.

"Yeah, we're trained fighters that learn in the ways of ancient Greeks." Percy said. "But we don't fight monsters, we kill monsters."

"Or sometimes monsters—" Percy cut Annabeth off with a wave of his hands.

"Nico do you know about the Greek gods?" Nico nodded feverishly.

"Yeah! You mean like, Zeus and Poseidon and Hades and Athena and-"

"Yes, them." He interjected. "What if I told you they were real? That they still rule the universe?" the cab driver scuffed at Percy's question.

"Are you saying…?" Nico gasped, holding his chest.

"Don't get too excited now." Annabeth consoled with crossed arms. "It's not just fun and games being a Demigod."

"Wait, did you just say 'Demigod'? As in half god and half human?" Nico whispered as his eyes gleamed with amazement.

"I know, shocker. Her, half god, please." Percy waved his wrist. "But yes, she's half god, Luke's half god, and so are your sister and you."

The little boy sank in his seat, his mouth left open. You could almost see his brain exploding on the inside. Nico shook his head and turned over again, waving his hand to get Percy's attention.

"Who?" He asked eagerly. "Who's my godly parent?"

"We don't know." Percy admitted. "But I bet it's some one powerful."

"Percy." Annabeth warned. "We can't get his hope up, what if…" Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, can't you feel it? That strange force emanating from their bodies?" Percy brushed a few strands of hair out of Bianca's face; her body was placed so that the head was on Percy's lap.

"And how can you tell? I certainly don't feel anything." Annabeth accused. "While we're on this subject, how do you know so much about this anyways?" She pressed. "How are you just so good at introducing new campers to the idea of being a Demigod, like you have doing it your whole life?"

"Certainly better than you did." Percy countered. "I've been a Demigod long enough to understand what's going on"

"You've barely been at camp for a week! You can't say you know enough!" Annabeth barked. "No, you're right. You do know enough. Because somehow you magically already now eeeeeverything about being a Half-Blood." She waved her arms around in fury.

The cab grew quiet, nothing, but the steady rumbles of the car and its engine as they drove.

"Are you mad?" Percy asked. "I have a feeling that you're mad."

"I'm not mad." She answered shortly.

"I feel like you're mad at me, is it because I stop to change?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Her face turned confused and back as she decided not to talk anymore.

"Is it because the Oompa Loompas are killing thems-"

"Shut up, Percy." Annabeth cut in.

[]

They've made it to the Santa Monica Beach at sunset, making the water gleam with stars. The sun colored the sky a warm red and orange and yellow. The calming sea pulled the currents in and out, grabbing Percy's attention. He almost wanted to take a dive, and was about to take a step towards the sea, when a sudden tiredness washed all of his strength out of him.

Percy collapsed as the others got out of the cab. Annabeth kneeled and tried to shake him awake, but Percy hadn't passed out yet, instead, he was merely lying on the ground breathing hard.

"See?" She scolded. "It's happening again. This always happens when you use those Arcane spells. You always get hurt."

"My body just hasn't adjusted to the intense presser is all. Give me a couple of years and I'll be just fine." Percy laughed. "Now help me up before we make a scene."

Annabth pulled Percy's arm around her neck and raised him from the concrete while saying something about "We" under her breath. The cab driver asked if Percy would be fine and droved off after they nodded.

Luke, with Bianca on his back, led them to the nearest hotel. There they paid with what little money they had left and unloaded for a rest.

[]

As the morning rolled over, Percy woke from his dreamless slumber. It was the first, he supposed, that he had slept without night terrors. The raging dead that nagged at his skin and the blood that leaked from the walls. It was a good feeling.

The motel they stayed at barely ran any air conditioning, making the room hot and toasty. It didn't help that they had 5 people crammed in such a small place, with only two beds, which meant, Luke and Annaeth had to sleep on the floor while Percy and Nico shared a bed. Bianca was too injured to risk any kind of miss intended accident, but, apparently, Percy wasn't.

He had been the first to rise and refresh. Because of his morning exercise routine, Percy woke up at 7, leaving him plenty of time to think things through.

"_How are you going to play the cards?_" Mnemosyne roused from his psyche.

_What do you mean?_ Percy stopped his current thoughts to respond.

"_With the underworld, are you going to try for that risky escape again?_" She asked.

_I guess so, didn_'_t have trouble back then, hopefully none now. _Percy sighed, and then he glanced over at the beds from the chair he was sitting on. _Well, I suppose we have more package than last time, maybe_…

"_Why even bother? Can_'_t you just go to hell and leave with the obtained bolt?_" She suggested. The idea was glamorous, nice and simple. But he couldn't do that.

_No, if I did that then they would have noticed something was wrong. Also, I need to check on something that_'_s been bugging me. _He made no attempt at explaining what he meant so Mnemosyne continued.

"_As if they don_'_t already. I don_'_t know why, but your uncover skills have been significantly lacking._" She criticized. "_The child of Athena has practically figured out your false identity._"

_That doesn_'_t matter; I_'_m going to tell her the truth as soon as I feel it_'_s safe to do so. _He admitted. Mnemosyne seemed taken back by the proposal.

"_Perseus, have you forgotten?_" She sounded reluctant to go on. "_Have you forgotten what she did? To all of them? To her?_"

"Mnemosyne." Percy sighed. "Please-"

01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001

"_Percy!_" In a flash, a voice called out to him. The fear and dread that the voice carried brought goose bumps. Once again it was a voice he recognized well, so well in fact, Percy dropped his face in his hand; his mouth covered by his palm to keep him from crying out.

01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100110 01100001 01100011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000011 01101111 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01101011 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01100110 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01101001 01100001 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100011 01100101 00101110

"_HA HA HA!_" _Her ruthless laughter clawed his ears. _"_So close, SO very close!_"…

…_The other girl; on the ground, crawling, reaching for her spear_…

…"_Come on! What_'_s wrong? Reach for it, it_'_s right there! Right in front of you eyes. So close, you were so close._"…

…_The other girl released a shaky breath, trying hard to hold her tears. She knew it, it was her end_…

…"_You couldn_'_t, you didn_'_t have the strength, you never had, and apparently, you never will_…

…"_I get to skin and gut even more of your so call_… _family._" _The menacing voice laughed again..._

…_Her tears fell from her eyes. Small cries escaped her closed lips as she shook silently. Her breath became hard as the wound opened up again_…

…"_You worthless piece of-_" _The girl swung her burning blade._

01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110010 01110101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110

"Stop." Percy whimpered. He held his head with both arms, pushing it into his chest. "I-I can't." His voice was broken and he was choking on his own breath.

"_Perseus, calm yourself._" Mnemosyne tried to ease him down, but he was beyond repair. He stayed in that pose, gripping his head, until he passed into sleep again.

[]

Percy was shook awake by Luke just as they finished getting ready. Every one had started to pack up and gather at the door of their room.

"I hope you're already ready." Luke patted him on the back. "We should really go. The deadline is in three days and we don't want any accidents that prolong this quest."

"Yeah, I'm good." He tried to convince himself of that fact. There was a break in his wall and he didn't know why. Somehow, something had reached and cracked his defenses without him even knowing. "Let's go."

They left the room and stood waiting for a cab for about 10 minutes until they found one that allowed a passenger to sit up front.

"But that's stupid! You're stupid! You all are stupid!" Annabeth exclaimed. She waved her hands around crazily; Luke backed up from a slap.

"Well, who else can we ask to do it? Or do you want Percy to sit on my lap?" Luke smirked, Annnabeth tried for a glare but her red cheeks didn't help. "So just choose him or me." He jabbed his thumb at Percy.

"This is way too complicated." Percy muttered, looking away. "You girls always make thing so difficult." He huffed and crossed his arms. "If I were a girl I'd just sit on-"

"Shut up Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. She turned around and pointed to the two siblings standing next to the taxi. "Why can't we just have one of them do it! Or better yet, why can't Nico sit on Bianca's lap?"

"Eww Annabeth, I didn't know you like that kind-"

"Shut up Percy!"

"Look Annabeth, we have to be polite. They've been stuck in that time warp for who knows how long and they don't even have any memories. Not to mention that Bianca hasn't fully recovered." Luke lowered his voice and glanced at Nico, who was spinning around looking at the skyscrapers, then Bianca, who was staring at Percy. "So be nice and decide."

"I'll give you three seconds," Percy lifted his right hand with three fingers up. "to choose before I'm sitting on Luke's lap."

"Don't do that! It's not right!" She grabbed her head and fumed out her frustration.

"What's going on?" Bianca walked up. "Is there a problem?"

"There's not enough room in the taxi for all of us." Percy responded looking bored, not bothering to look away from the crowd of people to his right.

"Can't we just take two?" She asked, which sounded like a great idea to Annabeth, one that she felt ashamed to not have thought up in this mess.

"NO." Luke shot down. "I don't want us to separate, something might happen." He looked over his shoulder and added as if an after thought. "Like what happened on the bus."

"So you're willing to have us all blow up?" Percy touched his chin and thought.

"You know what I mean. I just don't want us to apart." He sighed and turned back to Annabeth, who looked like she was thinking very hard on the choices presented to her.

"Aw, I'm touched." Percy moved his hand to his chest.

"How about one of us sit on another's lap?" Bianca pitched in.

"That's the problem, Annabeth won't choose who." Luke stared to sound a little bit irritated.

"I'll do it." She volunteered simply.

"What?" Annabeth yelled.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked, ignoring Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled her charming smile.

"Alright Percy, to make it fair… nose game!" Luke touched his nose with his right index finger.

"Ow, you cheep bastard." Percy snarled.

They filled the taxi; Luke in front, Annabeth on the right window, Nico, then Percy. Bianca sat down lightly on his lap and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry; I promise I'm not too heavy." She said in a light and innocent tone.

"Nah, I'm fine." Bianca was already a fairly short girl, so she didn't weigh as much as to make Percy uncomfortable. She sat awkwardly on Percy's lap; tugging at Annabeth's shirt she had barrowed this morning. She didn't show it, but she was pretty embarrassed as well.

The taxi hit a bump that caused Bianca to bounce up. Percy wrapped his arm around her belly to keep her secure. Bianca smiled nervously, her body very tense.

On Percy's part, he was far too mature to be embarrassed about this kind of situation. There's just this point in age when these kinds of things just stop being so mind-blowingly shocking. Someone is sitting on some else's lap, that's all, grow up. But he would be lying if he said that there wasn't a strange feeling in his stomach. After all, he was in his twelve year old body.

They drove mostly in silent, not being all that eager to travel into the underworld. Luckily, the driver knew where the DOA Recording Studio was and it wasn't too far away.

They were dropped off in front of a large black marble building with the words "DOA RECORDING STUDIO" written above the glass doors. The studio towered over them giving off a ominous and fearful feel.

"Well, here we are." Percy sighed. They stood in a line in front of the entrance all looking stupidly up at the building.

"I guess we should have come up with a plan first, huh." Annabeth turned from side to side looking for an answer from either Luke or Percy.

"That takes the fun out of going to the underworld." Percy returned.

"Wait, what? We're going to the under world?" Nico nearly screamed.

"Don't get excited." Luke warned. "It's not really all that pretty."

"You've been there before." Bianca asked.

"Pssh, no." Luke rolled his eyes. "It's hell, what do you think, flowers and wheat fields."

"Well…" Percy stopped himself.

"What about the Asphodel Fields? There's wheat there." Annabeth pointed out.

"I thought the Asphodel Fields was a meadow with a lot of sad trees and stuff." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, wherever you got your sources, are wrong." She accused. Percy muttered something like "Damn Wikipedia" under his breath.

"Alright! Now listen, as leader, I've get to decide our course of action." Percy stepped up and turned to the other four. "If," He corrected himself. "When the shit hits the fan, I need all of you to regroup, as fast and carefully as possible to me. Got that? When I say so, all of you need to hug me with the greatest urgency possible."

"Why? Do you have something in mind?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"No, but you have to trust me; when the time comes, I'll figure something out." He held Annabeth's eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you guys alive. So just do as I said."

Annabeth turned away, but nodded as did the others. They walked into the lobby of the undead, where the souls of the passed loom, taking every seat, waiting impatiently. Soft music played quietly, so quiet it sounded as if it was a whisper of a melody, fitting the gathering spot of the dead.

At the counter sat a chocolate colored man with short blond hair in a white suit. The name plate on the desk read "Charon". Nico pocked over to read the name plate.

"Chiron?" Nico read. Percy put his hand on Nico's head and pushed him down.

"Charon." Percy corrected.

"Right you are." The man, Charon, said. "And what can I do for you little dead souls?"

"We need entrance to the Underworld." Annabeth said. Percy eyed her, giving her the message that he would do all the talking.

"Wow, straight forward." Charon looked down on Annabeth with his sunglasses. "But alas I can't, not without proper payment. You'll have to wait."

Percy fished out a bag of Drachmas, he kept it hidden and only pulled out three. He slapped them on the table and moved them forward.

Charon smiled, greedily. "Drachmas, real gold." He said almost drooling, his hands reached for the coins when they stopped. He turned to the group. "Wait, you're not dead. You're godlings." He hissed. "No passage allowed for the living."

"Charon, tell me. How long have you worked here?"

Charon tilted his head. "Long enough."

"So that means you're good at what you do." Percy said.

"Yeah, plenty good." Charon agreed. "What are you getting at?"

"Isn't it a shame that everyone keeps mistaking you for Chiron, isn't it frustrating?" Percy had a strange tone in his voice that made him sound so very convincing.

"Yeah." Charon stared down at Nico.

"At least the pay is good?"

"As if." Charon seemed to fall in a trance by Percy's voice, so persuading.

Percy leaned in. "Does that mean Hades doesn't appreciate you, because that's the only reason I can think of, does no one appreciate you? You don't really have any stories or poems, at least not any big parts. Right?"

"No one appreciates my work, my job is as important as Hades!" Charon fumed.

"Here." Percy set the bag of drachmas on the table. "We appreciate what you do, and what you will do for us. You can't fail us, or else _we_ might not even appreciate your work."

Charon stared at the bag then nodded. "Come with me, I will take you in, but I'm afraid you'll have to fine a way out." The group followed Charon to the nearest elevator.

Few other dead stepped in, the door closed and they descended. Floor after floor, the lights flickered off. When it turned on again, they weren't inside an elevator anymore, they were riding a boat. Charon was dressed in a black, tattered cloak, poling them across an oily river.

Percy pulled Nico from the edge and closer to him, Bianca too. His eyes traveled along the surface of the black river, so full of despair and pain. He almost wanted to jump in, maybe he would gain his invincibility and be able to continue or maybe he would just be ripped apart. But he couldn't, he needed to live, to carry on the mission of protecting this world. Anyways, he wasn't sure he still has something special to keep him attached to the world this time.

They got off at the other side and everyone seemed happy to get as far away as possible from the River Styx. Percy turned to face Charon.

"You know, we have something in common." Percy smirked. "We're both given the title of 'reaper' but we have completely different jobs." He turned away and walked off without waiting for a response.

Hell was the same as it aways was, the endless beach that turned into a dessert. Then came the dead trees with their fingers hanging low. Few souls still follow the living Demigods; they were like a beacon of light, pull in the dead like flies to a lamp.

"Maybe we should make a run for it." Annabeth glance nervously over her shoulder at the souls.

"It's fine." Luke waved her off. "We're all going to the same place anyways. Just let them tag along."

"Don't say that." Annabeth scold.

"I don't know." Bianca rubbed her hands together, trying to warm her cold fingers. "I don't really mind them. They're just there, not causing any problems."

"The dead aren't good company." Annabeth said.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on those souls?" Bianca argued. "What do you have against the unliving?"

"I have little love for the god of the dead." She said flatly.

"That better change soon, cause I don't really think disrespect is the way to go in the heart of hell." Percy took the lead next to Luke.

Once they reach the lines of dead souls, they stopped to re-strategize their plans. The giant three headed Cerberus stood guard over the dead.

"How the hell do we cross that?" Luke sighed. "Should have thought ahead."

"Don't beat yourself, I'm the team captain, this is my fault." Percy lowered his head, trying to think his way out of this mess. "Well, does anyone have a big red ball in their bags?" Percy looked over towards Annabeth.

"Why are looking at me?" She pointed to herself.

"You're the 'brains' of this operation." Percy made air quotations.

"Why don't you shut up, _captain_? If anything, you should have came ready." She crossed her arms.

"Um, guys. I don't really see the problem with this situation." Bianca said with a quiet voice.

"Well, if you can open you eyes-" Annabeth was stopped when Bianca pointed to Cerberus. It wasn't standing guard anymore; instead it had its head low towards the ground. Nico stood in front of the large beast, petting the thing. Cerberus wiggled its tail with excitement and rolled over crushing the souls, turning them into mist and reform. Nico grabbed a branch and chucked it and sure enough Cerberus ran for the stick.

"Huh, I guess Nico's friendly attitude really came into play." Percy seemed honestly surprised.

"This might be our only chance. Let's go!" Luke waved them to the side and one by one slipped pass the giant dog. "Nico-"

"Wait." Percy held up a hand. _Maybe it'd be better of to keep the siblings here and out of danger_.

_"Is that really wise?" _Mnemosyne questioned.

_Yeah, after we're done with Hades, we'll just tell him to come here for his kids, make a little distraction. _Percy replied. _Anyways, I really don't want them to meat their dad in this tense situation._

_"So you're pretty much putting them up as bait." _Mnemosyne counter examined_._

_That's a harsh way to put it, I don't see anything wrong with the plan. _Percy thought.

_"What if Hades erases their memories again or worse, keep them in some kind of time warp in the Underworld?" _She offered. _"You need to think this through first."_

Percy threw his hand down. _Fine, you win. _

Luke called Nico in a hush tone. "Get over here!" Nico waved Cerberus goodbye and jogged to the others.

"What's with the rush guys?" He asked once he reached Luke.

"Oh, you know, you were just about 20 seconds from being chewed to death. It's not safe try to befriend a monster; you always need to keep your guard around them." Luke lectured.

"We better get going before Hades finds us." Annabeth shifts her way to the front and begin to lead them in the direction she remembered from a map they had back at camp.

"Do you know where you're even going?" Percy asked, doubtful.

"Of course, there's this map of the Underworld in the camp library. It's pretty old though, I hope not too much has changed." She sounded worry, it was a long time since see look over that map.

"There's a camp library?" Percy sounded dumbfound.

"Duh, you're such a Seaweed Brain." Annabreth made a face, maybe a taunting one.

"Call me shocked." Percy looked the other way. They passed through the cave like world, the ceiling being as high up as the clouds.

They have passed many dead, with ghostlike appearances: white and distorted faces that flickered in and out of existence, like static TV screens. What was strange was when they began to run into more and more dead souls none of them trip their foot on any of the ghost, that was, of course, because ghost didn't have feet, not these ones at least.

They were starting to get close to the palace of the Dead God when Percy began to sink back.

"Alright," Annabeth turned around and grip Bianca's hand. "Everyone hold on to each other." Bianca linked with Nico, and he with Luke. Luke turned around but Percy wasn't there, only a mass crowd of dead souls. "Where's Percy?"

Luke shook his head. "I don't know." He called to the front. The dead started to bump into the group in all directions. "We need to get out of here!"

"What about Percy?" Annabeth called back.

"He'll find us somehow." Luke nodded her to move on and she did.

Percy made his way into another tunnel, this one had a low ceiling and no souls linger here. He tried to walk without tripping, but that proved difficult by the uneven rocks that made the ground. Percy traveled for what seemed like hours when the tunnel finally showed change. The walls widen and the ceiling grew higher. Soon he was in a large opening the size of a football field, where the opening started also starts the edge of a deep endless pit.

Cold, ominous wind blew from inside the pit, the air sucked in as if trying to pull Percy into the pit.

Percy raised his arms. "Kronos!" He called, causing another wave of wind to engulf him. He knew that Kronos's arms are now around him, blocking the gods' senses. "Choose me as her champion!" Percy shouted. His echoes ringing inside the void. "Come in my sleep and speak to me!"

A cruel wind shook the cave like laughter. Percy felt the heavy tension leave him; he was allowed to leave now. He turned around and quickly marched out of the opening.

_"Why, exactly did you do that?"_ Mnemosyne asked after they were a safe distance away from the pit.

_I'm not sure how, but I have a feeling I can convince him to remember what has happened. _But Percy sounded doubtful.

_"Are you trying to get closer to Kronos by offering your service?" _Mnemosyne somehow always had the ability to read Percy's mind, maybe not directly. _"Do you at least have a plan as to how you going to convince him of your story?"_

_Funny thing, ye-no. _Percy climbed out of the tunnel and into where the souls where kept.

_"You're playing a dangerous card here, Percy. Not to mention, you really only have one chance at this, you can't screw up."_

Percy laughed at that. Mnemosyne is always so uptight and formal, but ever since she became his keeper, his protector, he's been slowly corrupting her formality into something more casual. The cursing was a great landmark for him.

It took some running before Percy managed to catch up with the others, it turns out they were waiting for him near the entrance of Hades's palace, a replica of Olympus.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Where have you been?"

"I-I was carried away be the dead." Percy let's go of a shaky breath. "I just turned away and back, but you guys were already out of sight."

Annabeth looked somewhat sympathetic and gave a pat on his back. "Let's go then, the Underworld's is no place for us Demigods." So she says, as she leads them into the royal palace of the Underworld.

They passed the garden full of olive trees and stone statues of the pass heroes. Into the demonic gates in front with stories of death and doom carved into its obsidian surface. And through the dark looming hallways of the castle. Large paintings of gruesome action such as: killing, beheading, skinning, and many, many paintings of cannibalism. What brought the creeps on Percy was under each painting was a name plate and a date, almost like a record.

"Don't look." Bianca shielded the eyes of her brother as they walked. They all were relieved when they reached a double door at the end of the hallway. This door looked more intimidating than gruesome, with many spikes and claws.

The door swung open by itself, offering them entrance. So they entered. In the center of the large circle room was a tall throne with a flight of stairs that led up to it. The throne was black with bones of all kinds melted onto the surface. But the rest of the room looked dark and elegant.

The lord of the dead sat leaning on his right arm, staring with his cold, dark eyes at the Demigods. His skin pale and his hair black, matching his eyes was his black robes, in the dim light one could almost make out the faint illustrations of tortured souls.

The death god remained silent as if waiting for the Demigods to make the first move. But they, more or less, fell in submission by the overpowering force of Hades presence.

"Uncle." Percy stepped forward, taking Hades attention from the others. "We have come in order to-"

"You dare keep such arrogance in my very throne?" Hades cut him off. "I know why you are here. Of course, how predictable. All heroes come to my domain in search for evil." Hades leaned forward, giving the feel of towering over the Demigods. "And they have good reasons to. I am not feared for no reason, Jackson." He spat the name like venom. "There is nothing here for you."

"Are you pleading innocence?" Percy straightened, trying his best to form a more professional view.

"I am pleading nothing!" Hades barked. "Tell me your reasons for invading my home! What claim brought you here? And what right protects you?" The god reclaimed his calm status. "Few have entered here, Jackson. And fewer has returned, alive."

"I come here by the prophecy of Delphi to confront the theft of Zeus's lighting bolt." _Calm!_ Percy screamed to himself, he knew, he needed to squeeze the plot twist before Hades decides to kill them off.

"And why have you come here of all place?" Hades said with scary calmness. His words were slow and dangerous; Percy knew his answer would set their lives.

"Do you have any reason for more dead souls?" Percy question to himself.

"Of course not." Hades's voice became strain. "Why would I want more dead? Don't you see I have my hands completely full with what there is already?"

"So, if you're not the one who wishes for the war to take place, who-?" Percy was one again cut off, this time by Luke. He glanced at Percy with a controlled face, but his blue eyes betrayed him, they were filled with utter terror. It has been done. The master bolt is now in their possession. Luke a taken on the liberty to carry Ares's bag and the bolt has now appeared. All they have to do now is to stay calm and evacuate. Sadly, Hades sensed the bolt as well.

"There it is!" Hades shouted, pointing his finger at Luke. "You harbor Zeus's bolt!" Luke took a protective step back, trying to shield the bag. The others looked confused, switching back and forth from Hades and Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked uneasily. Guards from the shadows marched out with guns readied and aimed, they were only a second from death and yet what Percy needed still hasn't arrived.

"Give it to me boy!" Hades, now standing, held out his hand. Percy squeezed his eyes shut and prayed, prayed to his father for the first time in over five years. "Come here! And give me the bolt!" Hades shouted. The bone guards tighten their triggers. Percy had very little time now, he couldn't protect them all, not like this, not in the presence of a god. "Give it to me!" Hades shouted, shaking the room. The skeletons roared in ready. Slowly they pulled the trigger.

"Wait!" Percy yelled, breathing hard. He had no choice; they were all going to die. There was only one option now. "Their names, you need to know their names." Percy waved his arms over the two frighten siblings, just then, Hades narrowed his eyes in confused familiarity. "Their Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Your children." Percy panted, his chest pumping with overwhelming anxiousness.

The room grew quiet; the excitement ended so quickly that Percy almost felt dizzy. The skeletons were unmoving, like statues, their fingers frozen on the spot, right before they shot the Demigods down. The humans were shocked, but more so afraid, afraid of what might happen now that Hades has heard this.

The lord of the dead sat, wide-eyed, staring at his kin, completely and utterly baffled. What now? What does he do now? He, in all of his immortal life, has never thought of this outcome. What was he going to do now?

"My... My children?" Hades whispered, testing the words, but they did mean what he thought they meant.

"You're my dad?" Nico jumped up with excitement. "I have a dad!" He jumped forwards and passed Percy. "Where is she?" Nico looked around frantically. "Where is my mom? I remember her, I saw her in my sleep!" Nico turned his attention back to Hades. "I want to see her! Please tell me." Nico began to sound desperate.

There was no telling what was left of Nico after he got his memories taken away, but Percy knew well that you always needed something to hold on to. It didn't matter what that something was, but you needed a reason to live. For Percy, who lost his memories and so many friends and family, he relied on his mission to protect the world as his reason in life. Bianca found her reason in being a Demigod, fighting and protecting the innocent. But Nico, his reason for living wasn't anything in this world; it was a stand of memories that was left to him: his mother.

"She's dead." Hades answered boldly, his face, a mask of coldness. "She died over seventy years ago."

"What?" Nico's smiled started to fade. "That can't be, I just saw her." He shook his head in denial. "That's not true! You're lying!" Nico pointed his finger accusingly at his father. "Stop lying! Tell me where she is!"

Percy felt the bulge in his pocket and cursed the gods for the poor timing. He looked up to find Nico climbing another step.

"Tell me it's not true!" Nico screamed.

"She died by Zeus's bolt." Hades admitted.

"That can't happen!" Nico waved his arms.

"Nico." Percy called calmly.

"You were there! You could have saved her, then!" Nico climbed another step.

"Nico!" Percy shouted, but the boy did not hear him.

"Why didn't you! You're a god! I hate you!" Nico's voice filled with terror of his newest information and hatred for his father's failed duty.

"Nico!" Percy yelled with such a commanding voicing and power that the room silenced with nothing but the echoes of his voice. "Come down here." He demanded in a low tone, pointing to the ground in front of him. Nico glared into Hades eyes for a moment before turning around and walking down the steps. Hades redirected his anger at the one who started this.

"Percy Jackson, do not think I will allow you to return to the living word." Hades threatened.

Once Nico was back on the ground floor, Percy stared up at Hades. "Be thankful." He said shortly. "Be thankful that you children are safe and alive. Be thankful for the gods that did not search for them. For the fates that spared their lives. Be thankful for their will to live, after all that has happened."

Hades remained silent, but his anger showed through his eyes, the skeleton guards re-aimed their rifles: all pointing at Percy now. Bianca, who has stood motionless through this whole session, moved close to Percy and extended her arms to protect him. She didn't know what was going on or why it had happened, but all she knew was that she wanted to protect her friends, she wanted to protect Percy.

Once the group huddled up together, Percy fished out a hand full of white pearls that was given to him by his father, just now. Percy flung the pearls at the ground and closed his eyes. Water rushed through the hall with such power that lifted them into the air, higher and higher up. Everything became dark as they reached the ceiling.

**AN: Did anyone finish that? Because it was hell to right. I think unmade the ending a little too dramatic, but it was necessary. By the way, I just barely finished this in time. Good for me. And you people over the internet. Please comment and/or review, that's where I get all of my inspiration to continue!**


	7. End of Act One: Ajah

**AN: OOOOOOOOOOKay, now that the end is upon us, this chap is extra long. First of all, I'm sorry to all of those people that might have been waiting for the story. So this is what happened: before I even posted chap 6 I was 4k (words) into this chapter, but in a fit of stupidity, I accidentally deleted it. So I had to rewrite that whole 4k, when I finished I was burnt out and needed a break. But after I came back I deleted like another 1k of my work because of email issues… **

**ANYWAY, IF THERE ARE ANY EXTREMELY RELIGIOUS PEOPLE reading then you should know that if there is something that offends you in the first 1k or so, then skip straight to the end and read the author's note there.**

**So sorry, but I hope this chapter isn't too long.**

**End of Act 1: Ajah  
**

The springs of water pushed higher and faster. From darkness to darkness, they were pulled, hopefully in the upwards direction. Air drowned into a wall of water and all sound of rushing waves seceded.

As the push slowed, a faint light shown in the distance, a blurred green. Percy waved his arms in around himself, moving the currents of the water. Soon, all of his companions were pulled to him, and then he shot his hand upward, towards the faint light.

They started to float slowly, but their speed increased quickly, the currents pulling them higher and higher. The green light widened instantly, lightened enough to see the small wave lines.

The Demigods broke though the surface of the water close to Santa Monica Beach. A boat pulled up next to them with a large man at the helm. He and a younger boy flocked to the edge of their boat and offered a ride.

During the trip back to land the captain of the large white vessel tried to start a conversation and ask a few questions: such as how they all got so far off land. However, no one felt quite up to explaining, not even Luke tried to put up a nice smile for the ship owner.

Once back on land, Nico marched away with haste, not bothering to acknowledge Bianca's calls. She chased after Nico and was about to catch up to him when her shorts became loose. She grabbed at it and tried to continue but something was slowing her down, something in her pocket was growing heavy. She pulled out Riptide, her arm shaking from its weight. Her head jerked back and forth from Riptide to Nico, and finally dropped the pen for her brother.

The wind blew louder making soft melody as they passed Percy's ear. Clouds loomed over the sun, casting the world in a gray shade. Waves flattened and the sand tingled. Overhead, the clouds churn, restlessly in circles right above where they were. Something was wrong, but Percy couldn't find it in himself to figure out what, he was asleep, spinning in a slow circle.

When he completed his spin, he stopped facing the direction he had started. In front of him, a few yards away, was a large man in black leather, grinning evilly. His smile only widen, revealing sharp canines, when Percy took notice of him. He jerked his head to the left; Percy followed in the direction and slowly turned.

Bianca and Annabeth ran slowly, as if they were under Kronos's effluence. Just off the sand, a small distance away from them, small glowing Greek letters glowed. One word popped out in the line of glowing orange words: fire.

All at once, reality returned to Percy. The hard blowing winds and sound of waves and breezes and people. The smell of the sea and the bright blinding rays of the morning sun.

"Annabeth, Bianca!" Percy yelled, staining his voice. "Stop!"

The two girls turned around just as the line of Greek spells lighted. Instantly the sand blew up in a line of fire that stretched around the beach. The fire rose as high as 19 feet tall, resembling a dancing barricade. Unlike ordinary fires, these were thick, so thick that they were impossible to see through to the other side. They curved around in a large circle and reconnected making an unreasonably sized arena about two football fields.

"We're trapped." Luke walked up next to Percy. "I don't suppose we can just ask to leave."

"Ares." Percy said in a low voice. "Luke, I got this one." Luke looked like he wanted to complain, but kept to himself and muttered: "Say for yourself."

Ares gripped the air and swung his right arm; flame burst and formed into a bronze great sword, 5 feet long and a good 8 inches wide. The sword sliced the air and howled with malice.

Instinctively Percy reached for his katana on his back, pulling it in front of him with both hands. Suddenly he remembered that he doesn't have his old blade anymore, so what was in his hands now? Tightly gripped by his hands was a thin, black sheath about a foot and a half long. He moved the sheath in both hands, his right hand on the shorter end, his left on the longer.

The feeling of the wood in his palm felt just like his old katana, perfectly balanced and heavy. Percy slowly separated the two pieces of the sheath and scanned the white writings of words that looked familiar, but he couldn't quite make out. Once the black blade was revealed, Percy swung it into the air and back down towards the ground. The sheath dissipated into black miss, the short black blade grew longer, its markings faded.

Three feet, it grew in length; a black curve blade with a blue tainted edge. The hand guard was layers of scales that ran down the hilt in complex patterns of intertwined scales. At the blade's end was a short, red ribbon in two strips.

A cold wind rustled in Percy's mind as he drew the blade. A name was carried by the wind, Percy repeated out loud.

"Lucifer." He called, the black katana vibrated at its name, sending a tingle up Percy's back.

The war god charged and so did Percy in response. They met at the center of the beach arena; the war god threw his sword in a wide arch around. Percy hopped back from the swing and slide in to the left. He swung his katana at the exposed rib area, but was block by Ares's sword, causing sparks to fly.

Percy was pushed back, giving Ares time to lift his sword and hammer down. In the last second, Percy rolled to the side and stopped in a kneeling position. Ares attacked again, swinging at a descending angle; Percy rolled, this time on his whole body. He pushed himself up as he came to a stopped.

Ares's blade swung for a beheading, horizontally, making it easy for Percy to bow down and slide under the swing. In his dodge, Percy sliced Ares's thigh. The god bellowed and swung his left arm and knocked Percy off his feet and into the sand a few yards away.

Percy got back up, standing shakily, his left arm wrapped around his midsection. Golden/yellow armor broke and fell from his stomach area, as they hit the ground they broke into mist. At the last moment Percy had activated Síro Aspada and thank goodness he did, otherwise he would have has a few ruptured organs at least.

Before he could think to return of battle Ares was upon him, and like a hammer, swung his great sword with both hands. Percy pulled Lucifer up and placed one hand on the back end of the blade for support. The hit was far stronger than he anticipated and his legs shook under the pressure. Beads of sweat slide from his cheeks and down his neck.

At the very moment, his arms felt as strained as when he held up the sky for Artemis, shaking and numb. Percy kicked the sand, spraying them in Ares's face, forcing him to retreat.

Percy took the opportunity; he sent Ares back with two punches and follow with an elbow, all from his left arm. Then he swung Lucifer, in both hands and cut Ares's chest. In mid spin, Percy lifted his right foot and planted his heel in the war god's stomach.

The large man stumbled and fell down. He grunted and struggled up, his skin turning red. Ares wailed; flames jetting from the ground, the force of the cry were so incredibly strong that Percy was sent flying. He spun and twisted in the air and finally landed, picking up mountains of sand and throwing them into the air.

Ares raised his sword and it was consumed by fire, flames spitting outwards from the red twister that now is the great blade. Like fire should, the twister of fire grew bigger, wider and longer, high over Ares's head. The fire kept growing, dancing and bursting, until it was the height of a highway lamppost, about thirty feet high.

In a blink of an eye, Ares swung the gigantic fire sword horizontally, and batted Percy into the air. As he flew through the hot morning air, small pieces of armor dropped off Percy's Arcane Art.

Water formed on the ground just as Percy dropped in, cushioning his fall. The large, round bubble burst into small droplets, revealing the Demigod inside. What happen next caught Percy off guard, even in such a cautious state.

The god had already caught up with him, closing the distance in seconds. He held out his burning sword, back in its original length, and then it exploded. The sword flared and blew Percy back, the flames glazing his yellow armor.

Just as quickly, the broken water reformed, concentrating on Percy's skin and blocked the burn. He was thrown far, far back. His remaining armor chipped at the contact with the stinging sand.

Overhead, the flames grew taller; as tall as a building. The tower of flames fell down upon Percy. Luckily he landed near the water; he pulled in the waves as fast as possible and will them to flow around him like a tornado, spinning faster and stronger. The waves of water spiked outwards and widen as Percy swung Lucifer.

"Auranda!" Percy shouted as the water arched into the sky and connected with the twisting flames. The water broke into rain and the flames rebounded breaking into a smaller form.

On complete impulse Percy jumped up, using the rain in the air to propel him higher. Like surfing, Percy pulled a cluster of water that had gathered over his head and flip himself upside, down. There, Ares stood 25 feet under, unaware of Percy's presence, completely open. Percy bet his lower lip and kicked off the board of water, like a missile, he speared down with speed that was hard to see.

With a blink, Percy sled right pass Ares, his blade cutting at the god's shoulder blade. Another blink and it was all over. Area stood, paralyzed as an ocean of ichor spewed out his gaping back wound.

Percy pushed himself up and on one knee. He glanced over his shoulder at the unmoving figure and golden blood dropped, one droplet marked his left cheek.

The flow of blood stopped followed by a tremor that roused the sands. A ghostly gust pulsed and ripped across the beach. One such force so powerful they picked the small grains of sand into the air.

Percy felt the full force of the blow as it emanated from the beaten god. His arms rise to shield his face, but unaware of a second wave. This burst of wind was stronger than the last; even Percy was pulled away along with the sands.

"Flash Affect!" The cloud of sand dispersed, pushed away from Percy. His body flipped to an upright angle and just as his toes touched the sands, his form glitches away like a blur.

Percy landed once again on the other side of the beach where his friends were. Bianca patted him like a worried welcome.

"Good work, Percy!" She chimed. "Was that how being a Demigod is like?"

"No," Annabeth cut in. "I've never seen anything-"

"Heads up." Luke called. In the distance the cloud of dust flattened, blown outwards like a ripple on a lake. The gust of wind and sand push pass the Demigods, their arms raised in protection.

Ares was still in site, his stood motionless in the eye of the twisting wind. His back was turned towards the humans, making it hard to tell if he was truly defeated or not. But whatever was going to happen, it wasn't good.

With another breezes of hot air, Percy touched his chest, his eyes locked on Ares, Lucifer tightly in his right hand grip.

"Come on." Percy whispered, but the god did not respond, he stood, dead; the blood from his wound had stopped but still open and fresh.

"Is it over?" Bianca asked timid, she knew before an answer came, but she hoped beyond hope that the thin slither of chance that the god was dead would come to reality.

"No." Annabeth gripped her dagger. "The walls of fire," she glanced quickly to her side. "They're still up, Ares is still alive and he hasn't quit just yet."

"Pay attention." Luke growled. The figure in the distance jerked to the side and back, its body slowly turning around.

The Half-bloods held their breath as the large god turned around. With another jerk the body flip into position; the body was scratched up, as it should, but the face was what caught their notice. Where the eyes and nose and mouth used to be was a large crack. Like shattered glass, small webs of cracks moved up and around the head and neck. Beyond the crack was blackness with small encryption in them, swimming from the left to the right like a computer program.

"That's not normal." Luke muttered, stupidly.

With a final bellow, the encryptions poured out, stitching onto the sky and sand, they crawled around the battlefield in an arch, trapping the heroes. Soon follow the darkness, from Ares's face emitted a deep darkness that was like a fog, covering the sky and the sun. The dome of blackness closed them in like a coffin, dark and quiet.

The codes that moved above the Demigods were finally clear enough to see. Small numbers like Binary code, except unlike Binary, which only have 1s and 0s, these "codes" have 5s, 3s, 8s, and so on. Soon small letters joined the flanks of codes.

"Corrupted" was the only word that came up in Percy's mind, the only word to describe these encryptions.

White on black, the glowing codes melted into the black surface behind, changing the dark world into a pristine, white nothingness. Then small specs of color shown through the whiteness; from he sky came a blood red and orange. On the ground small pebbles of sand appeared under their feet.

They watched as a whole new world was being brought together, the sand stretched as far as the eye can see and the sky was a bloody sunset. Large crosses of iron stuck from the sand, some standing as high as a lamppost while others were the sizes of buildings and skyscrapers.

Percy refocused and searched for Ares. The god was standing where he was before, only 16 or so yards from them. His neck starting to crackle, suddenly, Ares swung his right arm upwards, and then jerked to the left. A bump appeared on his shoulder and another on his right forearm. Like a balloon, his body inflated from section to section. His arms then legs then chest then head. What once was Ares grew to the size of a two story house.

There was a low stretching sound like there is when one rubs their hand across plastic. Percy's eyes widen for the slightest second before the god exploded. The air was filled with chunks of Ichors.

Where the war god used to be was a large beast. The monster had heavy iron legs, like an armor plated spider. The legs connected to a large tank like machine with three large cannons, they were stabled with overly large curved nails to a black mass of a body. Faces swam in the black body, their expression were hard to tell. Swords and axes and hammers were attached to bronze chains that led into the black body. On the very top was the head, a red head with spikes as hair, like a porcupine and four sorrowful, yellow eyes.

"W-what the hell is that?" Annabeth's voice trembled slightly and her determination to keep it down was obvious.

"Come on," Percy said. "Don't chicken out on us now." Annabeth frown.

"I'm not chickening out!" She yelled.

"Good." He pulled out one more white pearl, his last one. "Take this." He tossed it over his shoulder and Annabeth jump to obtain it.

"What do I do with this?" She looked at the pearl in her hand.

"Surprise me." Percy charged in. The beast roared and swung his twelve weapons.

With a spin, Percy passed the first oversized sword to meat the next; he blocked with Lucifer in both hands. The giant sword was heavy and strong, far more than Percy was. Another weapon, an axe slammed into Percy on the side and sent him into the air.

He landed not too far away from his companions, his right hand pressed against his left arm, small chunks of Síro Aspada dropped and shattered like glass. Next to him, Annabeth had disappeared, Bianca had Riptide out and Luke took to the air.

Backbitter out, Luke soared in like an eagle for its prey. Luke rolled to the side and avoided a spear and back from a sword. As he drew close a hammer readied for attack. Luke jerked to the side and grabbed the handle of the hammer, swinging in one full circle before releasing and stomping on the head of the beast.

Without hesitation, Luke swung and cut the neck of the beast. However, just as he saw victory, the wound closed in an instant, letters of a code flew by, and Luke managed to catch the first two letters "A" and "J".

The beast opened its mouth and chomped at Luke, if not for his years of experience, he would have lost his legs. Thankfully, he took off just in time. A sword batted at him, but he flipped himself around and planted his feet on the flat of the blade and took to the air.

This time, a mace flew at him from behind; Luke dived backwards and arched over the mace. From mid jump, Luke grabbed the handle of the mace and let it build momentum. The weapon came to an abrupt end, throwing Luke off and out of danger. He regained his balance in the air over Percy.

"There's something wrong." He stated quickly. "Its wounds healed way too fast."

Percy sprinted in, his steps fast and quiet. He sidestepped as a saber landed right in front of him. And again, he jumped to the other side, letting the hammer smash the ground where he was a moment ago. Soon he made it under the attack range of the beast, right in between two metal legs. Percy pulled his katana into a drawing pose.

"Flash Affect!" Percy called out. His sword disappeared, like the wind, Lucifer whistled through the air uncontrollably, cutting at every opening that was reachable. Blood spewed from the hundreds of cuts that were landed on the beast. Once again, the wound regenerated almost just as they were created. Letters flashed by, this time they stayed long enough to read.

An armored leg kick Percy away, flinging him through the air and pass the chains. Percy fell and rolled on the ground, Luke landed behind Percy and hurried to help him up.

"Ajah!" Percy shouted with a gasp. The glowing armor he had was nearly gone now. Luke pulled Percy back up, and then jerked his head towards the beast.

"At least it has a name to go by now."

_"I sense something wrong with this beast." _Mnemosyne said slowly.

_You don't say. _Percy got back up to a kneeling pose. _So any idea as to what to do?_

"_Corruption has been detected!_" She exclaimed almost excited.

_Corruption? Yeah I_'_ve noticed, what does that mean?_

"_It is the influence of Chaos that breaks down reality._"

_Chaos? _Percy looked as the monster began to advance. _Is that what_'_s been happening? Corruption? How do we stop it, how do we kill this thing?_

"_Further data must be collected. In other words, you need to distract the monster until I find the source of the Corruption, then we can put an end to this._"

_Right, distract giant, vicious, monster that evolved from the god of war, no problem._

Finally the beast, Ajah, makes its first offensive. One of the three cannons, the lowest one, rotated and readied. A faint light glowed in the depth of the cannon, small ambers flied around the opening. The temperature rose intensely and immediately.

"Fire!" Percy held up his arms and Luke backed away into the air. A column of fire spewed from the cannon's opening. The flames were wide and powerful. Thankfully the attack was not concentrated; Percy pushed all of his remaining Arcana into his hands. The air shimmered gold and formed the shape of a shield. Like water, the fire was broken apart, spraying in every direction.

On the other side, black, marble like stone rose from the desert grounds. One after the other, the stone rose higher and higher like stairs.

Bianca sprinted up the steps with haste, worried that if she were to stop then she would lose her balance. One then another the stone steps raised in place right as she takes the prior steps. The steps curved around Ajah, behind him where he has no site of Bianca.

The Demigod climbed the final step and jumped off onto the beast's head, she drove her blade into the skull of the beast. Her bronze sword sank deeper; its hilt grew hotter and hotter, lava like blood spit out of the wound, spraying like a broken hose.

From behind, a sword flung its way towards the young Demigod. Unsuspected the sword drew closer and closer. Luke curved around Ajah and plucked Bianca from the head of the beast and flew her away. Shifting to the right to dodge another blade, Luke moved into safer air.

Ajah's two other cannons began to rotate and spin around. With a low growl the cannons blew out fire that circled the beast like a belt. The fire climbed higher up forming a twister of deadly flames.

Suddenly, the sky wasn't safe anymore, Luke pull Bianca back and landed not too far from where Percy was. That was their final mistake in this battle, the faces that swam in Ajah's body churn and morphed, their mouths opened and cried. Blood poured from their gaping holes, spewing hundreds on hundreds of gallon, quickly filling this empty world with a sea of red.

Percy waved his hands trying to fight back the currents. The sea of blood had not raisin above their chest yet, but it was already hard as is. It didn't take long until the blood started to harden, turning into chunks.

The mouths of the faces closed and the blood stopped coming, but the damage has been done. The 4 and a half feet tall sea had harden and now the Demigods are immobilized. Ajah raised its swords and hammers and axes for the final strike when, suddenly a pool of water gushed from under the beast.

_Annabeth!_

The waster poured endlessly, washing away the blood like magic and tipping the monster off balance. Percy was now able to move once again, but he knew well that the spring of water will soon end and he needed to do something to keep the monster still until then.

_Mnemosyne, open the Archives._ He said with resolve. _I need to_—

"_Access denied._" She responded simply.

_What? Why?_

"_You might not notice right now, but you have reached Limit Break, if you were to continue to use the Arcane Arts then you may very well die._" Her voice began to waver. "_It_'_s a miracle that you_'_ve survived the first Limit Break but how do you expect to keep this up?_"

The spring was starting to run low now, the monster was still toppled to one side from the water's push. Percy remained silent because he knew there was truth in what Mnemosyne said and he was truly afraid, afraid every time he used an Art that it'd be his last. The chances of someone surviving Limit Break was so slim that it might as well be named the Death's Touch. However, for some reason he has been able to endure the immense pressure of Limit Break and survive. However it was no guarantee by far.

_I have to. It_'_s my duty to save them, to save them all._

"_Don_'_t think about the mission that way-_"

_That_'_s not what I meant; it_'_s a personal goal to protect all of my friends and family. I will do anything for their safety, you of all people should know that._

Luke pulled Bianca away from the beast. "We need to put some space between us and the beast, before it gets back into action."

"But what about?"

"Luke!" Percy shouted from where he stood, not facing them. "I need you to distract Ajah for me." The blonde looked up at the tilting beast, unsure.

"R-right." Luke took off with a running start and circled the beast. The water from the last pearl stopped and Ajah began to attack the flying Demigod.

Percy stabbed his blade into the ground in front of him and rested his hands on the hilt. There he began the incantation. "On the evening of bloody skies and crying clouds, bring salvation to the never ending rage of war. The night's pass and the morning's present, bid thy death and grief, end this slaughter of unjust in this one final act. Fatal Strike!"

White blades formed over the caster with swirls of yellow and wisps of blue spiraled around the blades. The 12 feet drills jetted off like missiles and hit with white explosion that blinded the Demigods.

Percy sank to his knees and panted, his head hanging just off the ground with his hands placed on either side. The strength had left his body, leaving him weak and shaking. Mnemosyne was right; his body had reached its limit long ago and now that he invested so much energy in a Chaotic Art that far surpasses the requirement of normal Arts, he was completely and utterly drained of power and strength.

_"It's done!" _Mnemosyne exclaimed_. "I've found the corruption core!"_

_Well, let's go, before I'm done with._ Percy pushed himself on one knee and looked up at the monster.

_"Reconstruction begin. Data load at 15%." _Percyfelt a thump in his chest, he reached for his heart with his left hand._ "Examining Unknown. Data load at 37%." _Another thump, this one harder and more painful._ "Extracting Unknown. Data load at 49_%." Percy gripped his chest, for a moment he thought he was having a heart attack. But what was the chance of that, could his luck be that rotten?_ "Unknown extracted, begin to reading. Data load at 72%." _Percy threw his arms outwards and faced the sky, his body was going numb and he couldn't focus his eyesight. _"Processing Unknown. Data load at 87%." _Now he was in the air, it felt as if he was drifting in water. His shirt ripped open at the chest area, forming a perfect circle._ "Unknown ready, on standby. Data load at 97%."_

Several light blue runes formed rings of deferent sizes in front of Percy. A white spear appeared out of Percy's chest and ran through the rings. The spear was far too bright to actually see, but its presence and power was clearly known.

_"Alright, the weapon is ready! Now pull the trigger!"_

Percy gripped each side of his shoulder and swung his arms open. "Data Reconstruction!"

Like a spider web in the sunlight, the spear was seen for a brief second then gone, shooting forward straight into the heart of Ajah. The gigantic monster flinched then went still.

Light glowed under its skin, the mouth and eyes burst out with golden light. Ajah cried, letting its chains up in the air before suddenly freezing again.

"Get down!" Percy heard Luke's voice. Then the whole world went golden.

Ajah exploded, its body consumed by light, not leaving any trace of its existence, the light soon died down like a sunset. After the beast disappeared, the world began to shake, small lines traveled along he sky and the ground. Like puzzle pieces, the world started to peel apart back into darkness.

The corrupted codes were no longer there, only darkness. Percy turned around and raised his right arm. He was the only light in the blackness, his skin and what was left of his clothes were glowing a faint blue, the other were lured to him, like flies to a light. They were quiet and scared not sure what to do or what would happen next.

From his chest, the blue stone pulsated, glowing brighter. In a flash, an ocean of codes poured out into the darkness and covered the whole world.

There was nothing but the blank whiteness, no one was there anymore, only Percy. Color droplets painted themselves on the blank page like a master artist at work. Soon the image was completed; it was raining hard in the dim city light. Soft glows and light muffles trailed through the city streets.

Percy stumbled on the left side of the walkway, one hand on the wall as support while the other hand gripped his bleeding side. The sword had failed him when he needed it the most. Anaclusmos had not appeared when it was summoned. How could that be? What had happen? Was a curse draped over him without him knowing? No, it couldn't. Percy was far too aware of his surroundings to be fool by such a simple trick. He knew. He knew that something was terribly wrong, that something would happen to change his happy ever after.

The worn Demigod glanced over his shoulders, his body tensed. Nothing, only the pounding rain. He wasn't safe, far from it. He was still inside New York after all.

Colors blended and melted, with a flash the sensory changed to that of a sunny evening light. The sky is clear and the lands barren. They stood where there once was a road and buildings, supermarkets and malls, now the site was completely ground out. Buildings destroyed to such an extent that they look like piles of rocks and boulders. Everything was torn, flipped, and burnt, leaving no sign of there ever being civilization.

The sun was starting to set when the group was attacked by mindless puppets, Demigods that Percy could have named off. They struggled to survive or escape, after all, many of them were just plain old humans.

One puppet caught Percy off guard and tripped him. Percy stared up at the fellow Half-blood in fear. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't kill another human. And certainly not another Demigod. The puppet swung his axe to finish its pray when a loud crackle of gunshot blew. The puppet flinched then fell backwards.

There Alex Clar stood, looking down at Percy with disgust and pity.

"What the hell was that about, Half-Blood?" Alex spat, he dropped his pistol at his side and glared at the Demigod. Alex, like so many others, was human and didn't take a liking to Demigods too well, especially after the gods took over. "I thought you all were prone to violence." His lips twitched downward.

Another flash and five years had passed. The captains of the rebellion, at least what's left the rebellion, stood around a circular table with a map of New York City at the center.

"You can't seriously call that a plan." One man asked, he laid his hands on the table in front of him.

"I don't see a problem with the plan." A male about 20 waved his almost blindingly bright, blonde hair.

"It is our plan and that's that." Kronos stated at the head of the table. His tone was unusually rough and dominating.

Percy scanned the map of the battle field next to the one of New York. His eyebrows furled together, it wasn't that he was worried about his infiltration route, but it was the distraction team's. One in particular, a route that hugged Percy's until the very end.

The demigod turned to another boy next to him with snow silver hair. The boy had a hard look on, examining and memorizing the maps. He looked up from the paper to meet Percy's eyes, and then smirked as if saying "it'll be just fine, don't worry."

"Percy," Kronos caught his attention. "Remember, this is the most important mission you will carry out yet. You need to stealth your way into New Olympus and into the capital of the gods." Kronos moved his finger to the center of the city map, on the Empire State Building. "And retrieve the Purity stone."

"I don't get it." The blonde said. "What's so important about that stone anyway? In fact why is it that we didn't know about it up till now?"

"The Purity Stone is the heart of Chaos. It can both create and break up Arcane." Kronos explained.

"This means all Arcana are connected." Another blonde, this one was a female, took over. "This is how the gods connects their bloodily weapons to the body of Chaos."

"So," The first blonde touched his chin. "If we snatch that stone, then their bloodily weapons will be rendered useless." A light went off in his head. "No more hurricane spear!" He exclaimed happily. "Now we can fight on equal grounds!"

"That's the plan anyway." The female said.

While they went over the plan one final time, Percy took a step back and looked down at his hand. He pulled out a small, broken tiara that was no longer silver, as it used to be. The headwear was snapped in half and now only the left half remained. This was it, the final showdown where everything will unravel.

Percy looked up from his hand. _Annabeth, I'm coming for you._

Sight vanished and everything turned into feeling, Percy's feeling for excitement, fear, and dread. Something happen in the next couple of minutes that forced hundreds of unexplainable emotions to cross his chest. And finally, he felt a physical pain that cut into his back, a strange feeling, like water or maybe a cold wind entered his body.

Then everything went quiet. Percy's body felt worn and cold, his eyes were open but he didn't see anything.

"Percy?" Bianca's light voice called from behind. He turned to find everyone: Annabeth, Luke, Bianca all standing around him. "Are you okay?"

After testing his breaths, Percy responded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get out of here." Percy turned back around and took a step forward before hitting something hard. "Goddamnit-"

The wall of darkness moaned in a low tone, like a creaking door that echoes through a hallway. Pale, bright light broke the surface of the wall, running up and down the length of the wide, dark world.

The Demigods could only watch as the snakes of light ran farther and farther up, curving above them, like a dome. Their battle field filled up with light and, with a cry, shattered. Like snow in the winter, the small fragments of darkness rained and dissolved before touching the ground.

Blinding light was left after the darkness. The hot, steaming sun that hung over the sky shot its rays at the burning sand below. They were back on the beach; everything was as it should be. People walked and passed by the undisturbed sand, no fiery barricades that trapped them in like coliseum.

"Is it all over?" Bianca asked timidly. She wondered a few steps, afraid that the sand could break and send them back into darkness again.

"What time is it?" Percy stepped forward and looked up at the sky.

"Why, what's going on?" Bianca turned back to Percy.

"We entered the underworld, roughly around 12 o'clock." He began. "And then we resurfaced from the water around noon. So that means we spent one whole day in the underworld."

"Unless the Underworld freezes time for mortals." Percy threw Annabeth a look. "But most likely, there is a time loop or strain that prolongs time, because that certainly didn't feel like a whole day in the underworld."

"Anyway," Percy glared at Annabeth. "Right now the sun is tilting dramatically to one side, and unless everyone suddenly loves to get up at 8:30 to run and swim, I think the time has changed."

"You do know that time does do that, right? Move onwards, that's why we have watches." Now Annabeth was just trying to pick a fight any way she could think of.

"If you have a watch, then pull it out." That shut her up. Luke hurried to his bag that he dropped off to the side, luckily no one try to steal a few beat up and worn down bags.

Luke ripped open a few pockets until he pulled out a cell phone. "Here," He turned on the phone with just 10% battery life left. "Didn't charge it, hadn't thought I needed it, too urgently." He said while the phone booted up. "June 21st! Tomorrow's the deadline."

"Good, plenty of time." Percy walked to the bags and kicked one of them; the one Ares had given them. "We'll have to get this back to Olympus, fast."

Luke opened the bag and was about to grab for the master bold when he touched something cold. Inside was a black, obsidian like helm.

"Is that?" Annabeth came up as well.

"The helm of darkness, yup." Percy made a popping sound at the end of "yup". "Which is weird, considering that Zeus and Poseidon have a long weapon as a symbol of power while Hades has a helm. Not to mention that in mythology, Hades always had a pitchfork."

"How did you know about the helm?" She looked back at Percy."

"Camp library, but is this really the time to discus that?" As if on cue, the sound of flapping wings filled the air. Large shadows cast over the Demigods as they looked up.

Three Furies landed not too far from them and the bags. However, before anyone did anything impulsive, Bianca cuts between them and the Kindly Ones. Luke tossed her the helm and she slowly takes a few steps towards the monsters.

"Here, take this back to Hades." She said and handed the helm to the leading Fury; the beast nodded and did not disobey. The three took off immediately without another word and vanished as soon as they came.

Percy sighed and turned back to the bag with the master bolt. "Well, one down." He then turned to Luke. "Can I trust this in your hands?"

"What? Me? Why?" Luke stuttered, clearly not expecting this.

"The deadline is tomorrow, and the fastest way to travel is via plane, last I checked, Zeus was trying to kill me." Annabeth nodded in agreement with Percy.

"There's no way he's going up without coming back down twice as harder." Annabeth reassured. By now, Bianca had came back to the group and Annabeth gave her an awkward pat on the back.

"In a way, this is ultimately your quest, Luke." Percy smiled and so did Luke. "But if anything happens, then I'll be taking the blame, so don't screw up."

"Alright," Luke threw his fist up. "Don't worry, you can count on me." He took the bag and strapped it on, then he began to take off towards the road.

"How are you going to get on the plane? You have no money!" Percy yelled with cupped hands. In response, Luke turned and twirled one finger, white smoke slid off the tip of his index.

[]

Percy hated this, every second burned him like fire. His fingers twitched, but his face remained calm, he then smile wide for the camera lens. It didn't matter if he liked it or not, they needed a ride home and it just so happened that no one else knew how to use the mist.

It seems that the reason Luke had ran off was that he couldn't support all of them with his abilities over the mist, very nice of him. However, Luke would surely have foreseen this, as a mean of returning home.

"Are you safe? What had happened since the last couple of weeks? How will your step father react?" A reporter spat the question before the others.

"I-I think I'll be fine, but I was really scared." Percy whimpered in an innocent tone. "The mob was coming after us and we needed out, I just tried my best to keep my dad out of this." The crowd of reporters frowned but kept the integration going.

"Were these two apart of the same mob or were them fresh victims just like you?" One man asked from the back.

"Um, yeah. I met these two," Percy waved to the girls. "On my way out." For a second he paused and turned to the crowd of people, a light blow of wind swipe the group. The reporters nodded in daze. "But we really need money to return to New York." Again they nodded.

Soon money began to fill in. The reporters felt a strange and powerful urge to help these "poor" and "abused" children. It didn't take long to make enough money for three rides home and more.

"Which brings up another question." Annabeth dropped her backpack on the seat in the airport. "Why didn't you just deliver the lightning bolt to Zeus, yourself? And why didn't you just raise all the money when Luke was with us, it'd save him the trouble."

"Annabeth," Percy sighed as he plopped down on one of the seats. "If you're going to question everything I do, then we're going to be here all day. But to indulge you; I sent Luke because I didn't want to be in the sky alone, after all, Zeus wants me dead not Luke. Second, I didn't even know we were going to get money from those guys."

"Of course we weren't, but your manipulation over the mist surly helped." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mist? What mist?" Percy said in an innocent voice. "Is it another Demigod thing that you haven't told me about?"

"Stop lying!" Annabeth pointed an accusing finger. "You're the one who used it! Mist is ability that every Demigod can do but only the well trained ones can perform it."

"Well, like I said before." Percy locked his fingers behind his head. "Born a boss, did something super awesome without even knowing what that is or what it does. You should learn from me, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat in the seat right next to Percy. "Your ego is unfathomably gigantic." She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "It's finally over." Her voice was light and her breaths were shallow. She rested her arm over her eyes and sighed. "My first quest is finally over and just as it was getting dangerous."

Percy turned over to Annabeth, lying on his side. He looked on her form; hungry, beaten, and satisfied.

"It's not over." She lifted her arm and glanced at him. "It never will be over, our quest still continues. As long as the humans and the gods and the monsters exist, our war will continue. We, as Demigods, have a duty to protect the innocent, so as long as we human race exist, our battle will never end."

"I guess you're right, after all, we haven't caught the one who stolen the master bolt, yet." For some reason, Percy felt as if Annabeth completely missed the point he was trying to make. "Hey," She looked up. "Weren't there three of us?"

Percy jumped up and spun around. "Bianca's gone!" Annabeth stood up as well, not with as much haste.

"That damn sixty year old idiot." Annabeth took off the way they came from. "Bets she's at a candy machine, or glued to a TV screen, or stuck on a toilet." She muttered the last part to herself. She turned around and found that Percy was gone.

[]

It turns out Bianca was so amazed at the twentieth century technology that she was lured away from the group. Like the Lotus Hotel. By the time Annabeth had found her, she was dazed and had a venti Starbucks drink in both hands and wearing a green cap.

After Annabth had scold her for being "old" and "careless" she dragged Bianca back to where they left their bags, keeping an iron grip the whole time.

When they had returned, Percy was still missing, out of sight. On closer inspection, a white slip of note paper was left on his seat. Small pencil scribbled on the note.

Annabeth hold up the note and read it out loud. "Dear, dearest friends.

I have remembered more important matters that I must attend to back home. If you wish to know what those matters are (wink, wink Annabeth), let me give you a hint. Imagine this: you left the water in you bathroom and you have no one else there to turn it off. Now imagine: you've been away for about two weeks and the water is still running. I know, scary. Anyway, buy your own ticket and I'll meet you back home.

You dearest Percy."

As she finished the note her hands shook with immeasurable anger, her eyes twitched with frustration of the highest caliber.

"That lying jerk ass!" The room silenced at her bazaar outburst, but she didn't care. "Why the hell did he leave me here?"

[]

Luke tapped nervously as the plane landed in New York City. The ride had been beyond frightening. After all, Luke had possession of the lighting bolt; what if Zeus could sense its presence? What if the master bolt attracted lightning?

It really didn't help that at one point the plane shook so uncontrollably that he actually began to pray. One moment he was nervously tapping his finger on the armrest. Then next thing he knew, the plane was rocking around like a roller coaster. Before he knew it, he had his necklace out praying to his father, praying for safety. And it helped.

Now the plane hit the ground and once again it shook and jerked until the loud hum of the wheel ended. Still, at any time something could instantly disintegrates him like the bus on the first day of the quest.

Luke hugged the backpack which carried the master bolt to his chest, he never once let go of the damn bag and he wouldn't, even if it would kill him. Like a paranoid stricken boy that he was, Luke walked each step with caution and as such, he wasn't able to make it to the Empire State Building before nightfall. Monsters have a tendency to crawl from their nests at night and because of that reason, Luke was forced to stay at a hotel until morning.

When the young sun, with the fingertips of rose lighted New York, Luke opened his eyes feeling fresh and awake. Another quiet night, so peaceful that he was starting to get used to it.

It didn't take long before his thoughts returned to him and immediately he grabbed the backpack next to him, he could feel the thin metal container inside, buzzing with centillions of volts of electricity.

Shortly after, he left the hotel and made for the Empire. Despite the morning rush, taking a cab was still faster than walking and he arrived around one in the afternoon.

"I need a conference with Lord Zeus." Luke put one hand on the counter of the Empire State Building lobby.

"Hmm?" The attendant looked up and raised an eyebrow before recognizing who Luke was. "Sorry kiddo, I can't just set up a meeting out of nowhere. Please send a formal-"

Luke unzipped Ares's backpack and revealed the slim metal staff. "I'm pretty sure Zeus would want this without a formal appearance sheet. Not to mention, today's the summer solstice, I don't think he'll have time for formality during a war."

"R-right." The attendant stuttered and fumbles around his drawer until he pulled out a key with a red card attached. "I-I'm sure you remember h-how to use this, correct?"

"Yeah." Luke snatched the key and sped to an empty "employees only" elevator and unlocked it with the key. Then again, he inserted the key on the inside of the elevator. A panel of bottoms open, way more than he remembered, then again he never really manned the panel, it was usually Chiron or a fellow immortal employee that control the buttons. "Concentrate!" Luke slapped his cheeks with both hands.

The music of the elevator was somewhat calming, but it did little to ease Luke's tense limbs. What was he doing again? Ruining everything he's been planning for about a year now? Yeah, that's it. But for some reason, he didn't feel regret or contempt, he felt happy and light.

The doors open to reveal a wide golden stone bridge. High lamps that burned with orange flames and a railings that were more for the eye than for safety. From cloud to cloud the bridge led an easy incline.

With every step Luke felt his spirits lift and his tension melt. Olympus, the golden kingdom over the great blue yonder. Architects' and Artists' dreams' dream. The holy city where the sun never sets. All of the beauty sank in once again and it felt great. There was almost no better place to be than here, every scene, every breath, every breeze of wind were like a gentle touch of sleep, soft and comforting.

People, may it be gods, spirits, and immortal beings in between bow for Luke as he passed. A gesture that wormed his chest. He was used to being the center of attention, he was one of the oldest campers after all, he was used to admiration and awe. But this was on a whole different level; to be respected and cheered with such simple motions gave him goose bumps. Was this what he wanted? Respect and gratitude?

Those feelings were quickly replaced by anxiousness as the Luke approached the open air throne room. The place looked different somehow, but Luke couldn't put a finger on it. The throne room had no walls, a large opening at the center for light and an open courtyard where the thrones are held (**AN: that was how it looked like on map in the fifth book, without the opening in the ceiling and the courtyard, and that's just how I like it**).

Luke walked up to the golden gates; on cue the gates opened welcoming him. Inside there was a hallway, unseen from the outside, an invisible wall. He walked through the hallway until he was released the other side; a circular courtyard with twelve throne in a circle. Two gods were seated at the very end, one of them silenced the other with a raisin hand.

The one who held up that hand was at the center of the throne, Lord Zeus. He had gray hair and a long gray beard, wearing a pure white toga, a golden metal at the shoulders with a lightning bolt carved in. The other man was Poseidon, with an almost green toga of the same fashion, a shorter and darker beard that curled into itself.

A spike of anxiety caused his knees to shake; Luke dropped on his knees and bowed his head.

"Lord Zeus. Lord Poseidon." His voice was control enough, but if they saw his eyes they surely know he was the one. Luke pulled the backpack off and unzipped it, for a moment he was afraid to touch the humming staff, but he grabbed it nevertheless. In both hands, he presented it to the king of the sky.

"Where is my son?" Poseidon's tone wasn't hard, it never is.

"He is too afraid to face his enemy." Zeus claimed, he held out his large hand the master bolt flew to him like a magnet.

"He was injured." Luke's voice shook slightly, he didn't know why, but hearing Zeus insult his friend didn't sit well with him and churn a bitterness that could not be explained. "And now I believe he is resting, Percy risked his life to return the bolt."

"Will my son be alright?" Luke lifted his head and met Poseidon's eyes, they were caring and worried, completely not what Luke had expected the gods to show.

"I-I'm not sure, he spent far more energy than the last couple of time." Luke shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Well, the quest has not ended," Zeus's heavy and loud voice boomed the courtyard. "You have yet to find the culprit! If there is no evidence of Perseus's innocents, then he is guilty."

"Zeus!" Poseidon shouted. The two gods began to ague all while Luke stared at the marble floor. The time has come, there are two choices, he would either save himself or Percy.

His heartbeat drummed in his ears, his breathing echoes loudly. Sweat traced down his face and hands, his fingers twitched. More than anything Luke wanted to run, maybe then he didn't have to choose. But he knew either he would be struck down or he would get away. At the slim chance that he would escape, would he be able to live with the fact that he betrayed all of his friends?

"I..." Luke said, the room silenced. "I have a confession." Zeus narrowed his eyes, his grip on the master bolt tightened. "I-"

A golden flash and Hermes skidded across the courtyard, leaving trails of fire.

"My lord!" Hermes called, he held a cardboard box about the size of a small TV. "A package has been sent for you!" His voice was rushed panicking.

"What is it that is so important for you to barge in during a meeting?" Zeus slammed his armrest.

"I-it has this written on it." Hermes turned the box around to show writings in marker. "It reads 'The Lightning Thief.'"

That caught Zeus's interest. "What is inside?"

Hermes tears off the tape and opens the boxes. Inside was a ball of dead snakes. Immediately Luke jerked his head away and closed his eyes.

"Medusa's head." Said Hermes. He picked out a piece of paper and closed the box again. "This reads 'Dear Bird Brain.

I, the clever and cunning thief of wonders, had struck again! This time on your beloved bolt! My plans might have failed, but believe me, I will strike again, next time maybe something more precious! But until then, yours truly, the Reaper." Hermes looked up as afraid as Luke was a minute ago.

Zeus fumed, his grip on the arm rest was so strong that it cracked under the pressure. Luke on the other hand was completely shocked, what had just happened?

[]

After the package arrived, the meeting was declared over. Poseidon decided to take care of Medusa's head while Zeus went and began his planning for the destruction of "The Reaper."

Luke was allowed home and it turns out he was on Olympus a little longer than he had thought. The solstice was over by a whole day when he step foot on Camp Half-Blood again. That didn't meant the camp didn't cheer for him the way they should a hero. He was honored and blessed by Chiron and Dionysus alike.

It seemed that Annabeth and Bianca had arrived the night before and had been eagerly waiting for his return. They were like a family again, happy and satisfied.

The strange thing was that they were waiting for some one else as well. Some one that was suppose to be here before any of them. Percy.

Annabeth told Luke about the note and how Percy left before they did, but Luke just smile and shrugged it off. Every time Annabeth asked about the meeting at Olympus, Luke just gave the bare minimum answer.

They didn't need to wait long before the forth of their group had returned. Right before dinner, the boy stumbled passed Thalia's tree, clearly hungry and exhausted.

When Annabeth nearly yelled at him for his locations, he only gave a sheepish smile and said that he took the wrong plane. Luckily he also took a large portion of the money and was able to return. They didn't question him any further and shoo him off to clean up.

"He took a plane around evening, a couple of hours after you. Your ride took about what, five hours? If Percy took the wrong plane, wouldn't he have arrived at Camp Half-Blood around yesterday?" Annabeth sighed, she knew as well as he did what might have happened. "He shouldn't have gone on his own. We could have helped him."

"But that's how he is." Luke gave Annabeth a pat on the shoulder and left for the dinning area.

Water help numb the stinging. Because no one ever survived a Limit Break, Percy wasn't sure what the consequences are for delaying one. One thing for sure, it stung, even after the major impact he still felt the electricity sliding around his skin.

After the shower, he was lured to the beds and was tempted to close his eyes for tonight. However, he hadn't had food for nearly three days now and he was sure if he did close his eyes, he wouldn't be able to open them again.

"No matter." He sighed and dragged himself out of his cabin. The rest of his life was waiting for him and he didn't want to miss the fun. The door opened as a few kids walked by, heading for the dinner. A boy, Clovis, stopped at the sound of the door and turned to Percy.

"Yo! Haven't seen you in ages, what took ya?" Percy walked up the Clovis and nearly tripped. "Watch yourself." Clovis pulled one of Percy's arm around his neck and continued moving. "So, any heroic tales to tell?"

"Nah, ya'know, slew a Dragon here and a Chimera there, nothing too big." Percy said as he wobbled his hand. "What I'm more interested is how you survived while I was gone." Clovis shrugged and gave off a "meh". "Don't tell me you actually attended class, did you?"

"Yeah, like that'd happen." Clovis made a fake laughed. "Not with the substitute consoler, no way."

"We had a few close calls with Luke, didn't we?" Percy sighed, it was almost funny how his relationship with Luke changed over just one quest.

"Nah, he knew we were gone, nothing escapes Luke's eyes." Clovis looked nervously around as if Luke would be hiding just behind a bush.

"I guess not, well that's embarrassing. Thanks for the heads up, he knew I was skipping sword practice throughout the whole quest?" Percy shook his head. "Man, to think he never once used that against me."

"Hey, if I had told you that, it'd be so awkward to face him, would you have wanted that?" Percy shook his head. "Yeah, you're welcome."

Once they reached the pavilion Clovis walked Percy to his table and helped him sit down.

"Well, I'll be on my way." Clovis jabbed his thumb at the Hermes table.

"You could stay if you want." Percy patted the open seat next to him. "Not like there are many children's of Poseidon around this camp."

"I would love to, but it's against the rule." He shifted his weight to one leg and waved his wrist.

"Would they really care? I mean, I just came back from a life threatening quest. Don't make me sit alone at the launch table." Percy laughed, it felt like he was back in middle school.

"Well, we skipped sword practice, archery, and monster hunting class, why not?" he sat down only to be ordered by Percy to get up and help him get the food. They talked a little after, nothing but mindless chatter: what period should they skip, who's been screwing up, the Capture the Flag rules and specific games. Their fun was ended as a girl walked up to the table and waited until they stopped and take notice of her.

"Bianca." Percy said almost surprised, he hadn't seen her since they were back in Los Angeles. "What's up?"

"I have nowhere to sit." She said shyly. She carried a plate with a small sandwich and a cup of black liquid. "Chiron told me to look for any table to join, so..."

It took a minute for Percy to register what she wanted and he nearly spat his drink out. "Oh! Oh, yeah sure. Go ahead, plenty of free space." He smiled and so did she.

"Um, I have to go." Clovis said nervously and quickly got up and marched away, leaving his tray next to Percy. Bianca took a seat in front of Percy and smiled again.

"So how are you liking camp?" Percy leaned forward, more or less done with his food. "Everyone treating you alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "It's a little overwhelming at first, but after a day everything's making sense."

"Have they explained to you everything yet?" Percy took a sip of his drink.

Bianca nodded again. "It's pretty weird to be a daughter of Hades, but I guess it's pretty cool. I have no place to sleep though, I slept in the big house last night." Her fingers wrapped around her cut, she stared at the reflection in the drink. "You were right; it's not easy being a Demigod. For one thing, I don't even know how to use a sword."

"Riptide is a real piece of work to get used to." Percy agreed.

"Riptide..." Bianca tried the name. "Oh yeah! This is yours!" She grabbed the pen from her pocket and pulled it out in front of her. "Here."

"I think it's a bit too late for that, keep it." Percy smiled, he push her hand away. "How does it feel?"

"Smooth."

"No, I meant the balance." He corrected.

"Oh! Uh, good!" She blushed and laughed it off. "Very nice."

"Good. About what you said earlier," She raised an eyebrow. "The sword thing, if you'd like, I can teach you how to handle that."

Her eyes lit up with delight. "Really? You can?"

"Of course, who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"A newbie who just arrived two weeks ago." Annabeth pat Percy on the head and sat down next to him.

"Look who decided to join the dark side." Percy looked around to the other tables. Other campers gave quick glances at the Poseidon table and whisper to each other. "Better watch out or else we'll get noticed."

"Let them." The two locked eyes an internal battle, whoever looked away would be deemed the less dominate. However neither did, their contact wasn't out of anger or power, but rather confused interest.

Percy broke his eye contact first and looked down at his drink, not wanting- not daring to face the blonde next to him. Annabeth quickly brought up a new subject.

"So, I heard Capture the Flag was taking place in a couple of days." She placed her hands on the table and leaned in to prevent any information to leak to the other cabins. "I'm planning to gather both Poseidon and Hades on my team. So how bout it." She turned to Bianca, already knowing the answer from Percy.

"Hey, I never really thought about it, but why is Poseidon the only one of the Big Three who's name doesn't end with a 's?'" Percy asked in the background.

"Capture the Flag? Sounds fun." Bianca nodded acceptance. "But do I have to play a big part? I mean, I'm not a good athlete."

"Don't worry!" Annabeth leaned back and let her voice rise with pride as she boasted. "Athena always has a plan."

"I mean: Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus, all S's."

Annabeth picked her tray up. "Speaking of which, I have to make some arrangements." She upped and left the table.

"Is Annabeth still being mean?" Percy crossed his arms on the table. "If she is, well..." He smirked and tilted his head to one side. "I could take care of that."

"No, she's alright." Her fingers twirled together as she approached a troubling thought. "But, I'm not sure about the part when she said 'Hades' since I don't technically have a cabin or anything."

"Don't worry about that." Percy made a brushing motion with his hand. "It's the people, not the name."

"That's not what I was thinking about." She sank in her seat. "I don't have a place to stay and the big house is lonely and lifeless."

A smile played on Percy's lip. "Why don't you just stay at my cabin? We're going to train together after all."

**AN: Okay, so the sword's name "Lcifer" is not referring to the religious figure "Devil" but rather the song Lucifer by SHInee, my favorite song. Of course I could have named the sword "Sherlock" or "Keep your head down" but Lucifer has an edgy sound to it.**

**So thank everyone who stuck with me and read my story. The next act will start in a little bit, because I haven't plan out the whole thing yet…**


	8. The Drift- Blackmill

**SO, I should start out with a sorry. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter, really. Now, I can give about a billion reasons to why I haven't uploaded. But I know you guys don't want to hear it, so meh.**

**You know what? Who cares, I'm still gonna list them. Three big reasons to why I haven't uploaded this chapter are:**

**I was burnt out… anyone else saw that coming? However, this time it's because I was being an over achiever (instead of stupid). I wrote the plot points for this whole act! Aaaaaall in one night (by the way, a heads up. There's not going to be as many actions as there was in the first act. In fact the fight in this chapter was added in last second).**

**I fractured my right (drawing) hand. Some how… It's kinda stupid how it happened, but I can tell you guys. Every time I typed, it hurts significantly :/**

**And lastly, I hate, hate, HATE editing. Like I am fearful of rereading my own work. I hate it so much that I strive to not make a single mistake while writing. I hate it so much that I'm 2/3 done with the next chapter just to avoid doing so.**

**Anyway, here's the new act.**

**The Drift**

_Once again the feeling plagued me. Even now, as my eyes are tightly shut, the repeating cycle of wake and sleep is starting to emphasize, my eyes had and will open, again. However, as soon as they close, everything will be wiped away, like a data. If the memories are imperfect, if I am imperfect, my mind will be erased, again._

August 31.

Light peeked over the boundaries of Half-Blood Hill and carried with it, the hot summer morning, coaxing the wind with humid moisture. Birds and bugs sang their songs, rousing the sleeping campers. Their night was restless and their morning hold great excitement. Even in the early morning the Poseidon Cabin had long since been empty.

In the distant arena, a blade whistled through the warm air. Sweat glistened in the bright sun's rays. A pair of light and elegant steps patted through the arena floor, dancing with deadly swings.

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four…" The instructed called out. With every count, the dancer slid and moved, forwards and backwards, bringing her sword in and out, up and down.

Bianca twirled around and swung her blade, the movements seemed strange, different from more common Greek style. Never once did Bianca let the butt of the sword face her direction, forcing her to twirl the blade in circles around her, forming a strange, yet fluid style.

"End." Percy called out as Bianca swung her sword outwards like a wave. Almost instantly she pull the sword back and hissed. "Wrong." The mistake brief did not escape Percy's watchful eyes.

He walked up around Bianca and touched her arms. Bianca breathed hard once and hold it as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. Her heartbeat grew faster, maybe from her training, maybe not. However, one thing was clear, she stunk and she knew it. They have been at the arena since six thirty and she has had very few breaks in between.

"Here." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath rolling down her neck. With a quick motion, he swung the blade outwards, bending her wrist so the end of the blade did not face her. "Dance of Scythes."

Percy released his grip and took a step back and crossed his arms. For some strange reason Percy was completely dry. They both have been in similar amount of exercise, yet he is still clean. This wasn't the first time either, for almost a month now, they've been training together, he began to teach her how to use a sword, and all those mornings, he had always ended out fresh and ready for the day.

"I just can't get that last part down, it's all fine up until that part." Bianca complained in a nervous way, while she rubbed her left wrist. "It feels so awkward."

"That's why we're here." Percy walked back to the bleachers where he picked up a bottle of water and sipped from it. "It's probably because that's a sword." He pointed with the, now closed, bottle at Riptide.

Bianca raised the sword in her hand. "A sword." She repeated slowly, trying to think of any slang meaning he might have thrown. "What does that mean?"

Percy threw his bottle, half full, which Bianca reached out to catch. "Haven't I told you? The Scythes Dance was based off of… well, scythes."

"So this whole time you've been teaching me how to use a scythe?" Bianca said after drinking.

"It's not like the Dance isn't affective as a sword style." Percy waved his hand. "Anyways, considering that you're a child of Hades, I assumed you'd get the hang of it easily. And I was right."

"Wow. I never knew you were so lazy." Bianca watched as Percy took a seat on the bleachers, his elbows resting on his knees, his head turned away, staring at the ground. "You know," Bianca walked down from the arena and sat next to Percy. "Sometimes I forget that we're peers." He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Because you know so much more than me and you act so…" Bianca tried to grab for a word, not exactly mature. "Old?"

"Oh yeah, that's nice. Good to know my childhood's draining away." Despite that it already had, five years ago. "Maybe you're just that small."

Bianca sat awkwardly, trying to think up something to say when she noticed the wooden practice sword next to Percy. "Hey, why is it that you don't use your actual sword when practicing?"

Percy's lip twitched downwards, his locked fingers tightened. "I don't really know, I guess it's too high and mighty to be used."

Bianca faked a laugh, hopefully not too obvious. "Do you want to use Riptide again?" She joked.

"Ha, that's a thought." Percy patted his laps and stood up. "Well, I think we can stop for today."

"Why? It's so early." Bianca followed Percy with her eyes. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Don't forget," Percy picked up his bag and walked back to Bianca and patted her on the head, resting his hand on her hair. "Capture the Flag is tonight and I don't want you to be worn and torn by then." Bianca looked up at from under his arm. "Let's show them what you're capable of." She grinned, excited.

[]

It has been over a month since the return of the master bolt and yet Percy still feels the sky and sea's unease. The clouds seemed to move faster than they should, but no one notices it.

The ocean waves crept in and out of the beach, pushing in seashells and pulling sands. Percy stood not too far from shore, his feet submerged in salt water. Even under the bright sun, the ocean looked darker than it should. These strange feelings can't really be ignored nor could then be gotten used to.

Outstretch fingers reached for the clouds, feeling the brushes of the winds. Yes, something certainly feels wrong. Like when one's hand in under water and when it is not; the feeling could feel completely different, yet very similar at the same time.

"Come on, are you gonna swim or not?" Percy turned and faced Clovis. The Asian flipped his silky black hair with one hand on his hip.

"Hey." Percy walked back towards the beach and slipped into his flip-flops. "I'd thought you'd still be asleep."

Clovis shrugged. "How can I? Those hyper little brats back at twelve can't stop jumping around."

"You think it's tough, but think about what Luke has to go though, taking care of those kids." Percy began to walk down the beach in the direction of the cabins.

"Guess I shouldn't have sneaked away," Clovis sighed. "Especially if I'm going to be lectured by you, you little weirdo."

"So says the guy who eats ice cream with fries." Percy narrowed his eyes at Clovis and smirked.

"It's completely normal!" He protested. "Everybody does it!"

"Yeah? Who?"

"Like, like that kid from Ares!" Clovis waved his arms outwards. They had been having the same argument for the longest time.

"I doubt they even know what ice cream is, nice try." Percy waved his hand over his shoulder. "Like I said, you're only-"

Clovis pulled Percy by the right arm and flipped him on the ground, behind a bush.

"What the hell!" Clovis muffed his mouth. Percy tried to push Clovis off but his hands were bound together by Clovis's. Clovis looked up, over the bush for a minute and then sank down very close to Percy, so close that their noses were practically touching.

They stayed like that until a crowd of kids walked pass. Clovis got back up and pressed his index finger to his lip and nodded. Percy nodded as well. Slowly Clovis let go of Percy's mouth and hands.

When Percy was freed, he kicked Clovis to the side and sat on top of him.

"What the hell, man?" Percy pushed Clovis's nose up with his thumb.

"Hey, hey." Clovis shushed Percy. "Hermes cabin." He smiled cheekily.

Percy marched across camp, his angry stride warned off other nosy campers. From behind, Clovis chased Percy, calling his name.

"C'mon! I said I was sorry!" Clovis yelled out. "I didn't know you'd get so butt hurt!"

"Shut up." Percy hissed. He continued out of the cabin area and towards the pavilion.

Clovis fell silent and followed Percy's lead. They approached a newly build bakery and a smirk played on Clovis's lips.

"Oh, I see-"

Percy turned around and netted his fingers together. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow. "Wanna get a move on?" Percy said with a jerk of his chin to the open window above his head.

Clovis gave an open grin and sprint up to Percy and kicked his feet on Percy's hands and jumped through the bakery window. There was a loud thud on the other side of the wall, and then another followed by a groan. After a minute to recuperate, Clovis popped his head over the windowsill and threw down his right arm.

"C'mon." He pulled Percy up through the window. The bakery's lights were off, so when Percy didn't see the table Clovis was standing on, he hopped over. The two bodies made contact and both tipped and crashed to the floor.

Percy moaned as his hands moved to his knee. "Damn it. Why the hell was that there?"

Clovis grunted under Percy and pushed him aside. "We shoulda took the usual window." He argued.

"There were campers there." Percy pushed himself to his knees. "Anyways, I think they're starting to get suspicious about the missing pastry." He climbed back up, gripping something hard beside them.

A long slice of bread wrapped in a wax bag fell over and on top of Clovis. He whacked the baguette aside, and took Percy's offering hand.

"Damn, that was pathetic." Clovis laughed. He let Percy pass him and they start to look for good-looking snack they could chew on until lunch. "Hey, I thought you didn't like this place." Percy looked up from the cinnamon sections.

"I never said that." He turned back to the bread in front of him. _I just don't understand this place. _In his past life, there was no bakery in camp, he had never once come across one and never expected to. However, this was only one of the many changes to camp, such as the library. These buildings had just magically appeared without explanation. There was almost no way that he could have affected the course of the future just by being alive, there was simply not enough time for that to happen.

"I sure do." Clovis remarked. "The price is too damn high."

"Even Demigods need a summer job." Percy retorted without looking. From behind, Clovis picked up the long baguette and lifted it over his head.

"Yo, Percy." Clovis whispered then swung the bread at Percy. Almost instinctively, Percy slid to the side, twisted around and placed, one hand on the bread. His other palm launched into Clovis's stomach, sending him slamming into the table under the window. "O-ow." Percy blinked and ran to his friend.

"S-sorry." Percy helped Clovis up. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

Clovis shook his head. "Nah, I was stupid. But, I see now; you've been training." He winced, his hand moving to his back and added. "Training hard."

"I just have a quick reaction to idiots."

[]

Clashes of swords send melodies into the air; small bangs of explosion lights the night sky green. Two opposing sides fought for the advantage. However both sides are in lack of their best warriors.

In the dim lights of the stars and the reflections of the creek water gleamed on Percy's skin, drawing smooth textures on his cheek. The night had been especially chaotic, with multiple green flames setting in the distance.

Strangely, Percy had preferred to stay as far away from the action as possible. He had rather stand peacefully, watching the beautiful moon above. Of course that wasn't the only reason.

The bushes rustled not far from Percy. In the shades a figure stepped out calmly and waved her hand.

"I didn't expect to find you here." Clarisse smiled. Percy grabbed the standard class Greek sword, sheathed on his back. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "You weren't expecting a fight?" Why else would some one not draw their weapon in this sort of a game?

"You really want that rematch, Huh?" Percy smiled, trying to hide his dread. _Of course, just my luck._ He slowly pulled his blade and dropped his arms on his sides.

"To tell the truth, I was looking for you." Clarisse said. She lifted her spear and examined the point, which sparked with electricity. "But a little bird told me that you would be somewhere along the creek." Percy winced. "In fact, you've been here for every single game now, just standing here, out of battle. Not what you would expect from the hero that defeated a legion of monsters."

"I'd barely call one monster 'a legion' you can thank the rest of the monster slaying on Luke." Percy rubbed the back of his head.

"So you calling my dad a monster?" Clarisse smirked with delighted anger. "Well, I'm here to settle the score." She pointed her spear and charged.

Percy tensed, raising his sword in defense, but before he could even lock onto the spear, Clarisse knocked his blade out of his hand. The spear pointed to Percy's neck.

"Whoa, whoa." Percy raised both of his hands in surrender. "I forfeit! You win."

"Bullshit. You're telling me that you won against my dad?" Clarisse hissed. Percy's eyes lit up in realization; perhaps it has been harder on the Ares cabin lately than he had thought. Knowing that your godly parent was beaten by some no name newbie that showed up out of nowhere. That might attract more humiliation than Percy thought. "Or are you just holding back? If you don't fight like you mean it, I'll kill you."

"If I had a dollar for every time someone had said that to me…" Percy chucked to himself, which made Clarisse even more angry. He pushed away the spear, making sure not to touch the blade. "Fine, lets try this again."

Clarisse smirked and took a few steps back. When she did, Percy quickly turned around and ran for the creek. She cursed and chased him, stabbing her spear at his head.

Percy slid to the side and spun around, grabbing the spear with his right hand and landing a punch in Clarisse's side with his left. She fell backwards, while Percy tossed her spear aside.

Clarisse Snickered. "So that's how you like it, close and personal." She got back up and raised her fists. "Alright, lets do this."

The faint lights from the sky followed her as she zigzagged her way to Percy, her right hook dug deep into his abdomen, making him gag. Percy tumbled back, wheezing for air, his eyes glared up at the girl above him; Clarisse looked down at him with cold eyes, sparkling like the creek water.

With a groan, Percy stood back up. Clarisse swung her left arm and Percy duck low under the blow and landed a hit in her stomach, forcing her back a few steps but she did not fall. She delivered a high kick, Percy dropped low enough to dodge, but once her feet landed on the ground, her other feet kicked and struck Percy.

Thrown back a yard, Percy landed on one knee. Clarisse left him no time to recover, she threw two jabs at Percy, he blocked with his left forearm. She then jabbed with her right followed by another kick. Percy blocked again, this time with both hands to stop the powerful attack. His body was jerked to the side by the strength of the kick but he quickly returned to a fighting pose.

Clarisse jumped foreword, swinging her left fist, Percy parried with his forearm and then slammed both palms into her chest plate, knocking her back. He followed her, dodging under her punch, he snuck behind her and kicked her side.

The stinging pain of defensive fighting had its effect on Percy right as he had time to register it. He flexed his fingers, waiting as Clarisse slowly got back on her feet, gripping her side.

"Let's end this." Percy declared. He watched as Clarisse tensed then bolted forward.

Unexpectedly, Percy turned and ran away from Clarisse, however she was only an arms reach away. Percy ran straight into a tree, kicking the bark of the tree, he lifted his body from the ground and flew over Clarisse.

Time seemed to slow, their eyes met as he was over her. Percy's hand reached down and hooked under Clarisse's chin while the other grabbed her inner leg. In a blink, Percy landed, lifting Clarisse into the air, over his head and threw her into the ground. A forced cry escaped her lips when she hit the dirt; her body skidded across the ground, and then fell limp.

Still on his knees, Percy wrapped his arms around his body and shivered, feeling the dull pain along his arms. He let out a shaky breath before slowly standing up, testing his arms capabilities. As he decided to make his way to Clarisse's body, a rustle attracted his eyes, to his right.

In the shades, Percy could not make out if the intruder was human or creature; only two green eyes met Percy. Step by step, the creature stepped into the light, a mummified body in a wide tie-dye shirt. The decayed body paid no mind to Percy as it moved across from him and towards the main commotion of the Game.

Once the dead had disappeared into the wood, Percy let out a breath, too afraid that the mummy might hear him. He made his way to Clarisse and shook her still body. She groaned, a good sign that she was still conscious. With eager fear, Percy glanced in the direction of the mummy and back.

As last resort, he slapped Clarisse and sure enough, she grunted and opened one eye.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"The prophet." He answered in a hush tone. "Come on, get up!" Percy pulled her arm over his shoulder and raised her from the ground. Slowly, they made their way after the Oracle, Clarisse being too drowsy to walk properly and nearly tripped several times. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I dump you on _your_ head?" She snapped. Great, she was still on that.

Just as they came close to center of the forest, a loud scream echoed passed them. Percy sped up; walking was rushed steps, dragging Clarisse behind him. The dark forest opened into a bright clearing with fire in every other direction in an attempt to stop Luke, who held the flag, from crossing the river. A good majority of camp was standing, frozen in fear as the Oracle swayed her way to the center.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." The words slipped from Percy's tongue without even knowing.

The mummy walked up to Luke, whom frown deepened with every step. An Apollo kid, who had been chasing Luke, backed away from him, leaving Luke alone. The Oracle opened its mouth and a strange voice poured out.

"_Three shall travel to the island of rocks, nearest to the western_

_Take to the curse of ancients_

_And tear the mountains wrath from stone to stone_

_Journey to the depth of the darkest temple_

_Face the lord of faces."_

The dead turned around and limped back the way she came from. As she approached Percy, he took a step to the left and blocked her way, unintentionally dragging Clarisse with him.

"Is there anything else?" Percy asked, but the mummy just ignored him and pushed pass with her surprisingly strong shoulder. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but the Oracle had responded to him last time. To be honest, he was glad that nothing had happened; still he couldn't shake the troubling feeling in his guts.

It took Luke a moment to gather himself and look around to find everyone staring at him. This wasn't like last time, so many years ago when Hermes gave him his quest. Back then everyone had cheered for him and envied him, however, now it seems the whole camp pitied him.

"Well then," Chiron stepped forward. "It seems the game should end for tonight." Luke's grip tightened around the enemy flag, again, his glory was ripped away from him. "Luke, we'll discuss this quest tomorrow morning. However, it might be best to choose your comrades now." Luke nodded.

Campers had all circled him like a mob; it started to become hard to tell their faces apart.

"I'll go!" Annabeth pushed her brother out of the way and raised her hand. For the slightest moment Luke felt relieved, until he realized that she was wounded. A sharp, 6-inch needle had run through her ankle, forcing her to sit down for the remainder of the game.

Luke shook his head, of course she couldn't go, she would be immobilized for the whole week, right up until summer's end. Annabeth frowned, but knew better than to argue, instead she waved Bianca over.

"Here." She pushed Bianca over to Luke, making the girl trip slightly. "Take this." Annabeth said, as if regarding Bianca as an object. "She's grown a bit better at sword fights..." She pause and thought over what she just said, then shrug it off. "Weirder, but I'll trust your safety in her hands."

Bianca blushed at the complement; at least she assumed it was a complement. She turned and gave a thankful smile at Annabeth only to be returned with a serious "Don't screw up" glare.

"Are you sure you want to join?" Luke asked. "After all, you've just became a demigod and your-"

"I heard Percy had his first quest one week in." Bianca cut him off, leaving him speechless. "Anyways, we've been in more dangerous situation." She winked. It was agreed that they would keep the Ares battle to themselves, the giant mutated spider part at least.

"I-I guess." Luke rubbed his neck and turned to the rest of the crowd, most of which was still waiting, a few that didn't want to participate had left, Percy being one those who were gone.

"I'll go." Clovis raised his free arm, the other was holding up Clarisse.

Luke looked reluctant to accept, but he couldn't force Percy to join if he didn't want to. Clovis was a good fighter, quiet and likes to keep to himself, but good nonetheless. "Sure."

[]

Percy zoomed into the big house, the complex being empty because Mr. D was away on business. He sprinted up the steps, two at a time until he reached the very top, where the trapdoor was. His eyes scanned the nob of the door, a thin layer of dust draped on its rusted surface.

With two fingers, Percy slowly turned the job and watched as the dust fell off. Strange. The trapdoor creaked open; two sets of stairs fell on to the wooden floor with a thud. Once he climbed into the attic, Percy looked down on his hand and rubbed his index and thumb together, they were covered in light amount if rust despite his gentle pressure on the nob. Percy walked through the attic, his eyes moved from the dusty floor to the old antiques on the wooden table. Then finally his eyes met the unmoving mummy, slump in her seat.

Percy has had an unrelenting fright of the dead Oracle, even looking at her made his stomach crawl, much less touching her. His fingers brushed on the mummy's bandaged hand and turned it ever so slightly. Nothing, just old and stained bandages. He then checked her other hand, still nothing.

Biting his bottom lip in thought, Percy turned around; he needed to leave before Chiron got back. Then it hit him, right before him was the dusted floor, a pair of shoe prints that led to him from the door, his prints and his only. As he thought, the Oracle never left the attic. Could it have teleported or maybe it was an illusion of some sorts.

[]

"Percy?" Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in this area of camp at this hour?"

"I just needed some fresh air." Percy walked around Chiron and away from the big house. He needed to get some sleep and get ready for the quest tomorrow; hopefully Luke hasn't chosen his team yet. As he walked through the empty camp, he noticed another figure walking towards him. "Max." Percy called, making the Athena boy flinch.

"Whoa!" Max panted. "Scary."

"What're you up to? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Max averted his eyes and contemplated his action. He looked unease and panicked. A faint howl sounded in the distance, a night guard most likely.

"It's Annabeth." Percy straightened up. "She's been going to the library every couple of nights lately to study, but we thought that the security would be extra tight tonight because of the prophecy. So they sent me to get her back." He rubbed his arm nervously. "But, this is the first time I've been out after curfew..."

"I'll look for her." Max looks up, relieved.

"Are you sure?" Percy nodded.

"Thank you!" He hurried back to his cabin. Great, this is exactly what Percy needed, some information. Thanks to his years of conniving around the camp after sleeping hours, Percy knew the guards' routes like the inside of a Minotaur.

It didn't take long until he reached the library, another place that was not suppose to exist. As such, Percy had a few moments of difficulty trying to stealth through the passing guards. He sneaked into the giant Greek gates and into the long hallways within. Like Hade's palace, the library had paintings of famous writers and adventurers on either side of the wall. Percy grabbed a high hanging torch off the wall and immediately it cough in flames, lighting the gloomy hall with a worm light. The library was far larger on the inside than the out, with marble floors, high columns, and fancy tables giving it the look of a rich museum.

The hallway opened up into a large room, easily the size of the whole cabin area. Clean bookcases were arranged in neat patterns, these cases where all a good 15 feet in hight. On either side of Percy were stairs that led to the next level, wrapped around the main area. It was rumored that there were two gigantic sections, the one above ground and another below. However that was very unlikely.

Somewhere in Percy's mind Mnemosyne scoffed, _"The Archive is far larger." _Percy looked upwards and noticed a faint light around the forth level. He made his way up the stair to level four. There, he found a holder and placed his torch on it so he didn't lose track of the light.

Inside the deep, narrow path between two towering bookcases, Percy found the light to grow brighter. Along with the lights were books and scrolls lying on the ground, the pile grew larger and soon Percy had to start climbing over the wobbling stacks of paper. Not too far away was the end of the path, a window where the moon shined her beautiful rays, just above the clouds. Thick, red curtains were tied to the sides; sitting on the ledge, resting her back on one of the curtains was a girl with blonde hair.

"Annabeth? Are you breaking the rules?" The girl jumped in surprise, crumbling the newspaper in her hands and pressing it to her chest.

"Percy!" She hissed. Her breathing slowed down some. "You're such a jerk. Please don't sneak up on me like that." She gave a threatening glare.

"If I had made any noise, then you would've ran." Percy smiled, resting his back against the bookcase closest to her.

"Where could I possibly go!?" Percy smirks and leans in. His body moves over hers to reach the other side. Annabeth felt trapped, locked inside Percy's arms, she sinks back to the window, her breathing picks up.

"Athena always has a plan." Percy brushed the coil of thick rope that was tied to the pole that the curtains were hung on. "You sure made a mess for this one." Percy straightened and cross his arms.

Annabeth blushed, she eyed the edge of the bookcase to her left, a small column of books was missing, most likely spattered on the floor.

"I-I was trapped." She defended.

"What's that you're searching for, to make this kind of risk?" His smooth, lean back attitude calmed her.

"It's none of your business." Her firm voice declared that she would not back down.

"Well, I'm sure Chiron would love to hear about these little late night visits."

"You wouldn't dare." Annabeth searches his eyes for any signs of weakness.

Percy slipped out his slim music play and snapped a shot of Annabeth. In response Annabeth stare stupidly at him as if trying to register what he just did; when she did, she jumped from her seat and onto him.

"Jackson! Did you just take a picture of me!?" Percy raised his music device high up, and luckily he was an inch taller than her. Annabeth pressed against him and tried to grab at the iPod, Percy's head tilted to one side to avoid any harmful chin attack.

"Personal space." Percy wheezed out, Annabeth stopped and fell back onto her seat back, jerking her head to the side and hiding her face behind her hair. After a sigh, Percy recomposed himself. "So mind telling me what's up?"

"I-I, uh, was doing some research." Percy raised an eyebrow. "On the quest!" She said like it was the most obvious thing. "You know? That quest from capture the flag?"

"Oh... Yeah, that." Percy frowned, he furrowed his eyebrows, this made Annabeth curious.

"Um, yeah. From the prophecy's first line: 'The island of rocks' I'm pretty sure it means Limestone Island, because if 'western' means western civilization, then the heart of it is in New York." Annabeth grabbed her laptop on a pile of books and turn it to him. On the screen was a Wikipedia page with a picture of a small gloomy town, what caught Percy's attention was the lack of information on the island. No more than two paragraphs of description. "You noticed it too, uh? Almost every website I browsed have almost nothing on the place and apparently no one's thought anything of it. All I got was that it's a horrible place to live. Bare minimum amount of coal to dig and export, a few towns, they didn't detail the towns either. In fact, I'm not even sure how many towns are on that island.

What's even weirder..." Annabeth turn the screen back and tapped eagerly on the keyboard. She turned the laptop around again, this time there was a red screen with the word warning in bold over the top. "The local government shut down almost every reliable, uh... search engines I use." Percy took a closer look at the screen reading the strange encryption on the search bar and on the several open windows with black screens strange letterings.

"Are you trying to hack into the local government's data base?" Percy was generally surprised at Annabeth.

Annabeth squealed and slammed the laptop shut. "No!"

"I would've never thought you were that gutsy. First infiltrating restricted areas, hacking into to the governments website, and now lying?" Percy whistled. "I can never look at you the same way again."

"S-shut up!" Annabeth practically threw her laptop on the pile of books. "You know what Jackson-!" Percy jumped forward and pushed her to the wall, his index finger pressed against her lips. Annabeth let out a muffed yelp.

"Hush." Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear, sending shivers through her core, his hot breath brushed her open neck. She felt his iron grip on her wrist, his cheek that touched her cheek. The seconds became agonizing; she was so very frightened that he could feel her hot face, and the thought only fuel the flame. When Annabeth finally build up the courage to wrap her free arm around Percy's neck, he pulled away, leaving her feeling awkward. "You're being too loud."

"Y-yes." She responded stupidly, her arm still in midair.

"That wasn't really a yes or no thing." Percy's watchful eyes searched outside the window, he could have sworn he saw some form of light. "But back to the subject, where exactly is the island?"

Annabeth fumbled for her laptop, but accidentally pushed it off the books. The laptop hit the ground and slapped close. "Shit..." She uttered under her breath. "H-here. I found the geography around New York's border." She picked up an atlas and gave it to Percy, then pointed her finger on the small spick a good distance away, reading Limestone.

Percy's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure this map it accurate?"

"Of course, I checked a few maps on the Internet. Same picture." Annabeth took back the book and started the measure the distance from the border to the island again. "In fact, they were almost exactly identical. A few different colors, but that's about all."

"Hmm." Percy touched his chin. _This island. _A small dot of light caught Percy's attention from outside the window, a creature patrolling around the library halted and turned to the window where Percy was. He duck under the Windows's frame and grabbed the torch from the wall, blowing it out with a quick jerk.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.

"Shh!" Percy pressed his finger to his lips. "A guard just spotted us." He poked his head over the frame, however there was nothing there. "Damn. It's coming."

"Wh-wha? What's coming?" Annabeth looked up from the atlas.

"Come on." Percy grabbed the thick rope next to Annabeth.

"W-wait, hold on a monument." Annabeth plead as she grabbed at her crutch, brushing her fingers on the outreached stick, it fell over in the ocean of papers. For the first time, Percy noticed the blue cast around Annabeth's left foot.

Percy unlocked the windows and wrapped his leg around the rope. He leaned in and hooked his right arm under Annabeth's arms and hugged her tight. With a small squeal, Annabeth was lifted from her sitting place and onto Percy's laps.

"Have I told you, I hate heights?" Percy whispered in Annabeth's ear, a shiver ran down her back.

"Wait, what?" Before she could process his intend, he fell backwards, off the edge of the window frame. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the rush of wind.

[]

"Jackson..." Annabeth hugged her stomach, her breathing shortened. The sick crawled up her chest; she bent over the roll of bushes.

Yet another sigh, Percy turned away from the vomiting girl, rotating his tense shoulder. If anyone, it should be him that was complaining, he nearly pulled his arm out of his socket holding onto that rope, though, it was his slapstick plan, so he couldn't whine.

"Well, it's either you get a little sick or you get burnt alive, your choice really." Annabeth grunted and spat out the acidic leftover out of her mouth.

"A _little _sick?" She glared over her shoulder. "Percy, I thought I was going to die!"

"Oh please, you climb that climbing wall of dread and death almost everyday. That fall should've been nothing to you, right?" Percy asked in a mocking tone.

"Safety of the campers should always be a councilors first priority."

"So says the girl who had a needle through her leg." Annabeth turned around with a scowl that met Percy smug smile.

"You're impossible!" She exclaimed.

"And you're easy." Percy'd smirk slowly melted. That sounded waaay better in his mind. And now Annabeth's glare depended along with furious red cheeks. "E-e-easy to beat in an argument, I mean!" Percy raised his hands in defense.

In this situation most girls would slap the man, most, however, Annabeth finds punching to be more effective.

**So how was it? Now that I'm back, I feel great writing! Even better news: schools starting soon! Good for you anyways; you see, I'm Asian, so my parents expects me to be doing homework almost every hour of every day, either that or studying, so I'm often on my documents writing this story instead.**

**One more big news; I started a new fic. I decided to make it when I was reading a marathon of crappy cliché "captain of chaos" fics (why? I dunno. Surveying the competition, I guess). Now one quick reminder, I like to be as original as possible, so when I say I'm gonna make one of those fics, you can go on and read literally ANY of them and still be completely clueless on how mine will be (arrogant much? Yeah, but aren't we all?). BUT, funny thing, you see I bought a new computer, a mac to be specific, and I usually write on my portable apple device (why? Because it's portable, duh) so when I accidentally deleted 2 of the 3 chapters I had ready, well lets just say that story won't be coming out anytime soon.**

**On to happier news. The next chapter will be coming out very soon. How soon? This week soon. Though its pretty short, like 4k or so, short. I'll try and go back to my 8-day schedule, bbbuuuut, no promises.**

**See ya soon,**

**The Lamp. (this was just to fill out the rest of the page and make it look complete:/)**


	9. Brain Stew- Green Day

**Ooook! Kept my promise, nice, huh?**

**Anyway, to **aesir21 **and **BadassBatman **and **timkaylor885**! And anyone who's curious about the pairing for this story!**

**To answer you questions. No this won't be a Percy x Annabeth. Don't worry for those of you who WANT that, I'll be making a story with that pair sooner or later, just not now.**

**AND, no. As much as I like being original and trying to fill up the practically non-existent shipping that is Percy x Bianca, I'm not. Now the reason is I already have a plan for the pairing, sort of…**

**You see, it might be that fact that it's been YEARS since I read the ****Titan's Curse****, but I remember Bianca being a very boring and plain person. Not that it's a bad thing being plain and normal, it's just not fun to write. In fact if Zoe isn't the love interest, then I might have to kill Bianca off, because I like Zoe MUCH better. But like I said it's most likely not going to be a Bianca x Percy or Zoe x Percy.**

**If you must know, the story's still raw enough for me to change the pairings, so if a lot of people want Zoe, then I'll do Zoe, but if not enough people want that, then I'll just stick to my original plan. So that's that.**

**Now for timkaylor885, who pretty much asks, "What's with the code?"**

**Now, just so you know, I'm an arrogant person. So when I think I understand something, I suspect others will get it as well.**

**Binary codes are simple instructions for a computer program. So when I apply binary to Percy's mind, I mean there's something inside Percy's mind that isn't right, there's something like a program inside his soul. As you should know, Percy lost a great amount of memories and memories can be considered data, so something inside Percy's mind (this program) is processing the data (memories). And on chapter 7, Percy describes those codes as "corrupted". So that means there's corrupted data in the world itself, corrupted data with Ares as the epicenter… You'll have to read on to unravel the rest.**

**Brain Stew**

_The nagging suspicion of forgetfulness is ever present. Perhaps this is a natural instinct or feeling. As hard as I try, the thoughts that I, myself conjured will always be out of reach. What? What could I have possibly have thought of? Maybe of the wretched nothingness? Maybe of my own thoughtlessness?_

Chapter 9:

Percy had a dream. He always has dreams, some helpful, but most are haunting. The long agonizing years of the war, the killing, the Demigods, and the gods. Never had he had dreams of the rebellion, good and peaceful ones anyways. Someone always dies in his dreams someone always gets hurt.

This particular dream was different, this one showed the events of the war like a movie instead of actually living it. The movie screen was blurry and shaky, like some kind of old film made in the fifties. Strangely, this dream showed Percy multiple times and always in someone else's perspective.

Many of the encounters the perspective had with Percy were somewhat familiar. Percy tried his hardest to remember who was on the other side of the movie screen, but no one popped up. It was until the movie played a scene where the narrator entered a hall and a crowd of people stopped and bowed to the narrator, that's when Percy finally got his first clue of the narrator's identity.

Even as high a rank as commander, Percy rarely received bows, not that he wanted any to begin with. But this meant that this person was of high ranks. Maybe a senior commander; someone who had been at it for a while and made a name for himself. Unlike Percy, who joined the high ranks later on in the war. And even after he became a commander, he was always sent on solo missions, because of his uncanny abilities to get the hell out of a situation when the shit hits the fan.

On that course of thought, this narrator can even be a god, someone who joined the rebellion. But close to zero did. In fact, only one had joined the rebellion, Artemis.

The moment Percy thought of her name, his eyes snapped open. He sprung up, covered in cold sweat; he strained to catch his breath. A supernatural cloud of coldness arose from under his bed, and slowly lifted, leaving his body to heat back up, all but his right hand.

Percy raised his hand to find a beaded necklace wrapped around his wrist and fingers. Small marble beads dotted the string at inch intervals; they connected to a small, bronze coin the size of a quarter. The coin was old and worn down, but the pictures were still easily recognizable. On one side was an hourglass, plain and simple. Cold fingers crawled up Percy back, _Could this...?_

Wiping all doubt, the other side of the coin was a profile of an old man with a curly beard. A crown with three spikes at the front marked his royalty, Kronos, his original and true manifestation. It was the same vessel he used during the war of the gods.

Percy brought the pendant near his mouth and whispered: "Don't you think it's a bad time to give me this?" His voice was slurred from sleep. "I mean, school is starting soon. I'm not a year rounder."

The pendant suddenly went still as if someone had griped onto it, then the coin jerked and hit Percy's cheek.

"Ow, rude." Percy pulled the necklace away. From across the room, there was a shuffle.

"Mmh, Percy?" Bianca mumbled, she shifted and turned in her bed until she faced Percy. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" She tried to open one eye while the other wouldn't bulge.

"Y-yeah."

"Was it a nightmare, again?" Her open eye fluttered close. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah," Percy waved his hand, even though she wouldn't be able to see it. "It's bad luck."

[]

"Luke!" Percy hiked up to the blonde. Chiron turned in his wheelchair to greet Percy.

"Hey." Luke sounded tense with a hint of disappointment.

"Good morning child." Chiron nodded. He sat with a scroll in his lap and three tickets in his hand. "Why, you look like you're ready for an adventure."

"Wh- oh!" Percy pulled on his backpack strap. "Yeah, I'm volunteering for the quest." Chiron frowned.

"I'm sorry child, but the party had already been selected from last night." This time Percy frowned. "You must have missed it."

"There's no way to change the members?"

Luke shook his head. "Sorry, Percy. I can't just kick Clovis off the quest like that."

"Clovis?" _But why? _Clovis had always said how he would hate to be on a quest, that if the Oracle were to walk his way, he would run like hell, ironically that's exactly what happened. He never like to attract attention to himself, he always stayed out of dangerous activities, so why?

"Luke! Chiron!" A Hermes kid ran up Half-Blood hill. He stopped at the top, behind Luke, catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"It's Clovis," Percy pulled tighter on his strap. "He, He's sick." A smirk played on Percy's lip, he sighed through his nose.

"What?" Luke said, almost like he was hearing the stupidest thing, and in a way, it was.

"Yeah." The camper answered. "He said he caught some kind of deadly worm."

"Mm." Percy tried to hold in a snicker. Of course he would. "Worms" had been their stupid inside joke that originated from a scientific article about insects that lived inside animals (in this case, humans). It was just like Clovis to do what he did. Volunteer for the quest just to save Percy a spot, he couldn't deny Clovis for being a great friend, to some extent.

"Well." Luke sighed; he turned to Percy, barely containing his smirk. "Since you're all packed, want to join the super awesome quest."

"Why not? _Someone_ gotta keep you from giant, metal spiders." They let themselves a light chuckle, leaving the clueless Chiron confused.

"Percy?" Bianca walked up the hill. "I didn't know you were on the quest as well. I wanted to tell you I was going, but you weren't-"

Percy cut her off with a coughed. "So the whole crew is together." He rested his hands on his hips. "Minus Annabeth."

"Maybe that's a good thing." Luke strained a smile. "Quests are dangerous. There's no way she can attend in her state."

_Vomiting takes a lot out of a person._

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand." The demigods turned to their teacher. "I have tickets to Limestone Island, that is where you're quest will be taking place." Percy hold in his question: _how did Chiron come to that conclusion? _But, after the years you learned to trust in your teacher. Chiron unwraped the scroll. "This is a map for the island, but I doubt you'll need it when you get there."

The map was relatively small. An isolated island, mostly cover with trees. There was only one town, on the more lush side of the island.

"Woodpecker Branch." Percy read out.

"Yes, that's the town you'll be staying at. We have arranged that a local demigod take you in for the week. That is your deadline, but I can understand if you cannot finish in time." Chiron rolled the map back up before Percy could further examine the positioning.

"Alright, we'll be off." Luke grabbed the tickets and started off the hill.

"Hey! Hold on!" Yet another camper ran up the hill. This one had brown hair, a sharp nose, and dull gray eyes, ones that might have been color contacts. "Here." He pressed a cluster of paper to Percy.

"What is this?" Percy looked through the pages, a few pictures and many, many paragraph of detailed information.

"Some info Annabeth dug up last night." He responded, quick and smooth. Percy stayed silent, looking through the pages. "Alright, that's all she told me to do, so I'll see ya."

"Hold on." Percy stopped him without looking up. "You a son of Athena?"

"Uh, yeah." The boy answered.

"So you're Annabeth's brother."

"Of course, aren't we both Athena's spawn?"

Percy scratched his chin, still looking at his paper. "Man, Athena knows how to go around, doesn't she?" The boy laughed. "Well thanks for that."

The Athena boy said his goodbye and ran back down the hill.

"What was that about?" Bianca asked in a hush voice.

"I've never seen him before, is all."

"Maybe he's new."

"Perhaps." Percy closed the pages and stuffed it in his backpack.

[]

Once they reach the airport, they got on their plane and lifted off. Even now, with both his close friends right next to him, Percy still felt nauseous when the plane lifted from the runway. The shaking freaked him out, for a minute he thought that Zeus would strike them down 4 seconds off the ground. But after they climbed higher, things calmed down, however, when the plane tilted to its side to make a U-turn Percy had to hold his breath.

_No way._ Percy tried to convince himself. There was no way Zeus would zap down his bolt's retriever. As long as Luke is beside Percy, he would be fine. At one point, Luke had gotten up to use the restroom, but Percy gripped the boy's arm so hard that Luke had no choice but to hold it in.

[]

"Why so tense?" _Bianca, oh Bianca. _It was just his luck that Bianca was on the same plane as he was. Two kids of the supreme three, both not being Zeus's, can make a king of gods paranoid. Well, ignorance is bliss; she doesn't have to know about their life-threatening predicament.

"No reason, it's only my second time on a plane." Percy breathed out.

"Don't worry, this is my first." _I wonder why? _"I think it's kinda exciting. Being off the ground and all."

"The sky isn't man's territory." The nervousness was getting so bad that Percy was only one more shake away from counting every second Luke was off.

"Maybe it's a women's territory?" Percy stretched out his lips, but when he noticed that Bianca was being completely serious, he couldn't help but laugh. "W-what? Was it something I said?"

"No, no It's just you. You're so silly." Percy grinned, making the girl flustered.

"Yeah well, you're afraid of heights."

"No, I hate heights." Percy corrected, there was a difference. "I'm afraid of motion, er... I have motion sickness."

"I never knew." Bianca sounded strangely interested.

"Why do you think I always sit by the window?"

"You're not next to the window now." Bianca was sitting in the window seat, Luke on the walkway side, and Percy in the middle.

"Yeah, I hate heights." Percy grinned; it was all too easy to win against kids. Bianca crossed her arms and turned away.

"You win, this time." Bianca grunted.

[]

After a while Bianca fell asleep, leaving the two boys to finally talk in private.

"So, back on the hill, did you..."

"Yeah." Luke replayed the encounter again in his head.

"I didn't recognize him." Percy leaned on one arm, closer to Luke so they could hear each other over the plane's engines.

"Neither did I."

"Was he telling the truth?"

"The first question: 'What is this?' He answered way too quickly, he was lying." Luke thought for a moment. "Second question: 'You a son of Athena?' He was telling the truth, either that or he was caught off guard. Third: 'So you're Annabeth's brother?' He answered with a slight hesitance, which either meant he didn't like Annabeth as a sister and leader, which doesn't make sense, if so why would he follow her orders? Or it could mean he's lying. Not to mention he use the word spawn, which isn't the most respectful word for Athena's kids. Lastly, the way he agreed with you, it showed his lack of fear for the goddess. Which means he thinks their equals."

"Are you suggesting that kid was a god?" Luke nodded.

"That's just an assumption though."

_Now the question is: which one?_ The possibilities that it could be an Olympian is actually fairly low, because the ancient laws prevents them from assisting demigods, at least in such an bold way. The laws are looser for the minor gods, but then come the question: why would any of them help the demigods?

"Maybe it's an immortal that was a son of Athena?" Luke suggested.

"Impossible, unless we're being used, I don't see those arrogant immortals helping any time soon."

"Rather, it's improbable." Luke corrected. "But, none are coming to mind. I guess you have a point. Why don't you get some sleep and let me look over those pages?"

Percy shook his head. "No, you were pushed harder than anyone during capture the flag, so I'll read the documents." He pulled up his backpack, which was safely kept in between his legs.

At first, Luke was reluctant to close his eyes, but eventually he drifted off. Percy then slip out the documents and counted them. True, counting something before reading it isn't the best idea; it can really turn you off. However, this collection was made up of only four pages.

Pictures of all size scattered the pages. Strange, there was a drastic lack in organization; the pictures sometimes even took up a whole half a page. For something as important as a quest, Percy expected these to be more informational and strict, this seemed like something you can make with a PowerPoint. Unless Annabeth had a sudden urge to make this quest a little bit more friendly or this was a vacation brochure.

Percy scanned through the pages of words, gathering the most important points from each. His accursed dyslexia managed to strike a headache not before long, however, with the years of writing and reading mission reports, Percy developed a strange state of mind to make those damn letters stay still.

_The island of rocks. _As Percy suspected, these information were more or less concentrated on the landscape and geography. An island with lush rain forests that dotted the mainland and thin beaches that wrapped around the edge. Few more paragraphs about the dock and the villagers means of food and supplies, then it went on and on about the once opened small town fishing company.

Finally, the last page and immediately, the pictures engrossed him. Apparently, this island used to be home of some ancient religious tribe, and as their last reminisce, a giant temple placed conveniently at the center of the forest, a closed off zone. The ruins in the pictures had a sort of resemblance to the Aztecs and Mesopotamia's ziggurat. These ancient tribes were known for performing bloody ceremonies, all of which occurred during nighttime.

"For an ancient, foreign tribe, this certainly knows plenty about them." Luke roused from his brief slumber and stared briefly at Percy. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Luke shook his head and grumbled what sounded like "Nah". He stretched his arms and brushed the console above them, turning on a light. For the first time, Percy realized how dark it has gotten; perhaps that's why his eyes sored.

"What'd I miss?" Luke looked down at the packet in Percy's lap.

"Nothing too intriguing, like reading an English assignment." Luke sighed a "Meh". "One thing is of interest," Percy flipped through the pages and stopped on the last one.

"It's only one sided?" Luke noted almost like a question.

"There's a temple, made by some ancient tribe of people or another."

"Do you think that's what the prophecy's all about?" Percy shrugged in response. "Well at least we have a lead now... kind of."

The two remained in silent, letting the roaring plane engine wash over the tense atmosphere. They drown themselves in personal thought, nothing in particular, anything to avoid the awkwardness between them.

All this time, Percy had been so caught up in the time reversal that he didn't even process his interactions with Luke. He clearly knew what Luke was, a spy, a champion for the opposing team. So why did he act so relaxed around his enemy, to even tell Luke his secret advantages.

"So..." Luke began in a soft tone. "What's goings to happen?"

"Beats me." Percy said sarcastically.

"No," Luke rethought his question. "What are you going to do? At the end of summer, I mean."

"Me?" Percy leaned back and looked and the ceiling, then sighed. "I dunno." He said shortly. It was the truth, he never thought of what came once summer ends. The seasons never really mattered in the war. Well, maybe a little, up until the gods got their hands on weather control. "I guess I would go home." He said almost dreamily.

"Home." Luke echoed. "That's right, your home isn't here with the demigods, it's with your mom."

Percy nearly choked on air. "Mom?!" _I can't believe I forgot...! _Before he hadn't meant his mother, rather the rebellion as his home. With all the commotions these last months, Percy had completely forgotten that he still had a mother, or perhaps he chose to not think of her. However, now that the subject is placed before him, he had no choice but to face the facts. "Yeah. Can't wait!" Percy chimed.

"Must be a great mom." Luke commented.

"You have no idea. She's the best. She would make blue cookies, and cakes, and pancakes, and milk, and cheese..."

"Whoa." Luke interrupted. "Seriously? That kinda sounds gross."

"What are you? A preppy slut?" Percy grinned with rising anticipation "And smoothies, and ice creams..." He whispered to himself.

"Well, you're lucky." Luke's voice held a shaky bit of envy.

"I guess so. She... she married an asshole for me." Percy bit back a growl.

"Unlike you, many demigods have more of an upsetting past." The blonde said while looking into his hands. "We don't really have a home outside of camp. We're lost without parents to love us. Not even the gods." Luke balled his hands. "There's only so much left for us."

"How was your mom like?" Percy asked quietly.

"Hmm. That's a silly question." Luke said with bitter sweetness. "I didn't have a mom." Percy held his breath, not daring to even move. "I had a helpless woman to take care of. She... She could barely take care of herself, how the hell was she suppose to take care of me? And yet, _Hermes_ never once came to help, to support his family. I guess the gods are just that stuck up. Even when it came to family, they care about their godly ones first, and we'll come up second to last." Luke sighed and so did Percy. "Sorry, I'm rambling again."

"No, you're right." Percy urged. "When it comes down to it, gods only care about other gods, it any. Us humans are only tools to be-"

A loud crack ripped across the sky above, the plane jerked to one side then the other. The sensation felt like driving over a large pile of rocks and through the deep slopes of hills. At one point, the plane began to drop, at least that was what Percy thought, feeling the blood flow upwards in his body made him noxious.

On the console above them, the seat belt light turned on, shortly followed was the captain of the plane over the intercom.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, it seems we have encountered an unsuspecting storm. Please keep your seat belt fastened at all times and we should be clear in no time."

Percy grinded his teeth together in horror, for the briefest second, he had thought that was the end.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked with laughter. Percy opened his eyes slowly and when he did so, he found his hands locked with Luke's. Immediately, he jerked his hand away.

"Of course!"

[]

"Hey." Bianca turned to Percy and smiled.

"Yeah?" She tilted her head to one side. Later on in the storm, Luke had tried and succeeded in falling asleep again, most likely to avoid any more thoughts of his mother. In exchange, Bianca woke up not too long after.

"So, how's camp for you?" Bianca narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't we talked about this already?" She said teasingly. "It's great, really fun with plenty of nice people..." Her voice trailed off. Like so many times now, she struggles when it came to the campers.

"Again." Percy pointed out. Clearly, it wasn't the first time they have had this conversation. With a heavy sigh, Percy shook his head. "You're hiding something form me."

Bianca twirled her thumbs together, not daring to look at her friend; it felt like being scold by her father. The immense pressure of dominance, not in power but wisdom. In a way, Percy was like an older brother to Bianca, almost, helping her, teasing her, and lecturing her.

"If there's anything wrong," Percy changed to a lighter tone, more gentle. "You know you can talk to me of all people."

"I..." Once more, she hesitates, taking in shaky breaths. Over thinking her options and words. "It's... It's just that-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stay in your seats, we are now landing on Limestone Island's Green Field airport." The captain announced.

Before the shaking began, Percy managed to get out one thought. _Zeus must really hate me._

[]

Despite the fact that they started their ride relatively early, when they stepped onto the runway, it was already late evening, the sun having already sunk below the dark mountains.

When Luke finally returned from his bathroom break, the same one that Percy tried so disparately to delay on the plane, they walked out with the few other travelers that visited.

Outside on the quiet streets of the small airport, a small orange car greeted them, with a man propped against the shotgun door with an open newspaper covering his face. Right as they walked out of the airport door, the man closed his newspaper and smiled.

The man had sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. Wearing a white tank top and a sunglasses hanging from his collar, he had on a brown capri shorts. The man, maybe 20 years of age, nodded at Luke who was at the head of the group.

"Ello, I'm guessing you lot are those demigods I heard about?" The man folded the newspaper together and tucked it in his back pocket. "My name's Justin, nice to meet you." Justin offered a handshake that Luke accepted.

"Nice to meet you." Luke turned to the side and waved for the rest of us to come forwards. "This is Percy and Bianca." The two nodded.

"Yes, I heard about you all." Justin rubbed the bridge of his nose and grinned. "Well, best not waste your time." He moved to the end of the car and popped open the trunk, where he then messily threw their backpacks in.

Justin quickly moved to the driver's seat when all others have already loaded into the car. The interior was covered mostly by black leather, at some parts the leather was ripped showing the cushions within. Once the key was inserted, the car roared to life, causing a momentary shake.

"Thanks again for helping us out." Luke said in the passenger seat.

"No problem, we gotta stick together right?" Justin began to drive the car through a short tunnel. "To tell you the truth, I was kind of surprised when old Chiron called last night."

"Really?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Nothing's out of the ordinary lately?"

"Well, not really. Nothing like monsters or anythin, just a few trimmers recently."

"Is that normal?" Percy leaned up from the back seat.

"Well, some yes, some no." Said Justin. "There haven't been any trimmers or anythin for most of the year, but this is an volcanic island after all.

"Oh." Percy blinked.

[]

The car ride wasn't even that long, about 20 minutes if Percy remembered correctly. Throughout the years, Percy's ride on journeys at least 16 times that, however right this instant, he felt more urge to ram his head out of the side window than ever before.

First of the mountain of problems swirling around him, is Justin's lack of driving skill. The man refused to turn on his blinkers, stop at lights or stop sighs, and having no clue how to break, especially when turning the sharp corner of a very steep hill.

Luke has taken that time to pull out his earphones and close his eyes. Whereas Bianca, who had been asleep most of the plane ride, was completely and utterly awake. Percy's never had the tendency to annoy people… at least not when he's inside a small car, having the chance of crashing and dying. But, Bianca didn't share the same viewpoint; she was almost intentionally poking at Percy, asking him repetitive questions for her own amusement.

Luckily, they finally made it to some kind of small town, where few, if no, lights were lighted. Masking the area in darkness that was only recognizable when the headlights beat against the wooden shops and benches. Justin took them further and further until they passed the town, and to a hill not too far.

There stood on the edge of the hill was a big, two stories, wooden complex. Nothing out of the ordinary, well maybe not in the near pitch darkness. One distinct feature of the house was that their lights were on.

Percy mentally slapped himself for such and idiotic observation; maybe he was indeed sleepy as hell.

"This is your house, huh?" Percy grumbled. Justin chuckled as he pulled out their bags from the trunk and toss Percy his. _Rude._ He walked up and handed the other to Luke who had just finished stretching then pressed the last bag into Bianca.

"Yup, home sweet home." He said with almost a sarcastic tone.

"Well, let's get inside." Percy said through gritted teeth, his glare followed Justin as he walked up to the front door.

After a little difficulty finding his keys, Justin inserted and opened the creaking door. Right behind was an old figure, she worn a white and blue sleeping gown. She smiled warmly and stepped aside so Justin could shuffle pass her.

"Welcome." She greeted and waved the demigods inside. There was no better way to describe the inside of the building but cozy. Like an old chamber or a stereotypical log house; full of red blankets and snug couches facing the fireplace.

"That's my ma, please say hi." Justin mumbled, not facing his guests.

"How are you little things doing?" The old lady walked pass Justin and towards the kitchen. "I've prepare dinner, it's beef stew, please help yourself."

"Thank you for letting us in." Luke nodded at the Lady.

"Yeah, no, it's no problem." Justin turned to them, holding in his left hand, a pile of letters.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why is there a fire in the middle of summer?" Percy asked mid yawn.

"End." Corrected Justin. "But it can get cold over here every now and then"

Luke elbowed Percy lightly. "Be polite." He whispered.

"Sorry, no can do," Percy hold up his hands. "A sleepy Percy is a cranky Percy."

"Would you little things like any beef stew?" The old lady asked again, catching the demigods' attention.

"Oh, of course." Luke walked to the kitchen table and sat down at the seat near the black window. The other two followed quickly, it _has_ been forever since their last meal. They each took a fairly large bowl that was sat on the table and took turns scooping out of the steaming put at the center.

"Are you not going to eat?" Bianca looked up from her bowl to the old lady. It took a few awkward seconds to answer.

"Oh, no. I've already eaten earlier, dear. I'll just be taking my leave now." The mother said then stiffly climbed the wooden stairs next to the kitchen. Justin then walked to the table from the couch.

"Why don't I join you guys instead?"

[]

After the, surprisingly, non-filling meal, Percy and the demigods are shown to their room at the end of the hallway, upstairs.

There were luckily three beds, which erased any chance of awkward sleeping positions. Luke pulled out a wire and his phone, then walked to the farthest wall, and plugged the charger into the socket. A moment passed and Luke pulled the charger out and repeated the process.

"What the?" He muttered out loud.

"What's wrong?" Percy said from on top of his bed near the window, one hand covering his closed eyes.

"The charger isn't working." He said as he ripped the charger out and in again.

"You gotta be kidding me." Percy flung up, eyes half closed. Their only connection, their means to contacting the camp wasn't charging?

"Crap…" Luke hissed as he tried another socket and another.

"Hold on." Percy sighed and lumped to the door. "Let me ask Justin about it." He walked out mid sentence and stumbled down the steps. Sure enough, Justin stood turned away in front of the fireplace. "Hey." Justin tensed and sprung around.

"O-Oh, you."

"Yeah. Me." Percy's lip twitched downwards. "Uh, are your electric sockets out, upstairs?"

"Electric socket." He repeated. "No, it's perfectly fine." He pointed to the lamp in the kitchen. "All sockets are connected to one circuit." Percy flattened his lip and nodded.

"Thanks." He said and stomped back upstairs. He then caught Bianca and Luke on the same bed, hotly smothering their faces together. Percy jerked his head from side to side to wake up.

"Is the electricity working?" Luke asked, sitting down on the ground where Percy left him.

"Y-Yeah, they're on." Percy blinked.

"Are you sure? Because I only have 20%."

Percy bit back a curse and stalked into the bathroom that was connected to their room. He turned the sink on, letting the water wash over his index, when he turn the sink off, a skin of water layered Percy's finger.

He then walked back to the socket and gestured for Luke to move back. The small bubble of water straightened into a line and was inserted into one of the socket's holes. Not a second's delay, the string of water burst with a blue light, causing a loud clapping sound.

The two looked at each other.

"You idiot, you broke the charger!"

**Was that boring? Yeah, I know, kinda rough, but I assure you, I have errathing planned out. Now, I kind of underestimated High school… I might not be able to keep to my schedule, just 3 ½ pages took me about 3 hours. So, yeah, sorry about that misleading infomation.**


	10. First Wave- Trocadero

**All right guys, here it is! Now a lot of time has passed which meant a lot of changes were made to the story, the plot, characters etc.**

**If anyone's actually interested, I was just busy, yup. Life's a bitch.**

**Now onto more important matters! I really hope you guys are ready, because this Act s'bout to end! Short right? Yeah, the next will be even shorter, well I'm guessing it would, because I haven't start planning it yet :P**

**Another thing, I've been really interested in writing these two other stories that might be published sometime soon, they're really good and interesting and ORIGINAL! (One big attribute in my writing is originality) Although one of them is a REALISTIC and brutal take on "Captain of Chaos" cliché and the other is a complete embodiment of the word "fantasy" so look out for those.**

**First Wave**

_My body hurts, like a flatten ribbon, weak and swore. This is my first recording of this sensation, this brutal sate, however my body disagrees with my mind. In spite of this trivial occurrence, what caught my interest is rather the calming air that brushes against my skin. The feeling was almost like I can open my eyes and peer to the outer world, like floating barely under the horizon._

Thick clouds formed over Percy as he stood on solid ground once again. Burning scars ripped across the furious skies and high claws protruded from the shaking earth. He could at least take comfort in knowing what was up and down, at least so he had hoped.

Sirens rung from above, darkly clothed specters spiraled the skies, diving in and out from the clouds. From beneath, the ground divided in two. Hot air breathed out from the long clack, pouring out light like a broken dam.

Blinding lights burst from the underworld and clashed against the flying reapers. Light mend with darkness, setting the world ablaze with ghostly fire. The bright titans took from of various golden armors, ancient and powerful. These tall giants wielded weapons matching the suns and stars, against the smaller, but more so frightening, shapeless avengers and their more practical arsenal. One such specter soured downward pass the towering lighted guardians; the specter sank real low to the rumbling battlefield.

Percy blinked as the specter covered him in blackness, all sound melted away leaving the cold, damp den in silence. He felt wetness soak into the sole of his shoes, he waited and listened and when he was sure nothing would awake from his movements Percy took a step forward.

Splash of cold water waved throughout the cavern, torch burst from above his head, fire burning in bowls, held by tall poles. There, in front of Percy, a gigantic city, a beautiful city of stone and marble. A distinct feature was their plants and vines that littered the old architect. Then, slowly the ancient buildings fell and crumbled, vanilla stones dropping off, brick by brick.

In its place, was a new, more modern city, one that immediately struck Percy. Greek buildings. The architect of the two generations were easily noticed, one looks to be older and more nature concentrated, beautiful, while the other seemed more busy and… human appealing.

Percy's eyes widened as he peered through the water under his feet, there was no reflection, but a whole new area. A modern day New York, except without all of the skyscrapers, making the only defining point being the Empire State Building. The ground melted into water and Percy fell under, his eyes opened and he was standing again, on the other side of the mirror, gazing at the black and white lights of the skyscraper.

The front door burst open to endless darkness, Percy's body lifted off the ground and was sucked into the open door. He landed on a groundless plane, his sight was gone, his feelings were gone, his hearing was gone, he was in utter solitude when the smell of rot reached his nose, the smell of death. Percy's heart skipped a beat and his mind raced, the smell got stronger and the cold presence of Death tingled his neck.

In the nothingness, Percy was pushed against a wall; sharp stakes nailed his limbs cutting off their mobility, two on each arm and three on each leg posing a cross. Finally, something appeared other than darkness, skull, burning yellow flames in place of its eyes, cold, meatless fingers that rose from under its cloak.

"No…" Percy whispered uncontrollably, a fear washed over him like the coldness that crept into his flesh.

The Grim Reaper touched Percy's chest, a wave of torturous cold froze his body. Percy let out a struggling cry; the Grim Reaper sank its claws into his chest, deep within. It gripped what could only be Percy's soul, pulsating in his ears.

"NOOOO!" Percy screamed. The Grim Reaper ripped out its hand, pulling a blue light the size of an apple along with it. Percy's body burned, not with heat but with coldness, his flesh melting off of his arms and chest. Golden fire ate at his eyes and he cried. His lungs shriveled and dissolved, causing his voice to falter.

Even without his sight, Percy knew a darkness, even more morbid and black than the current, wrapped around him, he was dead.

Percy bolted from his bed, panting in cold sweat. He gripped his chest, for a terrifying second his heart had stopped, but the settle thud slowly returned. He frantically felt his arm and its coldness; it felt as if he was trapped in a freezer for god knows how long.

In his search, Percy noticed the faint glow under the thin layer of his shirt. Hesitantly, he removed the buttons until he could see the source of the phenomenon, as he had foreseen the light emanated from the center of his chest. Despite having guessed the end result of his actions, Percy was still left shocked upon finding the bright stone embedded in his chest, rather scared he was surprised. Never before had the stone became so active, being able to easily light up the dark corners of their room.

What's more unpleasant was the small veins that leaked from the stone, thin tendrils of blue light that seeped into his body. Strangely, the supernatural light felt comforting, like when one treks the snow filled grounds for a long period of time then enter a heated room.

[]

"Are you alright, Percy?" Bianca asked. Early in the morning, Luke had awakened Bianca and intended to spend the morning searching for clues. Percy had already been awake when Bianca rose, he sounded fine, promising he would dress up, however, when Bianca peeped into his changing room (after she knocked, of course) she found the boy sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out the large window next to him.

She silently took a step closer, examining Percy's motionless peace. Once she came closer, even that was disproved. Percy sat, holding his arms close to his chest, his legs press together, under his light breaths, he was shaking, at times even trembling. But she couldn't tell rather he was fearful or not without seeing his face.

"Percy?" The boy flinched, startled.

"Bi-Bianca, it's you." He sighed, rubbing his biceps to ward off the cold. "Is it just me or is it cold in here?" He smiled sheepishly.

It was still summer and they both knew of the heated weather outside. "I guess that fireplace wasn't such a bad idea then?" Percy laughed and stood up, making sure his shakes were gone before leaving the room, leaving Bianca to ponder on such little grounds. What could have distracted Percy so much as to make up a bad lie? Of all the times she knew him, he had never told a lie that she didn't believe. Once he even managed to persuade her to believe Annabeth was a transvestite. It took weeks to feel relaxed around her again and even longer for the blond to fume out her anger.

"Well, look's like the Girl Scouts finally got ready." Justin grinned. This made Percy's already rotten morning just a little worse, looks like someone's going to be cranky.

Unlike Percy, Luke laughed, even though, it was clear that he didn't find that funny in the slightest, but being a Hermes kid, he has honed his acting skills to the max.

"I know you're suppose to have camp pride and all that, but no one in town's going to take you lot seriously." Justin's lip twitched, glancing at the bright orange t-shirts.

"I can't disagree, but we only have one color." Luke smiled; Percy could tell he was trying his best to hide his sass. However, Percy had no such restraints, heck, his middle name might as well be Sass.

"Well, some of us don't have the luxuries to visit the mall every two weeks." He crossed his arms.

"Percy." Luke warned, he gave another smile to Justin who strangely looks to wear a face of pity instead of anger. What right did he have to pity them?

"Well, let's just go." He grabbed his keys from the backrest of the couch and pushed pass Percy out the front door.

Once he was out Luke sighed and turned to his comrade. "Percy, please be nicer to our landlord."

"Yeah well, it's hard being polite to a genuine asshole."

"Sssh." Luke hissed, jabbing his thumb to the stairs. Percy groaned, completely forgetting that Justin's mother might still be upstairs.

Bianca entered the room and gave them a quizzing stare.

"We need to go." Luke said simply and left out the door followed by the other two. The morning air was dry and the sun glared intensely on the eroded gray road. Unlike last night, the drive to the town took far longer than Percy remembered, and when they reached, it certainly wasn't too great a sight to see.

Most of the buildings were dull and small, some made of plain, freshly cut wood and others made of concrete. Only one apartment was open throughout the whole town, a few houses connecting to the owners' workplace. A dressing shop, ham and bread goods, fruit stand, a small clinic, and a puny shopping center mainly concentrated on food and supplies.

"Nice little town, very cozy." Percy said, his forehead pressed against the window.

"It certainly ain't one of your big cities, but it's enough." Justin replied from the driver's seat. For someone who knew how it was like to live with below bare minimal resources, Percy wasn't quite making fun of the town; in fact, the only aspect he had issues with was the ghostly feel of the place. Even then, he couldn't really complain, considering he had lived inside a cave for some duration of time, and almost nothing scaled up with a dried up cave in the middle of winter with near no food surplus.

"I like the feeling of the place." Bianca mumbled, mostly ignored by everyone. Of course she likes it, ever since she found out her identity, it was like she was trying to be creepy and gloomy.

"We should probably talk with some of the citizens if you don't have a problem with that?" Luke turned to Justin once again in the shotgun seat.

"Hm?" Justin turned to Luke, momentarily ripping his eyes from the road, Percy gritted his teeth as they passed a fire hydrant, too close for comfort. "All righty, I don't see anything interesting to talk about, but why not?" The car made a few more turns and stopped at what seemed to be the town square, with a small field of yellow grass sandwiched by two roads.

Justin jerked to a stop and popped open the door, the others followed.

"Alright, so where'dyou want to start?" Justin rested his arms on the car's hood and stared at Luke.

"Oh, um, where ever is the closest I guess, we can move outwards from there." The blonde surveyed the area around the Square and his brows came together in noticing something.

"It doesn't matter, most of everything is around here." Justin propped his back against the car.

Percy preformed a slow spin and realized that most of the town was indeed closed off, some by yellow police tape and others by the fact that the entrances were boarded.

"Why is there such a lack of… life?" Hell, even that cave Percy stayed in had more activity.

"It really is like a ghost town."

"Bianca, I think we need to have a talk later." Percy brushed pass her under the shadow of a maple tree. He leaned forward and counted the few buildings that seemed to still be open.

"Why, exactly, are all these stores closed, in fact why are there so little people living here?" Luke asked, now that he thought about it, there was a drastic lack of people at the airport.

"There was an earthquake in the next town over, a good 15 to 20 miles to the west. It wiped out the whole town, half of the townsmen left, too afraid." Justin said.

"An earthquake that destroyed a whole town?" Luke exclaimed. "I thought you said the trimmers had stayed at a minimal?"

"For the year." Justin reminded. "The quake happened a little longer than that."

"Wait," Percy step forward, standing on the edge of the maple's shade. "You said that the town was about 15 miles away?"

"More or less."

"Wouldn't the shock have reached here as well?"

Justin nodded in agreement. "It had, that's why all those stores are closed, a lot of the town had been hit, so much that it's impossible to feed a whole town of people, so they left and it got worst and worst."

"And the rest? Why haven't they moved yet?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this place is kinda special to them. Lots of them were born on this here rock and they intend to end here as well."

"I guess I understand the feeling of nostalgia, but if an earthquake attacked that can wipe out a whole town, then this place isn't safe in the slightest." Luke said, clearly sparking a fire in Justin.

"Well, there hasn't been any kind of trimmers that did more than tip over a cup, so I think we'll be just fine." Justin argued.

"Was there any kind of warning when the Earthquake struck a year ago? You can't possibly think that it's still safe here, next thing you know the island's going to blow." Percy narrowed his eyes, Justin bit his lips and back away, it was almost like he was fighting halfheartedly, like he agreed with Luke.

"Let's get this over with, okay?" Justin began to walk in the direction of the town shopping center. The constructions were only across the town square field, yet it felt like twice the distance, like when the loading bar slows to compensate for the slow processor.

When they entered the circle of buildings, it felt like some kind of gloomy movie, no particular color popped out, most of everything had a dull gray taint to them, making even the very air hard to breath. They walked past a local mechanic when they finally spotted a citizen, an old man with bolding hair, wearing an overall, a foot long rusted wrench in one hand and a pair of black gloves in the other.

The tension between the demigods and the smith radiated, it's definitely a closed-in society. With a brutish grunt, the smith jerked his head at Justin as if demanding him to explain.

"That's good ol'Jukes, he's been around before my mom even remembered." Justin stopped and sank his hands in his pockets.

"Who're these city scouts?" Jukes grunted, a rough voice from decades of smoking.

Luke chuckled, and rubbed his arm. "Good morning Mr. Jukes, my name is Luke; I was just around with my friends on a school research trip, if I may, can I ask a few questions?"

Old Juke's frown deepened. "Why on earth would anyone do 'em research on this rock?"

"It's actually a supernatural research, our school really concentrates on what the eyes cant see." Luke said a bit embarrassed.

"Supernatural? What stupid nonsense." Jukes stepped through his gray metal double doors, the demigods followed. The smith tossed his wrench on the counter with a load thud and dropped his gloves beside it. "Good grief, the world has really grown stupid."

"So are you stating that there hasn't been any sorts of supernatural event occurring? Like apparitions of any kind?" Jukes hesitated, glaring at Luke.

"There ain't no shit like that going on here!" Jukes barked, as he cursed Percy coughed loudly and covered Bianca's ears. "Now get the hell out of my shop!"

The rest of the meetings were somewhat similar, all of them seemed to all have some form of hostilities towards the demigods or another, half of the time, they were treated as if they had some kind of rare deadly disease. When they finished speaking with the shop owners of the shopping center it was already afternoon, so they called it a day and decided to untwine and rethink their strategy.

In their walk of shame, Percy took note of the numerous amount of closed off or restricted areas, such as neighborhoods and other larger buildings, mostly rendered useless with a few gaping holes.

"We have literally nothing as results of a whole morning's worth of investigation!" Luke cried, digging his fingers through his hair.

"I'd hardly call it investigation," Percy sighed. "It's more of an one-sided discrimination."

"I don't understand how these people can be so uncooperative! I mean, I changed our background, like, six times." Luke said.

"I don't think the 'camp of Greek and Roman monster research club' was all that believable, or creative." Luke grunted his response. "Or how about 'the new animal species research program' because that's totally realistic." Percy smiled deviously, just because their 'search' turn up junk didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it.

"I was getting desperate, anyways, I can really care less what they think we are, I just want some kind of lead." Luke huffed pulling his hand up to shade the glares of the afternoon sun.

"Well let's rethink this then," Percy tried to remember the whole prophecy. "Three shall travel to the island of rocks, nearest to the west."

"Check" Luke said.

"Followed by the phantom of the unseen."

"What?" Luke turned to Percy.

"Sorry, sorry, I mixed it up." Percy bit his lower lip, he had completely forgotten the first prophecy that was given to him. "Take to the curse of the ancients." Justin's lip flattened.

"Nope."

"And tear the mountains wrath from stone to stone."

"Well, we do have a mountain." Luke glanced at the low-sloped green mountain in the distance. "Now that I heard it again, doesn't that sound a little like something else?"

"Brick by brick." Percy nodded, it sounded awfully alike. "Next line: Journey to the depths of the darkest temples."

"Oh!" Justin waved his hand. "Did you say temple? Because I know of a temple in the mountains!"

"Great," Luke rubbed his hands together. "Two birds, one stone." It seems that his second quest was finally taking off.

[]

The group made it back to the car where they drove just outside the small town on the same road from the airport. There was a split from the main traffic to a small dirt path, Justin could only take them so far until the road was too unstable to continue from there they walked on foot.

Nothing too interesting occurred, in fact if Percy didn't know better, Justin was just taking them on a stroll through the woods. The small dirt path narrowed and broadened, at one point the path was cut off by a fallen tree that seemed like an odd landmark, because after that point there was more and more unroofed trees. What caught Percy interest was the way the trees were separated, it seemed to have been forcefully ripped in two directions; in one example a tree was split straight down in the middle, one end was touching the ground and the other curved in the opposing direction.

Another thing to take note was the bushes seemed to get significantly larger, some higher than Percy himself. Percy's eyes narrowed at one particular point where a large tree had tipped over to his left, right over three connected bushes that rose far above Percy's head, yet not a single branch was broken. What's more intriguing was on the foot of the bushes, the dirt floor where fairly clean, a drop or two of leafs.

"The temple is pretty old, it's been around before the town was created." Justin said from the front of the line, he slowed down until he was at the center. "It's said that this used to be some ancient praying ground for some tribe."

"So I've read." Luke said. Percy pursed his lips, it was like if Justin had read from the same source they had. "Why is it that there isn't a tour for the place, I would expect people coming from world wide to see this sight."

"No reason, just some people go around spilling bull crap that there's a curse on the temple, not to mention, the place isn't really the safest in the world, it _is_ pretty old."

"You said that there was a curse?" Luke asked.

"What? You scared?" Justin teased which felt strangely normal.

"No," Luke said defensively. "It might be important to the quest."

"It's nothing, just a bunch of people being paranoid, you know how people blame on things they don't understand?" Justin waved it off, the remainder of the trip was quiet no one spoke eagerly awaiting the temple that peeked over the tree line.

They finally made it to the old stone complex with many arches and towers. The building had several layers, a long staircase at the front and a metal fence blocking it off from the party.

"The area is restricted." Said the guard in blue uniform.

"But we just need a quick glance." Plead Luke. "It's for our school project, it will only take a few minutes."

"I'm sorry kid." The middle-aged guard shook his head. "The area is dangerous, the building is old and even a small tremor can collapse the whole thing."

Percy crossed his arms. "And the earthquake a year ago barely made a dint in it, huh."

The officer pointed to Percy. "Listen here kid! When I say it's off limits, it's off limits!" Percy narrowed his eyes and turned around, walking away from the fuming guard. Luke turned from the temple to Percy and followed his companion.

"Hey look, maybe tomorrow we can look around the woods a little more?" Justin offered. Percy made a "tisk" sound and continued to march, at one point Justin resumed his position at the lead.

Percy slowed and moved next to Luke talking in a light whisper, the blonde nodded and Percy moved away again. The plan was put into motion when they reached the car again. Percy slapped his forehead.

"Damn!" He curse, causing everyone to turned towards him.

"What's up?" Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I dropped Riptide!" Percy groaned. Bianca blinked moving her hand to her pocket and feeling the bump where Riptide rested.

"You gotta he kidding?" Justin sighed. "How can you lose your sword that easily, and I thought Camp was suppose to train you to be a warrior?" Percy narrowed his eyes and glared at Justin.

"I'll have to go back and look for it." Percy said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'll go with you." Luke walked next to Percy. "It's gonna get dark soon."

"No!" Justin growled with frustration. "I know these paths the best."

"Then we'll just walk home." Luke waved his thumb at Bianca and himself. "It's just half a mile walk right? I remember the route pretty well. Be the time you find that pen it'll most likely be dark." Justin gritted his teeth, he snapped from Percy to the devious grin on Luke's lips.

"No, no." Justin closed his eyes and sighed, a moment of silence slip by until he opened his eyes again. "Luke why don't you just go with Percy, I don't even know how the thing looks like. I'll take Bianca home, I'll come back for you guys."

Like shook his head. "We can make it back ourselves." He insisted.

"No, Chiron specifically told me to keep an eye on you guys." Justin rattled his keys. "Come on." Bianca slipped into the back seat and the car took off immediately.

As the car sank into the distance Percy let go a breath of tension.

"What was that for exactly?" Luke turned to Percy and raised an eyebrow. "It seems to me that you're just trying to annoy the guy."

"Well, I'm pretty sure you heard him, right?" Percy smirked. "'I know these paths more than anyone.' implying that there's more than one."

"The other paths could be miles away, maybe he meant paths in the woods that doesn't lead to the temple?" Luke defended.

"Yeah well," Percy started to walk down the path at a rushed pace. "I just so happened to have found a branching path earlier, I think." They traveled for some minutes before they reached the fallen tree, by now the sun was to edge the tree lines.

The forest was void of sounds, no chirps from birds or cracks from crickets, certainly no rustles of animals, it all felt so strange, so fake. Percy scanned the area carefully and stopped when they passed a line of bushes letting Luke bump into him. He pushed pass Luke and examined the arrangements of nature.

"Look." Percy said pointing to the bushes. "They're fake, or at least artificially made by some deity." Luke also noticed the difference between this particular section, which lacked leafs, compare to all the others. "Not to mention the tree." Percy pointed to the tall tree that cover the three bushes, a belt wrapped around the trunk where there wasn't any bark.

"There aren't any mosses." Luke pointed out, the area where the trunk divided. "So this happened recently. A monster maybe?"

"A smart monster." Percy pushed pass the thick bushes and exclaimed in triumph. "Knew it!" Luke hurriedly followed after Percy, grunting as the branches gabbed into him, who ever placed the bushes there clearly didn't want anyone to see or go to the other side.

Behind the wall of nature was a small dirt path mostly erased but still easily seen. The two looked at each other and nodded, together they braved the unknown.

[]

They were seriously beginning to run out of light, the sun set was only half an hour away and they still had so much ground to cover.

"So how are you doing so far?" Luke smiled considering that that was supposes to be his line.

"What do you mean? How I'm feel in the quest or being the leader of the quest?" Luke laughed.

"Both I guess."

"What are you trying to say here?" Luke said accusingly. "Are you trying to say that I'm a bad leader?"

"No, of course not." Percy shook his head and waved both hands.

"Well then you're a bloody liar." Luke sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm nervous." His voice held heaviness that Percy was far too familiar with.

"You're afraid?" Percy stated more than asked.

Luke raised his hands. "Hey, hey, you don't have to be rude about it." He let out a weak chuckle, but it fell silent again. "You're right, it's been years sense I had a quest, I don't want to repeat what happened before."

"You can't be afraid, if the leader is afraid, then how the hell are the subordinates suppose to follow?"

"Yeah well, you're a better leader than I am." He laughed sickly. "The quest is going nowhere."

"We're on this path right now aren't we?" Percy said. "We're making progress, slowly but surely. First the stage must be set, then the play may conduct."

"Yeah well, I'm not even sure why we're doing this for." Muttered Luke. "We're not retrieving the Master Bolt, this is pointless."

"If it was pointless, then the Oracle wouldn't have walked." Though, they were both still a little uneasy about that.

"So I'm just fulfilling another task for the gods. Big deal." Luke snarled.

Percy turned away from Luke and thought, he rummaged his memories until one quote popped up, one that upheld his confidence enough to keep moving thought the two wars. Of course the quote had been altered, but the meaning stayed intact.

"The gods don't take actions against other gods or humans for that matter, because. Maybe they don't want to, its not that they can't, it's because they're afraid."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, the gods, afraid, that'd be a thought."

"Like it or not, it's true. They're afraid to make mistakes, because they're in such a high position they can't make mistakes, they can't disgrace themselves." Percy stopped, he was unsure if this will have the same affect on Luke as it did on him. "We, as human, can make mistakes, that's what we're hardwired to do, to fight, to defy, to survive."

"So…" Luke said slowly. "You're saying we're born to fail, to be made fun of, a low class, not even considered the same species of respect."

"No, humans also can make changes, they jump at opportunities and achieves what the immortals are afraid of. We have the power and selflessness to change what nothing else can, that because we have death on our side."

Luke laughed bitterly. "So the only strength the gods have over us is exactly what makes them weak?" Percy didn't answer the question, it wasn't something someone can make you believe, Luke had come to the conclusion himself.

"We might not be superior, but we are different, we are on a completely different plane of rules than the gods."

"And that's why the gods use us, I guess. If we have the power to bypass _their _rules, then we're something they could use, huh?" Luke waved his hand lazily. "We're just fighting for bunch of stuck-up brats that can't complete their own task. Just fighting for strangers."

Percy stepped in front of Luke cutting him off. "Then don't fight blindly, fight with me. Forget about those lousy gods, just look at it this way; the two of us are fighting together ad whenever the gods have you out hunting monster just remember that I'm in the same situation. We're not fighting for the gods, just to protect you and me, to keep each other safe."

"Like hired mercenaries."

"Precisely, and we're not the only ones, how about Annabeth? Bianca, and everyone in cabin 11, they're all in the same boat as you and me."

Luke smirked halfheartedly.

"Fine, maybe this'll make my point clear." Percy backed away, raising his right arm; fist pointing to Luke, then slammed it to his chest. "As long as you don't have a solid reason for fighting, I swear on the Styx to never use my water of attributes outside of it's domain." Thunder crackled over the sky.

Luke blinked, then sucked in a sharp breath in realization. "Percy, what have you done?" He whispered through closed teeth, not sure if he was angry at Percy or himself.

"Heh," Percy grinned. "Not a big lost. There's more to me than water manipulation."

Luke's lips twitched into a frown. He couldn't stop this now, it was Percy's choice and his own, of course Luke had been a key importance to the promise. "All right, you're lost."

[]

After a few minutes of walking in silence, they made it to the fence; there was no entrance in sight so their only choice was to climb it. It was only after they dropped down on the other side that Luke noticed to light bulbs that were off.

"Electrified?" Percy muttered, but it doesn't seem like it was turning on any time soon, so they continued.

"We need to hurry." Luke said, the sun was indeed setting, coloring the sky orange. "What are we looking for?"

Percy hissed as they reached the corner of the temple, on the other side two policemen were scouting the grounds in front.

"Back." Percy whispered, they moved to the other end of the temple where Percy carefully checked for any guards before sneaking into a concave courtyard at the very back of the square ziggurat. "They have the entrance to the place blocked."

"We can't climb it either." Luke looked at the tall structure. He clawed at the yellow bricks and managed to take off a good chunk of the surface. "Definitely not. Don't tell me this was all for-"

Percy gagged, hugging his stomach. Groans escaped from his parted lips had he struggled to calm himself. His heart pounded in his chest so loudly that he could barely breath, his skin felt like lava, and a sharp electric sting ran through his core. _Limit Beak, but why?_

_"Corrupted data detected." _ Mnemosyne blared the warning. _"Percy, it is close. Please be careful, it is provoking an unnatural reaction from your body."_

_The hell is it?!_

_"I don't know. I am currently trying to pinpoint the source, but it is difficult to process with this strange miss clouding the area."_

_The hell are you talking about? _Percy pressed his head to the ground and moaned out.

_"Since the beginning, there has been a thick fog preventing me from further accessing any other information, through all my research, I cannot understand the fog's cause or epicenter. Behind you."_

Percy turned his head and coughed, Luke wrapped Percy's arm around his neck and picked him up.

"We need to go." Luke stated, but Percy waved his hand in denial.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Percy panted, the longer he felt the sensation the weaker it got. "I think we found something." He pointed in the general direction of the wall at the end of the small courtyard.

Luke dragged the limping Percy to the wall and thoroughly examined the textures.

"There!" Percy gasped. Luke stepped towards the bush that grew against the wall and kneeled down. On the inner side of the bush, there were black tainted leafs. Luke carefully moved the branch aside and gasped.

Against the wall, where the brick was suppose to be was a rip. A rip that tore reality itself, on the other end was blackness, an ocean of numbers and letters and symbols the same pattern as with Ares.

"Ajah." Percy muttered. "It looks like the same thing as before."

"What does this mean?" Luke glanced at Percy, but was clear he was as lost as Luke was.

"I-It's corruption of some sorts."

"Corruption?"

Percy nodded. "I don't know, but remember when Ares spilled this? He then transformed into Ajah."

Luke breathed. "So is this... Ares? What's going on I thought we were done with that."

"Maybe when the corruption poured from Ares, it seeped into the world."

"And made itself here? So is this what the quest is about, what are we suppose to do?" Luke reached out and was about to brush the rip when Percy slapped his hand away.

"If it transformed Ares into that monster we can't take any chances." Luke nodded.

"What the hell are we suppose to do?"

[]

"What the hell took you?" Justin barked, leaning against the driver's door with his arms crossed, his index tapped irritatingly.

"Sorry." Luke flashed a smiled sheepishly. "We had to double check everywhere, we found it just a second ago."

"Well you all sure took your damn time." Justin snared and glared at Percy through his brand name sunglasses.

"It was a pen after all." Percy retorted.

"Where is it? At least let me see it for all that trouble." Luke glanced at Percy uneasily, Percy casually flipped out Riptide in pen form.

"It turns into a sword." He said in a monotonously with a tab of annoyance.

"Yeah, I can tell." Justin said after a sniff, he nodded in approval. "Now how did you even drop that?" Percy shifted the pen to the other hand and pulled his right pocket out revealing a hole. "Knew those old camp uniforms are crap." He muttered before entering the car.

Percy turns Luke glanced at one another, Percy pulled Riptide across his neck in a cutting motion saying: _I'm going to kill him._

"Save that for later." Luke climbed into the car. "Hey," Justin tilted his head to the side. "Can we drop by any electronic shop? Like Radio Shack?"

"Why?" Justin sighed.

"Um, I broke my phone charger." Justin's jaw tightened, as if finally making the connection from Percy's question, which Percy had to give the guy credit, he would never have thought Justin to have enough brain mass to remember what happened two minutes prior.

"We'll go tomorrow, the local shop closes at 8." Luke searched the dashboard and found the digital clock that read 7:42.

"Sure, I guess we're not going anywhere." Their drive home took no time at all, they were herded into the house where Justin wave for them to go upstairs like children. After Justin left Luke turned to Percy before climbing the stairs.

"We should probably freshen up first."

"Yeah, you go first, I need to talk to Bianca." Percy followed Luke up the stairs and into their room where Bianca had already taken a shower and was lying on her bed in her nightgown. Luke left with a bundle of clothes leaving the other two alone.

"Here," Percy tossed Riptide; Bianca snatched it with both hands.

"I was wondering, how did you keep that in your pocket if you relinquished your ownership?"

Percy smirked. "Simple yet annoying, I just had to keep a hold on the thing." He moved over to Bianca's bed and sat on the edge. She glanced up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow. "We found the same type of corruption as Ares." She closed the issue and stared at Percy.

"What's going to happen next?"

Percy remained silent, clearly too tired to think of that, but he still had to put on a thinking face to keep up the hard persona. "I don't know, but I want you to be ready, anything and everything can happen in a blink of an eye, and if you were to ever find yourself lost in the fray..."

"Retreat, recuperate, regroup." Bianca listed off swiftly.

"Good." Percy smiled softly, he moved closer to Bianca and into a more comfortable spot. "Are you doing okay?" Bianca raised an eyebrow but knew better than to respond with a single worded answer.

"I'm doing fine." However she couldn't work up the willpower to do so.

"Or are you pretending to be doing fine?" Percy switched from eye to eye for a better reading. "You know there's nothing you have to hide from me, I'm not just some random kid, I care about you."

Bianca shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because," She hung her head, trying to delay the answer until it was unnecessary, but she underestimated Percy's stubbornness.

"It's never good to hide things away, just tell me while you can."

"It's nothing." She mumbled, her eyes staring at the spine of the magazine.

"Because what? Because it involves Annabeth? The Camp? Demigods?"

"No!" She said desperately. "It involves you!" Percy stared, almost speechless, but not totally surprised. "No, that's not what I meant. It involves me, it's about me and only myself, it's my fault." She said the last part weakly.

Percy pursed his lips but stayed silent only watching Bianca's crooked form.

"It's just that… it's just that, what if..." She trailed off; her voice quivered slightly when she took in a breath. "What if I could have stopped him?" The room remained quiet, neither of them wanting nor knowing what to say.

"Hold your breath." Percy said simply, he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "Wait for him to return, because he will." Bianca turned around and locked eyes with Percy, _how do you know? _They asked. "You need to trust your brother, if he's anything like you, I won't just throw his life away, he'll live on." The shower hose shut off, Percy shifted to the edge of the bed. He gave a reassuring nod and exited

[]

After the, strangely unsatisfying, shower Percy decided to slip into his jeans instead of a more comfortable short, the feeling of unease seemed to grow. Bianca had recovered enough to take note of Percy's anxiousness as some form of a warning, considering he almost never seemed to be bothered in the least bit, even against the whole of Ares's cabin for bathroom hours.

They met up with Luke in their empty room for a rather awkward meeting before sleep. This was the first time Luke really even reflected on a quest and for Bianca; this was the first formal quest to begin with.

"Do you want to start off?" Luke asked desperately to Percy, who shrugged in response, it wasn't like he was really an active speaker back in the Rebellion days.

"_Well, we can start off with the island."_

_Right, thanks. _Percy smiled briefly, which seemed to confuse Luke. "First off, who's even heard of Limestone Island?" No one spoke, Luke and Bianca looked at one another.

"It is a pretty small island." Luke defended. "It's not the easiest to find because of their failing mining industry thus lacking in importance."

"Then how did Chiron decide that this of all places was where the quest was suppose to begin at?" Percy asked more to himself.

"Maybe it's because he heard about the temple and thought…" Bianca threw out, but thought her defense had more counter attacks than evidences.

"We can't really question Chiron, you know." Luke took over. "He's not stupid, he always have reasons behind his actions."

"True," Percy muttered, he wasn't too fond of the whole "trust in Chiron" thing, if the man's so knowledgeable, why can't he just spit it out then? There always was a reason… "Unless-!"

Three consecutive beeps chime from within Luke's duffle bag. Luke pounced to the floor and unzipped his bag, shuffling through the sack until he pulled out a slime black phone.

"Hello?" Luke pressed the phone to his ears.

"Hello, Luke?" Annabeth's answered on the other side through a thick wall of static. "Luke w-w-where are you?" Her voice was cut and distorted by the horrible signals.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Huh? What was that? I-I-I c-can hear you!"

"What do you mean?!" Luke shouted.

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean'?" Annabeth stopped for a few seconds. "Never mind, where have you been? I was trying to reach you all day!"

"Just calm down and tell me what's up?" Luke sighed.

"What?" Annabeth screamed into the phone so loudly the other two flinched. "You know what, n-n-never mind you. I as was saying, I just talked to Chiron an-" The call was cut off. Luke ripped the phone away from his ear just in time to see the dead battery sign.

Luke stared at the blank screen for a moment before he cursed out. "Fu-"

Percy coughed to blocked out the curse; he smiled sheepishly at Bianca who also smiled.

Luke jolted up and marched out of their room, repeating a number under his breath. Percy and Bianca followed him through to the end of the hallway and burst opened the double doors. Inside was a large room, mostly occupied by a giant king size bed and a looong black dresser. Many candles lit the cozy chamber, with thick, old curtains blocking the three large windows on the other end of the room.

"Can we barrow-?" A familiar picture in a small, wooden frame sitting on the black dresser stopped Luke's words. He hurried to the picture and picked it up, his unbelieving eyes searching the old photograph.

Justin entered the room and gasp sharply, Percy glanced back to Justin just as he squeezed shut his eyes. Not a single second later, the blanket on the bed flew off; Justin's mother jumped off her bed and snatched the picture frame from Luke's hand.

"Mine!" She growled. "Don't you dare touch it."

Luke blinked at the mother, still completely shocked and confused more so than the other two.

"Help!" A muffled cry from outside followed by a small tremor. Percy's eyes grew wide as a sensation of sharp sensitivity and heat rose from his guts, that same feeling he felt when they discovered the corruption at the temple.

Percy led the charge down the stairs, Bianca quickly following, only Luke lingered a moment longer. Justin threw open his car door and the rest filed in, he slammed on the peddle and almost flew off the ground. If Percy ever thought Justin's driving was reckless then, now he was completely terrified for his life.

The drive didn't take long, considering they were only a 5-minute run away. Even before they drove into the town, people were already fleeing; more civilians than Percy had ever thought was in the town. Percy kicked open the door, which didn't go unnoticed by Justin, and sprinted to the town square, what's left of it.

What once was a silent, boring town was now a battlefield ablaze in raging flames. Monsters, ones that Percy never even dreamed of, roamed, and clawed, and spat. Some of these creatures were on their hinds and others were on all fours. One common theme seemed to be the corruption, pixelated black scars on their arms, and backs, some even on their faces. The scars had symbols swimming and moving within, like the ones at the temple, or even the ones Ajah had.

"Cover the roads, make sure no monster leave through those exits!" Percy shouted over his shoulder.

Luke summoned his black blade and met the first of the monsters, one that resembles a lion. It leaped at Luke who had enough sense to drop to the ground; he repulsed and slashed the beast in its rear. The lion roared in agony, but quickly recovered, the bloody gash was covered by black blood that leaked from the corruption and instantly healed.

The lion lowered its body and sprung around, Luke calculated the timing and kicked himself backwards, three small tear appeared on the chest of his orange shirt.

_Too slow!_ Miscalculations were to be expected, after all, the timing was completely theoretical and this lion wasn't a Hell Hound, which was the original intended target. The lion leaped again, this time, Luke spun clockwise, out of the way, following smoothly with another swing of Backbitter.

This time, the cut ran along the side of the lion, deep enough to delay its healing, so it lay there, groveling, Luke didn't have time to finish his kill, another beast fell from the sky, he dived into a roll.

Not too far away, on the next road down, Bianca had unsheathed Riptide and was batting aside drill like thorns. Luckily, it didn't come at her all at once; the monster was all the way up the street, puking out brown thorns that probably were coated in poison.

To her right, the entrance to the smithies ripped open, out came an ape like creature on its hinds. Bianca fell backwards into a roll and away from a wide swing, she quickly jumped back once more to avoid the thorns, she was starting to pick up the pattern. The ape charged at her, only to fine his target under his swing, Bianca ran Riptide along the ape's thigh then stepped back as three thorns stabbed into the back of the ape, bringing it down instantly. She took that chance to slip behind an old gray car; she felt the three thuds from the thorns then sprang up, raising her blade.

With a battle cry, spikes of black obsidian pierced through the paved road, jabbing three different monsters as it finally reached the thorn-spitting beast. However, her victory was short, the monsters that were hanging from the spikes quickly regenerated and began to push themselves off the rocks.

[]

Percy's shoulders rose and lowered, taking deep breaths, to calm his heated skin. His "plan" was to attract the majority of the Empties into the center of the square as to dilute the danger for the others. However, one thing that he greatly overlooked was that he didn't have a weapon.

Now, if it wasn't for his backbreaking training routines, he might have been a laughing stock, sadly that didn't mean that his body was anywhere near developed, therefore he wouldn't dish out damages, just avoid them.

An Empty awkwardly advanced on Percy with weirdly quick strides, he waited for the beast and anticipated the attack, after all these were just mindless, empty monsters. The Empty swung its maw downwards; Percy rolled to one side and lifted his right arm, supported by the left, pointing to the Empty's abdomen.

"Clykes!" Percy called, a small yellow burst, acted like a shotgun spreading in a small radius and promptly blew off a good portion of its midsection, this was the most effective way to deal with these regenerating small fries, Percy allowed himself a smile.

_Blow 'em shits up! _As a curtain Titan of Light had often said. Percy spun around and pressed his palm to the chest on an oncoming Empty who he had sense only moments before it was too late, the beast jerked backwards and wheezed, a gaping hole in his chest, the corruption desperately trying to close the fatal wound, and it surely will.

Percy kicked the head of the downed Empty and launched himself off, sending a wide and painful kick to the next monster's head, Percy landed on the ground, bringing the Empty along with him, a firm heel planted in it's dented forehead. From the right, another Empty advanced, Percy thrust his left hand to intersect the piercing jab, Percy held the attacking arm into the air with his left hand and swung his right hand just as the monster did, making it a split second faster, the yellow light flashed and pulsed the monster back.

From behind, Percy heard the clear thud of another enemy, he side skipped, keeping one foot on the injured monster beneath, Percy stomped the incoming Empty with a high kick, forcing it to stagger back. Percy took one step closer and pushed both hands into the monster, for a moment only pushing it only slightly, the spark of yellow blew the monster across the cracked road.

Percy brought his hands to his face and rubbed them on his cheeks, feeling the burning warmth. His fingertips were numb and his palms were beginning to blister, this was what he got for using excessive Arcane Art with such undeveloped and unprotected body.

Hot stench of monster breath flowed with a shaking howl; Percy glared at the Empty in front of him, with both arms melting into blades. Percy dashed, almost unnaturally, not in his speed but in his non-existent hesitation, he sprinted just fast enough to slide pass the jab of the monster's right blade, he held up his right arm to block the Empty from using his right arm, then sent three fast punches to its ribcage, of course resulting in no effect.

He ducked low and under the horizontal slash of the left arm and twisted, swinging his left heel into the monster's shin, kicking it out of balance, then blasted the Empty with a burst of light, ripping it straight in half.

"Shit." Partially for being so physically pathetic and having to resort to continuously using his Arts, and partially for cutting it in half. As he had observed once before, the monster in two pieces was now starting to grow new organs, dividing into two copies like two distorted twins.

More and more monster began to unearth themselves right from the poorly paved roads, have they been sleeping right under Percy's nose or did they tunnel under during the night?

In a fit of unnecessary anger, Percy layered his forearms together, the left on top of the right.

"Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust, wash the dark with the glare of Flame. Aklemidation!" Percy swung both arms apart cutting the heated air; a thin line remained from the fast and swift gesture. The thin light accelerated through the street, growing rapidly in size that less than 7 yards off it had increased to 2 meters thick and 6 wide. The arc shattered into many fragments of varying size and again it divided, until the light covered the street like a river of yellow fire.

Soon the Empties were all washed away, the yellow light drained and dried away as fast as it came, leaving limbs that hopelessly squirmed to regenerate, the part that made Percy sick wasn't watching them but knowing that they will regenerate and it won't take long even at such a state as they are in now. Percy dropped to the ground on all fours panting and coughing, his fingernails digging into the broken up ground, painful coughs clawed his throat. What came out was not relief, but blood, splattering the ground and his hands.

Immediately he felt another pain on top of his current one, one that was becoming extremely annoying.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be with you in a sec—" Percy's voice trembled has he coughed again. Like a loud infant yet also the might of a lion, the dual voiced Empty drawn Percy's attention by force. This one was certainly different, it's body has completely been covered in black corruption, not a single part left to its original form, even those eyes are blank and white, glowing in the, now dark street.

Percy slowly rose to his feet, squeezing his hand into fists. They hurt, of course they hurt, he was reaching his limit like on the verge of falling, the weightlessness, the dizziness, and the complete lost of orientation, was he even standing anymore?

The corrupted Empty disappeared? A gentle shake and there it was, in front of Percy, one stone hard hand sinking into Percy's guts, throwing him to the dirt 7 meters back, sliding on the floor scratched and bruised.

_Up! Now! _With trembling hand Percy picked himself up, if he didn't stand firm then he would only be pinned down and devoured.

Again, in a blink the monster disappeared, the whole world disappeared, only the white, malevolent eyes were in sight and then even that faded when Percy shut his eyes in agony, his body felt light for a brief second before hitting something hard and splintered.

Weak and limp, Percy's body posted up against a gaping dint in the bricked wall, was this here before or after he landed? Percy had no time to organize even his thoughts as a sharp rod pierced his skin and sank through his left shoulder, it felt so strange for such peculiar texture to grind against his flesh, he didn't cry out, he couldn't, there wasn't any air in his lungs to produce such sound, only a shift, a jerk that waved through his body. Then two more, sharp but not as slow and agonizing as the first, staking his right shoulder and right abdomen.

_It hurts, why does it hurt so mush._

_Why can't I stop the pain, prevent it from even reaching me?_

_I had the power to do so, had, but no longer._

_How was that fair?_

_Everything I worked for._

_All of it, they were washed away by a flood._

_Now all that remains are the bare minimum and the memories of a stronger me._

_To taught me, no doubt._

_To show me how pathetically weak and helpless I am._

_I want to go back._

_I want to be strong, again._

_To avoid pain._

_To kill the thing that hurt me, to crush it._

_I want power._

_I need power._

"**Power!**" Finally from standing on the edge of fear, immense gales, reeking death, pushed the boy plummeting over, into the restless sea. From all sides tearing and grabbing, call him, warning him to return to the ledge to climb back to sanity. However his eyes were blind to the pleas, the beckoning sea thrashed the shores and opened, fangs bared, swallowing him whole, except he couldn't breath.

Drowning, that was the fear and pain Percy felt, holding onto his last breath, his lungs aching, his muscles throbbing. It felt intense and heavy, if he release he would be forfeiting his soul to the armor that now surrounded him in a coat of red light. He couldn't let go; he had to bear through the pain, just until the he regained sanity.

Percy's eyes snapped open, a wave of heat rippled through the town square, extinguishing the violent flames and blowing apart the breaking buildings. His irises were a terrifying and pure golden red, no markings, no pupils.

Percy's Body was covered by a thick, glowing, red hue, small gold vines curled over his body, from his back to his chest to his arms and neck. Small detailed markings like tattoos, shining brightly under the red armor, moving as if they were growing.

His right hand moved timidly up and over his chest, grabbing onto the rod that struck his left shoulder. Without sounds of pain or struggle, Percy ripped the rod from it's place in a wide swing so utterly fast and tremendously overwhelming that it evoked another thrash of uncontrollable wind.

The other two rods sticking from Percy's body broke under the pressure of the swing, the wounds closed almost immediately; hissing shut. There wasn't a rod in Percy's hand anymore; it was a sleek black katana carved with such demonic elegance way that it almost sang in a whisper.

The horned corruption roared once more, raising its arms, this time, it was Percy that appeared on top of the beast, a red trail of light behind him. Percy slash through the monster completely cutting it in half, from thigh to shoulder. Unlike the other times, the monster corroded away into black ashes, no regeneration, no squirming.

Percy set his eyes on the next target and flashed before it, black blood spewed out of its chest and stomach, again it burst into dust. More and more monster were drawn to the intimidating red light, and with a single swing, not even noticeable, a single gleam of light, and the pact exploded, showering black blood like rain.

[]

Luke sighed, turning away from the beacon of red light and faced his enemy, a mix of a bear and a sharp horned gazelle. A smirk played on Luke's lips, a flood of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Alright, now let's end this." He said coolly then dashed forward, waving Backbitter around beside him. The gazelle flared its arms out to catch the demigod, but somehow Luke launched from the ground with magnificent speed and thrill, flying into the gazelle and swing with one swift action, drawing blood.

The monster was blown backwards by the sheer power of the swing, dissolving into a pile of dust.

Luke turned to the next monster. "Heh, vulnerable now, eh?" He ran to the monster 4 meters away, bringing up his sword to block the thick, grizzly arm with razor shards attached. He kicked the monster in the muscular thigh, forcing it on one knee, then twisted into a kick into the abdomen, sending the creature rolling on the ground.

Luke gasped from excitement, he felt so… strong. He chased after the monster and arrived just as it tried to get back up, jumped and landed on the back of the beast, his sword sinking into its back. Quickly, without missing a beat, he spun around and blocked another blade, his muscles tensed and with a roar Luke swung upwards, breaking the monster's crossed arm guard, and followed with another swing, down the middle. The two monsters exploded into black dust at the same time. He scanned his area for the last surviving monster cluster in the streets trying to gather towards Percy's direction. He couldn't allow that, now could he?

Luke ran and took off shouting "Maia!" Lifting into the air by his winged shoes, he kicked a monster in the head for leverage and jumped higher to meet a birdlike monster the size of a car. The bird lunged, Luke rolled in the air, pointing his sword outwards, they pass one another so close that the blade sliced through the bird from beak to tail.

He then let gravity take over and plummet back down, only to flip right side the last second and stomped both heel into the same monster he kicked earlier, causing a dint and eventually the monster began to deteriorate. Luke used the head as a launch and sail through the crowd of monsters, twisting and rolling from their way all the while slipping Backbitter into the fray and slay many within seconds. At one point he rotated upside down and cut off the monsters legs, because on top they could so easily block and maybe even cut of his head with their overly large arms.

Luke skidded across the walkway and ended in a kneeling position as the monsters sprayed into black dust behind.

The blonde flipped Backbitter and rested it on his shoulder, he casually began to walk and survey the street for any more monsters, and surprisingly there were none. So he took it upon himself to gather everyone once more. Luke made his way through a long alleyway into the next avenue, not too far in his travel did Luke had to cut down an unknowing monster or two.

When he turned the corner Luke dropped Backbitter off his shoulder and let the tip hit the road. His eyes widened and his mouth spilt open.

Standing before him was a mountain of black obsidian spikes that rose into the height of a three-story building. Monsters, most not even completely dead, twitched, jammed between two pillars of rock or hanging from the tip of the spikes. Black blood dripped from the spikes onto the wide puddle of blood, clogged because of the tear and upturned ground. On top of the giant death throne sat a small girl, looking almost bored as the blood and ashes poured from the bodies around her.

It took Luke a moment before recognizing the girl as Bianca; she looked so small and frail on the rough, but flat seat. The cold gleam of the rocks like mirrors portrayed her solemn expression; a deadly princess that Luke took careful note not to mess with.

He did have enough guts to walk around the mountain that occupied the majority of the road. Did the monsters destroy the ground or did she? Luke wondered as he cautiously maneuvered around the blood puddles.

"So you've been busy." Luke called up. Bianca nearly jumped from her seat.

"Luke! When did you get here?" She glanced down over her seat.

"Just got." Luke answered, taking a spot near the front of the stones, he didn't dare to touch the rocks in fear that it might spring up and impale him.

"O-Oh." Bianca turned from side to side, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"How much time did you spend on this… little project?" Luke sighed, his rush of energy turned into a sickly feeling not long ago.

"I-I, uh, it didn't take long." Bianca stammered as she hopped off the edge of her seat, the rocks bulged and curved and reformed to make a open passage for her to get back down.

"I know this is a bad time to say this, but you might have to put these-" Luke tapped the obsidian. "Back were they came from, I don't think the townspeople will appreciate this."

"Um, a-about that." Bianca twisted in place. "It might be messier to move it back, Percy hasn't taught me how to reverse my power yet, I tried earlier, but…" She looked behind her shoulder, Luke followed and found a small crack a distance away with half melting lava surrounding it.

"Well, not much different either way, I guess." Luke chuckled nervously. It wasn't like the rest of town was in any better shape.

"Do you remember were-?" Luke was cut off as a bright flash of red light sparked over the town buildings, the ones that were still standing that was.

[]

Percy's figure stood slanted in the ruin of the town, glaring blankly into the stars, his body relaxed, all but his right hand which wrapped tightly around Lucifer. With a spasm, the figure disappeared, and landed on another monster 30 meters away, jabbing his heels into the monster's neck with one foot and stabbed the blade into its chest, pulled out and repeated, then again and again until the damaged, un-healable, destroy the monster.

Even though a large chunk of the army had suddenly been annihilated, the monster kept come, surrounding him in waves. With another swing, red aura radiated and pulsed into the shops in a curve imitating the swing, growing 50 times in size, easily ripping through the rolls of shops.

_No._

Another swing, killing dozens plowing into the road and park, uprooting the trees, leaving a gaping crater.

_Stop it._

Ending with a wide swing of Percy's left arm, a spike of light ignited like fire, dancing washing away the enemies. The red energy spread and caught the buildings and began to burn and break the ones that weren't even disturbed.

_Stop!_

Percy's body stopped in mid swing, it became ridged and the knees gave away. The red hue of light became faint, Percy gasped, clawing his chest with his free hand. He fell over, his forehead pressing against the ground as he panted again for air. His shirt had been ripped in several areas, one of which included his chest revealing the Purity Stone, pulsating red. The vines, they grew from the stone, slowly as they came the vines retracted, the red glow faded completely, his arms and legs felt numb and the sensation of pinpricks coaxed his skin.

"_Percy?"_

_I'm all right._

"_What happened? My senses collapsed, all connection failed."_

Percy didn't answer, because he didn't know the answer, all he knew was that he had lost control, shifted the levers and buttons to someone else- something else.

"Percy!" Not a second too late it seemed, Percy smiled with bitterness, he was always lucky wasn't he? Bianca and Luke ran to their fallen comrade, Bianca kneeled down and helped Percy up while Luke stood guard of the monsters looming in the distance.

"What's the matter, Perce?" Luke called over his shoulder, he couldn't help himself but tear his eyes from the monster to check on Percy, and by far Percy had taken the most hits. Again he was shouldering all the pain.

Percy pushed himself to his feet with Bianca supporting him the whole way. He glanced in the battlefield, where were the entire monster army that were here only a moment ago? Did… did he kill them? No it wasn't him, it was something else that did the killing, and he simply released it.

"Oh don't worry about the place." Luke shrugged uneasily. "We did just as worst." Of course he barely damaged his street, it was all the monsters, but he wanted to lessen the guilt. "You should've seen what Bianca—" The monster began to get close, only six of them. However something felt different, actually he felt weird _before_ now, and now he had just returned to normal, less reckless, more careful, and more vulnerable.

Luke connected three monsters about equal distance away from each other. He dashed forward, under the first's hug, cutting it's upper thigh, then came to a holt at the second, the monster swung downwards, Luke spun around the and stabbed the monster in the abdomen. Then Luke jerked around and blocked the blade-hand of the third monster. He waited for the monster to release for a second strike to side step then follow with a horizontal swing, beheading the monster.

"Alright, three more." As soon as Luke said so the three monsters sank into the ground like water splashing on the dirt.

"Guys." Bianca warned in a frightened tone. In the distance another army marched, this one more vicious and thoroughly hated the demigods. The mob of townspeople, armed with guns and tools were clearly not looking for monsters to fight. They stood a few yards away from the three as if the demigods were leaking some kind of disease.

No one spoke, no one needed to speak the citizens' anger it was clear enough in their expression.

"We're fairly positive the monsters have been repelled, but we need to scan th—"

"Shut up." The blacksmith grunted at the front of the mob, Luke sure was getting cut a lot tonight. The citizens began to whisper frantically: the curse, it must be, why else, what will we do, it's their fault, get rid of them.

"You best get out of our town." A villager shouted somewhere in the back.

_What town?_ Percy thought venomously. _There's nothin' here but rubble, coward._

"Are you blaming us for causing the monsters' invasion?" Bianca spoke up firmly.

"Why else would they come?" Shouted a female villager. "It's the curse!" this sparked Percy's tired mind.

"It's because you're here! You're cursed!" The villagers cried in agreement. "We need to sacrifice them! That's what the gods want." Luke's lips curled in disgust, maybe in their sick and stupid believe or that fact that he might have felt that negativity towards his gods.

"That's the only way to right the wrong." The mechanic, Jukes grunted with minimal lip movement.

"Trouble." Bianca whispered, true they couldn't kill real people, well not Bianca or Luke. Not to mention Bianca can't cost light damage to warn off the civilians because of Riptide's Celestial nature.

A honk blared from behind the townspeople, the glaring light blinding the three demigods. The mob moved/pushed away as a small car pulled up, swiveling to the side only inches in front of Luke.

"In." Justin instructed sharply through open windows. They scrambled into the vehicle and Justin took off, making the widest turn Percy had ever seen and away from the mob, not like they actually made any attempts in moving. They just stared; glad to chase away their savior.

**Now, this was waaaaay longer than intended, as you can see, there were MANY parts were I could have ended it. So yeah, editing was kinda rough, the new computer and program is really acting up with the spelling and grammar checks, which means I had to rely on my good o' crappy brain.**

**That stupid moment when you can't pop up any of the interesting notifications that you listed the night before, damn. Oh yeah, there'll be original characters (which will mostly be out shadowed by Percy, so no worries) and a lot of cursing, I can only think of two people that'll do that though.**

**Peace.**


	11. Believe Me- Fort Minor

**Author's Note: So time passed, I guess I should wise all you guys a late and early holiday, but that's not the point here. The Act is coming to a close, the next chapter being the end, short, right? Yeah well the next one's gonna be shorter, BUT with a real character that's dying to be revealed. I know how some of you might not like OC but trust me, they'll have minimal parts, and the next act will be important if I ever want to write a sequel.**

**Anyway, enjoy (because I certainly enjoyed the 3-day long process of editing).**

**Believe Me**

_Pain, such an immense, relentless force, its arms welcomes my body and my mind, burning my flesh, stinging crisps of skin. Haunting my dreams just beyond the limitations of recollection. However, one thought cease to vanish, a ribbon holding great emotions to which I can't even begin to fathom. One name that stuck to my lips, one that wasn't mine. Percy._

The barren plain stretched wider than the eye can see, to three sides wrapping upward like a shell. Within the center of the landscape, wooden pillars and splinters broken and burnt protruded from the dry soil.

Percy gripped his stomach causing a distantly familiar sensation of twisting guts. He fell to the ground, but didn't hit. His body dropped slowly, so agonizingly slow that he knew he wouldn't reach the impact.

The wooden wreckage, he knew what they were, what they used to be. A broken plank painted bleach white a small silver knocker in a form of a horse along with a silver door nob, the bottom half of the door was buried in the dirt. Percy remembered because it was his, it was Poseidon Cabin's door, it was his cabin torn to pieces. Not just his, the whole valley was clustered with broken bits and dribbles of wood and marble, the whole camp was here.

Splash, Percy finally landed on the ground, filled with red water. The flood began to rise, from an inch to a foot, however Percy didn't sink, he floated in his kneeling position; perhaps the buildings were drowning themselves? There was a sudden ripple that distorted Percy's imaged from his defined cheekbones to a fleshless skull with sharp, soul eating fangs and burning yellow flames filling its empty eye sockets.

Percy slapped his hands to his face and tried to squeeze his closed eyes, but they wouldn't budge, his eyelids moved in such a slow pace that it felt like hours of staring into the flaming eyes of Death. He turned away, where the ripple had started were a nub in the flat surface of the blood sea. In the poor light of the small moon, so distant away from his, he made out the lump as a body of a child.

Another ripple, Percy turned to find another body, this one turned upright; the body was larger than the other, a bold head and a larger built than average, the shocking feature on his face- a face that haunted Percy so many nights, Bleckendorf.

Heads bobbing, bodies began to surface in every direction. The faces were first familiar such as Luke or Zoë, and then they began to turn into strangers ranging from young to adults to even the elderly. Realization dawned on him, as he stared at the small girl, not even seven years old, floating at his knees, these were all the people that died, or somehow were killed involving his disabilities. These were the people _he_ had killed.

He destroyed everyone, everything in the barren valley, all the people who he killed, lives that he'd stolen, and the one home that was set ablaze. Tears began to edge the rim of his eyes, what was this? Was he crying? How was that?

Percy stood from his kneeling and wiped away the tears with his long black sleeves.

"Death doesn't cry..."

Percy hung his head and spotted the black cloth floating around his ankles, two strands extended from the pad, an eye patch? Percy gasp in terror just before an eye snapped open next to the eye patch, a glowing gray eye.

Firm fingers wrapped around Percy's legs, leaving him only enough time to yelp before pulling him under. The distant moon disappeared, the wooden wreckage was gone, and everything faded into blackness.

Painful light flashed, forming a circular courtroom. Deep black fog poured from the twelve thrones circling the room. The black fog condensed and press together forming twelve figures, twelve faceless giants that towered over Percy, everyone of them held a pure black spear, they stabbed Percy in unison.

There was no pain, technically, but Percy believed it, he _felt_ the twelve pierces, the sharp electric pain that immediately turned into fire and numbness. Percy was lifted, rising out of his body and into the darkness above. Below, his body cracked and crumbled, breaking like fragile pottery, because it lacked life to sustain its will.

Percy's soul looked upwards, letting his body flow and move like he would in water. He rolled over on his back and let his chest rise, his limbs hanging limp on all sides, his eyelids felt heavy, his glowing white form began to fade and dim.

Fire.

The Fire of Time. Gold and red and black, the Titans flame pulsed like a heart, warm and powerful. Gold for furious, immense power, red for life, and black for beginning, the hard evidence that the Titans were involved in something greater, something that the gods could never conceive. A curse and a blessing, the beginning, the loneness that cradled the cold Earth before fire, before hates or loves or envy. Pure, the gods feared this and the human did as well, but never as much as the gods. This pureness was so feared that it had been altered and blurred, given its new name, Death.

The Flames of Time grew grand and broad, it harden and solidified, forming into an elderly man with a strong face and gentle eyes. With white and gray beard and untamed, messy long hair, a humble, but honorable king, the King of Titans.

Kronos extended both arms and reached for the dimming soul, his fingers wrapped around it like a cocoon then squeezed, crushing Percy in his grip.

Percy bolted up from his sleep panting, his body covered in shining sweat. Summer humidity seeped into the rundown wooden cabin, trapping the heat in like an oven. The rotten food and old, wet wood made the place reek, painfully bright rays peeked through the cabin's crakes and holes in the thin curtains.

Luke fell back onto his butt by surprise, giving a weak laugh. Percy blinked and realized that Luke was trying to wake him. He turned from side to side and found Bianca sitting beside him, blinking in a daze; even with the six o'clock training routine the weight of last night's battle had struck hard.

"What time is it?" Percy grumbled.

"I'm not sure, I think it's about one." Luke said as he pushed himself back up. "We definitely overslept."

_Can you blame us?_ Percy snapped inwardly, but he knew Luke was joking, trying to lighten the mood, but his morning crankiness wouldn't allow him to swallow that comment.

"Where's that other ass—" Percy cut himself off with a sigh. "Where's Justin?"

"Out." Luke answered plainly. "I just woke up when he left, most likely just to freshen up."

Percy rose from the floor and limped outside, the forest were blinding with the sun at its peek. He closed his eyes and tried to reorganize the situation.

"Time." Percy requested, still grumpy.

"_1:12 P.M. Thursday, September 3__ rd__."_ Mnemosyne stated as usually would. Sometimes Percy would completely forget she was even there anymore.

"So that means that the battle last night happened…"

"_During 12:23 to 2:10, it took you 23 minutes to reach the cabin, your sleep began at 2:55."_

_That's right._ They had escaped from the town and fled into the woods, Justin just so happened to camp in these woods, the run down cabin had been abandoned and now served as a hard and painful bed, full of insects and mold and plants. In fact, because of that goddamn crooked floor, Percy couldn't fall asleep for that longest time, just staring at the small holes in the ceiling and counting to the thousands of sheep.

"_Actually…" _Mnemosyne spoke up. _"That was because of me."_

_Come again?_

"_The rebooting of each individual system had taken longer that I intended."_

_What rebooting? Why did you have to—wait, why did the rebooting affect me?_

"_We are now linked." _Mnemosyne said, almost like she was annoyed. _"Remember? I am now currently trapped in your mind."_

_Wait, wait, wait, wait wait wait. _Percy shook his head trying to swing Mnemosyne from his head. He shouldn't have, the motion hurt his head like he was shoving his brain from one side of the skull to the other. _You're INSIDE me!_

"_More or less melted to your mind, but I guess."_

"That's not my point!" Percy yelled frantically. _Why the hell are you rebooting "inside"_ _me?_

"_Because, last night a strange phenomenon occurred in which you mental systems shut off," _Percy had a hard time keeping up with and improvising for the new meanings of her vocabularies to fit into their new settings._ "our connections were failing, so I decided to go through a system check, scanning then rebooting." _Was that why he felt so dizzy and lightheaded during the car ride? _"It seems that there are no damages, but I did find a few unidentified data clustering in areas."_

_What? Why? How?_

"_Take into consideration that I am speaking very figuratively. This occurrences is not totally unusual, it could easily be that there were disfigured Arcana or the process of converting and reforming Arcana was disturbed or even that the missing memories were causing irregular mental retaliations."_

_All of which couldn't possibly be strong enough to knock both of us out._

"_Not exactly true, we don't know the complete extent of a distorted Arcana."_

_Speaking of which, my memories-!_

"Percy?" Luke poked his head out of the cabin entrance, the door had long since fell out of place. "Whom are you talking to?" He glanced around the clearing quickly.

_Just an annoying mental insect. _There was a distinctive sharp stab and numbness that felt like brain-freeze.

"N-No one, I was just thinking out loud." Luke raised an eyebrow. _Oh, what the hell, I'm already coming off as a crazy psychopath, might as well add in DID._

"So… just talkin." Luke said with a smirk.

"_Mayday, faint water source detected, 3:44 o'clock, approximately 43 meters away."_

"I uh, think I found a stream or lake somewhere." Percy began to walk with hasty strides.

"Just leave it up to a Poseidon's kid to find water." Luke sighed. "Report back if you find the target."

"Roger that Cap." Percy raised his hand to his forehead and waved lazily, then jogged away into the forest. His silent lasted only until the cabin was out of sight, covered by fallen trees and fluffy bushes. "Maybe you should talk less." Percy grumbled to himself.

"_Less the recently?" _Mnemosyne tilted her head causing Percy to make the same movements. _"I believe that'll be nonexistent."_

_No, that's not the solution._ Percy sighed and climbed a log, finally hearing the currents of the stream.

"_Then should I make the adjustments to speak more?"_

"God no." Percy exaggerated his statement. Why was he becoming uncomfortable with Mnemosyne after so many years of close connection like this? Maybe it was because he was starting to socialize with other people? More or less, well, it isn't like he didn't talk with people in the rebellion, they just didn't talk _normally. _Always tactics, always plans, status, casualties, nothing about… life. _I guess we don't really get to have lives in a war._

He reached a small stream that stretched 5 meters wide and traveled down the bumpy hills and rocks. _Now for an area with enough room. _Percy moved downwards to his right until the stream deepened enough to fit his body. He crouched down and tapped the rushing water, perfectly cold. Without taking his clothes off Percy sank his knees in water, then his whole body, staying completely dry.

His body spread outwards, floating almost like flying. The weightlessness reminded him of his dream, the lightness he felt in the dark. Was that where he felt the most comforting?

"_Perseus, there is something strange with the water."_

Percy rolled to his back and opened his mouth, letting the stream water to pool in, and then out. He sat up on the surface of the stream, the water dripping off as if his skin was hydrophobic.

"What do you mean?"

"_There seems to be very minimal amount of substance dissolved in the water."_

_In other words, this water is clean?_

"_Extremely so, almost like there are some kind of filter along the stream."_

Percy stood up and walked across the surface of the stream, wobbling to the side as the currents seemed to be oddly fast.

_Why would some one create a stream of water?_

"_On that matter, how or what would be a better question." _Mnemosyne suggested.

_Maybe the local town water storage was broken and the water leaked into this stream?_

"_Unlikely, it seems that this stream formation is quite natural, therefore, unless the original stream of water had been completely cut off and perfectly replaced with filtered water, it is unlikely."_

"That's saying if the water storage _isn't_ 600 times normal size." Percy retorted doubly.

"_Percy, that's extremely unlikely, almost impossible, even with the storage being that size—"_

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however _improbable_, must be the truth." Percy tapped his chin with his right index, his left arm wrapped around his chest, supporting his right elbow.

"_Percy… don't be stu—"_

"Right Watson," Percy marched out off of the stream. "analyze the location in which the stream originated."

"_Aye," _Mnemosyne said after a sigh. _"will do, old friend."_

"Did you find water?" Luke sat up from the rotting logs next to the cabin entrance.

"Yup, a stream, clean as filtered water." Percy swung out his right arm and flashed his erected thumb.

"Great, that means I don't have to share." Luke leaned forwards and hulled the iron bucket of water to his face and poured it down his topless body, drinking what he could in the process.

"Justin?" Percy asked.

Luke nodded after he was finished. "He was just here, left back to the stream to carry another bucketful."

Bianca stepped from the shaded cabin and into the small clearing, her bare feet crunching on fallen leaves.

"Great you're up." Luke set the bucket down. "There's supposedly a stream that way." He pointed to the direction Percy had come from. "You should clean up."

Bianca pursed her lips as if to take offence to his comment. "I thought Justin was bring the water."

"We should use that for drinking instead." Luke said simply, Bianca tisked then dragged her feet into the forest.

"You're mean." Percy turned back to Luke.

"Yeah well, discipline is a vital attribute in Greece."

"So is lying, it seems."

Luke chuckled. "It's in my blood to lie." He smirked deviously. (**AN: quick note, is it just me or am I making this into a Percy X Luke thing? Is that bad?**)

"Well, it's nice to have diversity at least." Percy turned around and stretched his creaking bones.

"You're a better liar than any if us, and we both know it." Luke turned a more serious tone.

"Call it a curse." Percy didn't turn around and kept stretching.

"We can't wait forever."

"What do you want to know, spit it out already."

"I don't want your slapstick answers." They both fell into silence.

Percy dropped his arms and looked into the distant branches, their moving leaves calmed him, convincing him that the world was moving so absolutely slow.

"Everyone is entitled to secrets." Percy said lightly, almost a whisper.

"Not unless it can harm people we care about." Luke pushed harder.

_The answer, it that what Luke wanted? Isn't that what we all want?_

"The truth." Percy closed his eyes and imagined the war, the fighting, the killing, and the gods. "I can't tell you." Percy raised his arms to feel the cool wind. "Maybe I don't even know what the truth is, but I can't tell you, there _might_ be lives dependent on this secret, and not to mention I don't even know who the enemies are."

"We don't need to know who the enemies are, we just need to know who our comrades are." Luke stood from the logs once more.

"Yeah?" Percy smirked. "And just who are they, exactly?"

"Hell if I know, you were the one bullshitting this yesterday." Luke laughed, he stopped and seemed to realize something and stared at Percy.

"What is it?" Percy touched his cheeks and rubbed his face to rid whatever was stuck on his face.

"Nothing…" Luke said in a questioning tone.

"Okaaay?"

"No, that's the strange thing." Luke waved his hands. "You know that big fight last night—"

"Yeah, I was there."

"—and after ever fight, you… that thing happens." Luke said the last part in a whisper.

Percy blinked and inhaled. "Oh, yeah." His eyebrows furled. "Yeah, you're right!" Percy stretched out his right arm and touched his elbow, a vital point where Arcane travels through. He closed his eyes; his skin began to shimmer with a faint, radiant glow.

Percy snapped open his eyes. "Clykes!" The air in front of his open right palm shifted with a translucent golden glow, that atmosphere cracked with yellow lights at the rifts. The spark of light burst out a foot before dissipating.

Luke shuffled backwards, for the first time seeing one of these up close.

"No," Percy frowned. "It's the opposite, I feel a bet better."

"Um, is that bad? That not bad right?"

"It's… strange." Percy flexed his arm. "It feels like my reserve has increased. Not by much, but it's noticeable."

"So… not, bad right?" Luke didn't come closer.

"Y-Yeah, I hope so." Luke swallowed, it seemed that Percy did mean what he said the confusion in the 12-year-old's voice seemed to resemble everything that had been collected in Luke for the longest time. Were they on the same boat? No one knows what was going on, they just had to figure it out step by step. "Maybe it was from last night."

Percy shivered, his jaw clenched and his arms fell to his sides.

"I think we were having a little too much fun." Luke continued, it felt all so fuzzy; it was nice to voice it. "Like a dream almost, if you asked me. I can't even remember how many monsters I got."

"Yeah…" Percy breathed out. Last night had a strange feel to it, like a nightmare that left a painful scar that bleeds every time Percy ponders on the event. "I, lost control." He said with bitter sweetness.

Luke laughed and continued on his rant of the events that happened just when everything began to cripple. His recorder, however, wasn't quite up to the task of remembering Luke's tales, Percy still felt uncomfortable within his very own mind, like sliding inside his custom chair after fighting a bloody battle for the position. The movement in his arms, did they always felt so… weak?

"-so I guess kicking was a the better choice." Luke smirked at his reference to an argument he had had with Clarisse about arm versus legs.

"Accuracy vs. strength, your choice." Percy shrugged he turned back to Luke.

"I guess I prefer strength." Luke admitted, after all, he had fought for that side in the previous argument. "Recklessness is just in my blood, screw accuracy."

"See, if you just learn to use your legs _properly_ that wouldn't be an issue." Percy walked back into the cabin to search for a pen; a plan was beginning to unravel, though he still didn't know the main objective. There was feeling, an instinctive urge to move, to keep moving forward.

"And are you saying you can teach me?" Luke shouted from outside.

"Maybe," Percy answered then lowered his voice into a whisper. "if I can teach myself first."

He kept searching, the dust-filled cabinets and loose drawers. _Nothing, the place has been wiped clean. _Not a signal crunched up piece of paper was left vaguely useful. Percy just wanted to do something; he couldn't put it into words, his instincts were usually like that. _Big._ He thought. _Big, bright, accelerating!_

"_I believe this object you are searching for is a bomb." _Mnemosyne said as if she was talking to a child. Strict… yet like she was talking to a child…

"Right!" Percy whispered loudly in triumph, he usually felt a slight satisfaction when he (or/ usually Mnemosyne) figured out his instinctive wishes. "Now we need pen and maybe we can use the floor as the canvas. We'll have to break off a part of the ceiling to let in light…"

"_Perhaps the dirt ground can due, considering that Luke Castellan is quite literally right outside."_

_But we don't have a pen or marker, and even if we did they won't show well on dirt._

"_Then simply replace the obstacle."_

_Easier said than done. _Percy pressed his back to the wall. _How exactly am I suppose to "simply replace the obstacle"?_

"_Use your blood as the marker."_

_Don't—_Percy's words trailed off. _Damn. _It was true that blood worked far better than any artificial marking material, blood contains a certain _attraction _of Arcana in a way that it can both disturb casting spells and also, more practically, used as healing elements. Considering that, when wounded, blood would pour and thus attract Arcana and making the healing of that wound easier, however the caster must be extremely careful, otherwise they might cut off the limb or close organs if they lose concentration.

_Of course. _Percy scolded himself for forgetting one of the most important, and widely ignored, fact of the blood. But can she blame him? After all, using blood can easily disrupt the spell, especially if that spell was targeted towards blood, there might even be a chain reaction in which the blood _inside _him are turned into explosives. This is why they created soulchalk, a tool that attracts and maintains Arcana, however less potent than blood.

_This'll be risky._

"_Sorry, did you just say that something might be risky?" _Mnemosyne teased, rarely did she do so, but it is even rarer that Percy slipped up, marking this a fine occasion to act out.

"Go to hell." Percy walked out into the burning sun.

"-she'll be right back, so don't worry." It seemed that Percy was far too wrapped in his mental conversation that he didn't hear Justin returning. The jock had pulled out another bucket of water and set it on the ground next to where the empty ones are.

"Yo." Percy waved to Justin, who nodded then turned brushed pass Percy and entered the cabin. "Well…" He walked up to Luke, holding his concerned eyes. "I need to take a piss." He nodded as if sharing his secret to Luke, who only nodded back absently.

Percy made sure to walk opposite of the lake; he traveled further than before, and found himself a nice space circled by trees and bushes. There he crouched down and pulled out a small, thumb sized splinter, he pressed the edge to his left ring finger and slid open a lengthy cut.

Crimson blood bulged from the cut and dripped on the flat ground. Percy waved his right hand over the soil to make sure there was nothing protruding that might mess up his drawing. With a wince, Percy pressed the blood on his thumb and used that as a brush to draw two ridged circle, then a square inside another circle.

Percy brushed on wavy characters in the spaces of the two outer circles then a few more images in the gaps, and then he was finished. Far from perfect, but it'll have to do, anyway, alchemy was never his favorite art.

Percy lifted his hand over the center of the circle and squeezed his hand shut, dripping down the last few pecks of blood needed, and then he closed his eyes. Arcana, everywhere flowing in the air, seeping into the ground, dripping off the leaves and holding to the barks, they all began to move, slowly, steadily. They crawled into the thin lines of the blood, infused into the cast circle.

No words were needed to preform Alchemy; there was no describing creation or conversion, only thought, the feeling of the object, the smell, and taste changing into something completely different. Certainly, Percy didn't like this art, so much counted on imagination, so much could go wrong, and so little control was left to the caster.

Percy's eyes were shut, it help to picture the object when they were closed, however in his 12 year old body, Percy didn't have a clue how the object felt, or smelled, or tasted. This was extremely dangerous, like having a completely regular civilian defuse a bomb with the instructions of a professional.

Explosives the tool that Percy had used so valuably however not as frequently. _There!_

Percy slammed his open palm down onto the center of the foot diameter casting-circle, hot smokes hissed into the air with the sour smell of sulfur. His hands closed around a small nub, Percy cautiously peeked out of one eye and confirmed, no, the forest wasn't ablaze.

He lifted the heavy marble in his fist; the ground where the markings have been was now a small crater the same size. The sphere in Percy's hand was a copper covered ball the size of his eye.

"_Successful, that good news."_

Percy nearly threw the thing in surprise, that's right she was still there.

"_Don't sound angered, I was congratulating your success, though it could have been more potent."_

_Shut up, this is technically my first, be glad I still have all ten fingers._

"_I am."_

"You know what?" Percy stood from his kneeling position. "You're under my head and I have rules—"

"_Watch out, company."_

Not a second later the bushes rustle. Percy stuffed the bomb into his pocket and spun around.

"Percy?" Bianca fumbled out from the other side. "Oh!" She jolted backwards when they came face to face. "Percy!"

"Bianca." Percy mimicked her tone, his stupid way of hiding his own shock. "What's up."

"Uh," She stepped into the small patch of space just to get out between the two bushes. "Justin said to come get you." She breathed, breath heavy from the short run, her hair wet and clumped pulled back against her damped shirt.

"Was he? Shocker." Percy remarked. He didn't mark an effort to move back to give Bianca room to breath, partly because he was standing right in front of the pit and partly because he _didn't _have room to move back in.

"Uh, Per—" Bianca trailed off, her eyes lowered to her feet, her forehead touched Percy's worn camp shirt. A warmth heated Percy's chest, the wetness that leaked from Bianca's freshly washed hair, dampened his shirt. "I'm, uh… I'm sorry for last night."

"The Empty genocide part or the road decimating part?"

"When I yelled at you, I didn't mean to take out my anger out on you." Her fist curled into fist as she spoke, her body trembled slightly. "I'm just a kid, I never even thought some thing like… and then to trouble—"

Bianca was cut off as Percy press her closer to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her small form. His chin rested just barely above her head as he sighed.

"You admitted to your venial mishap, which is more than a grownup can say, you're fine for your age." Percy said in a more gentle tone. Bianca pushed away and raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"We're the same age, Percy." She smirked.

"Yeah well, that's debatable." Percy patted her head and pushed her out of the bushes, following closely behind. "I believe we have to meat up with a certain stuck up, uh, jerk."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Justin scolded at Percy as he leaned against the doorframe of the cabin.

"What, no 'oh, hey guys, glad to know you're still alive'?" Percy walked into the small clearing, matching Justin's glare.

"We should probably think up a plan for our next sets of actions." Luke interjected the staring contest, which Percy liked to note that he was winning. Luke narrowed his eyes as if to prod at Percy.

"Um, well, there _is _only one lead left."

"The temple." Justin finished, getting off of his self-promoting lean and walking up the other three, his eyes looking serious for once. "What's the plan?"

"_What is the plan?"_

_Shutup woman, I'm working on it! _"Well, maybe we can find a secret path the branches off from the original one we took." Percy eyed Justin, asking him the question directly.

"Yeah, I know of this one path that's pretty old, but it'll get us there." Justin nodded, his brows curled down in thought. Percy turned towards Luke, who nodded.

Odd, it was Percy that was supposed to nod in agreement, not Luke. This made Luke under the ranked of Percy.

"When should we take off?" Justin brought the two back to him.

"Anytime," Luke answered. "But we should probably drink some water and wait a few before leaving."

"Yeah." Justin turned around, picking up an empty bucket of water. "I'll go refill."

Justin sink into the woods, his rustles faded from their ears, Bianca entered the cabin to avoid any form of color on her skin.

"Then there were two." Percy fell down on a heap of logs that were chopped a good year ago.

"It must be tough." Luke breathed out, his eyes staring in the direction Justin had left.

"Hmm?"

"Justin, his mother, she…"

"Yeah." Percy sighed. He could get a break today, could he?

"He's been fetching water this whole day." Luke tightened his jaw. That was just how he relieved his distress, occupying his thoughts with pulling in and out buckets. A better way if Percy could say.

For the Reaper himself, well his relieve was quite easy to tell. Killing and killing, he once used to stay silent, holding his breath for as long as he could in his dark bunk. Huddled in blankets trying to warm his freezing, numb hands. Then, after he could manage better, he rested on the ceiling of the rebel base, staring at the bondless stars.

For Luke, it was a search, a thirst for more. To be rewarded for his hardships, for all of their hardships, for the gods to move, to change, any form of acknowledgment, even fear.

"We're all fucked up somehow, how else are you suppose to survive in _our_ world." Luke turned to Percy, not saying anything. Monsters didn't have souls, so there was no guilt for killing one of those, but Luke didn't think Percy meant the demigod world, something different, something that they may share. "I just can't shake my feelings for that guy."

"Hmm? Feelings?" Luke grinned.

"Ha ha, make fun of a twelve year old." Percy blinked; did he just use his false age as a defense unconsciously?

"Well," Luke turned back to the woods. "I know what you mean, something happened last night."

"You mean before the monsters?"

"Right before."

Percy started to remember the scene, Luke's shocked expression, and Justin's mother with her claws ready to snatch away the portrait. "That picture frame, what was on it?"

Luke stayed silent, his breath became uneven, his knuckles showed white.

"There was a picture, it looked to be pretty old, maybe 20 or so years." Luke let out a shaky breath. "it was a picture of my- my mother." Percy held his breath, completely unexpected by the information, was this relevant? How will this affect the quest's outcome? Is it even tied to the quest?

The bucket of water fell to the ground and it's content poured into the parched dirt. Luke and Percy turned to the new comer, Justin who stood, mouth gaped.

"What did you say?" Justin said, barely a whisper. Luke stood up, his shock mixed with frustration.

"That was my mother in that picture." Luke stated, more sure. "Why was she there."

"Are you sure?" Justin exclaimed; Luke nodded. "That can't be, that's… that's my aunt May."

"May- what?" Percy asked from behind Luke.

"I-I don't know! Mom never talked about her family!"

Percy turned to Luke and gave a questioning glance.

"Y-Yeah, it was the same with me, my mom never talked about her family." Luke said quietly. Justin and Luke stared at one another, they looked so different, tanned skin, tanner skin, blue eyes, covered ones, sandy blonde hair, blonder and shorter hair.

"No way." Percy gasped. Now that he looked again, one just looked like a douchier version of the other.

"W-We should finish this later, quest first." Justin stuttered, clearly way out of his comfort zone. "Let's go!" He shouted and stomped off in the general direction of where they came from. Bianca stepped out and turned from one shocked boy to the other.

"What I miss?" She slurred out.

"Nothing, we're going." Luke marched off.

* * *

_From all of my collections, I must admit; traveling is quite literally the upmost boring part of a mission. Now I haven't exactly realized this on the other rides when the world was still striking to my hazed eyes, and even when I have gotten used to the bleak and grim world, I could always engross myself in a light conversation with Perseus. This time though, my company has died silent, holding his breath at thoughts and emotions that he didn't feel like sharing._

_It's a secret, well it used to be a secret, but Perseus could almost never completely bury his thoughts from me, might it be a curse or a gift, only he could decide. Being able to peak into the deepest, darkest corners of someone's mind is very similar to being robbed of all their possessions, or so Perseus said. Did this mean that I am constantly stealing from him, even while he was in the act of using an item? This isn't the first time I've thought of this, after all; I have quite a lot of time to my own devices._

_It's never lonely. No. It's never quiet inside Perseus's mind; the company loves to hear his own thought-voice. On stranger days Perseus would slowly change his voice, from his original nonchalant tone to a higher weaker one, then completely into a girl's voice, it was fun to tease him on his "uncontrollable habits"._

_But I digress; Perseus didn't feel confortable about how I can listen to his every thought, while mine are so concealed. I tried to convince him that I didn't have thoughts, that all my voices are combined in one, that I have thousands of trains that scale my mind. However he didn't believe me, so we agreed that I let some of these voices out._

_Well, that week wasn't the greatest on his track record._

"I kinda miss your annoying voices." _Perseus had commented when the bet was over, but he certainly freaked out when I purpose for a second round. That company will never learn there was no wining against a Titan, which was a fact._

_A fallible statement no doubt, after all: "Perseus might be our only chance-" Prometheus said after the third mission Perseus had reported, of course Perseus didn't hear that, we didn't want too mush pressure on him. But who knew of his unseen potential? His vas charge of growth that pushed him to the end, it was a shame that my recordings were scratched during the travel, maybe the memories could have served as encouragement when all else fails. Or maybe it could act as a catalyst that pushes him over the edge._

We're here.

"_Think you for alerting me."_

I just thought you were being unusually quiet.

"_And I to you."_

* * *

The group wondered into the forest, taking the same route as the first time, when they reached the out-of-place section of the bushes, Justin waved them to a stop and led them into the dark path.

Just as last time, the path was defined by the curvature in dirt. Some time later the path disappeared, but the fence was already in sight.

Percy shook his head, signaling for the others to pass him.

"No guard?" Bianca mumbled to herself.

"I would guess not," Percy answered as he matched her pace. "the town should already know about the dangerous conditions of the temple, not to mention I doubt there's enough officers to spend on this old relict after last night."

"Would a better question be 'why are they even guarding this place anyway?'" Bianca looked at Percy in the corner of her eyes. He smiled.

"Maybe." _Let's not overlook logic here, though. Of course, logic has no nest in this ancient hold._

The worship building was just beyond the thin, interlocking wires. Yellow, weak bricked stairs that leads into the opening it it's highest level. Ominous. No. Gravitational. The temple pulled at Percy's skin, beckoning him, lead him in then devour him. The thought of entering felt like submission, Percy hated not having power.

"The electricity is off, dipshit." Justin called from the other side of the fence.

"Justin…" Luke warned in a low tone, Justin shrugged.

Percy sighed through his gritting teeth, which sharpened the sound, then took hold of the fence and launched himself to the top of the fence and dropped down.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly." Luke replied. Justin led the group around the huge temple, hugging the wall the whole time. "It's larger than I remembered."

"We didn't have a good look last time." Percy whispered from behind. They had been under so much tension before they didn't fully comprehend the size of the temple.

Unlike last time, there were no guards at the front, which was understandable considering the events that occurred last night, however, it also meant they wasted their time crawling around in silence.

"Before we go in, I like to remind everyone that this is probably where everything's going to go down." Percy said in a louder voice. "I just want everyone to be on your guards, anything could happen now."

Bianca smiled, Luke nodded. This was the best warning he could give them without sounding suspicious.

_Now, are you sure about this?_

"_Positive."_

_Because this might very well hurt one of us._

"_Are you doubting my analysis?" _Mnemosyne questioned.

_No, it's just so…_

"_Impossible?" _She offered.

_Improbable._

"_Everything that is impossible is only a factuality which is completely possible, improbable is therefore highly probable, and this is because it is." _Other then the conceded attitude, this was a big reason Percy hated arguments with Mnemosyne; pull out a couple lines philosophy is practically cheating.

_Yeah, Yeah. Expect everything, gotcha. _Percy frowned in reality, climbing the steep stairs at the front of the temple. _Hope you know that it made no sense what so ever._

"_How so?"_

_Because you just combined two completely different ideas to prove your point._

"_Which is only your interpretation of it. Though this was a fairly simplistic one."_

"How old is this place exactly?" Luke followed a line of arch that reached over his head.

"Don't know, pretty old I would guess." Justin paid no mind to the figures of art on the walls: the abstract awls, tigers, and bears, the sea of interweaving vines on the lower halve. Annabeth would have loved to study here.

"A door." Bianca pointed to the darkness before them. An iron double door clogged the hallway, standing a good 10 feet tall.

"Right, we should be able to move it." Luke traced his fingers on the handles that erected from both doors. "It's a sliding door." He pointed to the creases in the ceiling lining the edge of the door, seeping into the wall at the end.

"Well, good luck." Percy gave Justin a "friendly" push.

"The hell? I ain't pushing that?" He yelled.

"Hey, are you, an 18—"

"19."

" – year think that I, a twelve year old have more physical strength than you?" Percy said in an innocent voice.

Justin growled deep within, then grab ahold of the stone levers, Luke and Justin counted to three then pulled the door open. The double rock doors rumbled apart, rocks and pebbles sliding from the walls and ceiling. They patted against the walls, barely two feet apart.

_Clearly whoever built this didn't want a large mass of people in._

"_Or they could have had inexperienced architects." _She suggested.

_My idea is far more ominous._

The passage behind the door led downwards into the dark, steep, long stairs that made the descent awkward and trippy. _All this way up, now down again. They really are trying to separate the world from whatever is inside._

Percy's first step into the dark corridor, a rush of hot and cold air pinched through his flesh, sending shutters down his back. Lights popped from both sides, lighting the tunnel like stairs way.

Torches.

"Nice to know the ancient natives had superior motion technology." Percy breathed out his sigh.

_Was Percy… scared? _Bianca wondered, because she was certainly startled.

"I guess we're not alone after all." Luke began to lead the way into the distant dark, where the torches ended. Justin shifted to the side letting the others the pass, suddenly very welcome to being last in line.

"You sound disappointed." Percy huffed. "I thought this was our last resort?"

"I didn't want them to know we're coming." Luke replied.

"Expect everything." Percy whispered.

The tunnel continued on and on, for what felt like hours, being in a claustrophobic stair way can do that. Not to mention the ceiling could collapse anytime. Finally they reached the "bottom" floor, or so they thought, the torches ended, true, however the tunnel only opened into a large hallway, with stone pillars that supported the darkness above. Percy sighed with relief, for a moment he thought his "plan" would end up in flames. Now all he needed was to loop around… A faint blur shined in the distant, not too far away to his left. Were they still above ground?

_Perfect. _"Empty!" Percy shouted over his shoulder at his team, who gave him startled looks mixed with confusion and annoyance. "Uh- I mean, monsters! I heard monsters over there!" He pointed to the direction close to the small spot of light. "Follow me!" He began to sprint, having ran almost every day since his "recovery" at the beginning of summer, Percy gave Justin a good chase.

As expected, Luke picked up the act right away and dashed alongside Percy, Justin tailing closely behind, cursing the whole way.

Percy suddenly came to a halt, Justin slammed full force into the boy, Percy leaned to the side last second causing Justin to flip over and fall onto the ground. Percy then continued ahead.

"C'mon Bianca, no time to be trippin'." Percy shouted to Bianca who stopped to help Justin up.

"_There, on your right!" _Mnemosyne yelled as they neared the light that grew significantly brighter.

Percy grabbed the orb in his pocket and swung the small copper sphere behind him. With a snap of his fingers the darkness illuminated into bright yellow-orange mixtures.

"Keep going!" The ringing that took place after the bang muffled Percy's shout. It wasn't a big explosion, but within the darkness that swallowed them, the sudden light pierced their eyes.

Luke hit the wall first, holding onto the crumbing rock surface as the temple shook, dribbles of rocks fell from the unknown above. He turned in time to see the fall of a severed pillar, shifting in the shadow, he didn't see the impact, but felt the strong vibration.

Ears pulsing, Luke pressed his head against the wall, his own breathing becoming the loudest sound in this darkness. Before him was a ray of white light that pointed to the ground from the wall.

Another shift, this one in the light, one that Luke saw perfectly fine. Percy leaped into the dust filled air at the crack in the wall.

"Clykes!" Percy screamed as he threw his right hand at the wall, a burst of golden light blew away the thin wall, between them and the outside. Light flooded the hallway like water from a damn, immense and overwhelming. "Grab Bianca!"

Luke shook his head to clear away his dizziness; he turned to the thick wall of dust. Within the mass, Bianca's form shifted not far away, the two boys ran into the mass and hook onto Bianca's arms and carried her into the light.

* * *

"The hell happened back there?!" Luke shouted at Percy, who averted his eyes. "What if Justin was hurt as well, what if he's trapped or killed?"

Percy remained silent.

"You could have killed Bianca too." Luke said in a low tone. Percy tightened his jaws.

"No, please don't say that!" Bianca gripped on Luke's collar as he carried her. "I'm not even hurt. It's just my ankle."

"Which could have easily been your chest, or your head, or neck." Luke fumed, stomping on a detached branch. "What was that for Percy?" He turned to the boy again. "You need to tell us what you're planning, especially if it could potentially harm one of us!" The boy dropped his head in shame, an act that was rarely seen, in their case never seen, and probably never again. "Remember our promise," Percy glanced at Luke in the corner of his eyes. "You said that you'll fight with me, and I'll fight for you, so you have to share your thoughts with me." His tone softened. "That's how it's going to be from now on, kay?"

Percy sighed, taking a deep breath before talking. "I had a theory." He glanced at Luke, who waited patiently for the story. "You remember this 'god' I we mentioned on the plane? The same one that gave us the info?" Luke nodded. "Well, I just thought, maybe he's still with us."

"Like, Justin?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, not like that, I mean maybe this god could still be _here _on the island, looking after us."

"Good thing or bad?"

"I would guess it's a bad thing. This _thing _that's looking over us is affecting the whole town, maybe even the island.

"It's just a guess, but maybe, maybe the behaviors of the town was manipulated by this _thing_. Maybe this thing even manipulated the monsters at that certain time and forced them on us, therefore forcing us to solve this quest by…"

"Entering the Temple." Luke finished. "So was this rumor of the temple's past is fake as well?" He wasn't sure why, but the thought just came to him as important.

"Maybe. Maybe it's true or maybe it's just made up to lure us into the temple." Percy said. "I'm leaning towards the latter."

"Wait," Luke came to a sudden realization. "If what you're saying is true does this mean that Justin is also under the control of this _thing_?"

"Not full control, I don't think even the gods can do that, maybe he can alter emotion: anger, hatred, disgust." Percy said. "But it's easy to break out of that phase as long as there isn't a legit reason to have those feelings."

"So you separated us from Justin to escape from this thing." Luke said. Percy nodded. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"Now –"

"Unhh." Bianca grunted from behind Luke, her face covered in his back.

"Oh, sorry, did I twist your feet?" Luke asked lightly. Bianca shook her head, hiding her face.

Percy moved next to Luke and lightly tugged loose the strings of Bianca's right converse. He carefully shifted the shoe, Bianca moaned into Luke's back, and then pulled it off.

Broken leg. Percy bit his lower lip, she couldn't fight like this, but it'll be worst to leave her behind. Even in the cabin she won't be safe.

_Mnemosyne, do you have anything for this?_

"_I have plenty, but..." _She didn't have to finish, they both knew that Percy was no healer, never was. He was trained to destroy, to kill. Never has he been in a position when he needed to heal, of course a few times to himself but that was small, simple flesh wounds, not broken bones.

_Anything will do. _Anything that's doable he meant.

"_I'm not certain if this will work properly, or of the risk of worsening the damage." _She knew, of course, whenever she said that, it usually meant it wasn't good. _"We can preform a simple mending process which is used to reattach torn muscles and large selections of tissues, I can retarget it to the bones, and mix that with a novice bone healing spell to fill in the parts of the bone regeneration that you lack the skills to preform."_

_So we're mixing two spells together? _Percy sounded doubtful, fusion was usually a technique that ended up with something that's so much more potent and even more uncontrollable, followed by big explosions as far as Percy remembered it.

"_Don't worry, these spell are quite similar, they both originate from the same roots, not to mention this is fragment fusion, where we combine parts, not complete fusion were we combine two whole arts." _Little comfort, but it was something. _"Now on to the materials, we need a sustaining heal on the part that is being casted on, because as of right now your balance of Arcana is far from perfect, which means you could easily burn the subject. This sustaining heal must also be able to target the issue and also clarify the spell as it passes through."_

_Like medic bands?_

"_Yes."_

_But we don't have those._ Percy shivered his voice trembled slightly. _We won't be able to get our hands on those for another 4 years!_

"_Calm down." _Mnemosyne's hard voice reminded him of the attitude he should be keeping. _"We can use nectar as replacement, nectar has healing properties and can purify the healing spell once it enters."_

"Alright," Luke stopped and shuffled to see his comrade. "I have a plan."

* * *

"_The completion of the mission will assert the ultimate safety of the group."_ So the task was divided between Percy and Luke. They had left Bianca next the to a branch of stream water, soaking her feet in the cool current help little to ease the pain.

Reluctantly, Percy assigned Luke to the position of returning to the town to obtain their bags and some food while he was there. Percy on the other hand departed to the opposing direction were he hopped the road would eventually lead to the next town.

He needed to know, to see the condition of the city and cause. An Earthquake didn't seem likely, maybe he could even fetch some supplies in the town; canned beans, maybe some soup would be the highest hope.

He didn't stay on the road for long, as soon as he reached a sign, which mapped out the distance; Percy separated from mankind and sank into the woods, leaving it to his trained instinct to lead the way.

Civilization, that's where this entity would be look for them, no way it would simply pick a random path in the woods and search for him. This was why he felt so compelled to swap tasks with Luke, but no, the further away from this entity the less control it has, which means that monsters would be roaming freely and unrestraint.

10 to 15 miles? No problem, well, it _wasn't _a problem. At this very moment the run would be a testament of Percy's entire summer's worth of training, a test of determination and judgment, separating weak from strong.

Easier said than done, the running wasn't the worst, but it was the fact that Percy had to choose his path, around a hill into a creek or steep incline then steady decline? This also meant that he couldn't simply switch off his mind and concentrate on the footsteps, he had to pay close attention every single second. This dragged the run from hell to Dante's 6th ring of torment, hell.

Finally after what felt like days of pilgrimage, Percy reached his destinations. Having rested a mile before to ready himself if even more running was going to be necessary. A risky move, he nearly fell asleep, his numb legs throbbing on the dry grass and withered leaves.

The town was completely off right as he laid eyes on it. The buildings and roadways crackled and snapped into pieces, an ominous silent befell them, cutting even the sound of rushing winds.

Completely empty, everything was completely empty.

Completely wrong, completely and utterly wrong, how could this happen?

What could have possibly caused this, this incomprehensible destruction?

Percy loosely gripped the packet of documents, bringing it slowly into the white light, almost frightened. Above all else he noticed the small logo of three long, vertical, diamonds the center one being the longest. At the midsection of the three diamonds was a word written in all caps.

"IMMORTALS"

* * *

Luke held his breath, his head pressed against the tree behind him.

Quiet.

The town was quiet, of course it was, after the monster attack last night the townspeople had better evacuated or at the least moved to a safer area, then came the question; was there a safe place to stay?

Luke opened his eyes and poked his head to survey the town beneath the hill.

Completely still.

His footsteps were quiet as well, so careful and quick that it might as well been the passing wind. Crouching low, he slid down the steep hill and onto the road under. Just his luck that Justin's house was located at the edge of the town on the side of the shores, which meant he had to move through the entire district. The quiet, lifeless town, nothing to worry about, but one could never be too safe.

He didn't want to hurt anyone, even if he knew these people didn't have the guts to inflict any serious damage, their judgment could easily be bent by this _god_ that watched over them, if there was one.

Even if one couldn't take Luke down, that didn't mean a whole handful can't take a tow on him. So he stuck to the shadows, sliding from one building to the next, making sure to avoid the town square, anywhere but there.

The anxiety and excitement took ahold of him and before he knew it the town was behind him, only a minute's walk away from the house.

Just as Luke made his way up the gravel road, a pair of figures stood to the side of the road in the distance. Luke jumped into the trees the moment he noticed.

Two of them, standing next to a billboard reading "Limestone, where green and blue meet".

He bit back a curse; of course it wasn't going to be easy, the gods would never let it be so simple. Without another thought, Luke turned around and traced closer into the woods that ran along the road. It seemed like detour wasn't nearly as long as Luke would have thought. Poking his head out from behind a tree, the house was clear, no guards or anything of the sorts, eve so Luke had loop around to the backside, climbing the latter to the balcony and opened the unlocked door.

Everything was as he saw it, though the fireplace was extinguished. Luke ran up the stairs into the closest room, picking up their untouched bags. Before he could leave a reminder hit him, his cell was still in the master bedroom, when he dropped it after seeing _that_ photo.

Luke rushed though the hall into the room at the end, the doors were locked, unshakable. He pulled off his slap bracelet, morphing it into Backbitter, Luke slice the lock in half.

There on the floor was his phone, he knelt down and picked it up. Then slowly rose, a cold creped into his skin, his eyes pulled his head to the right at the bump under the cover.

Luke sucked in and held his breath as he approached the bed, lightly tucking at the blanket, the figure underneath did not move, rather it stayed completely still. Luke pull the thick, rough blankets off the head of the figure, finding an old lady laying there, eyes closed, fist curled pressed against her chest.

"Wake up." Luke whispered weakly only able to convince himself enough not to panic. "Wake up, please." He touched her shoulder with his fingers. "We need to go." He pulled lightly, feeling the stillness of the joints like an unbending doll. Luke stepped back, a stench reached his nose, a rotting smell, like a road kill.

Luke stumbled back, his breath hurried, she was dead- she's _been_ dead. He turning and rushed out of the master bedroom, grabbing the bags in both arms and hurried down the steps. He burst through the front door and stumbled down the staircase, skidding across the front lawn. His breath was strained, breathing heavy, but slowly recovering. Luke pushed pass the bushes and into the open road when suddenly bumping into a tall figure.

The body fell over face first. Luke instinctively reached and pulled the man back up when his skin made contact with cold, hard flesh, skin peeling off like a rotten fruit.

Luke gasped, releasing the arm; it fell to the ground with a thud. He turned to run when I finally noticed everyone, the whole town standing in this crowd, eyes glazed, flesh cold, skin sliding.

Dead, they were all dead.

**Great fun, I've realized that I've done a horrible job of writing this Act, and I am very sorry, all I've been doing was saying "Hey! There's something off!" the whole time without proper clues, I'll definitely try harder on the next one!**


	12. (Notification)

**THE NEW STORY HAS BEEN UPLOADED! "Emblem of Valor"**

Hey guys! Sorry to disappoint you if you thought this was a chapter, nope in fact I'm here to tell you why I _won't_ have a chapter for a while. I'll be lying if I said that I've been thinking about writing. Well yes and no.

The thing is that I started a story on Wattpad like a year ago and kinda ran out of fuel on the second chapter. Reason? Because I made about 7 solid pages of notes on that story, detailing everything that happens from beginning to end, which is a horrible idea if you didn't know. It leaves me with no flexibility so it's kinda like copying an essay. BUT, I've recently rekindled (like that word? I do) my interest and so that's what I've been up to.

Worry not I will return to this story, but not now, I can't return and expect to face the immense strain of an Act finale which should be around 10k words or so. I also been thinking about shortening the chapters in Act 3, for easy reads, ya know.

Finally I'd like you all to check out my new story in this fandom about a triangle of politics, fantasy, love, and complex plot with rich lore that I have yet to name. But the first chapter is already finished, I dunno, there's a certain feel to the story that makes me shake when I write it. It'll start off slow but I believe it's interesting. A warning, it's a complete AU, different, fantastic (meaning unrealistic) setting. With kinda OC Percy, but that's because of his birth and stuff, he'll slowing mold into his normal self again. Also Luke's has a big part, and Thaila, and Annabeth, and others...

Unlike Time Reaper, Percy isn't a pessimistic asshole, but a naïve aristocrat shy and perfect, childish at times. A big inspiration being Tales of the Abyss, but not direct copy.

Anyway, expect a few chapters of that first, then when I'm ready I'll poop out the final of Act 2. THEN ACT 3! Can't wait for all the nothing I have planned.

Not that I care or anything, but fav me if you're interested in the stories that'll come out soon, just so that it'll send you a notification, because I don't have a name for them yet.

Spoilers from the next chapter: "'Seriously, the walls are made out of play doh, how did you expect us to believe that this temple would even-'

'So I just ran 10 miles there and back, now I have to wrestle with a 20 feet tall snake. Yeah I've had worst days.'

'Percy, burn it with fire!' Luke cried.

'Yeah, no. I think you're overestimating my abilities.'"


	13. End of Act Two: Lectus

**Now that I actually have time to finish this, I can finally say that I'm back! This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, but the thing is that I've had a few bumps with my family lately, so I couldn't actually finish this, also school and stuff. God I love being Asian, so many excuses.**

**Please read and tell me what you think, ask questions, I'd love to answer them. Any advice or comment, please post as you will.**

* * *

**End of Act Two: Lectus**

_My fellowship, consisting of Pain and Darkness is disbanded as my eyes quiver, what intense light that strikes me. What was happening, something I do not recollect, but also something I dread, no doubt, they have erased these memories from me as well. These memories of waking, though I'll probably never remember these thoughts, I know there will be change. My eyes opened into the white light._

The forest quieted, the chirps of birds and bugs silenced. Something was amidst the heavy trees and drowning scent of blood and rot. He knew. He _knew _something was wrong, but he never truly _realized._ He wasn't thinking.

Like a drowsy school day, he couldn't pay attention, even when something so easily noticeable was completely wrong, he didn't realize. The only moment of clarity was when in battle. With such a strong shock that bolted his eyes open, he began to notice more, and he began to realize more.

But was it all too late? Luke wasn't sure; he didn't know what to do, his mind was fuzzy like morning mist clinging to the damp grass of campgrounds. All he knew was that something was behind him, chasing and gaining ground fast. Not the dead bodies, it wasn't the rotting corpse that he stumbled into or the cold, stiff mother lying in her bed, like manikin in a casket.

Whatever monster chasing him was living, breathing, and hungry for his blood. Why had it not feasted on the dead? Did it want fresh blood? Does it enjoy killing, listening to the screams of it's victim?

C'mon, why so slow, don't tell me all those afternoons babysitting cramped out your speed?

_No_, he thought to himself, _the bags are weighing me down_.

Whatever you say, making excuses is just what a loser would do. It doesn't matter as long as you don't show results, always second best. Did you completely forget why you trained in the first place? Why you _survived_?

_Not now._ Luke stumbled down the small slop and kicked off in another direction.

It was to become the Best, that's where you belong, no? The very top, not some second that don't mean jack!

He circled around a tree and tried to slip away from the pursuer, he wasn't sure if his zigzags were working, but the monsters haven't caught him yet.

Why are you even carrying those? They aren't going to do you any good, not if you're dead. Ha, idiot.

"Shut up." Luke breathed out. How long has he been running? How much further, can he make it, what direction was the right one?

Just drop it, use it as bait. Lose that useless junk. Just like 5 years ago…

"Shut up!" Luke tumbled over the roots of a tree; his body flew from his speed and slam hard against the ground. There he lay, face pressed against the dried mud, breathing in the dirt and listened as the hounds from behind grew closer and closer. He only had a few minutes, if not seconds before they caught up.

"Luke!" A swaggering voice called out. His head turned to see Justin slide down the muddy hill and crouch low. "What are you doing, we need to go!" He pulled loose the bags and dragged Luke back on his feet.

"The bags!" Luke reached but Justin pulled them away.

"Forget about that, we need to run. The Temple is close by." He chuckled to himself. "Never thought I'd look towards _that _temple for safety."

"But." _Bianca needs…_

[]

Night fell over the forest, the fleeing sun droop away in the tree lines. The whole world was quite, except for the lone sound of the creak. The longer Bianca listened to the gargling waters, the more she was aware of the silence, like a vile slowly lifting.

"The world isn't quiet, not like this." She whispered to herself, her own voice frightened her, so quiet, so much nothing.

Bianca wasn't afraid, not in the same sense as she was last night, during the battle. She didn't feel the paranoia, but the silence was choking her. Every second she listened she felt the wrongness that grew.

Presence, a soul wanders this ground. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did, someone was there, behind the bushes.

Quickly she flashed out Riptide, pointing it onto the patch of bushes that blocked her from this living being.

The leaves separated and his wary legs trembled out.

"Not particular ready for a battle," His voice rung like a bell, not loudly but it was defined. "but I guess there's a helpful handicap for both sides."

[]

"Hey," Bianca said with worry. "you should take a rest. I mean, you've been running for a while now, maybe Luke was coming back soon."

"Don't kid yourself." Percy coughed. His fingers dragging along Bianca's thighs to keep hold as he carried her. "He should have been back already, if he isn't, then…" Percy sucked in the air to speak. "he's either dead or held up."

"But, we can't do anything in our state now."

"Won't know if we don't try." Percy said with a bitterness that was tainted by his heavy breathing. What was he trying to achieve, why had he push himself against all logic and rush into battle now?

"_You're trying to summon __**it**__."_ Mnemosyne said quietly. _"That blade that does not respond, you are trying to call on it, you believe that if you near death, it would come."_

"I have a plan." Percy panted. "I always do, it's a model I picked up."

"_What if this plan cost you your life? That goes against everything you stood for." _Her voice took a sharp tone. _"To survive, live on and battle another day. 'It's not running away, it's surviving'." _Her voice shifted to his own, a deeper version. Percy didn't respond. _"You have changed."_

"Look!" Bianca pointed forward, shifting her weight and causing Percy to grunt.

He followed her arm and a grin stretched across his face.

_Maybe my luck's gonna pull through._

[]

"Don't worry." Justin patted Luke on his shoulder. "If they're fine, then they'll be fine. Just wait the monsters out and we'll go back out and get those bags." He gave a laugh that echoed in the narrow staircase.

Because there wasn't really a door or any form of blockage, they descended into the temple. Seeking shelter in the weak tunnels.

"We might have to go a level deeper." Justin stated. "Because of that hole and all."

"Right." Luke chuckled.

"Which was crazy, by the way." Justin plucked a torch from the wall as they reached the large hallway of pillars. "What happened back there? Can't say I understood when those brats sprinted off."

"I guess they just wanted some air." Luke said with an air of mockery.

"Ha, that's funny." Justin extended his fist out towards Luke who ignored it.

_What's going on, _Luke pondered, _how would I tell Justin of the town? Why were the monsters spawning now? Were they the ones who slaughtered the town? No, those citizens had no injuries, none that could be inflected by viscous monsters from last night._

_But then again, those bodies were so cold and so stiff; they couldn't have cooled down in that amount of time. It felt as if they…_

Luke stopped and pushed his hand against the wall, his eyes began to tear up, he could taste the rot ad smell the flesh. He could feel the cold stiff arm in his hands, like pipe wrapped with loose leather.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah just tired." Luke sighed.

"Don't worry, we're almost down to the bottom." Justin continued to walk, his pace quickened.

_Why isn't he questioning me? Asking what happened, about Percy and Bianca, or his town, the monsters even?_ A though creped into his mind; maybe he already knew, maybe he had guess from Luke's expressions, maybe he's doing exactly what Luke was doing and trying to act tough.

Luke stared at the figure ahead, then he noticed it, a slight shake, like a shiver. Did Justin know of what happened in the outside world? Had he checked the town as well? Was he frightened?

"We're almost there."

In a way, Luke was envious of Justin's will, his abilities to move on, to continue.

So with a stronger realization Luke followed Justin through the dark rock doors into another set of stairs. This time, the lights didn't turn on; the path was completely dark except for Justin's torch.

This staircase was smaller than the previous; it led to an ornate mud wall, with old carvings and a cracking door that stood ajar.

Through the crumbling doors was an even darker room. Luke waved his hand in front of himself to feel for a wall.

"Do you smell that?" Justin asked from within the darkness.

"Gasoline?" Luke sniffed the air.

"More or less." Justin tossed the torch to wall and it caught ablaze, the flames moved in patterns of strange patterns, like ancient art of some Aztec tribe.

Small people bowed down, raising their hands the sky, the clouds were strangely carved with jagged lines. Carvings showed people stabbed with daggers and spears and tossed into the sky.

"You see." Justin breathed, smelling the air like some kind of frequent. "This room was where the ancient civilizations did their cruel works, right under the gods' noses. They sacrificed each others to tame this magnificent void, a darkness that brought demons onto this earth."

Luke followed the walls, examining closely, he spotted small carvings of monsters, some he recognized like Hellhounds, others seemed completely new to him.

"That's why they called it 'the room of devils'," Justin's voice shuddered. "What secrets this sanctum holds, like a grave for treasure? What were the ancients trying to satisfy?"

Justin held up his left hand and a snake crawled from within his sleeves into the air, forming into a curvy blade.

"We tried to research this area, these ruin, but it seems that this void has been closed," Justin edged closer to Luke with every word, his steps completely soundless, like a snake. "We tried other methods, like mending with the void, but it seems we can't completely merge the risk of danger to the weak were too great, so we decided that loose ends…" Justin stood over Luke, his sword pointed upwards. "…must be cut."

"Luke!"

The blonde spun around, waving Backbitter into existence, the two swords clashed with sickening cries.

Justin shot his left hand under the swords, morphing into a green snake fangs ready with venom.

A blur of white light splashed into Justin, exploding on contact. Luke dashed backwards and raised his blade in defense. His eyes glanced to the entrance where two figures stood.

Bianca stood up front, Riptide out and ready, behind her Percy held a canteen of nectar to his mouth as he gulped it down, his free hand extended out with wisps of smoke curling off his palm.

"Get your head in the game!" Percy ripped the drink from his lips and tossed it to Luke. There was only half left in the canteen but enough to get Luke back on his feet.

The creature rose form the smoke in the center of the room, its skin peeling off like burnt leather from a metal pole.

"Don't bother keeping that form." Percy pointed to who used to be Justin. "That disguise was almost pathetic, if it wasn't for the Fog there was no way you would have tricked me."

"Do explain, was my acting off?" The creature said in a lower voice. "How could such a puny human peer through my vile?"

"What's going on?" Luke said as he dropped the canteen.

"We all know about the Mist, right?" Percy asked, his eyes never leaving the monster. "Well, the gods, mainly the Olympians, have an aura around them that has the same affect, times 10. It's called Fog."

"Tell **me**, how **did you** discover my identity?" The creature's voice changed from low to rough and raspy.

"I was never sure, but my intuition told me there was something watching us." Percy smirked. "Those meals you gave us weren't real food, just water with the Fog that distorted the feel and taste. The water that runs through your house was also altered, adulterated.

"But by far, the biggest hint was that lake near the cabin, you didn't want us to leave the cabin because you were afraid that we'd find that river and notice how _fake_ it was. Filtered water, in fact most of the island was filtered, recreated and customized. This wasn't apart of _our _world; this island is occupied by immortals, _the _Immortals to be exact.

"In the next town over, the city was completely flattened, the tower and complex buildings were ripped apart by something big. However the people there, the Immortals weren't slaughtered, their bodies were completely fine, but they were all dead, like the cause of some kind of poison."

Luke's eyes widened as he remembered the town of dead, monsters or swords didn't kill them they just died.

"Most likely from the Fog if you intended on killing them that'd be the quickest and most unnoticeable way. Even if the city was destroyed, you didn't get rid of all the files in those laboratories." Percy pulled a small orange folder from the backside of his pants and threw the content out onto the floor. "The organization called Immortals was a group of scientist, this project in particular was concerning an anomaly that creates monsters. All those towns people were, no doubt, the dead Immortals used as puppets.

"Not the mention this temple was made out of stupidly weak materials, that's because they weren't meant to be standing in case of a natural disaster or not so natural disasters. In the documents it reads that the ancients believed it to be a door to hell, a gate for the demons, of course they wanted to bury this place in case of an accident."

"**Hm.**" The creature began to laugh; it tilted his head backwards and howled out his sinister laugh. "**I have never thought you could escape my charm. Very well…**" The monster raised his arms to both sides; the skin fell off like ash. "**Behold the punishment of our power!**" The temple trembled under his voice; the flames wavered and dimmed to an ominous red. "**It matters not who you are, but your Stone will serve as a fantastic sacrifice for the void!**"

Percy stepped back, holding the shirt at his chest. _This… This isn't Ares. No. This isn't Ajah._

"_Perseus!" _Mnemosyne called out.

_Yeah, I know. Corruption._

Like before, the body underneath the monster was a pure black, numbers and letters and symbols ran across the darkness like a corrupted code. Then, faster than a blink of an eye, the room was enveloped in darkness, the code extended to the walls the ceilings until everything was wrapped in darkness.

No longer could Percy see where he stood or where the wall was, he was in the abyss, surrounded by nothing but his two comrades.

The battleground shuddered into reality, a circular arena, with walls made of mud and rock, rising higher than the clouds. Torches lit the walls with burning inscriptions shifting on the rock walls. Chandeliers of black iron and red flames hung unevenly in the sky from an unseen ceiling. It wasn't as wide as the one from last time, but it had plenty of space to move and action.

The monster in the center, no longer in human form, shifted and jerked. Its body began to change as well, growing and flickering. Reaching ten feet tall, the monster had two elongated arms that reached his knees, bones that pressed against his skin proving as armor, and two snake eyes, yellow with jagged slits. It had no finger or toes, but sharp claws that bended in sections.

"Not too extreme..." Percy said with a tilt of his head. "But just threatening enough to enjoy."

Luke backed up, moving himself until he was back to his comrades, his sword still on the defensive.

"**Now, coward beneath the might of we, the destroyers.**" The monster bellowed in its altered and demonized voice, the same one that rung in Percy's dream ever night in rebel camp. This voice was just like the others, the same as the ones who killed his loved ones and set his life aflame.

"Not again…" Luke breathed. "This time we're one person short."

"Yeah, but he's not the size of Walmart," Percy climb down the stairs with Bianca behind. "I think it's a fair trade."

The feathery arms extended to either side a snake curled from the monster's back, around his arms, and into the air. The snakes flattened into two green, curvy swords, each a good 5 feet in length.

"Luke, go left. Bianca, take right." Percy ordered and the two jumped forwards, momentarily forgetting that Percy didn't have a weapon on him. "And I'll take you head on."

Luke dived in first, swinging his black blade to grab the monster's attention, it parried the blade with its own, not even looking onto Luke. While the first attack didn't serve much help, Bianca dashed in, jabbing Riptide at the monster mid section, only to jerk sideways as it suddenly, almost with unrealistic speed, swung its blade last second.

"He's toying with them." Percy whispered to himself. His fist tightened, _what are you waiting for? Go!_ "Hey! Show some courtesy! At least face them!" _Or else I won't have an opening!_

The monster didn't respond and only stared into Percy's eyes as he returned the glare. Both Luke and Bianca waited for the monster to make the first move, which clearly it won't.

"Fine." Percy brought his hand up to his mouth and whispered into his closed fist. "I'll beat you into submission."

Percy launched into the air, his legs pointed outwards for a kick when the monster swung diagonally. Percy twisted his body, spinning under the swing; the second blade swung up into defense so quickly it seemed like it was there the whole time. Percy's feet stomped on the monster's sword, crouching low, Percy swung his hand down onto the monster's face, a spark of light ignited before it made contact with its face.

The explosion wasn't titanic, but enough to blow the creature back, Percy landed in a crouch on the ground. Without missing a beat, he bolted forward, bringing his right fist back. The monster stomped the ground to balance itself and swung his left blade horizontally, Percy duck under the swing only to meat the other sword as it rose up.

Percy swung his right hand and grabbed the monster's hand as it swung its right blade and was propelled into the air. His body flipped and his right heel swung down to meet the monster's shoulder, the contact sparked another explosion. Percy twisted and spun off the monster, landing on the sandy ground.

The monster recovered before Percy did and rose its sword, Luke stepped in and stabbed the monster in the ribs, the creature squealed in pain like an eagle. Bianca sprinted pass Luke and twirled, swinging Riptide into the monster's side and making a clean cut an inch deep.

The monster backed up, its head fell back and released a horrific scream, so powerful that it pushed the sand away like a ripple. The three covered their ears against the high pitch.

Before the sound even died down, the monster flashed in front of Luke, bearing its sword. Luke yelped and pulled his own blade inwards and defended, the monster batted Luke across the arena, His gaze turned to Bianca, but before Percy could even lower his hands from his ears the monster threw his blade, the curve sword leaped through air like a snake attacking its prey.

Bad comparison, as the blade actually inflated and morphed into a snake, the creature was smacked aside by Riptide, but it quickly circled Bianca again. The snake grew in size from a 2-inch wide dark green snake, to a 5-inch black cobra.

"Hold on!" Percy stood up but his view was blocked by the monster's swinging blade, Percy dropped to the ground and rolled away from the creature, pulling up sand and jumped back up. "Shit-" the monster jabbed, its irregularly long arm was impossible to avoid. Percy sidestepped, bringing his hands together, his fingers interlocking. "Feel pain!" He swung his jointed fists into the monster's chest, causing another yellow explosion swallowed the creature, black smoke climbed to the endless dark.

The creature stumbled back; its beak opened and let out another cry, not as paralyzing, but threatening enough.

"Come on!" Percy taunted, waving his hands, beckoning the monster. "I'm right here!"

The monster disappeared, Percy's eyes widened as his view darkened, the monster swung down right above Percy.

"Flash Affect!" Percy felt himself pulled back, the wind poked at him like small needles. The world turned into lines of colors and gravity dissipated. The ground neared, Percy pulled himself right side up and landed in the sands just as the monsters swing connected with the ground several yards away.

Sand blew up, covering the monster's form. The thing burst out like a spear through a cloud of dust, it swung as it met Percy. He twisted his body and avoided the slash, his right palm swung for the monster's head only to be knocked away by its free hand; the creature's claw drew blood from Percy soft skin. It slammed it's open hand into Percy's chest, sinking into the ribcage before Percy's body was thrown into a wall, the brocks crumbled around Percy as he slipped off and fell flat on the ground.

All air was pushed from his lungs, leaving him panting and breathless. The monster grabbed Percy by the back of the shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

Those yellow eyes gleamed as if it thought Percy was pathetic, not worth the effort.

_I'll show you, _Percy's escaping consciousness fought back. _I'll show you who the pathetic one is…_

_**Then why are you just hanging there?**_

The monster swung Percy into a wall, the bricks breaking under the immense pressure of the monster's strength. It threw Percy to another wall, the dust picked up, but no sound could be heard, not for Percy. He didn't feel pain nor did he have the ability to move. He was like a spirit within a shell, a dead hollow shell.

Percy was afraid, he was afraid that he was going to die, that everything he had planned to do was escaping his grasp. He was afraid that he would never finish his final mission from Kronos.

_**You're such a scaredy-cat, so helpless. What would happen in Kronos saw you now? What would he say? How disappointed would he be? Hmm.**_

_I'm afraid…_

_**That's right. You're powerless, and before you is the monster who has kill so many of your friends and families, and it's going to kill you too.**_

_I'm afraid…_

_**You're so pathetic, such a liar; "I'm fine", "I can take it", "leave it to me". You're nothing more than a pretender! A fake. You want to be strong, but you're afraid, you've been afraid and now you're afraid again. Afraid of death.**_

The monster advanced, his footsteps shook the very sand that surrounded Percy's body. Hot steam blew from jagged beaks.

_I'm afraid that I'll die, right here and now…_

The Creature lifted Percy, it's hard hand wrapped around Percy's frail neck, the monster pulled his sword to Percy's neck and a murmur left its beak, like a laugh.

…_and I'm not going to do anything about it!_

The familiar weight nudged at Percy right hand, like some ghost urging him to grip the shaft. Percy did, he took hold of the small hilt and suddenly everything became real. The sounds of crumbling and cracking stones, the scent of the bird creature, like burnt paper. And the pain that gnawed at every inch of his body.

"Lucifer!" Percy's arm flared out, almost by itself, with incredible strength that he didn't know he had left. The black, sleek blade passed through the monster's arm like a phantom. The limb separated in two, the half that held onto Percy dissipated into smoke.

The creature fell backwards and curled its wounded hand into its belly. It howled in aguish and agony, but over all in rage.

From the black wound, small snakes coiled out, forming from a stub into a stick, then finally into fingers. The black snakes melted together and smoothed out into the irregularly long arm that had been cut off.

Another snake wrapped around the newly formed arm and flattened into another green curvy sword. With both in hand, the monster glared Percy's slump form; it bellowed out an altered cry and almost flew forwards.

Percy tilted his head back as if he was unconscious, moved by an invisible figure.

"I don't want to die…" Percy breathed out. "Not if I had anything to say about it." Lucifer rose in both hands and his head snapped up.

The monster speared its right blade; Percy parried it aside and batted the other away as well. He spun around the monster, avoiding the right blade as it struck down. Their blades clashed again; sparks flew like tears from the crying swords.

Percy swung his locked sword aside and stepped into the monster, slicing at its open midsection. The creature shifted back, its left sword blocked and diverted Lucifer.

Percy took two swift steps towards the monster, closing the distance between the two and raised his blade horizontally for a jab. The monster crisscrossed its blade and locked Lucifer in its curves. The swords split apart with such power a shockwave pushed Percy back, away from the monster.

"Maia!" Luke ran up the air like steps of a staircase. His body fell sideways and pass the monster's horizontal strike. Luke slashed at the monster's left rib and rolled behind it, pulling himself away like a swimmer.

The monster spun around and slash once more at Luke, but the blonde ran on air like a circular tunnel and created a good distance away. Though one thing that both Luke and Percy had learned was that the creature was admirable at closing distances.

However, as the monster leapt for Luke, claws of jagged black rocks sprang from the dark sands and pierced the monster's belly.

Bianca ran in a circle around the monster until she was safely away from the monster's blades, she jumped and stabbed Riptide into the creature's back, connecting with the black rocks.

Luke tackled Bianca from behind, hooking his arms under hers and lifted her off the monster.

"Up, up and away!"

"Dragoon: mark one!" Percy called out, his left hand clawed at his chest as he sucked in air. "Carbine burst!" Like a salamander, Percy blew out red-hot flames, jetting into the stalagmites like a missile. The impact broke the obsidian rocks, enveloping the monster in burning fire.

Within the crackling fire, a lengthy figure stomped from the burning embers. The creature jerked its elongated limbs along with his steps, a low growl rumbled from within the flames.

Percy blinked in disbelief, yet somewhere deep inside, beneath the dread, he knew that it wouldn't die this easily.

"Dragoon; mark two!" Percy sucked in air and took several steps back. "Armor Break!" The flame swelled in Percy's cheeks, spewing out into a circular whirlpool. As more fire was pumped into the ball of fire the greater its size, until it touched the ground and rose well above Percy. Like a bubble of water, the flame burst, shattering into hundreds upon hundreds of pieces.

These flaming shards scattered around the monster, ignited into individual sparks, swallowing the monster in light.

"Percy!" Bianca cried as the impact shook Luke in the air.

"Sorry!" Percy gripped Lucifer in both hands once more. The flames arched into a tunnel as the monster flew out, literally flew out.

Percy stomped his left feet behind him and slammed into the two crisscrossed blades, he pushed upwards right on impact, directing the monster over him and arch to the other side.

The monster straightened, its skin scorched and peeling off, and from the black flesh beneath words circled its body over and over. "Lectus."

"A monster with a name." Percy smirked; his smile vanished when he realized the two white wings bended on the monsters back. The wings were folded backward in a way that fit it behind his back. "Luke!" Percy called out. "Get out of the sky!"

Just as Percy warned the monster's wings sprung open 14 feet wide on both sides. As Lectus batted its wings the battle arena stretched wider, Percy almost lost his balance from the strange expansion. Lectus flapped its wings, sending sand and feather into Percy's direction like small needles. Before he could reopen his eyes Lectus took off, the fraying wings pushed him off the ground with amazing thrust.

Luke suddenly dropped from the sky, straight down missing Lectus's swords by mere inches. At the last moments, Luke set his shoes on full blast, gliding just off the surface of the sand, blowing up dust like a drifter in the waters.

"Missing all the fun." Percy grinned to himself; he lifted his sword, pointing into the dark sky. A sharp pain pulled on his guts, his arms felt warm like it always does when he used Arcana. The sword shimmered and hummed. _Auranda!_

Suddenly his body buckled, his legs shook as a beating fire coursed through his veins. What was this? This disability? He fell, the pinprick covered his back, he was literally burning. Then he remembered, _"As long as you don't have a solid reason for fighting, I swear on the Styx to never use my water attributes."_

"D-Damn, you've got to be kidding me."

"Percy!" Bianca knelt down next to Percy, placing one hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Percy grunted. He stood back up, the burning sunk away as his Arcana drained.

"We need to help Luke." Bianca turned Percy to the blonde barely keeping his ground against Lectus in the air.

"He'll be fine." Percy waved his hand. "What's more important is to kill that baster."

Luke opened his arms and soured across the widened arena, feeling the heavy air, they he twirled, bypassing the chandeliers that hung from nowhere. His body twisted and turned, from behind he could hear the crashing and crunching as the monster wacked the decorations aside.

He extended his arms and grabbed hold of an upcoming chandelier; he pulled to the side and swung in a wide circle, hanging onto the swinging chains. He released the metal and flipped as the monster passed underneath. Right before it passed Luke released his shoes and fell directly onto Lectus his blade rose and stabbed it in the back, but the batting wings knocked him off before his blade could dig deeper.

Immediately he began to fly again, swinging low to the ground. Luke snapped his head and noticed Percy, waving for him to come.

"Gotcha." Luke made a hard right, which Lectus mimicked. Luke thrust himself forward with all the fuel he had, the shoes lost control but he managed to keep a straight line.

Lectus closed in, swung with its right blade when Percy suddenly appeared and landed a kick into its left side. The monster tumbled into the sand, Percy landing in a crouch not too far off. He pulled his arms in as he sucked in air.

"Dragoon: Carbine Burst!" Percy shot a line of fire missile. Lectus was hit on the shoulder, its form rolled and dragged across the sand.

Lectus jumped to the side and out of the blast, it unfolded its wings and flashed forwards. Percy grinned.

"Fatal Strike!" Percy reached out both hands. 6 spears gleamed into existence, swirling around them were wisps of yellow and blue, like drills. The 6 spears shifted, tracking the monster. Then one by one, they launched, piercing into the monster. The arena turned white in a mute explosion, the sands shook like waves, the heavy chandeliers rocked from above.

Lectus still stood, the missing flesh in his body reformed from miniature snakes that mended into black body parts, skin latched onto the newly regenerated black flesh. It was missing an arm and half of its hips, and several other holes, such as one that nearly severed its neck.

"Not enough, huh?" Percy panted. "Good!" He held his left arm out, fingers open, right hand supporting. "Heaven's Chain!"

The once dark sky blew up with gold and white. Like lightning, blindingly bright chains struck Lectus. The chains wrapped around its arms and wings then crawled outwards. 4 large stakes fell from heaven, stabbing into the ground, the 4 snaking chains ran through the loops of the stakes and wrapped around Percy's extended arm. They pulled back and another 4 stake, smaller ones, stabbed the chains into Percy's back.

"Hurry!" Percy wheezed as he restrained the monster.

Bianca crouched down, placing her fingertips on the sand. A roll of black stalagmite unearthed, coning wider and higher as it approached, stabbing into Lectus from all sides. The monster was covered in jagged black rocks.

Finally Luke jumped/flew onto the rocks and ran along its length. He dashed off into the air and slashed Backbitter.

Clash, sparks flew in the air. Two swords crisscross against Luke's.

"What!" Percy's grip loosened. Lectus roared, waving its arms and flapping its wings.

The monster broke free from the golden chains, tearing out the small silver stakes from Percy's back. He cried in pain as Heaven's Chains shattered into white dust.

There it stood, in all its horrific glory. Both wings flapped to shake off the lingering specks of the chain. Four long arms covered with grey skin, one set behind the original.

Percy fell to the ground wrapping his right arm around him. He coughed, blood spilled onto the sand, tainting the dark colors with red.

"_Emergency shutdown Arcanum." _Mnemosyne warned. "_Arcana depletion rate is reaching the limit. If you continue…"_

_I know what I'm doing. _Percy straightened his back and panted the stale air. _Just a little more, stop me if I'm going to die, if not let me be._

"_You Arcana intake cannot keep up with your Outburst." _She continued. _"If you wish to continue, loading time must be considered."_

_Right, sure._

"_Also," _She paused. _"I have almost completed my scan of the corruption overlay, if you can present me with 3 more minutes, we can reconstruct last time's attack… theoretically."_

_Great. _Percy pulled out his black hilt, Lucifer forming from the small blade.

"_Although I am not capable to summoning the 'lance'."_

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Percy!" Luke warned, Lectus towered over him; instead of a swing of his blades it kicked Percy, who barely managed to cast his armor,

Percy landed a few yards back, his arms locked in a X. He let out a breath when his forearm protector and gauntlet cracked and trickled onto the sand, shimmering into specks of dust.

His brief stun allowed Lectus to close the space between them, swinging two blades inwards.

Percy gulped the air and vanished, his form stretched into a blur, flying through the air and hitting the bricked walls. Lucifer wedged firmly into the rocks, Percy was able to stay posted on the wall. A sharp, burning rushed across his skin and he felt the sensitivity of Limit Break, a pain that crept into his core, hollowing him out.

Bianca sprinted towards Lectus in a circle. Daggers of black rock speared from the ground and stabbed into the monsters front, however Lectus had learned the tricks and jumped back.

Bianca leaped next to Lectus, swinging her blade into the thigh of the beast. Black spots grew from the cut covering half of the thigh. As it spread, small pieces crumbled like dried dirt and flaked off the leg.

Lectus roared, waving its head. Just as it was distracted, Luke swooped in, slamming both feet into Lectus's chin; the monster arched its back and toppled over. Luke impales the monster's throat, sinking Backbitter in with both hands. Then hopped off.

"Let's end this." Percy pulled the sword out and landed on his knees. He used Lucifer as a cane and pushed himself up. "End this." He repeated. "On the evening of bloody skies and crying clouds, bring salvation to the never ending rage of war. The night's pass and the morning's present, bid thy death and grief, end this slaughter of unjust. I call upon thou; summon her grace who lies within the casket of infinity! **Chaotic Art: Fatal Strike of Golden Sun**!"

His heart pounded. An azure glow leaked from his worn and torn shirt. Twelve spears of light swirled around his weak body, spinning high in the air. The spears took on a golden hue and bulked, expanding 5 times their original size, each twice as long as Percy.

Blue and white halos layered each spear spinning with great furiosity that the light spilled like water. The spears grew great tails like banners.

Percy raised his left arm; the spears complied by suddenly turning outwards in all directions. His arm dropped down. All twelve spears soared through the air, merging into light. They curved out in an arch then bended back in stabbing into the monster's body. Arms and legs and chest, in every direction it incased Lectus.

Percy coughed, blood splattered onto the sand. His week arms rose up, stretched out in front of him, locked together.

"Final Act!" Far, far above him, in the dark of the endless sky, a spear like none of the previous formed. This one was easily larger than the monster by twice or three times. The spear spun, forming into a drill of white and gold. Percy broke his locked hands apart.

The giant drill groaned and dropped down. Lectus thrashed against the 12 spears to no avail. The White drill covered the entire battlefield with light, a wave of sand slammed into Percy's body his armor cracking and shedding off.

Black stones rose and sheltered Bianca from the blast, cracks chipped on the rocks and small nubs flew off.

As quickly as the light poured into the arena, it dimmed away, although the demigods were too blinded to see the change. Everything seemed pitch dark, but slowly their vision returned.

Lectus was no longer there replaced by a measly stump of black mud and bloody bones. Over the surface of blood, a ripple shuddered its form, small nubs of snake swirled outwards, circling, binding, and combining into something greater, more horrific. The process was slow, but as it grew larger the faster came the snakes and faster the healing and recreating.

"That can't be…" Percy fell to his hands, breathing in the iron taste of his blood. His body began to shut down his fingers no longer could move, and he had then given up hope to return back on his feet. Burning, like a rope dragging through his chest, rubbing his very flesh, an electric feeling that expanded across his limbs and over his jaw. Limit Break was never kind to whoever foolish enough to near it, Percy considered himself luckier than any man for surviving even one, but surely he couldn't manage anymore.

"_Perseus!" _Mnemosyne cried. _"The core, it has been located, we must finish it before it has a chance to counter. This is the best chance we have."_

A pound hammered Percy's chest pulling him upwards, off the sand. The pounding began from his chest and spread, covering his body like water covering his dirty form, the aura coated him wrapped around him in intense shudders.

His orange shirt tore open, a circular rip that exposed the shining blue stone within. Small ripples of blue emanated from the small stone, following closely by the heart pounding shudders.

"_Location set! I am now running the system that appeared last time. Please comprehend, all I can do is present the program, you have to activate it!"_

Hot muscles cooled in the glowing light that wrapped around him, the dirt and disgust of the outside world dissipated, Percy was becoming enclosed in his own realty, only hanging off a string from the other one. The world that now consumed him was pure, dazzling and careless.

Large rings of varying sizes appeared from the blue light, smooth with carvings of gold in some distant, old language. Behind him four large arrowhead plates formed facing four directions like a blue flower, which matched the rings.

Smaller fragments formed between the larger four, forming into perfect patters of an elaborate compass, sharp edges and thinly plated. The majestic flower turned in a slow motion behind Percy, rotating clockwise.

A small dot, like the decay embers after a fire, appeared through the vile of blue light. A view from the other world, Percy told himself, he could so easily turn away from the small cord that connected him from the world, but he stayed, looking into the small ember.

"_That is the target." _Mnemosyne's voice echoed from a distance. _"Aim for that light!"_

He didn't need to be instructed on what to do. The wings behind him began to move at a quicker pace, at least that's what he wanted to refer them to, wings that could set him airborne.

_Concentrate_. Percy moved his arms closer together. _Like a gun, or an arrow. Scratch that, not an arrow, like a gun, a sniper. _A smile crept across his lips. _Yes, like that sniper, fun times._

The Purity stone spiraled off a blinding light that solidified into a sleek spear, longer than Percy's body.

_Aim_. Percy closed his eyes, the Lance formed from light, centered by the first of the rings. _Breath. Concentrate._

**You believe you can destroy us? You believe you can vanquish us? We will kill you, we will consume your soul, glutton your loved ones, all starting off with the other two before you!**

"Like hell I'll let you!" Percy's eyes flashed open, coated with shimmering blue light. The spear flew forward, through every ring, gain speed as it did until the lance blended into light, piercing Lectus in the small ember light.

The impact shook the deformed beast, small golden strips curled across its body like vines that locked the bloody form in place. A small white crack split from its chest, growing wider and longer, dividing Lectus in half. The cracks spread like spider webs.

_I'll kill you before you can kill me!_

The golden cocoon ripped, breaking into small glass fragments, dividing over and over until it was no more than sprinkles of dust.

* * *

**Yup, here it is. I decided to end it here, because it might be too overbearing to add in the "after-story"-esk part. So I'll be writing that, I'm actually planning out the next one in advance now! So hopefully that'll be okay, I'm actually going to like the next one, it'll be a bit shorter, but with characters that'll actually stay! But I know hoe much you can hate an OC, so I'll make sure Percy steals the limelight.**

**Thanks to everyone who stayed and waited for this story to return! I'm not sure if I officially thanked you guys yet, but thanks. Everything you guys do is very meaningful to me (despite my lazy attitude), I take everything you guys say into great consideration, I wish I could PM all of you thanks, but anyways, please enjoy and continue reading.**


	14. Behind Blue Eyes- The Who

**Yo guys, so I finished this chapter extra early, so I decided to publish it! Actually no. That was a lie. I had intended for this chapter about them going home and being at camp and stuff, but apparently my brain's like "No….."**

"**Ple-"**

"**No….."**

**Stupid brain. I hope you like this chapter though, it's pretty important. The NEXT one will technically be the real End of Act 2. So look forward to that one!**

**Another thing, there's a few flashbacks in this one, but I think I kept it at a low. I am really getting into writing the beginning part of the chapter. Hopefully you'll start getting comfortable with the character. IT IS THE SAME PERSON FROM BEFORE, though he/she might sound a bit differently.**

**P.S. If anyone can find the reference and where it's from in the **_**italic**_** part, gets a… PM of 533 "You're Awesome"s?**

* * *

**Behind Blue Eyes- The Who**

"_13!" She called out to me; my skin tingled at her sharp voice. "Take left, 13 meters forward and engage." What? But that meant I was going in alone, without anyone to back me up. Was she trying to sacrifice me? Like I'll let that happen!_

_I bit back my anger, the memory of the last argument was still vivid in my mind, she may look small and weak however I can't underestimate her, not again._

_I sprinted pass the white block barricade into the hallway on the left. 13 meters shouldn't be too hard. The walls ended, revealing no possible cover from the enemy, Number 3 WAS trying to eliminate me! Damn, I shouldn't have listened._

_From behind, the bangs of combat ignited; a series of explosions lighted the hallway. My head snapped to the direction where the sound flooded, across the wall, maybe 20 meters away. Maybe it was a decoy, am I suppose to end this game?_

_Continue, I need to end this; I'm the only one who could now. No one stood a chance against me; none of those mongrels can come close to me! My grip tightened around my thin sword, I have to be quick. My steps disappeared as I held my breath, a useless trick of mine, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful._

_There across the wide arena like hallway was a small corridor, the enemy gate, I just need to reach it and we'll win. So close, I can almost feel the cold steel of the handle in my scrapped and scarred hands._

"_Not so fast!" An enemy dropped down from the walls to the far right. Had he exited the battle just to stop me? Or did he try to escape? Either way, I'm not going to be stopped by him! "So quiet, like some rat." The enemy held one short sword in his right hand and a reaper in his left, chained together by a small metallic string._

"_A filth thinks it can stop me?" My voice trembled, I swung my sword to the side, a small line traced the ground where it had hovered over. "How amusing."_

"_We are numbers for a reason, didn't you know?" The enemy said as he flipped his reaper, a smug smirk curved on his lips. "They're rank, 13." My teeth gritted against each other as he spoke, I can feel my footing become heavy as I prepared for battle. "So someone such as you, the lowest of the 13 can never imagine to surpass me."_

_I didn't know what he was, and frankly I didn't care. His very face pissed me off. The nerve of this mongrel, talking like he had the right to do so! Not now. Not here, in my presents he is nothing more than a mutt._

_My feet pushed off the ground, my body flashed forward in a speed that could barely be seen. I could feel my blade stain against the air as I swung; a thin layer of blue followed my motion._

_The tyke managed to avoid my sword by dropping to the side; he sprung up and slashed with his 2-feet long blade, grazing my cheek as I slanted away. His blade turned and slashed again, my sword parried his, only for him to slash a third time._

_I needed space; this mutt was far too close for my sword to be used effectively. I jumped out of his blade's swing when he released his reaper. The curved blade swung on the string, extended behind me and around my back, closing me in its grip._

"_Jointed Shock!" The mutt shouted, the metal string lighted with buzzing electricity, the voltage seeped into my body, burning my flesh and shutting off my limbs. I was becoming numb, but my legs still had enough energy in them to react._

_I sprinted forward and climbed the bleached wall, my feet clinging the smooth surface. My body arched backwards, my legs flipping over my head as I swung my right leg and slammed into the enemy's shoulder, forcing him down. The chain loosened and released, my arms moved out and supported my landing._

_Before the mongrel could attack once more, I flashed passed him, he swung his blade to follow me. The reaper was released to trap me once more when I flashed again between him and the wall. The reaper stuck to the white walls leaving him helpless._

_He swung his blade at me as I jumped into the air, flashing above him, my sword slashed downwards, the mutt barely tore away from the wall fast enough to dodge my blade, but the chain was severed into two._

"_Crescent Streak!" My blade slashed into his in six directions in a blink of an eye, the blade leaving behind green ribbons of light. My body twisted in a circle slashing my blade into the enemy's readied chain, a spark of green burst him briefly._

_He managed to block my sword at the cost of his remaining strength, his chain that used as a shield crumbled into chunks of useless metal. He turned his head, waving from side to side to find me, when I dropped from the walls and slashed him from shoulder through._

_The body dropped limp, of course it stayed one piece, my blade passed through the body, allowing me to better preform combination without being interrupted._

_The gate! I realized and speeded for the door, when suddenly the bell rung, the white walls grayed, all of the light dimmed. The game was over? But I... I stared at the dark ceiling far above. I was so close!_

"_Hm." The enemy grunted from his place on the floor. "Well, I didn't beat ya, but I got my job done." He laughed, becoming the only sound in the lone hallways. No doubt it was number 2 once again._

_My fists turned white. Damn, Number 2 was undefeatable; so many times we came so close. But we could never win, not against Number 2. Let me rest, this was all so chaotic, one moment I was completely blank the next I was told to participate in some game of life and death. What's going on? Who am I?_

He could hear it; the boom of thunder as Zeus plowed the ground, ripping the earth apart into new land, lands without traces of human civilization. They were being whipped out; the human race was waning around Percy. All he could do was cover his ears, to drown out the shaking roars.

The thunder was far away, hundreds of miles away from them, but they could still hear the trimmers and high cries for help. What could they do? Fight back? Of course not, he had enough of fighting, for 5 years he fought. He killed and suffered for them, he cried and battled for them, and now they were searching for him, a cross with his name on it.

There was no hope, he _tried_ to fight and so did everyone else. They didn't just simply give in to a takeover, but there was nothing they could do. All those "powerful" Halfbloods, those "heroes" fell like dominoes. Percy never knew how easy a human could split clean in half. He chuckled to himself.

The storage house echoed with whimpers and cries. The remaining humans are here, surviving. Barely surviving, even 3 days now, they still cried and sulked. Why did they spend all of their energy on tears, what waste.

A smile crossed his lips, how ironic, the thoughts coming from him. What a hypocrite. But he didn't cry, _I wouldn't allow it_, he wasn't going to give into the gods' torments.

This is the end; he'll either die crying or live out with this solemn mask. The last thing he needed were people looking down on him. _Yeah that's right, I'm a Demigod, I'm completely useless. Weak and pathetic, dead weight._

[]

"Why?" Percy managed out; he wanted to ask so many questions, so many feelings and emotions that could never be formed into words. _Why?_

The demon chuckled into his hands. It was amused no doubt, amused by Percy's pathetic respond, his weak resolve. The demon rose to its full height, 20 feet towering over Percy. He felt like some kind of bug, paralyzed in fear and dread. That was an understatement; he could endure hell a thousand times over and never truly feel the terror he did now.

"**Why?**" The demon laughed at the thought, the voice boomed so loudly that Percy raised his hands to cover a wave of dust. "**You are pathetic, so insignificant that considering you an ally was completely absurd.**"

Percy swallowed; his head fell facing the ground eyes wide open. He felt a strange pain in his guts, a mixture of anger and what could only be described as death. It was the feeling of betrayal, his loyalty shattering before his very eyes. This marks the end, the death of Percy Jackson.

The demon slammed its purple and black trident into the paved road, drawing up chips and pebbles.

[]

"We need to head that way." Percy pointed with his left hand, his right covering his eyes from the burning sun.

"But that'll take us into the desserts." Alex grumbled. "We can't hope to survive in those conditions. Not for anything more than a few days."

Percy didn't answer at first, only staring over the still, deserted grounds miles away. Small buildings lied beyond the dying trees.

"We can't enter that area." He said shortly. "Many won't make it, but whatever happens we can't near that gas station, not anywhere close to it."

"If that ensures the safety of the rest of our party." Alex sighed.

"There is no ensuring anything anymore." Percy turned away and walked down the small dirt hill they stood on.

[]

"Hello." Percy waved to the transparent lady, who gave no response. Her glassy eyes stared into Percy's and immediately he felt as if he was being read. He coughed and turned away; his mind instinctively began to fight back against the invisible force that was trying to pry into his mind.

"Don't worry." The aged man said with a smile. "She isn't going to hurt you, she's just burdened and doesn't feel up to the task of socializing."

"Burdened?" Percy asked, avoiding eye contact with the lady of blue glass.

"Yes, ever since we Titans had awakened, Mnemosyne has carried the extreme burden of history, a recording of all knowledge from before creation." Prometheus nodded to the lady. "So do give her a complement every once in a while." He winked.

_I guess…_ "You're beautiful?" Percy said stupidly. Mnemosyne didn't react she only followed his movements. _Come on; give me something to work with!_

Prometheus laughed as if he heard Percy's thoughts.

"Like I said, don't worry. She'll start speaking once she is confortable." He gave a smile and pat Percy on the shoulder. "Be kind to each other."

Percy was left in the meeting room with the see-through girl staring blankly at him.

"So, do you like barbecue?" Percy laughed to himself. His voice died down when Mnemosyne didn't so much as shake her head. "What about the color blue? The ocean? Bacon? Apple? Macintosh? Coke? Pepsi? Suits? Canoeing?"

"Yes." She finally said, a light and firm voice. "I like barbecue."

"Really?" Percy tilted his head. "Well, I guess we can have one someday, though being outside is dangerous nowadays."

"Outside?" She tilted her head, copying him.

"Yeah, how else are you supposed to have a barbecue?" She stared blankly at him. "You don't know what a barbecue is, do you?"

Percy breathed in the sand, his face plastered in the dry hot ground. He could feel his blood pouring into the absorbent sand. His body tingled; it felt loose and flimsy, like a worn glove. The memories flashed before he felt the actions he took and realized the thoughts he thought, it was like a dream.

A gurgle, a raspy grunt along with heavy hiss of breathing, the thing that was left behind after Lectus had vanished was a body, a body of black blood. It towered over Percy's form; it slowly lifted its arm, aiming for a pounce.

Percy could barely keep his eyes open, but he still pushed against the sand in a feeble attempt to rise.

"Hey!" Luke stabbed his blade out, the claw of the bloody form hit the flat of the blade and backed off, clearly it didn't have energy for battle either. But it had enough to leap forward.

Luke stepped in between Percy and the humanoid; he slashed Backbitter, layers of light following his sword like an after image. He slashed an X and slammed his left fist into the monster's chest; a pulse of green pushed the monster into the air. The black blood cracked and peeled off.

The whole world flicked into black, but it wasn't "dark". Luke could still see his hands perfectly fine, and his two comrades as well. A low rumble echoed through the darkness as a streak of light crawled down. It was a crack that moved around them, circling them like a cage.

The darkness shattered into fading shards, leaving the real world. They were back in the temple in the lowest level, the circular room with red mud walls and burning fire carvings.

"Percy." Luke knelt down and held Percy's shoulders. "Are you alright?" Now with his shirt ruined, Luke saw the blue crystal in Percy's chest, a pulsing blue aura that leaked into Percy's broken skin.

"I'm alright." Percy breathed, slowly sitting up. He groaned when he was upright, his back feeling like burning rocks. Percy's head rose and his eyes stared pass Luke.

The blonde followed Percy's gaze and his eyes fell upon the form of Hermes, sitting on the stone table in the center of the room. He has one foot on the edge of the table and both hands interlocked on his knee. Hermes smiled his warm smile and closed his eyes.

"Hello Luke." Hermes whispered in a faltering voice.

Luke stared shocked in horror or relief, Percy couldn't tell.

"H-Hey, Hermes." Luke's voice was hesitant, like he thought the image was only an illusion. Hermes seemed to cringe when Luke referred him to "Hermes"."W-What are you doing here?" Luke asked, taking a step closer. He knew before he even asked the question, be he refused to believe in his theory.

Hermes dropped his head and turned to the side.

"You've done great Luke." Hermes said quietly, Luke simply stared, unsure of how to answer. "You were strong and brave, you resisted the corruption." He sighed, moving his right hand up his left arm. "You've accomplished something that I wouldn't have even imagined of. I'm so proud…"

Still Luke didn't respond he hung his head, conflicted, Percy thought.

"You haven't forgiven me yet, huh?" Hermes smiled weakly. "That's alright, I understand, we all have reasons for our actions." Luke wasn't sure if Hermes meant that as an excuse for himself or for Luke's attitude.

Percy wanted to call out to Luke, but he couldn't find his voice. _There are some things you can't know about._

"You weren't there for us." Luke said. "You were nowhere to be seen when we needed you. When I needed you."

Hermes felt the pain of his contrasting actions. He wanted to tell Luke that he was wrong, he wanted to depend on Luke, but if he did, then the prophecy might become reality.

"I know"

Luke's fist grew white. "I wasn't good enough for you. I wasn't strong enough for your pride."

"That's not true!" Hermes stood from the tomb. "You are the greatest child I have ever had."

"I'm not strong enough to earn a quest, because I failed before."

"No," _It was because I almost lost you before, I can't… _Hermes sank back; he leaned against the stone slab and wrapped his left arm around his midsection. "I could not wish for a greater child."

"Then prove it!" Luke stepped forward, locking eyes with Hermes. In those eyes Hermes saw something, something that reminded him of Odysseus, strong and determined, so stubborn, like an immovable force. He knew that nothing in the worlds would change his mind; nothing would prevent Luke from doing something great.

Luke was a child that will make a landmark, set a change in the history of time, and what Hermes is doing would only force Luke another path of equal value but lacking in fellowship.

Hermes coughed, his breaths wheezing out. He removed the black suit around his stomach and found underneath a white crack that stretched across from his left thigh to his lower right rib.

Luke stepped closer, his eyes widened in realization.

"Very well." Hermes hacked out. "You have proven to me that you are capable." He breathed and spoke in his soft voice. "Come here." Hermes waved.

Luke walked up with hesitation, his arms tensed when Hermes placed his hand on Luke's shoulder.

Hermes brushed Luke's chin and followed up his cheek, passing through the deep scar on his face. As he passed, a cool dampness matted Luke's skin. Hermes pulled his hand away, for Luke to feel. There where that ugly scar had been was smooth skin, Hermes has taken away his only wound that still hurt, the last existing proof of his failure.

"I hereby grant you a quest." Hermes whispered. "The world is coming to a halt, everything is closing in all together, I can feel it. And when the worlds collide, your quest is to keep the Demigods safe. This is a quest only you can accomplish. I want you to liberate them, lead them. Become a hero and make certain this virus-" he lifted his jacket wider. "- will no longer pass." The crack grew larger, chipping away at Hermes's face.

"What will happen to you?" Luke asked holding onto Hermes's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I will merely retreat and rest. But I will return." Hermes sighed. "Be strong and never fight alone." His form shimmered and vanished, leaving the room dimmer than before.

The walls moaned and creaked, small chunks of the ceiling began to crumble.

"We need to go." Percy pushed himself up, the stone at the center of his chest shined as he exerted energy. He turned in a circle and found Bianca sitting on the staircase where they have entered. She looked around in a daze.

"What's going on?"

"We have to go!" Percy grabbed Bianca and pulled her up. "Luke, go, fly out first."

"I can't leave you guys." He took one of Bianca's arms and pulled her around him. "Anyways, the whole place is falling, being in the air isn't the safest choice."

"Oh darn, and here I was trying to get rid of one of you." Percy held the other arm against Bianca's complains and pulled her up the narrow staircase.

After they picked up their bags sitting on the side of the stairs, then ran/walked through the dark hallway and moved for the small opening that they made last time.

The tall columns fell onto them; Percy swung his arm and batted one away with a flare of yellow light. Finding the opening was harder then they suspected, considering it was still dark, but the hall was fairly rectangular making the search easy.

They burst out of the temple making it to the edge of the fence. Percy reached for his sword but Lucifer vanished from his pocket.

"Luke! Cut the wires." Percy shouted. "We need as much distance as possible."

In a blink, Backbitter was release; the fence stood no chance against the expert cuts and opened up wide enough for them all to cross at once. Percy directed them to the cover of a nearby tree and the night sparked with light.

The temple exploded with flame, jetting into the night sky. Large chunks of the temple bulldozed through the woods, smashing into the trees, tearing them from their roots. One square of bricks slammed into the ground next to the three, rolling through the mud and carving a deep trench.

"Everyone okay?" Luke's voice could be heard from the dusty woods.

They traveled in a slow pace for Bianca and Percy to rest up. Percy gave the directions for them to head towards the shores at the nearby hillside. A small set of stairs on the side that they must have missed on their drives that led down to the steep waters. A motorboat waited there, tied to the rocks.

"How the hell did you expect me to have traveled back?" Percy smirked at Bianca.

"I thought you ran?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, there. No way was I going to run all the way back." Percy climbed into the speedboat and extended his arm out for Bianca. She took it and jumped off of the wet rocks and onto the boat, water splashed upwards from her sudden weight. "Be careful!"

Luke slumped into the vehicle as well, more carefully. He took his seat next to the captain's.

"I presume you'll be driving?" He asked.

"Nope." Percy grabbed the key from one of the cup holders and tossed it to Luke.

"Be gentle, no rough turns, aaaand that away." Percy pointed to a direction off the shore.

"Well at least help me start this." Percy turned the boat on and quickly run by the basic functions of each lever, the important ones anyways. He stood by Luke for the first 15 or so minutes, then when he was sure he could handle it, Percy lumped onto a long seat in the back and lied down.

"Where did you get this anyways?"

"The next town over." Percy yawned. "Very high-tech there, had some difficulties picking one out."

"Was that the only reason you ran out of the temple before?" Luke turned to look over his shoulder before turning back.

"Hardly." Percy sighed, his arms knitted behind his head.

"So what was the reason?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I wasn't satisfied with the ending?" Percy looked up; Luke seemed to want him to elaborate. "You know that feeling that everything was coming to an end? Well, I didn't feel it so I decided to prolong the story."

"Uh-Huh." Luke sounded doubtful.

"Well, another thing. Remember the whole 'someone's watching us' thing?" Luke nodded. "I had a feeling that it wanted to lure us into the temple. And I wasn't going unless I figured out what we were up to.

"That can't be it." Luke shouted over the waves. Even though he could see them being picked off much easier if Percy and Bianca _had_ came into the sanctum with him. "You can't possibly say that you potentially risked 4 lives just because of paranoia."

Percy stayed silent, listening to the wave.

"What about this. Would you believe me if I said that there's this rare anomaly that occurs at a certain place for a certain time. This anomaly gathers Empty, monster, essence from defeated monsters and clusters them together, essentially recreating the bodies of the monsters for their souls to reclaim them. This process is could Spontaneous Generation.

"When you slay an Empty, their souls are sent back to Hades, but their bodies are scattered. It's because of this anomaly that the monsters return nearly as fast as it does."

Luke didn't speak and try to process this very new information. It was true that concerning monsters, they knew very little scientifically, in fact the majority of discovers have been created quit recently, like regeneration time and rate of different monsters, but nothing like this.

"In the next town, I found proof that would bring my theory to 80% certainty."

"Which is why you borrowed those bombs?" Luke gave a devious smile. "You could have warned me."

"I didn't take them, I made them." Percy smirked.

"So why do you suppose Lectus was going after this anomaly?"

"That's saying _if _he was going for it particularly, if so, I have no idea why." Percy raised his right hand and stared onto the tear and bruises on it. "Anyways, I'd bet Annabeth would love to make a few assumptions, so lets wait."

The rest of the ride remained in silent. Percy closed his hand and set it aside. He shifted his body to face away from everyone else and said to himself, under the sound of the waves: "I can't feel…"

[]

"What?" Percy breathed out. "What do you mean?!" He flared his arms. "She can't be! She was fine! She was walking and talking and…" He pressed his hand on his mouth, his eyes moved with unrest and guilt. "She didn't feel any pain. She didn't show any symptoms of Limit Break."

"This condition is more on the rare side for sure." The lady pulled out her clipboard for reference. "Considering that there haven't been any Demigods who practiced Arcanum, these new side affects were certain to come up." She pressed her clipboard to her chest. "This might be closely related to the second stage of Limit Over Acceleration, the Limit Break concerning overload or overuse of Arcanum.

"The second stage shuts down the nerves operating in your body, in this case it only shut down the Arcana coils that are in her body."

"H-How- what happened? Will she be alright?" Percy's strong and loud voice was now soft and fragile.

"She overextended herself." The doctor said. "Used far too much Arcana, the strain ripped her Arcanum circuits apart, loosened them too far beyond repair. The strain from the Arcana is accelerating her physical body to the point that her flesh is practically rotting. Furthermore, the loosened coils are unable to hold any Arcana and therefore she is losing a dangerous amount."

"Then can't we just pump some more into her?" Percy pleaded. "I can do it! We can all just give some of ours to her, right?"

"The compatibility difference aside, Arcana that is introduced into her body from outside sources will only quicken the decay."

"That can't be. I didn't mean to." Percy mumbled out he needed for someone to hear him, he needed for someone to know that he didn't want her to die. "I-I-I couldn't h-help her." He breathed into his hand. "I couldn't do… anything." His teeth gritted together. "I'm sorry."

A gentle hand set on Percy's shoulder, his head rose and saw the sorrowful face of Prometheus.

"I-I-"

"I understand." Prometheus hushed him. "It wasn't your fault, you were disabled."

"I just sat there!" Percy could feel hot tears budging from his eyes. "I didn't do anything…"

"With war comes death, you must except that fact." Prometheus squeezed Percy's shoulder. "We cannot prevent the deaths. We can sulk and weep and fret. Then what? What can we accomplish when we do cry and mope? Tears won't bring back the dead. Cry your tears then stand a stronger man."

Percy brushed aside his tears and breathed in deep.

"Go now." Prometheus stood to the side. "Rena wishes to speak with you before she loses the chance."

Percy walked down the hallway with a heavy chest, opened the door with a tingly hand. The room was small; a window that was half board up, a nightstand with a empty cup on it, and a table with a jar of water.

"Pass me that, would you?" The girl raised her left hand and pointed to the water.

Percy swallowed and took the jug in his hands; he moved around to the nightstand and poured the water into the glass. The water trickled in a small line; it was all his shaking hands could manage.

"That's enough." Rena said softly when the water didn't even reached half the cup. He handed the cup to her; she held it in her pale hands. They shook even more than his when she tried to sip from it. The content splashed out onto the blanket.

Percy knelt down and layered his hand over her hands, helping her steady. They were weak, almost not even holding onto the glass.

Percy stood up and stepped back.

"You don't have to act all sad." Rena said, not looking at him. "The doctor didn't tell me much, but I got the point. And you're not really the quietest person." She turned towards him and smiled. Her black hair slipped behind her hair, sticking onto her neck. "Well, at least we finished the mission."

"I'm sorry." Percy's voice was like a ghost, barely audible.

Rena blinked and stared. "Why?"

"I didn't help you."

"Didn't or couldn't?"

Percy bit his lower lip. "I could have done _something_. But I didn't."

"You're lying." Rena turned away. "There was nothing you could have done, to change what will happen to me." She breathed in and out; her normally quiet breaths seemed so loud now. "And you shouldn't cry." She smiled again to Percy. "Because I didn't do what I did so you could cry. I didn't do it because I needed to do it. I didn't do it because _you _needed me to do it. I sacrificed myself because _I_ wanted to do it." Percy locked eyes with Rena her smile vanished. "I sacrificed myself because I _wanted_ to save you, it was my wish not my duty."

"Why?" Percy asked, he didn't want her to die, he would have…

"Because you would have done the same." She smiled. "I saved you because I love you and I believe that only you are capable of saving humanity. Don't let me down."

* * *

**I hope I got that last part done well! There were some things I mentioned briefly that I'll get into detail later on.**

**NOTICE how the name is Rena and not Reyna, this is important because I'm not including any Heroes of Olympus characters in this story. Why? I don't like it. But I was REALLY tempted to use Reyna, the thing is that that means I'll have to deal with the whole roman camp thing, and I don't wanna.**

**Also people might be all like "Oh! Leyna!" or whatever Leo x Reyna is. "It's so great, because they totally had, like, awesome interactions! Like Nico and Thalia who I'm pretty sure didn't even share a single sentence together!" INTERACTION, INTERACTION, INTERACTION!**


End file.
